Sea Salt & Sugar
by SoftServedSeaSalt
Summary: Sora has had a crush on Destiny Waves High School's Star Blitzball player, Riku, almost all his life. When he gets a chance to join the Blitzball team, will he take it? Humor, Drama, & light Romance. SoRiku, Akuroku, & others.
1. Fresh Beginnings

Hi everyone ! This is my first story on here, I had uploaded it a while ago too but I was unhappy with the opening, so I redid it a bit. I really hope you read and review it ; u ;. If you do I'll love you porebah!~

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Square Enix unless otherwise stated (but this story won't have any OC's so...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>**– **Fresh Beginnings

Seven. Seven Fifteen. Seven Thirty. Seven Fourty Five. The sound of knocking pierced through the quiet room. One knock, two knocks, three knocks till the girl standing on the other side decided to yell, "Sora! Sora, are you there?"

Eyelids awoken, sleepy blue orbs resting beneath them, they closed again to feel the owner rubbing them with the back of hand.

On the other side of the door stood a boy and girl, the boy being a bit short and chubby and the girl being slim with long auburn hair resting on her shoulders. "He's probably sleeping," The boy said. "You know how Sora is. Maybe you should try again."

Kairi nodded and proceeded with her earlier method, a knock and call. "Soraaa!"

"Yeah, Mom?" The tired voice on the other side yelled.

"This isn't your mom," Kairi giggled. "Get ready or you'll make us all late!"

Sora came to a realization that it was Kairi on the other side of the door, and that 'all' must've meant Pence was with her too. _'__Like we planned.'_ He thought. Suddenly his eyes jumped to the clock that read 7:50. "Uh-uhwaa," He yelled, rushing off his bed and to the door as fast as lighting. "We're LATE!"

The door opened, a rushing Sora running toward the other side of the hall to the bathroom, Kairi and Pence backing out the way to save their selves from getting run over. Kairi put her hands on her hips. "Well," she sighed. "Can't say we didn't expect this." She looked over at Pence with a light smile. He smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Um…so guys," the brunette girl began. "Are you looking forward to this year?" She shrugged at the end of her sentence, a light smile on her face. A couple groans were made by some of her friends who were sitting at one the large blue circular lunch tables with her.<p>

"And so her positivism begins," The blonde Hayner Finnlet sighed, his head resting in his arms on the table. Of all the students of Destiny Waves High School, this large group of friends was all too fond of Olette Watanabe's optimism. Olette's response to Hayner's comment was a quick, yet soft, hit to the arm. His head quickly rose to look at her. "Hey, I was only saying the truth!"

"Ugh-wahhh," A fiery red head wailed, throwing his head back. "Why is it so hot? Why did school have to start on such a hot day like this one?" Today Destiny Islands was excessively hot, but due to the weather being considered the normal for this Island, School was still going to start as planned; On August 30th.

As the usual start of the first day of school, all one-thousand-five-hundred students, excluding about three-hundred freshmen were supposed to wait in the gym, were ordered to wait in the Indoor and Outdoor lunchrooms for further instructions.

"Oh quit it Axel," The short Roxas Strife retorted as he walked up behind Axel. "It's only 102 degrees." The boy looked down at Axel, who then opened his eyes, from above. Axel's eyes were exuberantly green from the sunlight that beamed upon the school, though usually they do remain true to color even without the bright sun.

"Has heaven sent me an angel to shield me from this heat," Axel cooed. "Or am I just dreaming?"

"You're just dreaming!" Roxas angrily responded as he sat down in between the red head and co.

"Ooo, burned." Axel joked as he leaned his head back on his hand, which made Roxas in turn a bit more miserable.

Olette began to look around from her seat at all the kids, her evergreen eyes searching for the rest of their friends; eyeing for the spiky brown hair, red head girl, and chubby boy, which could not be found. "Where are Sora, Kairi and Pence?" She asked the trio.

"Kairi told me that she and Pence were going to walk with Sora this morning since they all live near the same block." Roxas inadvertently stated as he was playing with the rubber bracelets on his wrist. He was tugging at their elasticity, having them painlessly snap back at his wrist. He wasn't trying to hurt himself; it was more of just a harmless habit.

"Ha, how much you wanna bet Sora woke up late?" Hayner laughed, smirking.

* * *

><p>"C'mon guys," Sora yelled from a couple feet ahead of Kairi and Pence. "We're going to be late!"<p>

"Aren't we already?" Pence questioningly replied. Kairi, who was walking along beside him, giggled.

"No need to rush Sora," She kept at her and Pence's slow pace. "I'm sure school will be starting a bit late today, considering it is the first day."

"Fine," Sora sighed as he began to slow down. "It's so hot today." He began to pout, tiny drops of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

"Oh well, we were going to tell you but…-"

"You were rushing too quickly," Kairi finished Pence's sentence. "You accidentally put on your winter uniform." Even on Destiny Islands it got cold enough in winter for a winter uniform. Winter on this island only ever reached a low temperature of 60 degrees though, so the long sleeved button up of the winter uniform was still thin.

Sora blushed as he quickly began to roll up the sleeves of his uniform, Pence and Kairi quietly laughing at him from the sidelines. "You guys should've told me earlier!" He pursed his lips.

The trio reached Destiny Waves High in what seemed like no time. The building was very huge from the outside, colossal on the inside. Students were heading into the building, new faces and old ones. The new faces Sora saw were that of freshmen, who he thought to look really small. It was not long ago that Sora and his friends, excluding Axel, were those 'tiny' freshmen. This year they were sophomores and Axel, being a year older than them, a junior.

"Do you think they're at the usual spot?" Sora turned to look at Kairi and Pence, hearing an 'of course' overlapping a 'definitely'. They walked along the white and blue tiled floor, DWHS notable school colors, holding each other's hands and pushing their way through a couple of crowds before reaching the indoor lunch room where they then let their grips go. Walking beside the tan stone walls they arrived at the large glass doors that opened to the courtyard aka the outdoor lunch room.

The courtyard seemed to get more beautiful each year. The grass, from excessive sunlight, was as green as a crayon. Colorful flowers planted by the Eco Club each year were all blossomed and dancing the couple short winds that blew by every now and then. On the north side of the courtyard was a fountain that let out water into a pond full of fish. This is where the seven friends had all met each other one school day. Where Axel found the perfect blonde boy to harass named Roxas who had, trying to back away from Axel, bumped into a spaced out Sora who fell into the crystal clear pond water and then was comforted by a worried Kairi, as well as an apologetic Axel and Roxas, who was nice enough to introduce to her three other friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. This was where their first memory as a group of friends existed.

"Sora," Olette jumped up from her seat seeing Sora at the doorway. Her arm was raised high in the air, waving. "Over here!" Sora looked back and forth till Kairi had spotted the group that awaited them. The three jogged over to the table, happy to see their friends after a long summer.

Sora's signature adorable smile appeared on his face, blue eyes brightening. "We made it on time!" He exclaimed. Hayner stood up and poked at Sora's cheat with his finger. "And was it you who made the other two wait?" He asked, as if in detective mode and trying to figure out the culprit of an elaborate crime. "Y-yeah?"

"I KNEW IT!" Hayner sat back down with all his pride fuming in his head.

"Don't get too over worked, kid." Axel laughed at Hayner, who was still caught in his ego.

Olette gave Kairi a hug. "I'm so glad to see you again!" She bubbled. Olette and Kairi, being the only girls and best friends since kindergarten, bonded a lot. The two were inseparable when together. They were each other's girl 'fix', being able to gush about guys and gossip about things they heard together without the other guys becoming bored over the topics. "I'm glad to see you too, Olette," They let out of their hug. "How was Greece for the whole summer? We still haven't gotten a chance to talk about that!"

Olette pulled out her cellphone beginning to show Kairi a couple pictures. "Girls, focus." Hayner said.

"Yeah, we have other things we need to talk about," Roxas stopped playing with his bracelets. "Like our schedules. What if we don't see any of each other at all this year? I would hate to be alone in gym again-."

"What do you mean 'alone'," Axel cut Roxas off. "I was there." Axel had failed gym his freshmen year. He would never show up. Therefore he was behind a year in that category, which was alright since at DWHS you only needed three years of gym to graduate.

"- with Axel." Roxas finished. Axel felt a bit dumbfounded as the rest of the group laughed at him.

"Yeah, say that again when you're begging me to be your partner for everything," Axel grinned as he saw Roxas' face turn angry. "You're so cute when you're mad, baby." He began to make kissy faces towards the blonde.

"Quit it!" Roxas' face began to turn to many different hues of pink, and so he quickly looked away from the other. Kairi leaned over the table and began to turn the lever of the retractable table umbrella. The umbrella began to open and created a large shade over the group.

"Now the heat won't kill us," she rubbed her sweaty forehead. "Or ruin my eyeliner."

"Hey Kairi, why don't lean over again for me," Hayner grinned, earning a slap to the arm from Olette which was this time harder than before. Kairi quickly pulled down her skirt down a bit a sit on the bench. "I was only kidding, sheesh."

A loud voice came from the intercom; it was recognized as the principal Ansem Wise. "Attention all Students, I would like to welcome back all the sophomores, juniors, and seniors to Destiny Waves High, and as well welcome the new freshmen who I know will be happily welcomed by the upperclassmen without any bullying or pranks," as principal his tone was serious. "Last year as most of you know was a spectacular year, our school holding many fundraisers, dances, and afterschool activities. I would also like to announce our many Blitzball victories - "

"Is that all we're ever going to be reminded of," Pence sighed. "The jerks we call our Blitzball stars."

"Hey! Some of them seem really cool!" Sora turned.

"Are you really going to defend them," Roxas retorted. "One of them is the one who attacked the student last year for calling them 'self-absorbed idiots', which is exactly what they are!"

Sora looked down with a pout. "I don't think Riku did that," he said. "I don't believe it."

"Look squirt, just because you have a crush on him doesn't mean he's perfect in every way you want," Axel brushed his hand through his fiery locks. "Look at Roxas for example."

"HEY!" Roxas yelled, which earned him a couple 'shush'-es by the other students in the courtyard, as well as a 'ha, got you back' from Axel.

What Axel had said was true, Sora did have a crush on the oh-so-popular Riku Satoshi; star fielder of the Blitzball team and maybe even the best Blitzball player who ever played for the Tides, DWHS's mascot.

"Of course Riku Satoshi, as well as our other Blitzball stars will be filling up the team the year for even more chances of victories. All other sports are open for tryouts and a sheet will be handed out once in homeroom tomorrow. Now, all freshmen report to the teacher in the gym holding up the letter sign of the beginning of your surnames to receive your schedule. And all upperclassmen are to wait in the schedule handout lines, which are also in alpha order, for their schedules. If there are any missing schedules, please report to the main office. Thank you and have a wonderful school year." With that, the intercom went off with a beep and all students began forming lines at the lunch tables that had teachers handing out schedules.

"Let's go get our schedules guys." Olette said. The table of friends dispersed into their correct lines.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Blitzball Stars

Awe, no reviews yet ;-; Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to put up the next chapter :D!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Square Enix/Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two <strong>

_The park was warm this day, a small brunette boy played within the large sandbox. Even on an island you couldn't always just go to the beach to enjoy sand, some days weren't suitable._

_The boy began to mold the slightly pre-dampened sand into the shape of his bucket. Grabbing as much sand he could in his tiny hands and dropping it within the bucket._

* * *

><p>"Riku," the tanned dirty blonde began. "It's the first day of school, you could at least smile!" He laughed. Riku on the other hand was far from laughing. The crew was sitting out on the Blitzball field beneath one of the lamp posts. They knew this wasn't the meeting ground they were supposed to be in, but they liked it much better than the crowded lunch rooms. The field happened to be right outside one of the lunch room doors, so it was a win-win situation. Selphie took this turn to speak.<p>

"Hmph, I can't wait to start playing on the team again," she quickly grabbed onto Riku's arm, looking up at him. "Fielders for the win!" She cheered.

Riku shrugged her off. "That is if Coach thinks you're still game." He said. Riku never had to worry about losing his own spot as fielder like Selphie did. Said girl stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sure we'll all remain in our same spots, ya?" Wakka tried to lighten the moment. Tidus and Selphie nodded.

"I wonder if there will be any new recruits to the team." Tidus put his hand to his chin, pondering the thought.

"None of the people who were on the team last year were seniors," Riku stated. "So that's highly unlikely."

"Well, if this year turns out to be like last year that'd be great! But kind of a bore, don't you think?" Selphie put her hands together.

"As long as we win the tournament again everything will be fine." Riku said.

The schools morning announcements began to play, so the group decided it's time to walk back into the school. The announcements were done by their school's principle, Ansem Wise. Riku smirked when he heard his name being mentioned, not to his surprise. He all very well knew his importance factor in the Blitzball team, and so did his friends.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Let's go get our schedules guys." <strong>_

Long lines were beginning to get into formations, every student anticipating their new schedule with hopes of being with their friends.

'_This day is going by so slow and I'm so tired.' _Sora kept walking to his line. Closing his eyes he yawned, covering his widely opened mouth. Eye's still shut tight he felt himself bump into something, or someone, of a tall stature. Sora's eyes quickly batted open to look up to a quite familiar face.

"Tch!" The silver haired boy growled. Sora took a step or two back, afraid of what the older might say. The perky, yet sporty, chocolate haired girl next to him shook the silverettes shoulder a bit, her face pouting a frown and green eyes narrowing. "Chill out!"

Sora almost knew this girl too well for someone he's never met. Her name was Selphie Tilmitt, most aggressive girl on the oh-so-famous-and-popular DWHS Blitzball team. He knew her to be a fielder, playing alongside the team's most valuable player, Riku Satoshi.

Riku's expression straightened out as he began to look Sora up and down. His lips then rose to a grin as he chuckled at the short and somewhat frightened sophomore. "Nice uniform." His tone was less than complimenting, as if he was trying to infer Sora was an idiot. Though Sora did seem like an idiot, hopelessly standing there staring at his long time crush. He came out of his trance from the two snaps of Selphie's fingers in his face.

"Don't go passing out on us anytime soon." She pursed her lips, hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Sora was confused.

"Fo-cus!" Selphie said slowly, not sure what kind of comprehension this boy had for the English language anymore.

"O-oh," Sora stuttered, his face beginning to blush as he realized how asinine he was acting. "S-sorry."

By this time Riku had already turned the other way, tuning the young boy out. But Selphie was still trying to make conversation. "It's alright, had me worried there for a sec though! I'm Selphie Tilmitt, and what's your name?"

"Sora Hibari." Sora smiled. In all honesty he was still most confused on how he ended talking to a Blitzball player. He heard they usually don't pay attention to anyone else but themselves. Riku posing as a great example.

"Hibari," She repeated questioningly. Sora nodded. "Um, this line is for surnames beginning with Q through U."

'_This is not happening!'_ How much of a dunce can Sora make himself look? Especially in front of his crush! "O-oh," Sora scrambled for words. "Guess I got confused!" He quickly ran off to look for the right line.

"What an awkward little boy." Selphie turned back over to Riku and then began rummaging through her khaki messenger bag. She pulled out a dark red notebook and began writing in it. "Sora Hibari," she read aloud what she was writing, gaining Riku's attention. "Small, brown hair, blue eyes. Very…'lost' personality."

"Do you really have to write down every person you meet into that thing?" Riku asked a bit irritated by the girls actions.

"Of course! How else do you think I keep information about everyone," She began. "All of their deep dark secrets, personal moments, things their deathly afraid of and so on. It's completely black mail worthy!"

"Is _this _how you got those boys to do all your algebra homework last year?"

"Mhm, yep!" Selphie closed the notebook and placed it back within her bag.

Riku grunted, "Yknow, if Coach Villiers finds out about this he'll-."

"So what! He found out about the little 'accident' you had with that other student last year," Selphie pursed her lips. "And you didn't get in trouble, now did you?"

Riku crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "The kid was asking for it though." He got a bit angered just thinking about it.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe if you learned how to deal with your attitude better, bad things wouldn't happen." The girl stated.

Riku looked at her with piercing teal eyes. "I _don't_ have a bad attitude."

Selphie stuck out her tongue. "Maybe not in this world!"


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Sorry for this REALLY later update everyone ; u ;. I did not forget this, it's just writing chapters is sosososososo (xinfinity) hard T ^ T. I even completely forgot a bit of the plot I wanted so I had to read through the other 2 chapters and omg, so many typos (that I'm too lazy to edit) OTL. Well, I hope you like this chapter ` o `

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_The park was warm this day, a small brunette boy played within the large sandbox. Even on an island you couldn't always just go to the beach to enjoy sand, some days weren't suitable. _

_The boy began to mold the slightly pre-dampened sand into the shape of his bucket. Grabbing as much sand he could in his tiny hands and dropping it within the bucket. _

_Everything seemed calm and peaceful to him until a white haired boy came up and broke through the silence. _

"_Hey, what's your name?" He asked, sitting down to his knees in front of the brunette._

"_S-Sora!"_

* * *

><p>Sora began walking through crowds and lines of his peers, looking for the right line. A small hand grabbed around his wrist, startling him a bit.<p>

"Sora," Kairi said. "I thought you were following me?"

"Oh," Sora put his hand behind his head. "I guess I should've been." He remembered that Kairi's last name was Inamoto, the letter 'I' coming right after 'H' for his surname Hibari.

Kairi giggled, "You think?"

The two soon reached the front of the line and received their schedules. Just as they did, the bell rang for classes to begin. Quickly waving 'goodbye' and 'good luck' to each other they made their way to their separate classes.

Sora looked down at his schedule as he walked through the hall. _"I have Art first?" _He suddenly stopped walking. _"Which room is 23-_Uhwaa!" Sora tipped forward, being bumped into from behind, but quickly caught his balance and turned around to see the same guy he had bumped into earlier. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He yelled, feeling a tad bit scared.

"I go to this school," The silver haired boy rolled his eyes and looked down at the brunette. "If you haven't noticed."

Sora sighed, calming down a bit. "Y-You…didn't have to follow right behind me like that." The nervousness from their earlier encounter was returning

"Tch! No one told you to stop in the middle of the hallway like that," Riku nonchalantly took Sora's schedule from him and then flicked it back. "Follow me if you're lost. I have Art first too."

Sora blushed and quickly picked up his schedule, trailing behind Riku. _'I can't believe this is the second time I've spoken to RIKU, DWHS's star Blitzball player, this day. This hasn't happened since-."_

The brunettes thought quickly stopped when he saw Riku snapped his fingers in his face. "Do you go into dazes all the time or…?"

Sora quickly shook his head, battering his long lashes. "No, I d-don't!" He quickly exclaimed. His eyes then adjusted to his surroundings and he realized that the two of them were in front of a classroom door that had the sign _"ART ROOM 235" _in many different colors.

Riku opened the door and walked in, Sora behind him. "Don't think of sitting next to me." The silverette snobbily said making Sora stop in his tracks and he sigh under his breath. If only Riku was nice.

"Sora!" Roxas waved over at his friend, blue eyes widened a bit. He was surprised that Sora was in this class, he thought he'd be alone. Sora walked over to the table Roxas was sitting at and sat down across from him. The blonde then covered the side of his mouth with his hand and whispered over to Sora "You shouldn't be walking with a guy like Riku. Why were you anyway?"

Sora rested his hand on his cheek. "I was lost so he helped me find the way. See, he IS nice!"

"But what he did to that kid last year is just so…so…," Roxas searched for a correct word. "Blahh! I just don't want that to happen to you ." He crossed him arms against his chest.

Sora pursed his lips. "It won't." he said looking to the side. Roxas took this moment to reach out and play with Sora's chubby cheeks in between his palms. "Heyy!" Sora said, face looking fish like.

Unlike Sora and Roxas, Riku on the other hand had a couple more people to sit with. Zack Fair was one of the said people. Zack was also a player for DWHS's Blitzball team, playing one of the four defenders, but was not a part of the star players group.

"What are you taking art for," Riku asked. "You're a senior, aren't you?"

Zack smirked, his eyes seeming to light up. "I need the extra credits to graduate."

"Hello class," The classroom noise died down as the teacher made her appearance noticed. "I am Oerba Dia Vanille and I will be teaching your art class for this year! Because my name is a bit complicated as you may say, you can call me Miss Vanille!" She seemed to be on the excited side, writing her name across the top of the display white board in orange dry erase marker.

Noticing that the class remained quiet she decided to keep on talking. "In our syllabus we will…mmm well we don't have a syllabus," she bubbled. "But that's okay because in Art you should be able to express yourselves throughout your own individualism and not through an assignment! And, since that all I have to say, you guys can continue your chatter till the bell rings. Have fun!" She then walked back into her office in the backroom, closing the door.

"What a ditzy teacher." Roxas sighed, face frowning.

"At least she doesn't seem to be really strict." The brunette exclaimed, Roxas nodding in reaction.

"Oh I almost forgot," Roxas pulled a sheet a paper out of his backpack. "Show me your schedule."

* * *

><p>; u ; don't expect another update too soon... -shot-<p> 


	4. Unexpected Meetings pt II

**Chapter Four**

"_Really_…," The fire head yawned. _"History as a first class? I can see myself dropping out already." _ Axel slumped down at his desk, trying to fall asleep. _"It sucks having lower classmen for friends." _Suddenly the teen felt a shiver crawl up his spine, and quickly erected at his desk.

Turning around he saw a girl with long sharp nails (possibly faux) looking at him gingerly…and then her face morphed into an evil grin. "What's with the weird look on your face, huh?" She asked, her voice sounding even more annoying to Axel than the nagging parents in his household. She tucked a blonde strand of her bangs behind her ear.

Axel didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her. Truth was, he didn't know what to say. _"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO JUST TOUCHES YOUR BACK LIKE THAT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!" _He thought.

He heard someone else speak and turned to look at them. "Larxene, I think you scared him." A blue haired boy frowned broken heartedly.

"Don't be stupid Zexion!" Larxene spat back at him.

"Maybe this guy is just weird," another blonde spoke. "Like us!" He seemed cheerful.

"Look, just tell me what you wanted." Axel sighed, still eyeing all of them.

"Well, I was just going to tell you to sit somewhere else with your freakishly bright hair. You're blocking my view!" Larxene snarled. She was pretty intense.

Axel quickly stood up; sooo ready to find a different seat that wouldn't have anyone to bother him in his sleep. School to him wasn't anything good enough to stay awake for, unless a certain blonde was in his class with him; and none of those two blondes were that certain one.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blonde boy swiftly grabbed on to one of Axel's wrists, his face full of snot a tears. "DON'T LEAVE US! WE NEED A NEW FRIEND!"

The red head viciously flailed his arm, trying to get the boy to let go but it was obviously proving to be worthless effort. "Fine, fine! I'll stay, just let go!" If only Roxas were that needy. But hell, Axel doesn't leave Roxas alone whether Roxas wants him to or not.

"Thank you so much!" A smile came to the boy's face through his tears.

"What's your name again?" Who knew the first of Axel's friends in his grade would be these three.

"I'm Demyx Yokushiro." He said. The others thought to introduce themselves as well.

"Larxene Kishimi."

"Zexion Ienzo."

"_I've never heard of these people in my life…," _Axel sighed, accepting their friendship. "Axel Lea." He's never really had the best of luck anyway.

* * *

><p>In the time Sora and Roxas spent looking at their schedule they realized they only had four classes together this year; Art, Gym, Lunch, and English. At this time it was Second Period and Sora was in History with Kairi and Olette.<p>

"So Riku is in your Art class?" Olette bubbled. Girls were always such suckers for cliché love stories.

"Y-yeah," Sora's face flushed red. "And he walked me to class too. But only to-"

"Aweee!" Kairi and Olette cooed. "Sora's got a boyfriend! Sora's got a boyfriend!"

"Shhh," Sora tried to calm the two girls down. "He's not, and he'd literally _KILL_ me if he heard you guys saying that." The brunette frowned, slumping in his seat.

"Okay, we'll shush." Kairi pretended to zip her mouth shut.

Sora was thankful; hopefully he really could trust them as much now as he did for all the years they've known each other…which was all of one. "Do you think you two have any other classes together?" Olette asked as she began to braid her hair into two pigtails. Olette braiding her hair was reminiscent of when Sora use to braid it for her, when it used to be too long for her to do it herself, last year. Kairi and Olette were the ones who taught him during their free period.

"Probably not." Sora murmured.

"Okay class, get a situated please," The teacher walked into the classroom. "I am Mr. Katzroy your sophomore History teacher for the year, so you better get to like me because you can't switch out of this class." As he turned to write his name on the chalkboard a tiny chocobo came out of his afro peeping. It flew itself to the desk and snuggled itself next to a cup of pens and pencils. "Oh, and you'd better get to like this little one here too." A lot of the girls began to awe at the chocobo's cuteness. Yellow chocobo's were native to Destiny Island, seen in almost every tree you look at.

The bird began to look around at all of the students; it then hovered over to Sora's desk bumping into the boys forehead. "Peep peep peep!" Sora caught it in his hands.

"Hmph, looks like he's found a new friend already." Mr. Katzroy smiled.

Kairi and Olette looked over at Sora giggling, the brunette shrugged a bit embarrassed.

"Time to get to business," The teacher pulled out a cart of books from his closet. "Everyone please pick up a book and sit back down in your seats afterwards."

The students followed orders and each got a History textbook. The trio each grabbed a book and sat down, waiting for everyone else. "These books are pretty small compared to the ones last year," Kairi began flipping it around in her hands. "I'm actually able to lift them!" The book was red and seemed to be new. The lining had some white reflects on the cover read 'World History' in bold golden text letters. There were a couple chocobo birds on the cover, but these ones were fully grown unlike the one sitting upon Sora's shoulder right now.

"Now that everyone's got their books, say the number inside the front cover when I call your name," Mr. Katzroy held a notepad in his hand. "Rose Abarai."

"C-307." A girl from the side of the classroom answered, then returning to talk to her friends.

"I'm so glad I got a class with the two of you." Olette exclaimed, her face showing relief.

"We were just in chem together, Olette." Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah, but another class together; how great a chance is that," Their first class was Chemistry with teacher Vexen Evens. "It's like, one in a hundred."

"Roxas is in three of my classes this year," Sora held his head up with his palm. "Well…four if you include lunch." He then paused to say the number of his book, Kairi right after him.

Kairi put her palms together. "That's great! Roxas needs to get pushed more out of his angry box!"

Olette and Sora giggled at Kairi's statement. "I think that only Axel would be able to do that." Sora said, putting a finger to his lip as if in deep thought. Olette said the number of her book to the teacher and then stuck her tongue out at Sora. "Maybe only Riku could get you out of your comfort zone!~" She teased, Sora's cheeks turning a bright red.

The bell then rang, signaling passing time. The trio said their good byes and split off from each other. Sora began to head to the main gym for his PE class, meeting up with Axel on the way there who told him a crazy story about these three juniors he met in his history class.

"I swear, they probably do voodoo in their spare time!" He bashed. "But actually, I guess they're pretty cool if you think about it."

"They seem to match you perfectly Axel." Sora laughed. It was the truth, and nothing but. Who else would fit in with a fire haired guy who had upside-down tear drop tattoos on his face? Well, then again his sophomore friends were close to normal.

The two reached the gym, meeting up with their class that sat in the bleachers. Other classes from different years sat in different sections of the indoor bleachers. "I guess it's just us." Axel closed his eyes and sighed, missing the 'oh-so-young-and-beautifully-joyous' Roxas.

"Actually…"

"No, no, NO!" Roxas yelled, his signature angry yet cute look on his face. Sora nervously laughed as Axel opened his eyes and swiftly reached over to embrace the blonde whom quickly dodged it having Axel trip over his feet.

"Sweetie I know it's been an hour and some, but don't resist me!" Axel joked as he resituated himself.

Roxas pouted furiously. "This isn't cool."

As Roxas and Axel were arguing, Sora's brilliant eyes quickly caught onto snowy hair and a slight blush appeared to his face. _"No way…"_ He rubbed his eyes, trying to see if he was hallucinating. Riku, in two of his classes (technically even though he was in the junior gym class), last year he wasn't even in one; it must be some sort of sorcery. If sorcery were real.

But no, his eyes were not deceiving him. Riku was in the same gym as him, sitting next to his friend Selphie who happened to be in the junior class as well. Their teacher was their coach, Snow Villiers.

As his thoughts cleared, he noticed that Selphie was pointing at him from the other bleachers, Riku then looking at him too. He quickly turned away, more embarrassed than ever. _"Oh no…" _ He bit his bottom lip.

Selphie waved down to her coach. "Woo hoo," she called. "Coach Villiers!~"

"Yeah, Selph?" The coach responded. Selphie pouted, she hated that nickname. She quickly rebounded, her smile turning a bit sinister.

"Do we get to work with the sophomores anytime this year?" She asked.

"In team games, possibly."

Selphie giggled. "Okay," she nudged Riku in the arm. "We might get to play against the dunce."

"I care why?" Riku questioned.

"Because he _totally_ feels something towards you. Maybe a crush!"

"Look Selphie," Riku sighed. "I'm not interested in whatever game you want to play with him." He rolled his eyes.

"Hmph! We'll see." The pigtailed brunette smiled, writing something in her journal.

* * *

><p>Pretty quick chapter update, yeah? ` u ` I figured out more of what I want the story to evolve to, so I guess I have a bit more motivation. Commentsreviews are always liked!

P.S. I know i'm not the best writer, but hope you enjoyed OTL


	5. Klutz

Quick updates ; u ; Maybe this is a bad thing I'm doing but I've been home for the past couple days (sick) so I've been writing for this story a lot more now! That chapters are short too though, I mean I'm already on Chapter 5 and they're still in the first day of school;;;

It's really hard for me to express some characters, so I hope I'm doing an okay job at it!

I also haven't put this disclaimer in for a bit so

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix.**

You guys might have also noticed that I have a lot of FF13 characters as teachers~ It was so hard for me to write Coach Villiers all the time instead of Snow, I really dislike calling him Coach ; -; but I have to deal with it for my own story * n *! I also took the time to make up a schedule for the main characters. I might make schedules for the others but that be so much work since it was already hard planning who's classes each person will be in, and making sure to not have Chocolina (Yes Chocobocolina from FF13-2 LOL) not doing two different Spanish Classes at once! But here is the link to it (.). It's all colorful and everything, I made it very easy for me to read so I could just look for matching colors ; u ;. I hope i'm able to put links in this, I looked at rules and stuff and didn't see anything about it so ` u `. **If i'm not allowed to put links please inform me ASAP!11!1!1!1**

**Edit: **Lol yes as you can see the link turned into a dot OTL I'll try putting it on my profile so look there if you're interested!

Okay, onto Chapter Five!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

_Everything seemed calm and peaceful to him until a white haired boy came up and broke through the silence. _

"_Hey, what's your name?" He asked, sitting down to his knees in front of the brunette._

"_S-Sora!" _

_The latter boy smiled. "I'm Riku!"_

"_Rikku? Like the pixie!" Sora looked at the boy in awe. Sora's mom would always read him stories about The Gullwings, which was a group of three pixies; Yuna, Rikku, and Paine. They were explorers who would find new treasures everywhere they went and would carry them back home to their Pixie village so that it could flourish. _

"_N-No," Riku blushed. "Riku, like the land. R-I-K-U, Riku!"_

_Sora still didn't quite understand. The mind of a four year old was not that expansive in understanding anything but fairytales and fantasy. "Okay, Ri-Ku." He pronounced slowly, emphasizing on the 'ku' and giving a cheeky smile._

* * *

><p>Selphie hopped her way down the bleachers to the glossy wooden floor and over to Coach Villiers. "Coach Villiers?"<p>

"What is it now?" He sighed, looking at the sheet of paper on his clipboard. The sassy girl put her hands on her hips. "Am I still guaranteed my spot on the team this year?"

"Yeah, just like everyone else."

Selphie cheered to herself in her head, and then something clicked. "But wait," she said. "Leon graduated last year."

Villiers looked up at her. "Oh yeah, you're right...," He began to ponder what to do. "Satoshi, get down here!" He yelled at Riku, who came down and stood next to Selphie. The coach began to quickly write something on a sheet of paper and handed it over to Riku. "I want you two to go over to the other classes and announce try outs for a fielder position on the team."

"But doesn't that still leave about ninety-eight percent of the school population needing to know?" Riku blatantly stated.

"'Ninety-eight percent of the population'," The coach mimicked irritably. "Of course I know that. I'll get the student news to make an announcement next week, but I'm sure the information would spread from these couple classes."

"Let's go, Riku!" Selphie pulled him along with her to the other side of the gym. As they were leaving Coach Villier's had quieted his class and began to tell them about the tryouts.

"Why are we announcing for tryouts?" Riku sighed, sounding irritated.

"You were _wrong_ this morning," Selphie pointed out, earning a confused look from the teen. "_Leon _was a senior and he graduated!"

"Oh." Riku felt a bit dumbfounded. But then again, who really ever remembered Leon? Selphie, that's who.

The two stood in the center of the gym. Selphie pointed over to the freshmen class, "freshmen first!" she said.

Sora was watching all of their movements, wondering what they were doing. "Sora!" Roxas snapped in his face, frowning.

Sora quickly turned to Roxas and Axel, pursing his lips. "I'm here, I'm here!"

"Welcome back to Earth, kid." Axel said. Sora noticed he was sitting in between the two.

"You guys finally stopped bickering?" He nervously smiled.

"As long as Axel keeps his hands off me." Roxas stated.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel blew him off, making his hand do a 'shooing' motion in Roxas' face. The blondes face fell flat as he glared at the latter.

"Okay class," The female teacher yelled, grabbing all of her students' attention. "I'm Oerba Yun Fang, just call me Fang, don't make any fusses, and we'll get along well!" Her accent sounded as if she wasn't natively from Destiny Islands. It kind of reminded Sora of his art teacher's accent, but more pronounced. She seemed pretty tough, maybe even quite wild, most likely an animal lover too. "Though I wasn't your teacher last year, I'm pretty sure all the rules are the same. Each day everyone must change unless told otherwise and-." She stopped, seeing Riku and Selphie at her side. They began to exchange a few words, not loud enough for Sora and the others to hear.

"Hey look, I think I found who Sora was staring at!" Axel teased, noticing Sora's face turn a sharp red. Sora quickly hid it as he bent over, face to his legs and forehead resting on his folded arms. Roxas lightly laughed.

"Okay, I'll be letting these two take over for a bit." Fang moved aside and the two turned to face the class.

"Hi everybody," Selphie cheerfully yelled. "I'm sure you all already know us by now, and if you don't then-" She closed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, which signaled Riku's signature eye roll. He looked at the sheet of paper. "Uh, previously the Blitzball team was filled but since one of our players graduated last year, a spot is open." He said, clearly not as enthusiastically as Selphie. The class seemed to get more interested now, their minds filling with the thought of becoming a star player like popular good looking Riku who probably got all the girls he ever wanted , which appealed to the guys, or even Selphie who was always so skinny and toned, and what girl doesn't want to look like that. _Perfect_ role-models.

"The spot that's open is a spot as fielder," Selphie continued off of Riku. "More information on that will be held at the tryout meeting in the next two weeks on September twelfth, which is a Wednesday." Selphie looked around at each student, searching. "Is a Sora Hibari here?" She asked. Riku looked at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing a snake like smile appearing on her face.

Sora, head still in his lap, panicked. He sat up to see everyone staring at him. Raising his hand slowly, he nervously smiled. "We'll be looking forward to seeing _you_ at try outs!" Selphie finished. She and Riku then walked off back to their original class. Everyone began to whisper, and Sora could hear his name being said in a couple sentences.

"What's that about?" Roxas asked, looking at Sora. Axel questionably looked at him too.

"I don't know." Sora whined, slumping his head back down. _'Why me? Why me?' _He cried in his thoughts.

"You should join kiddo." Axel encouraged.

"I really hope you're joking," Roxas looked at Axel, blue eyes beaming. "Sora would get pummeled and plus, he'd be around Riku. I'd rather have him die from old age than murder."

"Heyyy," Sora sat back up, a frown upon his tanned face. "Riku isn't a bad person. And I wouldn't get pummeled, I can be tough!"

"Yeah," Axel put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "As tough as a watermelon."

Sora pursed his lips. "I am tough!"

The teacher began talking to the class again. She went through some of the activities they were to be doing as well as what is to be expected from the students. The bell rang at the end of the class and the students began to walk to their next classes. Sora was hopping down the bleacher seats, next to his friends. "Hey, Hibari!" He heard Selphie's voice from the other side of the gym. He turned his head whilst hopping to the next step to look over to the culprit of the call, though that proved to be the wrong thing to do since he ended up tripping over the back of one of the bleacher rows and tumbled down to the bottom. Roxas, Axel, Riku, and Selphie stopped in their tracks, staring at the boy falling down the bleachers in disbelief and somewhat shock. "Hmph," Riku flipped his long white hair, looking to the side at the floor. "Not the brightest kid you're choosing to possibly ruin." He murmured. Selphie hunched over, sighing.

"Sora," Roxas was the first to move towards the hurt brunette. He kneeled down at his side. "Are you okay?"

Sora sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "I think so." He said, still feeling a bit of pain from the tumble. Axel came to his side as well. Selphie then arriving, Riku walking in beside her.

Roxas looked over to them angrily. "What do you two want? You've already caused enough trouble." His hands balled into fists at his sides.

"We're sorry," Selphie waved her hands in front of her. "We didn't expect him to trip, honestly!"

"It's okay." Sora stood up, turning to look at the two.

Riku looked the boy up and down, his teal eyes stopping at Sora's face. "Your nose is bleeding."

Sora blushed and quickly covered his nose with his hand, feeling some of the droplets fall into his palm. "Roxas," He whined, slightly sobbing. "Take me to the nurse before something even worse happens!"

Riku started walking off. "C'mon Selphie, we're going to be late to class."

"O-Okay," She began to jog over to him. "We really hope you attend tryouts, Sora." She smiled. They exited the gym.

"Roxas, are you alright with going alone with Sora?" Axel asked, receiving a nod from Roxas. "I'll head off to my next class then. And you should hurry before he ends up staying his uniform. Bye honey!~" He ran off, leaving a growling Roxas and sobbing Sora behind.

Riku and Selphie were walking to their shared English class. "Don't you think he's really interesting," Selphie asked. "What if he makes it onto the team?"

"Do you really think a kid who can barely walk without tripping over his own two feet will make it on to a Blitzball Team?" Riku sighed, hands in his pockets.

"Maybe you're just scared he'll steal your lime light!"

"Pfft," Riku grinned. "Nice joke, Selphie." Selphie stuck her tongue out at him, giggling.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this! I already have part of the next chapter written so expect it in a day or two.<p> 


	6. Nurse

**Chapter Six**

"_Okay, Ri-Ku." He pronounced slowly, emphasizing on the 'ku'. Sora then cheekily smiled._

"_Are you building a castle?" Riku looked at the sloppily molded sand. _

"_Mhm!" Sora nodded vigorously, holding his bucket in his hand. "Do you want to build the fort?"_

"_Of course!" Riku began to build a fort alongside the castle. His hands were small though a bit larger than Sora's. He was also not as tanned as the latter. _

"_Do you always come to this park, Riku?" Sora asked, looking at the boys white hair shift within the wind. It looked just like the snow in the movies he's seen. He reached to touch it, wondering if it was soft and cold. _

_Sora learned that it wasn't and Riku looked up at him with his teal colored eyes staring into Sora's cerulean orbs. He stopped what he was doing. "No, but today my mommy let me." He smiled._

"_Do you have a daddy too?" _

"_Yes but he's not as nice." Riku began to build the sand again, Sora deciding to help out._

* * *

><p>Sora was sitting on one of the nurse's patient beds, a curtain pulled around to conceal who was in the room, lips in a pout and eyes watery. "How come every time I'm close to Riku I end up making myself look worse?" He whined. He was holding a bag of ice too his nose, as well as a tissue.<p>

Roxas was sitting in the chair across the bed from him. "It's alright, Sora."

"No it's not," Sora sobbed. "The first time I've ever spoken to him and I can't do anything right!"

"You're always a klutz, so he's going to have to like that about you too," Roxas stated, fiddling with some of his blonde locks. "That is if he falls for you at least."

"He never will then!" Sora sobbed profusely.

Roxas stood becoming a bit worried. "Just stop crying!"

"No!" Sora retorted.

Roxas covered Sora's mouth with his hand. "Shhh! Listen." He whispered. Sora's crying ceased and the two listened to a conversation going on with the nurse and another student.

"Is there anything you would like, mister?" The nurse asked, looking up at the boy from her desk seat.

"I'm here for Sora…Hibari." Riku explained. Roxas could feel Sora's lips frowning and beginning to tremble, about to continue crying. He then felt something warm and liquidy run down his hand, turning back to Sora to see what it was he realized it was blood. Being slightly disgusted he was going to pull his hand away but then heard the curtain swoosh aside, Riku appearing.

A silence filled the room, two sets of blue eyes staring at the junior; who was staring back at them without the slightest hint of expression on his face. "There's blood on your shirt." Riku broke the silence, walking over to the empty seat Roxas had last occupied and sitting down, hands in his pockets.

Sora began to cry again, deciding not to even care about embarrassing himself even more than he has already in front of the Blitzball player. Roxas moved his hand away and went over to the sink to wash off his hand. "Don't think I'm here to see you or anything," Riku put a headphone in his ear. "Selphie told the teacher I wanted to come here."

"Then you shouldn't have come." Roxas moved the trash can over to Sora, throwing away the old tissue and giving him new ones to place to his nose. "Sora, take off your shirt."

"But I don't have another one." Sora sniffled.

"Hmph, that's not surprising." Riku rudely commented, reaching into his backpack.

"Hey, shut up," Roxas yelled, unbuttoning Sora's shirt so he could at least try and wash some of the stains out. "No one asked for your -." A shirt hit Roxas in the back of the head, hanging over it.

"You can borrow mine."

Roxas got really mad, turning into something like a growling puppy. He turned around pulling the shirt from off his head. "No! He won't!"

"And I suppose you have one he could use," Riku smirked. "Or are you just going to let him walk around with a stained shirt all day."

Roxas growled and turned back around to Sora. "I really hate you." He said to Riku.

"Do something about it then." Riku remained calm, toying with Roxas.

"Why, so you can do to me what you did to that other kid!" Roxas retorted, turning back to look at Riku since he was done taking Sora's shirt off. Roxas knew his place, he knew that he could never get in a fight against Riku or he'd probably never see daylight again. And even though he gets angry easily, he's never actually been in a real fight before.

Riku stood up, hovering over the blonde, his face changing its composure. "Tch, like you know anything about that!"

"Guys!" Sora whimpered.

The Nurse peeked her head through the curtain. "If you guys don't quiet down, I'm going to have to send you to Guidance." And then she left. Riku crossed his arms, sitting back down in the seat. Roxas quietly went over to the sink with Sora's shirt, Sora putting on Riku's extra shirt over his undershirt. His nose had stopped bleeding, so he went into the bathroom and washed off his face.

"_I look a mess." _His cheeks and eyes were red from the excessive crying, but it soon disappeared after washing it. Riku's shirt was of course a bit big on him, but it looked alright. He came back out to see Roxas folding up his shirt and Riku still sitting in his seat. "Sorry about the mess guys." He felt bad, the aura coming off from the too definitely wasn't a happy one.

"Don't worry about it." Riku stood, grabbing his backpack and putting his iPod back in one of the zipper pockets.

"Yeah," Roxas put the shirt in Sora's backpack for him. "I couldn't get all the stains out, so you're going to have to bleach it." Sora smiled, jogging over to Roxas and giving him a 'great-big-hug'. "Thank you," He let go, looking at Riku. "You too, Riku."

"_Don't_ hug me." Riku told him. Sora took his comment pretty positively and lightly giggled. He didn't like somber moments, so he tried to lighten it up a bit.

The bell rang. "Let's go to lunch, Roxas!" Sora pulled the curtain aside and Roxas and Riku followed him out, Riku splitting up from them once they left the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Riku met up with Selphie to see a large grin upon the girls face. "Soooo," she began. "Did anything <em>interesting <em>happen?" She was following him down the hallway to his soon-to-be-reached locker.

"Who's the blonde kid that's always around Sora?" Riku asked. They stopped at his locker and he began to put in the combination.

Selphie flipped through her journal finding the correct page. "Roxas Strife; moved here when he was ten from Twilight Town, has some anger problems but has never physically expressed them." She then held the page open to Riku. Blue ink filled every inch of open space, filling up the page completely. It was even so fully detailed that it had a picture of Roxas in the top left corner that seemed to be from last year. The picture was of him and Axel eating sea salt ice cream, most likely from the past school sale.

"He's related to Cloud?" Riku shut his locker and leaned his back against it.

"Mhm," Selphie nodded. "They're cousins!" Riku remained quiet. "Why do you want to know about Roxas?" Selphie asked, her green eyes staring intently at her friend.

"Nothing…it's just-"

"YO, RIKU!" Tidus yelled from down the hall, shattering the moment. Wakka was following behind the hyperactive teen.

"Wakka, Tidus!" Riku laughed, fist bumping Tidus. Selphie smiled.

"Whaddup bruddah," Wakka's accent was thick. "Haven't seen you all day!"

"I've just been with Selphie."

"Yeah," Selphie put her hands on her hips. "And you two just ruined a perfectly nice moment!" She grabbed Tidus' ear.

"Ow, ow! Sorry!" Tidus apologized wanting Selphie to let go.

The group caught up with each other for a couple minutes, and when everything calmed down they walked to lunch.

'_It's just…what?' _Selphie pondered, trying to think of every possibility for what Riku could've finished that with.

* * *

><p>This is going to be the last quick update for a while. I want to get more feel for my characters and give them a bit more depth. I also realize I need to advance my writing skills, so I'm going to try doing what I never do and read a book LOL. Usually reading helps my skills. Also I edited the last chapter because I realized that in the second Riku had said that none of the players on the blitzball team last year were seniors, which turned out not to be true because I had Selphie say Leon graduated. So yeah, I fixed Chapter Five a bit (as well as some errors).<p>

The quick updates were good while it lasted ? ~ But I need to make this story less sloppy.


	7. Rooftop Trouble

Hello again everyone! ^^ Long time no update (mostly because I've been having troubles with my wifi...). Here is Chapter Seven. My writing hasn't improved like I wanted it too, but maybe it might improve as I keep writing more and more ; u ;. Also, I changed the summary of the story but it doesn't effect anything of the story so no worries! ` u `

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Rooftop trouble<strong>

Footsteps clattered up the stone stairwell, the two boys running towards the top one behind the other. "Why are we going up here again?" Sora huffed, trying to keep up with the latter. He stopped, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Roxas ceased his ascend, looking down at Sora catching his breath. "While you were spacing out in gym Axel was telling me how Kairi told him to meet up here for lunch," He reached out and grabbed Sora's hand pulling him off balance from his knee, Sora almost tripping as Roxas pulled him along with him up the steps but catching himself. "So c'mon, we're already as late as it is!"

Roxas pushed through the door to see the sun glaring at him. He shielded his eyes, trying to adjust from being in the dark stairwell.

"Sora, Roxas!" The two saw Kairi waving at them from the patterned picnic blanket she was sitting on with the others. They jogged over, the smell of lunches filling their nostrils.

"What happened to the usual spot?" Sora plopped himself down into cross-legged position, leaning back with his hands as support.

"Kairi thought we should all eat up here today," Pence munched on his sandwich. "As a start of something new for the new school year." Kairi and Olette nodded.

Hayner looked Sora up and down, brown eyes scrutinizing his upper body. "Weren't you wearing you winter uniform?" The question grabbed the attention of the others; omit Roxas who knew the answer.

"Oh yeah," Olette joined. "Why is this shirt so much bigger on you too?" She pinched the sleeve.

"Uhhh…" Sora's face became red as he mustered for an answer. Suddenly the roof door flew open, the noise saving Sora from answering. He sighed in relief. _'No need to retell the worst story of my life.'_

"Hey, Roxy!" Axel burst in, his energy fiery in the blazing sun that he complained about earlier.

"I knew it was too quiet to be true." Roxas muttered, his lips forming his signature angry pout.

Behind Axel stood three strange others. Notably the trio he met in his history class; Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion. Axel ran up to Roxas, getting towards the ground and throwing his arms around him. "I missed you baby." He teased, kissing the top of Roxas' blonde soft head.

"I was beginning to miss you too Axel," Roxas said. "But then you appeared again."

Kairi giggled at the two and then looking at the new set of people she asked, "Who are you guys?" With the nicest smile she could.

"I'm Demyx." He sat down beside Kairi, Zexion introducing himself as well and sitting beside Demyx.

"Larxene." Larxene huffed as she sat in between Zexion and Axel.

'_What a snob.' _Roxas rolled his eyes at Larxene, Axel sitting down making Roxas sit in between his legs. "Well aren't_ you_ comfortable?"

"_Very_."

Sora began to eat his lunch, stuffing grape upon grape into his mouth. He gulped it down. "What if we get in trouble for being up here?"

"The more fun!" Pence exclaimed.

"I think I've finally rubbed the boring out of you guys," Axel smirked. "And it only took a year!"

"It's takes a while to catch someone's stupid," Roxas bit into his sandwich, Axel tugging a strand of the blonde's hair from his comment. "You're lucky I'm even letting you sit with me like this!"

"You're lucky it's just sitting." Axel purred into his ear, making Roxas flush a deep shade of pink.

"Calm it down guys, people are eating here!" Hayner scolded, trying to finish the remainder of his food. Larxene proceeded to asking Axel if Roxas was his boyfriend, Roxas bluntly replying with a 'not even close'. The rest of the time went by smoothly. Demyx and Zexion adjusting into the group while Larxene trying to keep herself more out. It was new to her, more than just Demyx and Zexion beside her.

"Do you guys hear that?" Everyone shushed, looking at Sora questionably. He stood and went towards the edge of the building, holding onto the railing as he looked over to the Blitzball field. What he heard was the coach yelling at Riku and his friends, all players in the team.

All the others came to join Sora on the railing. "You're obsessed." Hayner scoffed in whisper. Olette hit his arm.

"Are you guys pumped for this year?" The Coach yelled, he was possibly even louder than the intercom in the mornings.

"Yeah!" The players rooted, all except Riku who smirked. They were all still in their school uniforms.

"Must be a pep talk." Pence said. Sora watched his favorite player carefully, Riku playing with the Blitzball as if a soccer ball. He juggled it from foot to foot, hands in his pockets showing his nonchalant exterior.

"Let's get down," Roxas held onto Sora hand, grasping his attention. "The last thing we need is you tripping again."

Sora frowned, jumping down from the railing. "Thanks for the reminder." He sighed, hunching over.

"Sora fell?" Kairi asked, jumping off the railing.

"Is that why you changed your shirt?" An imaginary light bulb began to flicker above Hayner's head.

"He fell down the bleachers with his two left feet and bloodied up his shirt." Axel snickered.

"Blood," Olette gasped, looking closely at Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, it was just a nose bleed." He waved his hands in front of him, giving off the slightest smile he could bear.

"So whose shirt is that?" Kairi asked. It obviously wasn't his by the difference in size.

"It's-" Sora was cut off, _again_, from the slamming of the rooftop door opening.

"What are you students doing up here!" Coach Villiers angrily yelled begging to chase after them.

"Run!" Demyx ordered. They all quickly picked up their stuff running away from the Coach chasing wildly behind them. When they reached the stairwell Hayner closed the door in, Roxas locking the monster of a coach outside.

"HEY, YOU KIDS BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" The coach banged on the door, the lock rattling in its place securely.

"Make us!" Roxas retorted. He and Hayner ran down the stairs following behind the others. Though their laughter in feeling relieved is what got them caught. Hands grabbed wrists, gripping tightly without intention of letting go.

"Whaddup mon!" Wakka said, pulling Hayner and Roxas's wrists in the air with a huge grin on his face.

"Stop squirming!" Selphie barked at Axel, readying to bite.

"What the - Why are you so strong?" Axel tried to get loose, without succession. Selphie was holding both his and Kairi's wrist. "Talk about hard core."

Kairi wasn't even trying to get loose, noticing Axel wasting his energy. Tidus had Olette and Pence who seemed as if they were about to cry from getting captured. And as for Sora, well let's just say he was in hands he didn't feel like being in right now. Looking up he went into a slight shock to see teal eyes staring back at him. "Is this going to be a daily thing now, or do you just _try _to end up in my life this much?" Riku asked.

"Wait," Axel calmed down. "Where are Demyx, Zexion and Larxene?"

"I guess the disappeared." Olette said eyebrows risen, looking around to see if she spotted them.

"I told you they were voodoo people!" Axel exclaimed.

"How does that have anything to do with voodoo?" Roxas sighed.

"Alright, alright," Coach Villiers said, dusting off the dirt from his clothes as he came through the door. "Time to send you guys to the office."

Hayner's mouth went agape in shock. "Did you really just bust down the door?" He asked, just imagining the incident seemed surreal.

"How else do you think I got through?" The coach grinned, feeling accomplished in himself.

'_Are you fucking serious…' _Hayner thought, still caught in amazement.

"Tchk!" Riku threw down Sora's hand, turning away.

"Escort them," The coach began to walk down the hall. "I'll see you guys after school." He said to his Blitz players.

"Great," Selphie frowned. "You guys interrupted us and now we have to stay after school."

Kairi nervously smiled, feeling Selphie let go of her wrist. "Do you guys _really_ have to take us to the office? I mean there are so many other options we could-"

"Shut it, you're going." Riku lead the way, the others following behind him. The office was a scary place for the group of friends. Only Axel has ever been there and he said the disciplinary guy, Mr Xemnas Nomura, was _way_ too creepy for his own good.

The opened the door, the waiting area facing them. Sora could already feel his skin begin to chill from the eerie feeling within the air. "Guys…" he gulped, standing near the door as he watched his friends occupy the empty chairs. He felt a hand push him further into the waiting room, making him almost trip over his feet but he caught himself before his plummet.

The hand was from Riku who was grinning behind him. "Have fun." He heard him say. Selphie stuck her tongue out at Sora and his friends, making a face as her and her friends left the room.

The door shut. "W-we need to get out of here!" Hayner stood, taking leader of the group. He heard a knock from the other side of the door.

"Don't think about it." Wakka's voice muffled through the door.

"We'll be fine~." Axel stretched, slumping in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"I can't let this appear on my record!" Olette whispered. Kairi frowned next to her, she herself thinking the same thing.

"There's no way out of here unless through that door." Roxas stated, his voice in whisper, pointing at the door that was obviously being dog guarded by Riku and co.

Sora sighed, slumping over in his chair. "We're _doomed._ This is the worst day of my life. I can't live on."

Hayner began to vigorously shake Sora out of his state of sudden depression and gloom. "Snap out of it man! We can do this!"

Just then they heard the sound of something metal fall onto the ground. "Guys, look!" Pence smiled. They all looked over to him kneeling on the floor, wondering when it was that he actually got out of his chair. He was putting a screwdriver back in his uniform pocket, the screws twirling on the floor. What he had unscrewed was the covering of a vent.

"Do you really expect us to fit in that?" Axel asked him, eyeing the size of the vent.

"Axel, you're the size of a stick." Roxas said.

"I know but Pence can't fit." Axel retorted, realizing afterwards that what he said could've probably been offensive to the pudgy boy.

"It's alright guys," Pence stood. "I'll be the one to get in trouble. I've always wanted to see the disciplinary for myself."

The group went in close to the vent opening. Sora nodded at them all, everyone understanding that that meant he was going to go in first. He got down on all fours and crawled into the small area. Roxas followed next, then Axel.

"Ladies first." Hayner said, his hands motioning towards the vent.

Kairi and Olette pursed their lips. "We're wearing skirts," Olette explained. "So ladies last!"

"O-oh, right!" Hayner nervously smiled, ducking down into the vent. Kairi was the last to go in, Pence whispering his good byes to his friends.

"I hope this leads somewhere good." Axel said, his voice echoing through the vents.


	8. One Day Down

****Sorry that this took a while and also that it's not that long ^^; (Not that any of my chapters are long anyway OTL) But here it is, Chapter Eight! Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Square Enix and I do not claim them as my own~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – One day down<strong>

"_Do you have a daddy too?" _

"_Yes but he's not as nice," Riku began to build the sand again, Sora deciding to help out. "He doesn't like me playing with other kids."_

"_So you don't have any friends?" Sora pouted. Riku shook his head, looking down at his knees. "I'll be your friend, Riku!" The brunette flailed, a wide grin appearing on his face. Riku looked up at him happily._

"_Okay, Sora!" _

_Sora stood and grabbed the other boy's hand. "Let's go exploring!"_

* * *

><p>"I think this is the end." Sora whispered back to all the others. A vent with slits that showed the light of the hallway was staring him in the face.<p>

"Kick it open!" Hayner said to the leader, wanting to get out of the tiny area as quick as possible.

Sora found a way to turn around, not having much space to do so easily. He began to kick the vent as hard as he could, but left only a couple dents.

Roxas began to get frustrated. "Let me do it." He said. The two boys maneuvered past each other, switching places. Roxas gave the vent about two kicks until it flew off. He tilted his head back at the brunette. "See, that wasn't so…"Roxas felt someone grabbed his ankle, and screamed as he was pulled out of the vent. "UHWAA!"

"Abort! Abort!" Axel whispered loudly to everyone, all of them beginning to back up a bit.

Roxas hung upside down, looking up at the culprit who was staring down at him through black rimmed glasses. "Cloud?" Roxas flailed, being all sorts of uncomfortable.

Cloud kicked the inside of the top of the vent. "You guys can all come out now." He said, still holding onto Roxas.

The group quickly scrambled out of the vent, dusting themselves off. Cloud let go of Roxas, having him fall to the floor onto his back. He quickly sat up, rubbing his hurt back. "You didn't have to drop me."

"What are you kids up to?" Cloud crossed his arms. Cloud was a relative to Roxas, his older cousin in fact.

"We had gotten sent to the office," Sora explained. "So we ran before we would be noticed."

"What period is it right now?" Olette looked up at Cloud.

"Seventh." Cloud answered.

"So we missed sixth period," Kairi felt distress, missing a class was completely out of her intention. "We were really in there for _that _long?"The group had been in the vents for about an hour, having to turn around from large spider webs or dead ends. Even Hayner almost had a panic attack of thinking they'd never find an exit.

Olette put her hand on Kairi's shoulder as if to show comfort in an 'everything will be okay' way.

Roxas looked at his watch, "We're already fifteen minutes into seventh."

"Olette," Hayner said, hands in his pockets. "We should get going to painting class."

"Right." Olette nodded and jogged over beside Hayner. They waved goodbye as they turned and walked away.

Axel put his hand on top of Roxas' head, his blonde locks peeking through the cracks in between each finger. The boy slightly cringed as Axel kissed his forehead. "I have to go to Spanish," He smiled. "So I'll see you later, Roxy!" He casually jogged off.

"Is that your boy-"

"NO!" Roxas, with cheeks as red as McIntosh apples, quickly responded to Cloud's question, already knowing what the question was. He grabbed Sora by the wrist. "Let's go, we have English."

Kairi went up and grabbed Sora's other hand. She peered over at Roxas on the other side. "I have English too!" She bubbled.

The trio split with Cloud, who went his own way to wherever he was going, and went to English to meet their new teacher Mr. Galenth Dysley. They were scolded by the teacher, embarrassingly, in front of the class who just laughed and snickered at the situation. After seventh period Sora went alone to his last class, Science. Walking through the hallway, he looked to the side of the floor, trying to hide his face from a certain snow haired boy and his friends.

The bell rang. _'Finally.' _Sora stood up from the lab desk he was sitting at on his own. Having no one to talk to was definitely depressing to the boy, who has been showered all day with his friends.

"Make sure you _children _bring the materials I have specified for you by Monday." Mr. Vexen Evens stated, his voice sounding somewhat sinister.

Sora made his way out the classroom, fishing through tons of his peers in the condensed hallway. After stopping at his locker he stepped outside, the hot air swarming in on him like a ton of angry bees. He was quite used to this type of island weather though.

He leaned up against one of the palm trees, its leaves granting him some shade. "Kairi, Axel!" He yelled, waving over to the two red heads. He saw their faces light up and they came over to him.

"Have you guys seen Pence since we left him?" Sora asked. The two shook their heads.

"I hope he's okay though…" Kairi frowned, thinking of all the possibilities of what could've happened to poor too-big-to-fit-in-an-air-vent Pence.

"He probably is." Sora smiled, trying to optimistic. Though he was unsure himself.

"I have seen the other three either," Axel began to count their names on his fingers. "Larxene, Demyx, and…Zexion."

"Well, I guess we'll find out what happened to them another day." Sora sighed.

"Hey guys," Olette came in, joining the three. "So, did you guys have fun today?"

"More like embarrassed the crap out of," Sora frowned, hunching his back over with another sigh. Olette put a head on his shoulder. "Sorry, Olette."

"You guys should be much more daring than you were today." Axel grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh?" The auburn haired girl snapped. "Excuse you, but I missed a class today. That's way too daring for me!" She laughed.

Axel was about to retort, but felt someone cover his eyes. "Guess who." The voice behind him was monotone.

"My honey bunny!~" Axel rang, turning around and grabbing the tiny boy by the waist, anchoring him up off his feet.

"Errh," Roxas mas made the buzzing noise as if Axel plugged in the wrong answer. "Wrong."

Axel put Roxas down. "Sora, are you coming with me to town?" The blonde asked as he began to readjust his newly wrinkled shirt.

"Mhm!" Sora nodded.

"How come I never get to come?" Axel frowned irritably. Roxas had answered the fire-head but Sora tuned out when he saw Hayner and Pence coming their way.

"Hayner, Pence!" Olette waved over to them, happy to see Pence alive.

"How was the disciplinary?" Kairi asked.

"Well, after waiting in there for a while he had me come in his office," Pence explained. "And then he gave me a week of detention after explaining to him how_ I_ made you guys come up to the rooftop with me."

"Sorry you had to lie for us." Sora pouted.

Pence waved his hands in front of him. "Nah, it's alright!"

Sora turned to look at Roxas whom had grabbed him by the wrist. "Let's go, Sora." Roxas smiled.

"Bye!" Their voices echoed each other as the departed the group whom waved goodbye to them as well.

"If you weren't here Axel I could swear that those two would've had something with each other." Hayner crossed his arms, watching the two boys disappear in the distance. Axel frowned.

Kairi giggled. "I'm sure their relationship is just brotherly, Hayner."

"Yeah," Olette concluded. "We all just met last year, right? It's still really hard to figure out Roxas's actions." She put a hand on Axel's shoulder. "Are you worried, Axel?"

"Not at all."

"Well, one day down and a ton more to go!" Pence cheered.

"Is that supposed to make us relieved?" Hayner sighed.


	9. Talented People

**All characters owned by Square Enix.**

**Chapter Nine: **Talented People

"Roxas, can I borrow some of your clothes?" Sora asked as they reached the front steps of Roxas' house. His house was normal middle-class family sized. The outside was light blue with a grey-ish tint and white window frames and a white front door to match. The lawn had some yellow and fuchsia flowers growing out of the green grass here and there.

"Yeah," Roxas said as he unlocked the door. He opened it slightly, only making area for himself to fit in. "Just hold on a second!" He closed the door back, leaving Sora on the outside with a puzzled look his face. Through the door he heard some shuffling noises, unidentified voices, and thumping noises as if someone was running up the steps. And then the front door opened. "You can come in now!" Roxas nervously grinned.

"This is the first time you've ever let me in here," Sora said, looking around. The house was spotless and had a lot of open space. As soon as you came inside there was white tiled flooring, to the left a staircase with brown carpeting going up it, up further to the left was the opening to the kitchen and to the top right the opening for the living room. All the other doors had actual doors to them, which were closed. "Actually I think I'm the first you've ever let in!"

"Ahaha," Roxas nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah. Um, take off your shoes and let's go upstairs."

Sora slipped off his shoes and followed the other up the stairs to his room. "Your house sure is clean." Roxas' room was just as spotless as the rest of the house Sora's seen so far. In his room was brown furniture which was a long dresser along the wall and a double sized bed in the corner. On his dresser was a small TV, which had a cable box sitting on top of it, and some colognes and deodorants filled a small portion of the dresser.

Roxas took off his tie and placed it on the dresser. "Yeah, my mom is a neat freak."

"Are you parents at work right now?"

"My dad yeah," He untucked his shirt. "I don't know where my mom is right now though. Probably somewhere in the house." He pulled open a drawer of shirts.

"Is that who I heard you talking to earlier?" Sora asked, getting deeper into the conversation.

'_Shit!' _Roxas became wide eyed. "Uh, yeah my mom!"

"Can I meet her?" The brunette began to get a bit excited.

"You know Sora, you ask a lot of questions," Roxas stood. "Pick whatever you want." He said, referring to the clothes Sora asked to borrow for their trip.

"Okay." Sora frowned, noticing how Roxas quickly got out of the subject.

"I'm gonna change in the bathroom," Roxas began to leave the room. "Unlock the door when you're finished."

The door closed and Sora began to look for something to wear. It shouldn't be too hard to find something since the boys were practically the same weight and height. He put on a t-shirt from the same drawer Roxas was in earlier and a pair of pants. He opened the door to see Roxas waiting on the outside. He coughed a bit before speaking.

"Are you ready, Sora?" Roxas smiled.

"Yeah!" Sora nodded. A long moment of silence went by as Roxas stared into Sora's big blue eyes with his own. Sora blushed realizing this. "Roxas?" He said, snapping the blonde out of the stare.

Roxas smiled once more. "I'll meet you downstairs okay? I just need to find my keys and get my guitar."

"Alright." Sora went downstairs and sat the bottom, beginning to put on his grey vans. _'That was weird…' _

Minutes later Roxas came down the steps holding his acoustic guitar in its case. "Let's go!"

He said, opening the front door. Sora followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Selphie lay on Riku's bed; legs bent and crossed looking through a magazine. She was dressed a grey pull over sweater, god only knows why in this heat, that was sort of tight fitting but a bit loose. Her shorts were blue jeans shorts and she had a golden anklet on. "Riku do you like anyone?" She asked flipping through the magazine.<p>

Riku was sitting at his desk, wearing his reading glasses. He was working on his first day of school homework. "No, Selphie." He answered irritably.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure."

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm _really_ sure."

"Are you _**really really**_ sure?"

Riku's pencil tip broke. "I'm really _really__** really**_ sure, Selphie." He sighed, beginning to get annoyed by the girl.

Selphie sat up on the bed. "You should like Sora! Or do you like his little blonde friend?" She teased. "You _did_ ask about him earlier."

"I'm not looking for anyone," Riku stood and opened his bedroom window to let some air in since the standup fan wasn't really doing any justice. "And I only asked about him because every time he opens his mouth he just ends up pissing me off."

"Riku~," The door opened, one of Riku's brothers peeking his head through the opening. "Mother wants you!"

"Are you sure it wasn't you she wanted, Kadaj?" Riku crossed his arms, leaning against the window sill.

"Oh, you caught me," Kadaj's voice slithered. "Just go see what she wants." He then left.

"Your brothers are so creepy!" Selphie said. Riku had two other brothers, Loz and Yazoo; the oldest being Loz, whom was also the biggest, Yazoo coming a year after him and Kadaj two years later. Riku was the youngest, and the one who seemed to care the most about his mom compared to the others.

"You get used to it from living with them," Riku said. "Let's go see what my mom wants."

Selphie followed Riku to the art room of the house, where his mother could almost always be found.

"Uwahh," Selphie yelled, amazed. "There's even more beautiful paintings here than last time!"

"Thank you!" Riku's mother, Yeul, smiled.

Selphie went to look around at all the new paintings.

"Kadaj said you wanted something?" Riku asked his mother.

"Yeah," Yeul stood up from her seat where she had been painting and walked with Riku towards the back of the room. "Could you hook up these paintings for me please? And also, if you have the time I would like you to walk to town and buy more acrylics."

"Sure." Riku lifted up the canvas paintings and began to hook the on the walls. His height and strength giving him more of an advantage than his mother when putting paintings up. "Selphie," he said when he finished. "We're going to the town area, so I need to get my keys. I'll be right back, stay here."

"Okay!" Selphie smiled back at him.

When Riku left the room Selphie began to talk to his mother. "Your paintings are so lovely, I wish I could paint like you!"

"Oh, you're too flattering Selphie!" Yeul remarked.

"But I'm serious," Selphie exclaimed. "Especially that one up in the corner, that one is amazing!" Selphie had pointed to a painting of youthful blue eyes that had a beige skin tone like background to it. It was plain, but the eyes were too beautiful to not take a second look at.

"Really," Yeul said. "I painted that off of one of the memories Riku described to me. It's something he can remember before he lost his memories."

Selphie became wide eyed. "Riku lost his memories?" She asked.

"Oh! Sorry, don't tell him I told you, I thought you knew!"

"I won't tell," Selphie replied. "But he's never told me anything like that before."

"I guess he's a secretive one huh," Yeul lightly smiled. "When Riku was little, he lost all of his memories in a car accident. He still doesn't remember any of it, just the very vague image of those eyes."

"Oh I see," Selphie put a finger to her chin. "That's really sad." She frowned.

"Yes, but I'm sure he's moved on from the depression of wanting to remember the past."

"Hopefully…"

The door had opened and again Riku came in. "Selphie lets go," he said. "We need to pick up some paints."

"Okay!" Selphie replied. Yeul gave them a list of colors and some money. At the door, Selphie put on her flip flops and Riku put on his shoes.

* * *

><p>Sora and Roxas sat in the town square. Roxas was singing, Sora playing the guitar for him. The case was open and set a few feet in front of them, inside it was some cash and a sign that said <em>'Cash'<em> with a couple of money signs around it.

"You've gotten really good, Sora!" Roxas said once the song finished.

Sora took the shoulder strap off from around him and handed the guitar over to Roxas. "Yeah, but that's the only song you've ever taught me!" He sighed.

"Maybe I'll teach you another one later on." Roxas told him and then started a new song. Singing in the town area was something Sora would know Roxas to do every other day since he's met him. Sora was mostly just a tag along for friendly comfort. He had no idea what Roxas would do with the money he collected, but he must be saving it for something.

"Riku, do you hear that?" Selphie asked as the stood in the town area.

"Hear what?" Riku asked.

"The singing."

"N-" Selphie placed a finger to the boy's lips, shushing him. The singing voice began to become more audible.

"Let's go check it out! Whoever it is sounds really good," Selphie grabbed Riku's hands and began to walk at a fast pace towards the music. "Maybe it's a professional singer!"

"If it were don't you think we'd hear a ton of screaming fans?" Riku pointed out.

Selphie pursed her lips continuing to drag him. "Well, _almost_ professional."

As they got nearer and nearer to the sound, the culprit behind the singing became revealed. "It's just the kid with two left feet and his friend." Riku said, crossing his arms.

"I would've never imagined Roxas to have such a nice voice!" Selphie was wide mouthed, but then a sly grin appeared on her face. "We should go up and say hi!" She said grabbed Riku's arm, running for the two boys.

Roxas smiled as the small crowed of people cheered and put money into the guitar case. "Thank you, everyone!" He was very gracious. "Sora, go get the cash." Sora nodded and went to the case, picking all the dollar bills and then the change. As he was doing so he heard the clapping of one person remaining.

"Bravo, bravo!" Selphie smiled.

Sora looked up. _'Riku?' _He quickly looked back down, beginning to take his time with getting the money.

"What are you guys doing here?" Roxas asked, hopping off from his seat on the ledge of the water fountain. He placed his guitar down, leaning it against the side of the stone.

"We heard the singing, so we came to see who it was." Selphie explained.

"And now that we see it's no one important we'll just-"

"Hey," Sora shot up. "Don't be so mean! You never use to…uh…whaaat…?"

The three looked at him, Selphie and Roxas surprised. Riku on the other hand was quite the opposite.

'_Oh my god, what am I doing? Shit…shitshitshit.' _ Sora nervously tried to smile.

"Heh," Riku grinned, putting his hands in his pockets. "Looks like two left feet here finally got the cat off his tongue." Selphie began to laugh at how red the brunettes face became.

Roxas went to Sora's side. "He's right though." He said, agreeing with Sora.

Selphie's laughing quieted down, and she looked up at the two. "You know," She walked up to them, cupping both of their faces in her hands. Roxas tried to move his face away while Sora just looked at the girl questioningly. "You two look oddly similar now that I see you this close. You could be cousins, brothers, or even twins!"

Roxas moved her hand away. "I'm an only child," He stated, trying to look anywhere else but at Selphie. "And we're not related."

"If you say so," Selphie shrugged. "Twinsies!" She teasingly yelled as she and Riku walked off towards the art supply store.

"They're so annoying," Roxas sighed he went back to where he was sitting. "And thanks for saying something…even though you looked like a complete idiot in the midst of it!" He laughed. They sat back on the ledge.

"Y-yeah, no problem." Sora smiled.

"You okay?" Roxas began to examine him.

"Just a bit shooken." The brunette looked down at his knees. Roxas noticed a tear fall from Sora's face to his leg.

"Sora?" Roxas began to get worried. He's never seen Sora truly this saddened before.

"I think I just want to go home," Sora wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" He let out a fake smile.

"Wait, let me walk you home." Roxas quickly told him. He ran to pack up his stuff, Sora waiting for him. Holding his guitar in one hand, he held onto Sora's hand with the other and they began to walk to Sora's house. Everything was as silent as night, the sun almost done setting. Halfway home, Sora intertwined his fingers with the blondes and held hard onto his hand. Roxas looked away as he saw his friend wipe the tears from his eyes once more.

* * *

><p><em><em>Yes, I made Riku's mother Yeul from FFXIII-2 (Obviously an older version of Yeul though) \m/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^

Oh and now you know about Riku's memory loss ; u; Hopefully that helps you guys understand the reason of why Sora and Riku aren't friends like how they are in the little intro's I do to chapters sometimes. And this chapter also has some hints to really big (or small depending on the readers opinion) things I have planned in this story. If you think you realize something, other than the fact that Sora is obviously the blue eyed person, then you should leave it in your review! ` u `

**AND YOU SHOULD TOTALLY REVIEW GUYS. BECAUSE I LOVE REVIEWS.**


	10. Friends Fourever

First I would like to say, the beginning of this chapter isn't so good (due to lack of description and mostly dialogue).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Friends Four-ever<strong>

_Sora stood and grabbed the other boy's hand. "Let's go exploring!" And then they ran off. _

"_Where are we?" Riku asked, looking at all the many stores and people._

"_We're in the town!" The brunette smiled._

"_This reminds me of my old home," Riku said. "Radiant Garden."_

"_Hmm, did Radiant Garden have sea salt ice cream?" _

"_Tons!"_

_Sora pointed over to an ice cream cart. "Let's get some then!"_

_Riku stopped the boy before running off to the cart. "But I don't have any money." He frowned._

"_I do!" Sora yelled excitedly. "No come on, come on!" He urged and pulled Riku along with him to the front of the cart. The saleswomen at the cart looked down at the toddlers._

"_Are you two here for some ice cream?" She asked. Her voice was bubbly and her hair was black and short, a bandana went around her forehead that had the symbol for the ice cream shop printed on it._

"_Mhm!" Sora and Riku nodded simultaneously. _

"_And what kind can I get for you today?"_

"_Two sea salt!" Sora jumped._

_The saleswomen took out two ice cream pops that were covered in their white plastic coverings. "That'll be two dollars." She said and she handed the boys their ice cream. _

_Sora took the money out of his pocket and gave it to the lady. He then grabbed a handful of sugar packets._

"_Thank you." Riku said to the lady as the two walked off._

"_You're welcome!" She had smiled. _

_Riku opened his ice pop and went to lick it._

"_Wait," Sora said, halting the boy from enjoying his new treat. He held up the packets he took from the cart. "You have to put sugar on it!"_

"_Sugar?" Riku questioned, looking at the boy as if he knew something he didn't._

"_Mhm," Sora nodded. He opened a packet and poured some of it on Riku's and then his own. "Now try it."_

_Riku took a lick from it. "All the saltiness is gone." He pouted._

"_You don't like it?" Sora frowned, his eyes getting glassy._

_Riku quickly smiled, not wanting the other boy to cry. "I love it."_

* * *

><p>Sora lay in his bed, alone in his room, facing towards the ceiling. He had long ago stopped crying a bit after Roxas had dropped him home.<p>

'_How come he doesn't talk to me anymore?' _He rolled over to his stomach. _'Why do people have to change? It's no fair!'_

"Sora?" Sora's mom, Rinoa, peeked through the door.

"Yesss?" Sora whined into his pillow, his voice coming out muffled.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" Rinoa frowned, walking over and sitting on the end of Sora's bed she put her hand on his back.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow," Sora began. "Or the day after that, and the day after that…actually can I please be excused for this whole year?"

"You're so silly, Sora," Rinoa laughed. She stood up and walked back towards the door. "You're going to school, whether you like it or not! And dinner will be finished in a half hour."

Sora groaned as his mother closed the door behind her. The brunette rolled off his bed and over to the window where a treasure chest sat beneath. Sitting to his knees, he put in the lock combination and unhooked the latches. Inside the chest sat stacks of books and spirals, a star covered blanket, a couple of old toys, and small box. He opened the box and took out a folded lined piece a paper. Opening it, it said 'I, Rikku Satochee, sware to B fourever Sora Heebaree's best friend' in blue crayon. And in green crayon was the sloppy signature of a five year old Riku Satoshi.

'_My spelling was atrocious.' _Sora frowned. He laid on the ground, back to the floor and eyes facing towards the paper that he held up above him. "Friends four-ever." He mocked his younger self.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sora," Kairi shook the sleeping Sora whom lay in bed. Sheets tossed and raveled all around him. "Wake up you lazy bum!"<p>

Sora slowly opened his eyes. Realizing he was awake, he quickly jumped up off the bed. "Oh my god, am I late?" He asked, looking frantically at Kairi and Pence. He then rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No," Pence chuckled. "We made sure to get here earlier this time."

"Oh." Sora calmed down, beginning to get ready for school.

The time went by smoothly. Outside was cooler this day, but still hot. Sora made sure to put on the right shirt today and had the one he borrowed from Riku already washed, dried, and in his backpack. Like usual, they met up in the courtyard before splitting to their individual classes.

Roxas poked Sora in the middle of the forehead. They were sitting at the same table they sat at on the first day in the art room. "You feeling better today?" He asked.

"Yeah," Sora smiled. "A lot better actually. Did you do anything after you left?" He held his chin up in his palm, his elbow leaning on the table.

Roxas began plucking at the bracelets on his wrist. "I went over Axel's house and he played some video games with me."

"Was it a date?" Sora cooed, a large grin appearing on his face.

"N-no!" The blondes face turned as red as Axel's hair.

Sora began to laugh at the other, but his laughter soon came to an end when he noticed a shadow looming over him and hands place at each side of him on the table. He saw Roxas have a questionable look on his face, and looking up he saw…

"Coach Villiers?" Sora asked, beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"You bet your ass!" Snow yelled as he swiftly grabbed Sora from the underarms and threw him over his shoulders, creating a scene that wasn't quite the usual. It was as if the coach had fire in his eyes. Sora began to flail, trying to get out of the grip coach Villiers had around his waist, even if that meant tumbling to the floor. The coach pointed at Roxas. "Don't think you're not coming either!" He yelled, reaching over to grab the blonde who had bolted out of his seat.

Zack laughed. "I haven't seen the coach as fired up like this in the longest time!" He said to Riku, who just smirked as a reply.

"GET OVER HERE!" The tyrant coach yelled as he flipped over the table Sora and Roxas were previously sitting at. "After I get you I'm getting your other friends too!"

The art teacher, Miss Vanille, came out of her office yawning. "Snow," she said, becoming alert of the situation. Her hands were placed on her hips as she stood in front of Roxas. "What do you think you're doing, hmm?" She asked sternly.

"These two kids and their mischievous friends were supposed to go to the disciplinary yesterday but didn't!" Snow explained.

"Well that gives you no right to come barging into my classroom," Miss Vanille told him. "Now put my student down! Give the kids a break, it's only the second day of school."

The coach let out a huff and then dropped Sora's down to his feet. He looked down to the brunette. "You got off easy this time." As he walked off he put two fingers to his eyes and then pointed them to Sora and Roxas. Miss Vanille walked back into her office, ready to get back to the nap she had been rudely awoken from.

"He's watching us~!" Roxas snickered into Sora's ear. Sora let out a small laugh as the two picked back up their table and aligned it in place.

"Hey, you two," Zack called over to them. "Come here!"

The boys walked over to Zack, Sora being a bit hesitant though to the fact that Riku was sitting right across from the raven head. Roxas and Zack pounded fists. "Hey Roxy," Zack gave his signature eye brightening smile. "You're looking more and more like Cloud each day!"

"Funny, considering we're only cousins."

"Who is your friend?" Zack asked, looking up at Sora.

"Sora," Sora responded. "Hibari."

"Hibari," Zack sounded surprised. "I knew a Hibari once, when I was little!"

Sora smiled. "Yeah, my family's lived on this Island from even before I was born." He nodded.

"Well Riku, don't be shy. Introduce yourself!" Zack told him.

"I'm already familiar with these two," Riku replied, he put his hands behind his head. "They're my _biggest_ fans." He teased, making Sora blush.

"Are _not_!" Roxas crossed his arms.

* * *

><p>"How was town yesterday, with Roxas?" Olette asked. She was peering down at Sora who was resting his head on his desk. They were in History, their second class of the day.<p>

"It was the same as always." Sora responded.

"I think Axel's jealous!" Kairi sing-songed on the word jealous, emphasizing it. Sora rose up to his elbows.

"But Roxas likes him," Sora explained. "Not me!"

"Well, he doesn't think that." Olette stated.

"You know," Sora sat up straight at his desk. "He let me in his house yesterday."

Kairi and Olette looked at Sora surprisingly. "Really?" They asked in unison. Sora nodded as a response.

"But he never lets anyone inside," Kairi put her finger to her chin. "Was there anything weird inside his house?"

"No," Sora shook his head. "But he did act suspicious. And when he came back from changing, he seemed so weird! He wouldn't stop staring at me until I said something."

"Maybe he was going to give you a big kiss!" Kairi teased, her and Olette making kissy faces at Sora.

* * *

><p>Roxas pulled off his shirt, changing for gym with Axel and Sora. He felt Axel begin to poke at his side. Annoyed, he was going to say something but Axel cut him off. "Roxas, you've gotten softer since last year!"<p>

Roxas sighed, surprised it wasn't something sexual Axel was going to say to him. "Are you calling me fat?"

Sora was looking through his bag for his gym shorts. He found them folded up beneath the school shirt he was supposed to return to Riku. _'Maybe I should give it to him now.' _He though as he quickly changed into his gym shorts. "Roxas, I'm going to give this back to Riku."

"Okay." Roxas managed to say in the midst of trying to get out of one of Axel's deathly hugs.

Sora ran around to the other side of the lockers, looking for Riku whom he found undressing. "Riku," He called out grabbing the boy's attention. He held the shirt up in the air. "I have it!" He decided to run over to the other, excited to see whether Riku would thank him. But the brunette tripped over a pair of someone's shoes and into the snow head's shirtless body.

He was stunned for a couple seconds until Riku pulled him up and away from him. "I-I have you shirt, Riku!" Sora nervously smiled, holding the shirt folded up in front of him. Riku looked at him with a plain face, and then smirked as he took his shirt from him. With an eyebrow raised he said, "Your nose is bleeding."

Sora pouted as he covered his nose, feeling the blood come to his lip. Riku put his gym shirt on and then put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "I'll take you to the nurse," He said. "But don't take this as anything more than a grain of salt."

Riku pushed Sora along in front of him. "Sugar." Sora said, trying to correct the boy.

"What?" Riku asked as they entered the hallway.

"You mean sugar." Sora repeated, trying to make it more clear what he was meaning.

"Salt is smaller than sugar." Riku sighed.

"But sugar is sweeter," Sora said with a smile. "And that makes all the difference."

Riku put his hands in his pockets. "If you say so." He smirked.

"You're being nice."

"You're not stuttering."

* * *

><p>Yay, tenth chapter done with ` u `. And yeah, Riku's abs are just that <strong><em>rock hard<em>** for Sora to get a nose bleed. LOL .


	11. Meteor Shower

I know, long time no update. Sorry guys, but I had gotten a tiny bit out of my huge fandom for this series so I wanted to wait till I got back into it! And I think I have, so I decided to make this chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Meteor Shower<strong>

"_C'mon Riku," young Sora yelled out to the other. "Hurry up or we're going to miss it!" _

_Tonight was special, the night of the meteor shower. The two young boys were running through the darkness, street lamps, stars, and fireflies lighting the way. This day happened every year on the Islands, and was considered a holiday to most. The meteor shower was also a day that lovers found it right to propose or even admit their love to each other and blossom to a couple. Kind of like a second Valentine's day, a second chance. _

"_Sora stop running so fast! You might trip!" Yuffie scolded, slowly jogging behind Riku and Sora. Yuffie was Sora's babysitter, though he also recognized her as the girl who sold him and Riku ice cream a couple weeks ago. _

_As they reached the sand Sora halted, Riku deciding to take this chance to catch his breath. "This meteor shower is really important to you," Riku asked, he then looked up realizing the beach was full of many other people. More than usual. "And all these other people?"_

"_Yes!" Sora gave a wide toothed smile._

_Yuffie places her hands on the boys' heads, fingers intertwined through their soft hairs. "Stay in sight." She smiled. Sora and Riku nodded back at her before running off. _

"_Let's get near the shore line!" Sora said as he ran, looking back at the snow haired boy. _

"_Sora, watch where you're -" Riku's warning was too late, Sora colliding into another body. This body mimicked his own, being small but a bit more delicate. _

_Sora went to his knees, rubbing his head. Riku kneeled at his side, a hand on the boys back. The two then heard a whimper from the person Sora had hit. Looking over they saw this person was in fact a she. Her hair was light blonde and tears began to build up over her blue eyes. _

_The brunette waved his hands in front of the girl. "No, no! Don't cry." He said nervously pouting. _

_The blonde began to wipe her eyes with the backside of her hand, trying to smile. There was just something about Sora that made her want to smile. The boys noticed the smile emerging and decided to smile back, mostly in relief. _

_They stood, dusting the sand off of themselves. "What is your name?" Riku asked._

"_Namine."_

* * *

><p>"And then I got to meet Hercules!" Kairi excitingly told Olette. Apparently she was finally telling her about her trip to Greece.<p>

"Was he really as strong as they say he is?" Olette asked, her evergreen eyes filling with wonder. Kairi nodded, a giant grin on her face.

Right now it was their fifth period, lunch. They decided to sit within the outdoor lunchroom. Not wanting to get in trouble like they did last time. Hayner hit his fist on the table, grabbing their attention, getting a bit fed up with the girl talk. "Does anyone know where Sora, Roxas, and Axel are?"

"They're probably on their way," Pence answered. "But talking about missing people, what about Larxene, Demyx, and Zexion?"

Kairi put a finger to her chin. "Haven't seen them since they did that disappearing act on us."

Hayner groaned, putting his head on the table. "The period ends in like fifteen minutes. How could they be on their way just now?"

The sky began to gloom over, clouds moving from puffy white to shades of grey.

Pence shrugged his shoulders. "Just a guess." He claimed, looking at Olette and Kairi on the other side of table. He noticed their jaws begin to drop, their eyes seemingly looking at what was behind him.

"Roxas?!" Olette said shocked. Pence saw Kairi get up and run over to Roxas whom he noticed was standing behind him with Sora and Axel when he turned around. Hayner lifted his head, also looking to see what happened.

Roxas' face was noticeably bruised, though there was a square gauze pad over his cheek being held by band aid. The redness from the bruise traveled to reach his bottom eyelid, the actual eye being glassy as if tearing up from the unwanted pain. The blonde was not crying, his other eye being perfectly fine. Axel's hair seemed to be dull, matching his angry facial expression. His arms were also crossed against his chest, he green eyes looking down to the side at the grass. Sora was just as noticeably gloomy, a pout on his trembling lips.

Kairi put a gentle hand to Roxas' cheek, Roxas brushing her off.

"What happened to you guys?" Hayner asked, looking at them as if they were to be aliens from Mars.

There was a minute of silence between the three, until Sora finally burst out and said, "Riku hit him!" And just as if the brunette controlled the weather, it began to rain.

Students began to run inside for shelter, some walking casually without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>Coach Villiers was pacing back and forth. "Do you want me to yell at you again, and tell you just <em>how<em> lucky you are that I persuaded the principal once _**AGAIN **_to keep you on the team?!" His voice rose towards the ends of his sentence, his anger beginning to overtake him more and more as he thought about the situation.

Riku and the Coach were inside the Sports Office of the school. The snow haired teen decided it best not to say anything and just slouched in his seat, arms lying on the arm rests.

The Coach stopped to look at the boy, who looked back at him with sea green eyes. Snow put his hand to his forehead, looking down into his palm. "Just go home." He sighed.

Riku got up without a word, grabbing hold of his backpack that sat near the door and exiting to meet Selphie who was waiting for him.

"I heard everything from out here," Selphie explained to him. "_Most_ of everything at least. Like Coach said, you are very lucky."

"I guess so," Riku combed his fingers through his bangs, bringing them near the back of his head to have them fall back into their original place. "My dad's going to have my head though if he finds out about this."

The opened the school doors to see it was still very much raining. Selphie opened up her umbrella, Riku holding it for the two considering he was the tallest.

"Why did you do it though?" Selphie asked.

"I told you why already." Riku said.

"But I just don't understand," Selphie explained herself. "I mean I _would_ if you actually liked Sora, but you…don't?"

"I don't."

Selphie paused the conversation for a bit, thinking about whether to say what she was going to or not. She decided to say it. "Your mom told me about your memories."

Riku stopped walking, Selphie mimicking his action. "You must be a sucker for blue eyes since that's all you can remember." she teased, trying to lighten the moment.

Riku smirked and they began walking again. "Yeah, but not for a blue eyed klutz."

"Well, what if it is Sora," She decided to put that possibility out there. "Or what if it's even Roxas, the boy you just nearly knocked the life out of."

"It's not Roxas," Riku replied. "You yourself said he moved here when he was ten. I…I lost my memories when I was six."

"Well, Sora has lived here all his life," Selphie said cheeringly. "And I for one think you two would make the cutest couple!"

"_Not_ happening."

"Give it a consideration?"

"No."

"What if he has the memories you've wanted to know your whole life?"

Riku's grip tightened on the umbrella's handle.

* * *

><p>Roxas lay on Sora's bed in his pajamas. He had decided to sleep over the brunette's house, tomorrow being Saturday as well as a day they planned to spend together with their other friends. He rubbed his bruised cheek softly, the bandage still over it. "This hurts <em>so<em> much." He whimpered.

The blonde looked over at Sora who was kneeling on the floor looking in his treasure chest for something. He saw him pull out a small box and sit it on his lap, just sitting there for a bit. And finally, "Roxas, can I tell you something?"

Roxas got off the bed and sat beside the brunette. "You can tell me anything, Sora." He managed a smile, though it literally pained him.

Sora opened the box and pulled the contents out, Roxas seeing the shape of a photo and a folded up piece of paper. "R-Riku," as soon as that name came out Roxas' smile fell into more of a frown. "he was…when I was little…um…" Sora struggled, trying to find the right way to say this. Even though it seemed like the easiest thing to say, but he's been hiding it from his friends and everyone else for the longest time.

"Your crush? Because I kind of already know that." Roxas stated.

"N-no, I mean yes but no. Not anymore. That's not what I'm trying to say," Sora sighed. "He was my best friend when I was little."

"But you told us-"

"I know, I know! I told you guys that I've never spoken to him much in my life, until now at least. But it was a lie, a big one," Sora unfolded the paper and showed it to Roxas. "He was supposed to be my friend forever! But now, now he just treats me like I'm nothing. A nobody."

"Welcome to the pre-existing club," Roxas said, he began to read the crayon markings on the paper. "Your spelling was atrocious."

Sora flipped over the polaroid picture. It was a picture of him and Riku on the night of the meteor shower. He remembers Yuffie taking it with her friend's camera.

"He was a lot different back then," Sora explained. "But after I saw him hit you today, I can't help but…but _hate_ him." Sora gripped his hands into the navy blue carpeting of his room.

* * *

><p>Please review! Don't be shy ! If there's any errors be sure to notify me. ~ (since there usually are some)<p> 


	12. Werewolves and Punches

****I just feel like venting so bad right now about how there is another story in the Kingdom Hearts section named "Sea Salt and Sugar" (Except mine is the actual ' & ' sign). I don't know whether this is just coincidence or what, but just to clear it up: **I had the story title first**. 8C DATS RIGHT. And it came to me all on my own, so if there happens to be a story that was named the same title before I created this one then I had no idea about it.

But anyway, here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by Square Enix. I do not claim any as my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Werewolves and Punches<strong>

"_Namine."_

"_Hi, Namine!" Sora smiled._

"_Who are you two?" The blonde asked, putting her pointer fingers together in front of her. It seemed to be a shy movement of hers._

"_I'm Riku," Riku put an arm out to Sora. "And he's Sora."_

"_Hello Riku, Sora!" She said, looking each of the boys up and down. _

"_Are you here to see the meteor shower too?!" Sora flailed in the excitement of just imagining the sight. _

"_Mhm!" She nodded happily. _

"_Come and play with me and Riku then!" Sora grabbed Namine and Riku's hand, pulling them towards the shore line. When they reached he began to splash his feet around in the clear water, Riku and Namine following suit. _

_They stopped when they saw Sora's face brighten up even more, as he looked towards the sky. He pointed, "Look, it's starting!"_

_Riku looked towards the sky, its navy blue color beginning to be striped in white. _

"_Make a wish you guys." Namine said as she began to do so herself, palms together. _

"_You can wish on meteors?" Sora asked, looking at Namine and Riku questionably. _

"_Meteors are shooting stars, Sora," Riku smiled and he followed Namine's actions. "And shooting stars grant wishes."_

_Hearing that, Sora quickly put his palms together and closed his eyes beginning to make a wish. 'I wish to be with Riku forever,' he thought. 'And ever and ever.'_

* * *

><p>"If you were friends with him when you were little, how come you two aren't friends now?" Roxas asked curiously.<p>

Sora sighed. "I don't know," he said. "We would meet at the park every day to play, but one day he stopped coming. I don't know what happened to him. It was probably something to do with his dad. He would tell me how his dad was extremely strict. After not seeing him for a couple years, he joined our elementary school. That's the same year that you moved here, even though we weren't even friends at that time either." He lightly smiled.

"That's kind of weird," Roxas stood and sat back on the bed. "I'm no fan of Riku, especially right now. But, no one can forget their child hood friend."

"He probably just thought I was a freak and didn't want to talk to me anymore." Sora frowned as he put his things back into the treasure chest.

"Yeah, that _has _to be it!" Roxas teased, giggling.

"Hey!" Sora pursed his lips at the other.

* * *

><p>Glass shattered on the kitchen floor, Kairi quickly squatting down to pick up the pieces.<p>

"Faster!" Her father ordered. Kairi hastened her pace, trying to please her dad. Though her father wasn't please and he stepped on one of her hands, pushing it down in the shattered pieces.

Kairi squinted as she felt some of the glass pieces pierce into her skin.

"Useless." He said, walking off back into the living room.

Kairi got up and rushed over to the sink quickly. Running the sink water and pulling some of the pieces out of her hand. They were small, thankfully not going too deep into her palm.

This pain wasn't anything new, but it wasn't anything that she received on a daily basis. She knew her father to just usually yell her out of the house on most days, leaving her to walk around the dark streets for a couple hours until she thought it would be safe to return home.

After picking up the rest of the glass with a wet paper towel, and bandaging up her hand, she ran outside to the porch and sat on its edge.

She took out a photo from her pocket. It was of a woman, recognized to her as her mother. She was very identical to her, having the same auburn hair and purple-blue eyes. The only difference was that her mom wore her hair longer and over her shoulder in a ponytail and her bangs covered less of her forehead.

Kairi put the picture to her heart and whispered, "Mom". The wind began to blow against her and she smiled, always believing that the wind was the presence of her deceased mother.

"Sitting out here again I see?" Kairi jumped, looking over at the boy who leaned over the short white wooden fence that guarded his backyard.

"Spying on me again, Isa?" Kairi sighed. She placed the picture back in her pocked and jumped to the grass, walking over to Isa.

"Just enjoying the sight of the moon, actually." He grinned.

"I guess you're still fixated on werewolves and mythical creatures, huh?" Kairi teased.

Kairi has known Isa from what felt like the beginning of time. He's always been her next door neighbor. She knew _everything _about him, from his obsession with mythical beings to his hate for anything under the category of a vegetable.

"They're real," Isa retorted. "And when you need saving from one, I'll be there to save you!" He smirked.

Kairi laughed. "Because a werewolf is definitely after me," she snickered. "Right. I guess I'll know who to call then."

* * *

><p>Sora twisted and turned in his bed, Roxas already completely asleep right next to him. He was facing the sleeping blonde, watching the bruise on his face. Sora was unable to stop thinking about the incident earlier in school today. Shutting his eyes he began to reenact the scene within his head…<p>

"_You mean sugar." Sora repeated, trying to make it more clear what he was meaning._

"_Salt is smaller than sugar." Riku sighed._

"_But sugar is sweeter," Sora said with a smile. "And that makes all the difference."_

_Riku put his hands in his pockets. "If you say so." He smirked._

"_You're being nice." _

"_You're not stuttering."_

"_Hey," Roxas ran out of the gym, Axel right behind him. He walked up to the duo, Axel staying near the gym doorway waiting. "What are you two doing?!" He huffed. Even though it seemed his speech was aimed at both Sora and Riku, Roxas was only focused on eyeing the elder teen._

_Sora pointed towards his nose, trying to indicate the problem. "Riku is taking me to the nurse." He smiled. _

_Roxas put his hand to Riku chest and pushed him aside, parting the distance between the snow head and Sora. "I'll take Sora!" He felt Riku place a hand on his shoulder as he started to take action to his words of taking Sora on his own. _

"_Look, I don't know about you but I kind of don't want to be in PE right now," Riku stated. "So -"_

"_That's __**surprisingly**__ funny coming from a guy who plays Blitzball!" Roxas quickly retorted. He moved Riku's hand off from his shoulder. "You hurt Sora yesterday and now today you hurt him again!"_

_Sora was confused, realizing Roxas was probably confusing his fall from the bleachers to be Riku's fault. "Roxas, that's –" He went in to correct the other but was quickly cut off by the blonde. _

"_You're probably just going to end up almost killing him," Roxas yelled. Riku clenched his fist at his side. "Just like- "_

"_ROXAS!" Axel yelled, jolting towards the blonde but arriving too late. The punch was already made, Roxas being thrown to the side by the impact to his left cheek. He fell to his hands and knees, blood beginning to drip from his mouth. Axel arrived, kneeling at the boy's side._

_Sora stood there, shocked with blue eyes wide. He couldn't take the scene all in, but he snapped out of it when he saw the blonde get up and aim his own fist at Riku. _

"_YOU MOTHER…" He paused when he realized Riku caught his fist within his palm. He wondered if it was because Sora was suddenly standing in between the two or if he just didn't want to get hit._

"_Looks like the blonde can take a hit," Riku smirked. "But can't return a simple punch."_

_Roxas growled, his fist being thrown down by the other. _

"…_Stop." Sora said, his open hand placed on Riku's chest while the other was still holding onto the tissue at his most-likely-still-bleeding nose. His voice was saddened._

"_BOYS!" The sophomore PE teacher, Fang, came out of the gym, having heard Roxas' almost curse. "Office. __**NOW**__!" She seemed infuriated._

_Riku looked over to the GYM's doorway, noticing Selphie peeking her head out to look at the scene. She mouthed the words 'You are dead' towards him, making him sigh. _

Sora finally drifted off to join his friend in sleep.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! ^^ Kind of Happy that I brought in Isa and finally talked about a household other than Sora's, Riku's, or Roxas' ! (even though it was short OTL ). Please review, I love reading reviews. They motivate me so muc !<p>

Have a nice day everyone ~!


	13. Meteor Shower pt II

Here's the Next Chapter, hope you guys like it c:

There's going to be a couple more parts to Meteor Shower, maybe two or three more unless I put it all of what I have in mind in one 3rd part but I hate writing long chapters as you could probably tell xD !

Some of guys are very impatient by the way LOL. I would get emails about the new Reviews and be like "Yes!" and then after I read them it's just such an LOL moment for me because of what they say! But I'm someone who laughs at everything.

I have so many things I need to put into this story that I actually had to make a timeline OTL, it's not even a complete timeline. It's just from their beginning of school to after New Years so far. I'm obviously not going to show you guys it, but I thought I'd put it out there so you guys can expect things to look forward too.

**Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen – <strong>Meteor Shower pt 2

"I feel like you're always here." Riku said, looking over at the girl casually lying on his bed from his desks swivel chair.

"And I feel like you work on whatever you're working on too much!" Selphie retorted as she sat up, legs crossed.

"It's Algebra," Riku sighed, turning back to his desk. "I'm bad at it, you know that."

"Well it's not like you _have_ to be good at it." Selphie dropped back to laying down, looking up at the navy blue ceiling of Riku's room.

"Hmph, how about you go tell that to my dad." Riku grinned, knowing Selphie would probably be dead if she did.

"After hearing him yell at you, I'd rather not," Selphie sighed, closing her eyes. She then jumped up, thinking of something to actually talk about. "Tell me more about your forgotten memories?!"

"It's kind of a touchy subject, Selph."

Selphie frowned, wanting to hear more about the memories but also mad at Riku calling her 'Selph'. He knows she hates that. "I can help you if you tell me," Selphie stated. "I know a lot of things about everyone, remember?"

Riku dropped his pencil down on the desk, propping his head up on his hand. He let out a long breath, Selphie waiting to see what Riku would say. "I remember going to the park a lot."

"You mean the one that we always pass on the way to your house?" Selphie asked, intrigued.

"Most likely," Riku began to rub his left temple. "And I made some sort of promise or swear to the kid with the blue eyes. And after that I remember waking up in the hospital."

Selphie sighed, going to back to lying on her back. "How come neither your mom nor dad knows who this kid is?"

"My mom told me she would let me go to the park secretly, since my dad wouldn't like me to play with other kids."

"Wahh," Selphie whined, turning over on her belly. "This is such a hard mystery to crack! You don't even remember going to the park yourself; you only know that from your mom."

"Well, I guess that's just the joy of losing your memory." Riku sarcastically remarked, getting back to work.

Selphie turned her head, looking out the window. She then sat up once again. "It's already dark out," she said. "I should get home. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the meteor shower!"

Riku looked at her questionably. "You don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm a strong girl," She said, flexing her arm muscles. "I can take care of myself!"

* * *

><p>"Sora," Sora faintly heard someone calling his name. "Sora." The voice said again, this time shaking him. His eyes fluttered open to see Roxas fully dressed. "Wake up!"<p>

Sora yawned looking over at the clock that read '12:30pm'. "It's _so_ early, Roxas." He whined, putting his face in the pillow.

"We're supposed to get to the beach at one-thirty," Roxas explained. "Kairi and Pence are going to be here at one-fifteen to walk there with us."

Roxas waited for a response, and then angrily pouted when he didn't get one. "So get up!" He said, flipping the boy over and accidentally off the bed. Sora landed with a thud, Roxas quickly moving to the other end of the bed to see Sora on the floor rubbing his back.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Sora frowned beginning to get up from off the floor, untangling himself from his blanket.

"Your Mom left for work already, so I'll be in the living room." Roxas notified the brunette as he walked out of the room. Sora took this time to get ready, taking his shower and doing other hygiene routines and then getting dressed. By the time he was done it was already one. Running down the steps he went into the living room to see Roxas watching television. He sat down next to him on the other end of the couch.

"Does your face feel any better?" Sora asked, peering over at his Roxas' face.

"It feels like someone keeps rubbing sandpaper against my face." Roxas responded, Kairi and Pence knocking on the door right after. The boys jumped off the couch and sped to the door, opening it they saw Kairi and Pence on the other end.

"You guys ready?" Kairi smiled. She had her auburn hair in a bun and was wearing a loose and flow-y yellow tank top that you could see the print of her striped bikini top underneath, her shorts were jeans shorts and she was wearing flip flops. On her shoulder she held a long strap bag that most likely held other things they would need on beach. Pence was wearing his red 'Dog Street' jersey and his swim trunks with brown leather flip flops.

"Kairi," Sora said, looking down at the girl's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, I dropped some glass last night and accidentally cut my hand while trying to clean it up." She explained a bit nervously.

"Now you're crippled," Roxas teased sarcastically. "Just like me." Kairi giggled at his remark.

"Let's get going," Pence said looking at his watch. "The others probably left already!"

"Okay, but we need to stop at Roxas' house." Sora said as he and Roxas exited the house. Sora locked the door with his key.

"I need my guitar." Roxas explained.

Kairi felt her phone buzz, and opened it to read the text. "Let's hurry though, Olette just texted me that she and Hayner are already there!"

"We're late," Sora began to run. "We're late!" He laughed, flailing his arms. Roxas began to run with him, laughing as well.

"Hey, wait up!" Kairi yelled, her and Pence struggling to keep up with the two due to Kairi holding and huge bag and Pence not being all that great of a runner.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why do I have to live so far away from everyone else," Axel spoke to himself. He was walking along the side walk, headed for the bus stop. "Always having to walk alone." He sighed.<p>

"We could walk with you if you want!" A voice snuck up behind him, making him jump. Turning around he saw Demyx, Zexion and Larxene.

Axel squinted his eyes, pointing at the trio. "It's you three!" He yelled.

"Yeah, it's us!" Larxene said. She crossed her arms against her chest.

"I haven't seen you three since you disappeared!"

"Well, here we are now." Zexion smiled. The book he was holding was different this time.

"Are you going to the beach?" Demyx asked. "Because we'll join you if you want!"

"Uhh…" Axel wasn't sure of what to say to this 'voodoo' , as he explained it, trio.

"Alright," Larxene grabbed Axel's arm and began walking. "Let's go!" She smiled as she dragged him to the bus stop, Demyx and Zexion following behind her.

* * *

><p>"So what is this meteor shower thing again?" Riku asked as he put on his shirt.<p>

"It's an event," Selphie shortly explained. "Where everyone goes to see the meteor shower and make wishes. I still can't believe you've never been to this."

"I can't believe my dad is letting me go," Riku responded. "Especially after last night."

"Well I'm glad he finally is! I hope they put out the big volleyball net again this year," Selphie began to get herself pumped at the thought. "Me, you, Wakka, and Tidus would make a killer team! And if the rest of the Blitzball team is there, that would be even better!"

Riku walked over to the door, as if not paying attention to Selphie. "Let's get going before he changes his mind." He grinned.

Selphie gave Riku and understanding nod and they quickly left the house after saying their goodbye's to his Mom.

"You know~," Selphie slithered. "Sora and his friends go to this every year." She grinned sly-like at Riku.

"Oh really? I wouldn't have guessed." Riku responded sarcastically uninterested.

Selphie hunched her back and let out a large sigh. "You should have a little fun while you're still hot, Riku."

* * *

><p>Sora, Pence, Kairi, and Roxas stood outside of Roxas' house as he was trying to get the door open.<p>

"Can we come insi-" Pence began to ask but was quickly cut off with a 'No!' from Roxas. He got the door open with the key and slid in, making sure to not open it too wide. They heard the door relock from inside.

Sora sighed, sitting on the concrete steps that lead to the door. Kairi joined him, resting her bag down at her feet she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Roxas took off his shoes and ran upstairs to his room looking for his guitar. He began to look in his closet, not remembering where he put it.

"You're going to the meteor shower tonight, aren't you," A saddened voice said from the doorway of his room. "Can I come?" It sounded hopeful in its last three words.

"You know you can't." Roxas responded, closing his closet door after realizing it wasn't in there. He began to look under his bed.

"But why not," The voice began to argue. "I never get to go anywhere with you! And you never let me meet any of your friends."

Roxas stood up from looking under his bed. "I let you meet Sora, didn't I?"

"Yeah but not even as myself, as you. And it was only for about a minute," The voice stated. "I've been feeling better. I haven't been to the hospital in months."

"And I'm sure that Mom, Dad, and I would like to keep it that way," Roxas responded. "Now, did you take my guitar?"

The voice sighed, turning from the door and walking over to its room giving Roxas the guitar.

"I'll be back home later tonight," Roxas told it. He kissed the persons forehead before going back down the steps. "Love you." He said before he opened the door and exited to see his friends waiting for him.

Kairi got up and stretched out her arms. "Everyone ready now?" She asked, scanning all her friends to see if anyone would object. They all nodded and then began to walk to the beach.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked the chapter! As always; Reviews are loved so don't be afraid to leave some!<p> 


	14. Meteor Shower pt III

Hope you all are having a great day! ^^

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 – <strong>Meteor Shower pt 3

"Hayner, Olette!" Roxas yelled over to the duo, waving his arm up in the air. The three had reached the beach in no time after they had stopped at Roxas' house.

The beach was slowly filling up with teenagers from DWHS; The adults usually coming more towards night time with their younger kids. Sora looked over at the water, seeing its clear blue gentle waves tumble over into the warm sand.

Hayner and Olette came running over. "We've been waiting for you guys for about twenty minutes now!" Hayner furrowed his brows.

"We had to walk to Roxas' house after getting Sora." Pence explained.

Olette began to look around. "Guys, we should get a good spot before they're all taken." She advised. They all agreed, heading for a spot in the shade of some palm trees. Kairi placed her duffle bag in the sand, opening it to retrieve their beach blanket. Sora, Roxas, and Olette grabbed the other three of the four corners beginning to spread it out as nice as possible.

"Have any of you guys heard from Axel?" Roxas asked, pulling his side of the blanket down.

"He's probably still on his way here," Olette also pulled down her side. "He does live a while away."

When the blanket was finished being set up they all sat down in the shape of a sloppy circle. Sora lay on his back, hands behind his head.

"How's the bruise on your face?" Hayner snickered, referring to Roxas.

"Would you like to come over here and find out?" Roxas responded with a grin. Hayner put his hands up in front of him, "Hey I was just asking. I'm sure Riku is heavy handed!"

Sora closed his eyes trying to tune out their conversation as best he could, not wanting to think of Riku at all anymore.

"Yeah, how did you even take a -" Hayner covered Pence's mouth and "shh'd" him, letting go.

"Hey, Sora!" Sora opened his eyes, looking up to see Selphie hovering over him. He jumped up to a sitting position, turning back to look at her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?" Roxas huffed.

"I thought we could play in the water a bit," Selphie said. She seemingly welcomed herself into the group, sitting down in between Sora and Olette. "Don't worry, Riku is with Wakka and Tidus!"

"Wait, Riku is here?!" Sora was surprised. The last time he saw Riku here was the day the two of them went when he was four.

"Yeah, his dad finally let him come," Selphie grabbed Sora and Olette by the wrist, pulling them up. "Come on, let's go!" She ran then to the water, Sora quickly stripping off his shirt and Olette her cover up before Selphie pulled them into the water with her.

"Let's join them!" Kairi said to the others, taking off her extra clothing.

"Hell yeah!" Hayner said, already out of his shirt and running towards the water.

Roxas took off his shirt as well, about to run but being caught around his waist in familiar arms. "Axel!" He yelled in a sort of happy and sort of 'let go!' kind of way. When Axel let go Roxas turned around to see him as well as the three others. He smiled. "Let's go into the water!"

"Alright, Roxy," Axel said, beginning to get all fiery. He pulled off his shirt and began to run. "WOOHOO!"

"You guys coming?" Roxas asked the trio before running off after Axel.

"We'll stay here." Larxene said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, Zexion's not good with water." Demyx pouted.

"Well, feel free to join us if you change your minds!" Roxas ran to the water, splashing Axel as soon as he got in.

"Looks like Selphie's having fun, ya?" Wakka looked at her playing with the others.

A big smile made its way on Tidus' face. "Maybe we should join?!"

"You guys go. I'll go sit with -" Tidus grabbed Riku by the wrist, trying to pull him.

"Nah bruddah, you're coming!" Wakka grinned.

"You never get to come here, so you can't just flake on us once you get the chance!" Tidus kept pulling, not seeming to get anywhere fast.

Riku was about to conjure up a response but the loud blaring of a speaker phone caught theirs, and everyone else's, attention.

"Hello everyone on the beach," The voice was loudly enthusiastic. "We would like to announce this year's mini volleyball tournament! If you would like to play, please come to the volleyball nets in by the next ten minutes. Rules will be explained when the teams are divvied up."

"LET'S GO!" Hayner jumped, running out of the water. Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, pulling him out of the water with him.

"I'll see you guys on the court!" Selphie chimed, wading to the sand.

Sora got out of the water running over to their blanket to get a towel to dry off, Olette, Kairi, and Pence right behind him. "Oh hey," he smiled as he say Demyx, Larxene, and Zexion sitting. "It's you guys! When did you get here?"

"We came with Axel." Larxene stuck her tongue out.

"You guys live near him?" Olette asked as she was handed an orange towel from Sora.

"Sort of." Demyx leaned back, his arms supporting him upright.

"Come and play volleyball with us," Kairi bubbled. "It'll be fun!"

Demyx jumped up to his feet. "Let's go play guys!" He seemed very energetic grabbing his friends arms and pulling them up and over to the large net, Zexion dropping his book into the sand.

"Uhh Kairi, Are you sure you can play with your hand like that?" Sora asked, referring to her bandaged hand.

"Oh! Mmm," She began to curl her hand in and out of a fist. "It doesn't seem to hurt much. I'll be fine." She smiled.

"We should go before the ten minutes are up," Pence hurried them. "Before we get disqualified!"

"Right." Sora nodded, jogging over to the net. The others followed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Riku," Sora huffed. He held a piece of paper up in the boy's face at the sandbox. "You <em>_**have **__to sign this!"_

_Riku stood up from his squat, taking the piece of paper from Sora's hand, reading it he read: _'I, Rikku Satochee, sware to B fourever Sora Heebaree's best friend' _in blue crayon. "You spelled my name wrong," He frowned. "You spelled your name wrong."_

"_I don't care, I'm only four," Sora flailed. "But you must sign it!" He held out a green crayon to Riku. _

"_Why do I have to sign it?" Riku said. He rested it down on the wooden outline of the sandbox, signing it anyway before Sora could answer._

"_Because, last night I made a wish to be with you forever," Sora pouted. "And it won't come true unless you signed this."_

_Riku stood up, laughing. "Sora," he said, putting a hand in the boy's hair. "I'll be with you forever, even if this paper gets ruined."_

"_Really?" Sora smiled, getting all giddy inside._

"_Really."_

* * *

><p>All the teens stood at the volleyball net, waiting for their directions from the events director. "Everyone please line up," the director came, speaking through a smaller and less noisy hand megaphone. All the participants lines up beside the side as they were counted. "There are thirty-two of you! We two team leaders, if anyone would like to be a leader please step out!"<p>

A bunch of whispering began, everyone urging their friends to step out. In the end, Zack decided to be the first. He moved out of the line and over to the director. "Here's one! We just need one more!"

"Heh, I guess I'll take the other lead then." Cloud said, coming out of the line and standing on the other side of the director from Zack.

"Alright~!" Zack gave a big smile, feeling some competition.

The director took a coin out of his pocket and took a step back from Zack and Cloud. They turned to face the coin that was held out in his hand. "Take your pick, heads or tails! Whoever wins gets first alternating choice!"

"Heads!" Zack said, taking first initiative.

Cloud crossed his arms, grinning. "Tails."

"Here we go!" The director flipped the coin up in the air, catching it with a closed fist. He opened it to reveal which side of the coin came up. "It's tails," he pointed at Cloud. "Blondie will be team one and the other will be team two! Choose your team mates wisely! Each team gets sixteen players!" He backed away from the boys, who then turned back to face the line.

"Tifa." Cloud called out. Tifa ran out to his side, holding his hand.

"Aerith!"

Sora looked down the line, looking at everyone who was getting called out before him.

"Riku!"

"Roxas." Roxas ran from Axel's side and over to Cloud's team. Cloud raised an eyebrow, looking at Roxas' patched cheek. 'I'll tell you about it later' Roxas whispered.

"Sora!" Zack grinned.

"_What…?!" _Sora became wide eyed, freezing in his place. Usually he would end up on the same team as his other friends, or at least never on a team with a Blitzball player.

"Sora?" Zack said again, wondering if he got the brunettes name wrong.

Larxene pushed Sora out of the line, taking him out of his shocked state. He quickly made his way towards Zack. Riku glared down at him. Feeling the unwantedness Sora looked down at his toes in the sand, trying his hardest not to look up.

After a couple names of people Sora didn't recognize, the names began to be called out faster.

"Axel."

"Selphie!" Selphie put her arm around Sora's shoulder, giggling.

"Hayner." "Wakka!" "Olette." "Tidus!" "Kairi." "Rai!" "Fuu." "Seifer!" "Pence."

"Uhm," Zack struggled. "You, boy with the blonde hair!" He pointed over at Demyx who came running over.

"Zexion."

"Other blonde!" Zack nervously smiled, seeing Larxene's face began angry by him not knowing her name.

"Now that we have the teams, each team get on your side of the court!" The director said through his megaphone. The teams maneuvered themselves on the court, setting up their positions. The lines on each team went five in the front, seven in the center, and four in the back. Realizing Riku was in the front row, Sora went to the back with Demyx, Larxene, and the girl he heard to be Aerith who was in the spot of the server. In the front row stood, from left to right, Wakka, Selphie, Zack, Riku, and Tidus. The middle held some guy named Rai and another named Seifer, Sora recognizing both of them to be on the Blitzball team. The rest of the others in the middle he didn't know the names of but recognized them from his school.

The front line of the other team was Axel, Roxas, Cloud, Tifa, and Hayner. Sora saw Kairi and Olette in the middle section, and Pence and Zexion in the back.

"Since Team One got first choice, Team Two gets the ball first!" The director said. He threw the ball over to the team, Zack catching it and passing it back towards Aerith. "The rules are simple volleyball rules but altered due to the amount of players per team! Five hits per team! The server gets three tries to get it over the net, no one from the servers team can hit it over if the serve is too short! When the other team gets hold of the ball, they must rotate their spots! A ball is out when it gets hit over the line or is hit more than five times from the team! If the ball hits the white line, it is in! First team to reach a score of twenty wins! Everyone ready?!"

The teams began to cheer.

"Let's play some volleyball!" The director yelled.

"Serve it, Aerith!" Zack yelled. Aerith nodded and hit it up into the air, passing it over to the other side successfully.

"Got it!" Olette yelled, hitting the ball up in the hair towards the front line.

"Cloud, set me up!" Tifa ordered. Cloud nodded, hitting the ball straight up in the air for Tifa. She spiked the ball over the net as hard as she could, which was pretty hard considering the amount of strength she has.

"Don't even think about it!" Tidus yelled, diving for the ball with his hands together. He got it up the air, but mistakingly making it travel far backwards. "Oops…" Tidus nervously scratched the back of his head.

"I got it!" Sora yelled, running for the ball. If the ball were to hit out of the lines after his team hitting it they would be the ones out, and having to give the ball to the other team. Everyone watched as the brunette lifted his foot up in the air, jumping into a scissor kick and hitting the ball perfectly back to the front of the team, falling to his back in the sand. Selphie quickly set the ball up for Wakka who spiked it down in front of Hayner.

"WOOHOO!" Zack cheered as his team earned a point. "Go, Sora!" He lifted his fist up in the air, looking back at Sora with a large smile. Sora blushed, smiling back at Zack. "That kids got some talent!" Zack said to Riku, who grinned as a response getting the volleyball from Cloud and beginning to pass it back to Aerith.

"Yeah," Tidus looked to the back of the line. "_How_ did you do that, Sora?!"

"Uhm…I used to play soccer when I was in middle school!" Sora yelled back.

"Looks like you shouldn't have stopped!" Aerith giggled sweetly, retrieving the ball from the middle row.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved :) ! 3<p> 


	15. Meteor Shower pt IV

****This is the shortest chapter I've written so far. 905 words ftw :c ?

I really just wanted to get something in before heading back off to school on the 23rd. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last part of Meteor Shower. It should be at least!

I've also been working on another story. It's not published or anything, just in my word documents. I have no idea what to name it :( It's another SoRiku though ;u; and it's about paranormal things. Here's a bad description I have of it 8D

_"Riku Masamune has been able to see spirits and demons ever since he was a little kid. Being that way he's always been different and seen as weird by others. His best friend is Selphie, whom to others is just another one of Riku's imaginary friends. He's known Selphie since he was ten, though she has always remained the age of fifteen (that being the age she died at). With her, he helps put the souls that bother him to ease. Although he helps put souls to rest he has problems of his own. Like that cute new brunette boy he can't seem to take his eyes off of. "_

__Enjoy the (short) chapter :'D !

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Meteor Shower pt 4<strong>

The navy night sky became occupied with bright stars and the beach was lit by tiki torches. The group sat on their blanket, rounded in a circle playing Go Fish with a deck of cards. However, since there were ten of them they split themselves into teams of two: Roxas and Axel, Zexion and Demyx, Olette and Hayner, Larxene and Pence, and Sora and Kairi.

"Sora, Kairi," Roxas said, leaning on Axel's shoulder. He looked down at the cards in Axels hands and then back up at the team. "Do you have any twos?"

"Go Fish!" Sora yelled, Kairi giggling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"You suck at this." Axel sighed, grabbing another card. Roxas began to flail. "It's not my fault Sora is so devious! His face never changes!"

"Who would've thought Sora could be so sly!" Olette laughed.

Sora gave a wide toothed smile, which was soon broken by the feeling of something icy slipping down his back. "Ughwaa!" He yelped, jumping up from his sitting position and trying to get whatever it was from out of his shirt. Soon the item fell onto the blanket and Sora turned around to see Selphie giddily running off.

"Is that sea salt icecream?" Pence questioned. Sora bent down to pick it up, opening the package to see the light blue rectangular ice cream pop out.

"Sora should get us all some!" Demyx brightly smiled.

"Definitely," Hayner said, falling to his back on the blanket with his hands behind his head. "His treat too!"

Sora pouted. "But my team won the volley ball match. I shouldn't be the one to buy all of you ice cream!"

"Yeah, _your team_," Roxas said. "Except for Demyx and Larxene, you went against all of us!"

"TRAITOR!" Axel playfully chimed in.

Sora grumpily turned around towards the ice cream booth. Kairi began to pick up all the cards, working them into a pile.

"Roxas, play some guitar for us will ya?" Hayner asked, sounding like more a command. Roxas began to reach out over to his guitar case.

"No," Axel grabbed Roxas by the wrist. He stood, pulling the blonde up with him. "Let's go. I want to show you something." The two walked away from the group.

* * *

><p>"<em>Riku?" Sora said. The two were lying next to each other in the sand box, looking up at the glittering stars. It's been almost eight months since they've become friends and started spending everyday with the other. <em>

"_Yeah, Sora?" Riku moved his head to the side, facing Sora who did the same. _

"_Why are you not a girl?" Sora pouted._

_Riku began to laugh. "What do you mean, Sora?"_

_The brunette sat up, Riku following him. "I like you, but I'm not supposed to," Sora sloppily explained. "I mean…in all the fairytales my mommy reads me, there's always a princess and a prince o-or a boy and a girl who fall in love and live in a happily ever after! I've never seen a boy liking a boy, or even a girl liking a girl. So I don't understand why I feel this way about you…"_

_Riku sat silent for a minute, trying to process what Sora had blabbered out. "You can like anyone you want, Sora." He said. _

"_Even you?" Sora smiled, beginning to feel hopeful._

"_Yeah, even me," Riku gave Sora a kiss to the lips. "Because I like you too."_

_Sora blushed, feeling Riku intertwine their fingers and seeing him smile._

* * *

><p>Sora stood in line at the ice cream booth, counting up the money he had in a wallet.<p>

"I see you decided to buy ice cream?!" Selphie chimed, startling Sora in his midst of thought.

"Uhm yeah," Sora frowned. "They're making me."

"Hmm," Selphie put a finger to her lip. "How about you come hang out with me?"

"Around Riku," Sora sighed seeing Selphie nod. "No thanks."

"Why not?" Selphie pouted, hands on her hips.

"He hurt Roxas."

"But I thought you had a crush on him."

Sora's cheeks turned red. He pursed his lips trying to find the right thing to say. "Yeah but then I learned how much of a jerk he's turned into!"

"Turned into," Selphie slyly remarked. "Hasn't he always been that way?"

"N-no," Sora reached the cart and asked the salesman for nine sea salt ice creams. "When he joined our elementary school he was really quiet. And then he became nice in a mean way. And now he's just a jerk with an anger problem."

"Okay," Selphie rolled her eyes realizing she didn't get what she thought she'd hear. Or more so what she wanted to hear. "Just hang out with me then! There's something really cool on the other side of the beach that I'll show you."

Sora paid for the ice cream and held them in his arms against his chest. "Wait here while I give everyone their ice cream then." He smiled, running back to his group of friends.

"Here they are," Sora yelled. Standing on top the blanket he placed all the ice cream in a pile. "Where did Axel and Roxas go? Their ice creams going to melt!"

"Axel said he wanted to take Roxas somewhere." Pence answered.

"Well I'm going to find a bathroom," Sora frowned, lying. "I'll be back after!"

"Okay." The group echoed to him as he ran off to Selphie.

"Ready now?" Selphie asked.

"Mhm." Sora smiled.

* * *

><p>Reviews are loved! c:<p> 


	16. Meteor Shower pt V

****And here's the last part of the Meteor Shower parts~ !

**Disclaimer: ****All characters owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – Meteor Shower pt 5<strong>

"Where are we going?" Roxas asked climbing through bushes and palm tree's uphill behind Axel who would help him up some steep steps here and there.

"You'll see!" The flame head said grabbing Roxas' hand and pulling him up. "We're almost there." After making their way a couple more feet uphill they stopped on top of a stone ledge. Axel kneeled down. "Get on." He made a head notion.

Roxas carefully wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulders. Axel grabbed the boy's legs, pulling them to his sides as he stood up.

"Well," He grinned. "Do you see it?"

Roxas brushed Axel's hair away from his face, putting his head closely beside Axel's; cheek to cheek. "You mean the Island?!" Roxas asked, his mouth ajar staring at the sight.

"Yeah," Axel turned his head to the side, Roxas moving his own to face Axel. "You wanna go?"

"Of course. But how?" Roxas frowned.

"Beats me." Axel sighed.

"You could go by boat." A voice came from the bushes. Axel set Roxas down, both of them turning toward the sound. Axel stood in front of Roxas. "Who's there?!" He sternly asked.

"C'mon Ax, you don't remember me?" The boy came out of the bushes, pulling a leaf out of his blue hair.

"Isa!" Axel said excitingly, walking over the boy.

"Who's Isa?" Roxas asked, coming up beside Axel.

"We were like best friends in kindergarten," Axel explained. "What happened to you?!"

"Homeschooling," Isa frowned. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Axel opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Roxas' unpleasant "No."

"Isn't he something?" Axel grinned, combing his fingers through Roxas' light hair.

"Yeah, I've heard him sing in town," Isa remarked. "But if you want to go to that island, you guys can come with me. The day of the full moon. Bring your friends if you want. I only have two boats though, four's the maximum capacity."

"What are they," Roxas asked. "Row boats?"

"Yep," Isa smiled. "Man made by yours truly!"

* * *

><p>"Selphie," Sora looked around. They were walking on the empty side of the beach. "Where are we going?"<p>

"You'll see!" Selphie grabbed Sora's hand and began running. "C'mon, let's hurry!"

"W-wait," Sora halfway stumbled through almost every step. "It's hard to run this fast in sand!"

Selphie brought Sora over to a tiny wooden cabin, built next to the boating dock. "A shed?" Sora put his hands on his hips.

"It's what's inside the shed," Selphie said, putting her hands on the wooden block that held it in place. "Tidus, Wakka! Now!" She yelled quickly pulling the block up, opening the door. Sora felt himself get shoved inside by what seemed to be Wakka from the flash of orange and brown he saw. The door had only closed and locked in milliseconds after Sora was pushed inside.

He banged on the door. "Hey," he yelled. "Let me out!" The inside of the shed was fairly dark, Sora not being able to see anything inside.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven, Sora!" Selphie yelled back giggling.

"More like an hour in heaven," Sora heard Tidus' muted voice. "Let's get something to eat!"

"Be back late, ya!" Wakka yelled, the three running off.

Sora bent his knees, going low to the floor. "What do they mean seven minutes in heaven?" He sighed. He then jumped feeling someone touch his midsection. "WHO ARE YOU!? GET AWAY!" He squirmed, pushing himself to the other side of the shed.

"Sora calm down," He heard the familiar voice. "It's just me."

"Riku?" Sora reached out his hand, feeling the skin of the other being. Riku grabbed Sora's wrist.

"Yeah." He said, removing the brunettes hand from his face.

"Why am I in here!?" Sora angrily asked.

"I don't know," Riku rolled his eyes. "Not like I **wanted** to be locked in here with you."

"Hmph," Sora crossed his arms against his chest, leaning against the wall of the shed. "Not like I wanted to be either!"

He heard Riku laugh. "Is that the best you can do?!"

"Well," Sora tried to find something to say. "If I did any worse you'd probably hurt me. Just like what you did to Roxas!"

"You think I did that for fun?" Riku asked.

"No!"

"You're such an idiot!" Riku laughed again.

"At least I don't forget about my friends!" Sora yelled angrily. Riku stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone of voice softening.

"Ever since you joined the Blitzball team you've treated everyone else like they're nothing," Sora explained. "I bet if I were to become a 'star' like you, I wouldn't treat anyone any less!"

"Not like you could become anything close to me anyway." Riku responded.

"You know what," Sora stood up. "I will! I'll try out for that spot on the blitzball team like Selphie had wanted me to and I'll become just as good as you or even better!"

"Do you really think _you, _a boy with two left feet, could make it onto a blitzball team?!" Riku laughed at the thought.

"Yes!" Sora was confident.

"Good luck with that." Riku grinned.

The brunette reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the shed lighting blue from the LED screen.

"There's no signal." He heard Riku say. Angrily frowning he flashed the light on Riku's face, seeing Riku put his hand in front of his adjusting eyes.

"We need to get out of here," Sora said. He sat back down, turning on his phones flash light application and placing it in between the two. He hugged his knees. "Or we're going to miss the meteor shower." The brunette began to sniffle, and so he placed his head in between his knees.

"Are you really going to cry over missing a meteor shower?" Riku asked, staring at the helpless looking Sora.

"That's not why I'm crying!" Sora responded.

"Then why ar-"

"I _hate _you! That's why I'm crying. I hate you, I hate you, I _**hate**_ you!"

"Okayyy." Riku rolled his eyes again.

"But then I realize that I can't hate you," Sora sniffled. "And that just makes it even worse!"

"And why can't you hate me?" Riku sighed, leaning his head on the wall of the shed.

"Because," Sora began, but went silent when he heard the door creak open.

"You two okay in here?" A cop stood in the doorway, flashing her flashlight in both of their faces.

"Yeah," Riku stood up, grabbing Sora. "Come on, Sora." He put on a fake smile.

"Is he okay?" The policewoman asked.

"He's just sad because he thought he was going to miss the meteors," Riku assured the police officer. "We're okay. Don't worry."

"Well, you'd better hurry!" The officer smiled. Riku smiled back, watching the officer walk away.

"Stop crying, will you," The two began to walk back to the full side of the beach. "People are going to assume something bad."

Sora sniffled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" They stopped midway to the main area of the beach, waiting for Sora to finish his waterworks.

Riku saw the shower begin to happen, seeing a couple of stars streak through the sky. "Make a wish." He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"The wishes never come true." Sora pouted, still rubbing some of the tears.

"Not with an attitude like that," Riku grinned, closing his eyes. "I wish for Sora to stop crying." He opened his eyes, looking at Sora stare blankly at him. He put his hand to Sora's chin. "See, it worked!"

Sora snapped out of his daze and brushed Riku's hand from off his chin, blushing. "I really hate you." He said looking at the sand as they began to walk once again.

* * *

><p>I remember a review of someone saying they don't see howwhy Sora would want join the Blitzball team. Well there you go !1!11! ;u;

And most some of the reviews want to see SoRiku happen already. Well, all I can say is: _Be patient :'D *shot*_

_**Reviews are loved ~**_


	17. Practice

****Oh yay, another update! ~

I didn't much reviews on the last one :c made me kind of sad. But I pushed through the sadness and created this.

**Make sure you pay attention to the dates**. Each time there is a line break, it's a different date.

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Practice<strong>

**September Second**

"You guys have to join the Blitzball team with me!" Sora yelled, whining on the phone, pacing around his bed. It was Sunday night, just yesterday being the night of the shower.

"What," Roxas replied. "You're kidding right?"

"Last night you told us that you were joining," Hayner said. "**Not** us!"

"I know, I know," Sora laid down on his bed. "But you _have _to! Please! I can't do this by myself!" After hearing no response for about a minute he began to plead even more. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"FINE!" The blondes simultaneously agreed.

"What about Axel, can he join too?" Hayner asked.

"Axel has violin." Roxas responded.

"Of course, _you _would know that," Hayner began to tease. "I bet he probably told you after you guys left us to make out!"

"We did _**not **_make out!" Roxas barked.

"Stop it you guys!" Sora pouted. He could hear Roxas huff on the other line and Hayner trying not to laugh.

"When are tryouts?" The angered blonde asked.

"Next Wednesday."

"That gives us a week to warm up," Hayner said. "But hey, what if one of us makes it on the team and you don't Sora?"

"I _will_ make the team!"

"If we're going to practice before tryouts, I can only practice after six," Roxas explained. "Since I have some things I need to do, plus singing in town."

"Then meet every day at my house at six thirty," Sora made the plan. "Starting tomorrow."

"Alright," Hayner yawned. "I'm calling it a night. See you guys tomorrow." The line ceased.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Sora?" Roxas asked, feeling a bit concerned.

"Yes, Roxas. I'm very sure!"

"Guess I can't argue with you," he heard the blonde sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Night."

* * *

><p><em><strong>June Twenty-Second<strong>_

_Sora hopped along the short brick fences that lined some of the houses on his and Riku's way to town. He jumped down when he reached the end, Riku holding his hand. The brunette looked up at the snow haired boy. _

"_Every day I see you," He began. "You look taller and taller, Riku."_

_Riku laughed. "Maybe because my birthday is soon, Sora."_

"_Your birthday," Sora said excitingly. He saw Riku nod. "When is it?! How old are you turning?!"_

"_Tomorrow," Riku answered. "And I'm turning six."_

"_Wait," Sora pouted. "But I'm turning five soon and I'm not growing!"_

"_Everyone grows at different times, Sora," Riku explained. "Or maybe you're just a midget!"_

_Sora began to flail. "I'm not a midget!" Riku laughed at the boy's impulsiveness*. "Are you going to celebrate your birthday, Riku?" The brunette asked after all his miserable pouting._

"_My dad wants to take me, my mom and my brothers somewhere."_

"_Where?!"_

"_I don't know where. But don't go to the park tomorrow," Riku told the brunette. "I won't be able to go."_

"_Okay," Sora frowned and the smiled, thinking of something. "I'll make you something, Riku! For the day after tomorrow!"_

"_I can't wait." Riku smiled._

* * *

><p><strong>September third, Monday 6:30pm<strong>

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Olette asked. She was sitting on the floor of Sora's room, facing the wall as the boys got changed. It was exactly six-thirty PM after school.

"Yes!" Sora chimed, pulling his t-shirt on.

"Have you thought about-"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Sora cut her off.

"…Okay then." Olette sighed.

"You can turn around now." Roxas informed.

Olette stood up, turning to see the boys dressed in active wear. "So," She began. "How are you guys planning to train?"

The three looked at each other, waiting to see the other answer. "Uhm…" Sora began to think.

"You guys decide to train and don't even know what you're going to do," Olette gave them a looked that screamed 'idiots' and shook her head. "How about we go to the park that's down the street? You've ever been there, Sora?"

"Yeah," Sora nodded. "A lot of times actually."

"It has a big field that you guys can practice on," Olette told them. "Sora, since you want to match Riku's physical ability you guys should practice speed, maneuvers, and strength."

"We all know he's lacking in the strength department!" Hayner snickered.

"Cut it out," Olette hit the blondes shoulder. "You guys seriously have to focus. No teasing, no jokes, no silly time!"

"Wow, since when did we elect your our coach?" Roxas asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Since I was invited to come over." Olette retorted.

"We didn't invite you," Roxas stated. "You asked to come."

"She's right though," Sora cut through the conversation. "We have to take this seriously. We only have a week while most of the 'star' players on the team have been playing since they were kids."

"Exactly," Olette smiled. "Eventually everything you guys practice will build up your endurance. Which is also a good attribute as well."

"Okay Miss 'I-know-everything'," Hayner walked over to the door. "Let's get going!"

They followed him out.

* * *

><p><strong>September fifth, Tuesday 5pm<strong>

Axel slumped himself down on the concrete stairs that lead to the schools main doors outside. He sighed, hunching over to his knees, his black backpack curving with his spine. "What a day." He said in low voice to himself. He ceased his thoughts when he smelled cigarette smoke sneak it way into his nostrils, and straightened up to see where it was coming from.

"Hey, flame head," He heard Larxene behind him. She sat down next to him, a cigarette in between her fingers. He looked over at her, waiting for her to say something more, frowning when she blew smoke in his face. "What are you doing here this late?"

"I had to stay after for orchestra practice," Axel explained. "Which ended at four. But since I live in faraway land, I have to wait another hour for the city bus to come."

"Ha, me too," Larxene grinned. "Well, minus the orchestra thing."

"Yeah." Axel sighed, bringing the conversation to an awkward end.

"You want some?" Larxene asked, trying to revitalize it. She was referring to her cigarette.

"No thanks, Roxas would kill me," Axel shook his head. "I haven't smoked since the beginning of sophomore year. Since he told me he didn't like it."

"F him," Larxene took another puff, Axel looking at her as if she were crazy. "If you want to do it, do it! Don't change your life style just for _him. _Besides, he isn't even around if you didn't notice. And I'm sure you're not getting any _pleasure _from him either."

"Pleasure?"

"Yeah, you know," Larxene answered. "Sex. And all he's been doing is hanging out with Sora this week, right? I wouldn't be surprised if he turned out to have a crush on Sora."

Axel held his palm out in front of Larxene. "Give me one." He said. She grinned, taking a pack out of her pocket and handing Axel one. He put it between his lips, Larxene lighting it for him.

"So, since we went to the sex topic," The vixen smirked. "Are you a virgin?"

Axel shook his head, letting out some smoke.

"Must be hard wanting a prude like him then," Larxene placed her pack back in her pocket. "He seems too uptight to even let anyone go near his belt buckle. It doesn't even seem like he ever kisses you."

"We're not together."

"And never will be if you don't push him!"

Axel slightly laughed. "I get the feeling that you're trying to tell me to-"

"_Rape _him." Larxene said.

"You're crazy," Axel put out his cigarette. "And even though I used to do a ton of stupid things, I'm not _that _crazy."

"It wouldn't be that hard," Larxene told him. "There's plenty of ways you could do it."

"I love him too much to hurt him," Axel stated. "He's too precious for that. And I would never let anything like that happen to him. He doesn't kiss me or sexually please me, but maybe that's because he's not able to handle that kind of stuff."

"Or maybe he's just not into you."

"And I'm sure _pushing _him wouldn't help," Axel stood, making his way down the steps. "I'm going for a walk. See you on the bus."

* * *

><p><strong>September Seventh, Friday 7:12pm<strong>

Olette stopped her timer as the boys ran past her, finishing their laps. "You guys have gotten faster since we started!"

"That's," Hayner panted. "Good!" He fell to his back, sprawled out in the grass. Sora sat beside him, leaning back with his hands as support, he looked up to the darkening sky.

"Is that Axel?" Roxas asked, standing up right from having his hands on his knees. The others looked in Roxas' direction.

"It is!" Olette smiled.

"Axel!" Roxas began to flail his arms, excited to see the redhead. Axel began to jog over, seeing the blonde ecstatic. Roxas embraced him as he came within a good distance. "Axel I…," He let go, moving back a bit. "You smell like you poured a whole bottle of cologne over yourself." *

"True that!" Hayner said, covering his nose with his hand. Sora sneezed, emphasizing the moment.

"I guess I went a little spray crazy," Axel rubbed the back of his head, a nervous looking grin on his face. "You okay?"

"No," Roxas said. "Olette is too rough on us!"

The brunette pursed her lips. "You won't be saying that when you make it on the team!"

"_If_ we make it on the team." Hayner correct.

"We will!" Sora pouted.

Roxas looked back up at Axel. "Are you staying?"

"Don't see why not," Axel dropped his backpack down. "The latest bus comes at nine thirty."

"Well -"

"Ahem," Olette made a noise. "Back to practice, now!"

Hayner and Sora moaned, moving their sore limbs back up to stand.

"Gotta go!" Roxas sarcastically smiled, going over to listen to Olette's instructions.

* * *

><p><strong>September Eighth, Saturday 4pm<strong>

"So," Selphie sat in her usual spot: on Riku's bed. "Now will you tell me what happened with you and Sora inside that shed?!"

"I already told you, Selphie," Riku sighed, sitting on the other side of his bed. "You just want to believe there's more."

"Because I just can't believe that you were locked inside a shed with a cutie pie like Sora and didn't even kiss him," Selphie fumed. "Not even a small hug! Do you even have hormones?! Or did you lie to me when you told me you liked guys?!"

"I didn't lie," Riku said. "And I told you, I wouldn't crush on a klutz like him."

"Then who would you crush on?" Selphie had her hands on her hips.

"I'll tell you when I remember him." Riku lay down in his bed, hands behind his head.

"Riku, Riku, Riku," Selphie put her hand to her forehead. "I have a huge bet that Sora is him! I mean, do you see the way he acts around you? He -"

"He's just a boy with a hopeless crush." The snow head sighed.

"You have to give him a chance or I'll just die," Selphie flopped herself face forward into one of Riku's pillows. "I'm sure you see what I see too," Her voice came out muffled. "He's beautiful, charming, nice and sweet. He can make you happy. Maybe even help you go through puberty!"

"Fine Selphie," Riku gave in. Selphie jumped up from the pillow, looking over at Riku with a surprised looking face. "I'll take him out for a date."

"You will?!" Selphie asked, her excitement basically pouring out of her mouth.

"Yes," Riku smirked. "But only if he becomes better than me at Blitzball."

The brunette hunched over, her excitement leaving her just as soon as it came. "I doubt that'll ever happen."

"Oh and by the way," Riku sat up, looking over at Selphie. "I've already gone through puberty, if you haven't noticed."

* * *

><p><em>Riku laughed at the boy's impulsiveness* - <em>Asterisked because I'm not sure if I used the right word there ; o ;

_"You smell like you poured a whole bottle of cologne over yourself." *_ - If you guys didn't get the hint, Axel was smoking again with Larxene that day and was trying to cover up the scent.

**Reviews are loved~!**


	18. Moonlit Night

**READ THIS!**

I need to explain how Blitzball will be played within my story. No it's not the accurate way, _obviously I guess. _

Blitzball is played similar to a game called Speedball, and in case i'm getting the game name wrong here is the explanation I have for my version of Blitzball.

_Blitzball is played on what looks similar to a football field. On the North and South sides of the field is a diamond shaped goal post about 2-3 feet off the ground. There are Eight players per team as well as sit outs which are fill in's for if a player ends up getting hurt during a game or ends up not being able to finish the season. The eight players are divided into three different groups. Three fielders, four defenders, and one goalie. _

_Blitzball can be played with both hands and feet. However, you can not bend down and pick up the ball. The ball has to be caught airborne, if on the ground you have to use your feet or kick it up to your hands. The ball can be stolen by the other team while using your feet to maneuver the ball. If the ball is in hand then you have to be tagged with two hands, which usually ends up being a tackle if the game if played roughly. Either is acceptable. _

_There are three 15 minute rounds. The team with the highest score at the end of the third round wins the game. If there is a tie then they result to a 'Golden Goal' which is where whichever team makes the first goal wins the game. _

There you go ;u; And hopefully you enjoy my longest chapter so far ` u ` yipyip_  
><em>

**Disclaimer: All Characters Owned By Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 – Moonlit Night<strong>

_**September 9**__**th**__**, Sunday 9pm**_

Roxas lay in his bed, right arm hanging over the edge with his other hand on his stomach. "I feel _so_ sick!" He moaned.

"Maybe it's from your practicing," The other blonde said. "You're overworking yourself?" He placed his hand on his brothers forehead, moving his bangs back. "You're burning up!"

"Ugh, no," Roxas whined. "I'm supposed to go to the island with my friends tonight." Roxas pathetically rolled himself off his bed, making his way to the closet.

"What Island?"

"An island you can see from the beach," Roxas opened his closet door from his kneeling position. "Axel wanted to see what was on it, and his friend told him he could take us and some others there. But I feel like I'm gonna pass out." He lay down on his side, eyeing the inside of his closet.

"Can I go for you?!" The other blonde asked excitingly, walking over to sit beside his 'dying' twin. Roxas turned over, looking up at his brother. "I've been good for a long time now," His twin began to plead. "I haven't had any episodes! Please, Roxy?" He pouted.

Roxas heaved out a long breath of air. "Fine, Ven," He put his hand over his face, finally agreeing. "But _listen_. You have to act like me, and if you start coughing just say you think you're getting a cold. And don't let Axel touch you and if anyone asks, you're an only child!"

"Okay," Ventus nodded his head vigorously. "But who is Axel?"

"Tall, bright red hair, green eyes, tattoos on his face," Roxas explained, making his way over to his bed. He plopped himself down on it. "Can't miss him."

"Will Sora be there?" Ventus asked.

"No he won't be there," Roxas answered. "But if you need anything, ask either Olette or Kairi. Olette should be the only girl with brown hair, Kairi has burgundy hair. Pence is the chubby guy, Hayner is blonde, Larxene is the only girl with blonde hair and Isa is the blue haired guy. Pick out something to wear. Kairi will be here at 9:45 with Isa."

"Alright." Ventus stood up, looking through Roxas' closet. He pulled out a pair and outfit and went into the bathroom to shower. When he got out he came back into his brother's room fully dressed. "Is this okay?" He asked. Roxas rolled over to see Ventus in loose burgundy skinny jeans and a white tee-shirt that had a black Star Wars design on it.

"Yeah it's fine," Roxas pulled the bands he had around his wrist off. He also reached for a similar band aid to the one he had on his face currently, still covering the reducing bruise mark. "Put these on." He ordered, handing Ven the bands and the band aid. "Take a sweater for if it gets cold," The doorbell rang. "And go and get the door. **Don't** let them inside."

"Bye, Roxy!" Ventus happily said, closing the bedroom door behind him to only a crack. He made his way down the steps, putting on Roxas's black vans and grabbing his sweater from the living room couch. Ven opened the door, trying to identify the faces he saw.

"You ready?" The blue haired boy, Isa, asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ventus smiled, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"That has to be the widest you've ever opened the door," Kairi said, looking at whom she thought to be Roxas with her jaw agape. She noticed the worried look on his face and began to giggle. "I'm just kidding, Roxas!"

Ventus let out the breath he had held in his chest. "Right." He gave a nervous smile.

The trio made their way to the beach. "Roxy!" Axel yelled, seeing the blonde step on the beach. The others ran up to the trio, Axel leaning over and throwing an arm around Ventus' shoulder as he stood in front of him. Ventus put his hands to the taller boy's chest, trying to make some more space between them. He blushed. "Hey, Ax…el." He spoke nervously, realizing he had forgotten the red heads name.

Axel gave him a questioning look. He lifted his arm from around the boy's shoulders and brushed it through his blonde locks. "You okay, Rox…as?" He teased, smiling._'You have to act like me'_, Roxas' words ran through his head. "_Not_ funny!"

"Let's just go already!" Larxene said, putting her hands on both Axel's and Ventus' shoulders, moving them apart. Ven peered up at the girl, becoming a bit frightened when he saw the angry look she had on her face.

"We need to get to the dock." Isa grabbed Kairi's hand and began to walk the way towards the dock, the others following behind him.

"I call boating with Roxas and Axel!" Olette called out.

"Yeah, me too!" Larxene crossed her arms against her chest.

"If we get lost out at sea, don't blame me." Axel informed them, considering that _they_ were the ones who wanted to fill up a boat with him.

"I guess we'll go with Kairi and Isa then," Hayner looked over at Pence. "You know, since we don't have a choice."

When they reached the dock the eight split into two groups of four. "Hayner, let's have you and me row." Isa handed Hayner one of the wooden paddles.

"Roxas." Axel held out a paddle in front of Ventus. "I can't do that," Ventus said quickly and sharply. "I-I mean I'm sore, from Olette's practices." He rearranged his choice of words, seeing the weird face Axel gave him.

"Give me that," Larxene grabbed the paddle from Axel's hand and sat down in the boat across from Ventus. "Sissy!"

Ventus gave her glare, remembering to 'act like Roxas'. Axel helped Olette get into the wobbly boat. She sat down next to Ven, Axel hopping in next to Larxene making the boat almost wobble over. "Axel!" Ven yelled, holding onto the side of the boat. "Oops," Axel said. "Guess I'll be more careful next time." Larxene stuck her tongue out.

"Follow closely!" Isa yelled over to them as his boat began to row off. Larxene unhooked the rope that was holding the boat to the dock and she and Axel began to travel behind Isa.

"Wow," Pence looked at the island amazed. "I thought this Island would've been bare!" The others all gazed at what they saw as they reached the dock of the Island. It was full of trees, humongous trees in fact. Along the biggest trees held tree houses built on the sides of them with spiraling stairs and even what seemed to be a huge wooden boat. Beside one of the trees was a glowing waterfall and beside that was a bridge that led to an even smaller island.

"This is so cool!" Hayner said, running out of his boat as soon as Isa and tied a rope around the dock. Larxene and Axel tied their boat. "C'mon, Roxas!" Olette got off the boat and helped Ven out afterwards.

"We should build a bonfire!" Isa said with his arms out wide in the air.

"We'd need to find some logs," Olette told them. "And does anyone have a lighter, because I doubt we'd be able to do it the old fashioned way with some sticks."

"Got one right here." Larxene pulled her lighter out of her black jean pocket.

"Let's split up and meet back here when you find some?" Kairi suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Kairi split with Isa.

"Olette, lets team." Hayner said, making a waving motion of telling her to 'come'.

Axel grabbed Ventus' hand, Ventus looking up at him with surprise. "Let's go, Roxas." Ventus blushed, letting Axel pull him along to whichever part of the island they were going to search.

"Guess that just leaves you and me." Pence smiled at Larxene, the blonde groaning and rolling her eyes.

Axel walked Ven to the back part of the island, a bit under the bridge. There they found a door. "I wonder what this leads to." Axel said, letting go of Ven.

"Be careful." Ventus watched as Axel opened the door, waiting to see if anything would pop out. When all seemed fine, Axel pulled Ven through the door and closed it back. "It's just another side of the Island." The redhead said.

"The bridge is broken though," Ventus walked to the edge of the bridge before the first gap. "How do we get past?"

"The water is shallow. We can walk through it." Axel began to take off his shoes and rolling up his pants.

"Isn't it cold though?!" Ventus asked. He wasn't all that excited about going in the water. He's always been afraid of large bodies of water having never been in them before.

Axel grinned. "You afraid of a little water, Roxy?" He teasingly asked. To that which Ventus responded with 'No' and began to take off his shoes as well, rolling up his burgundy pants. Axel hopped off the ledge and held out his arms to pick up Ventus from the waist to bring him down as well to the bit of sand they were standing on. "Well, come on then!" Axel stepped foot in the water, waiting for Ventus to join him.

The blonde stepped in, trying to keep a straight face staring at the water knowing that Roxas isn't afraid of ocean water. Ventus looked up when he heard Axel begin to laugh. "You're acting really awkward today, Roxas!"

"Don't laugh!" Ventus yelled, his face blushing red.

"I can't help it!" Axel continued laughing.

"Hmph!" Ven jogged through the water, holding his shoes in hand, over to the other side. "Let's hurry." Ven went up a couple of wooden stairs built into a short stone wall. "I see one!" He said, gazing out into the shoreline ahead of him. Axel came up behind the boy and squinted his eyes. "I see it too," Axel went ahead. "Stay there!" He hopped down the upper level of the beach and over near the shoreline that reached some palm trees. After a minute or two he came back holding a log and the two went back to the meeting point of the group.

"Kairi and I found two!" Isa held two logs cradled in his arms.

"We found one." Hayner said, followed by an 'us too' from Axel and Ven.

"We didn't find any." Pence frowned, Larxene beside him with her arms crossed over her shoulders.

They all built the bonfire by putting her logs together. Larxene sparked her lighter, touching it to one of the logs and then swiftly moving her hands away.

Isa picked up the backpack he brought, putting the straps on his shoulders. "I'm gonna go look at the moon," He said. "Just holler if you need anything."

"I'll come with!" Kairi jumped up from her sitting position. They both walked to the higher level of the island, across the bridge. From the distance you could see Isa setting up his telescope.

"What is he doing?" Ventus asked, looking at the others.

"If Isa is still the Isa I remember, he's probably just looking at the moon because he's into all that werewolf-y stuff." Axel leaned back on his hands.

"Werewolves aren't real though!" Olette stated.

"Try telling him that." Axel smirked. He reached over to put an arm around Ventus, who denied the affection. "Don't touch!" He said. Axel faking-ly frowned, rubbing a finger from his eye down to his cheek as if to signify a tear.

"You know Roxas," Larxene slyly smiled. "Who is it you really like, if not Axel?"

Ventus froze, everyone's eyes watching him. "Why do you want to know?" He tried to keep his composure.

"Just wondering.~" Larxene sing-songed as she pulled out a cigarette from her pocket as well as her lighter. Ventus quickly reached over and grabbed her arm. "Don't smoke that." He said, eyeing her green eyes.

"Ooo," she laughed. "You don't like smoking? How would you feel if I told you Axel smokes?!"

"Roxas," Axel retorted, getting angered. "Don't listen to her. She's just a maniacal bitch!"

Larxene shook Ventus off her arm. The blonde watched as the two bickered back and forth, Hayner trying to stop them but his efforts not prevailing. Ven put his palms over his ears and began to yell. "Shut up! Just shut up," He removed his hands when he heard them stop. "I don't care about this! _Any_ of it! You guys _really_ need to just resolve your issues!" With his last words he got up and fumingly walked away.

"…That was weird…" Hayner said, the others still silent.

* * *

><p><strong>September 9<strong>**th****, Sunday 9:15pm**

Sora panted, dribbling the ball at his feet back and forth across the field. Half way through, sweat dripping down his face, he kicked the ball up to his hands and held it at his side finishing his run. He dropped to his knees, ball in between them he panted trying to catch his breath. _'Why does this have to be so hard?' _

He saw someone's feet walk up beneath him in the grass. "You're really practicing aren't you?" He heard the snow-head's familiar voice taunt him.

Sora's head jerked up to see sea green eyes staring down at him. "What are you doing here?!" He asked.

"Ever heard of 'going on a walk'?" Riku sarcastically asked, moving past Sora and towards the play area of the park. The brunette stood up.

"But you never come here!" Sora yelled toward Riku's way.

"I used to come here as a kid." Riku said, waving the brunette off.

'_As if I wouldn't know that!' _Sora watched Riku slowly gravitate towards the sandbox after looking around at the other play areas as if he was lost. The snow head sat down on the wooden edge of the sandbox. He looked back at the staring brunette. "Want to join?!" He yelled smirking.

Sora huffed and pursed his lips, making his way towards the elder teen. _'Is he doing this purposely?!' _He sat down next to him, leaving about a half foot distance between himself and the other.

"I lied," Riku admitted as he looked down at the sand. "I came here because I had dreamed about it."

"Only because of a dream?" Sora asked as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Yeah."

'_What a douche.' _The brunette rolled his eyes.

"When you were little," Riku began. "Would you come here?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sora asked, beginning to feel uncomfortably confused about what Riku was asking him.

Riku rubbed his hand against his temple. "That sentence wasn't clear enough for you?"

"Um…no…," The brunette shrugged. When he saw a disapproving look dawn on Riku's face he quickly changed his answer. "I-I mean I just don't get why you're asking me this."

"Pfft," Riku began to laugh. "Selphie is so wrong about you!"

"What do you mean?!" Sora's eyebrows furrowed.

Riku's laughs calmed. "Since I'm pretty sure Selphie will end up telling you sometime," He looked up at the starry sky. "On my sixth birthday, I lost my memory and I guess in relation to that I had lost someone I'm pretty sure I really cared about." Sora's lips slightly parted as he stared at the elder, trying to take what he said all in. "I don't remember him nor much of my past before waking up in the hospital after my accident. But my mom said I would come here every morning therefore I'm guessing this is where it all started. I want to find him and learn the pieces of myself that I'm missing."

Sora brought himself to focus. He unsurely looked down at the wooden edge he was sitting on, and then back up at Riku who was still looking at the sky. "You shouldn't waste the time you have now looking for this person," he gloomily said. "Instead you should make as many memories as you can now. The past will eventually catch up with you sooner or later. So the person you're looking for will find you again too, if he feels the same as you do."

And then there was a moment of silence.

Riku turned his head over to the brunette and kissed his peachy lips, his long snowy hair brushing against the younger boy's blushing cheeks. The kiss was a simple touch of the lips, lasting about three seconds until Riku pulled away grasping his forehead.

Sora's cheeks turned bright red, as if someone had rubbed tomatoes against them and he felt his ears become hot. _'What is going on?!'_

"I think I'm beginning to get a migraine," Riku stood. "Keep up with your practicing, Sora."

'_You're the one with the headache?! You tell me you forgot about me and then you __**kiss **__me!' _Sora watched the snow head walk back off into the distance. He looked up at the moon and sighed, '_Life sucks._'

* * *

><p><strong>hurr hurr, Reviews are loved ~ <strong>


	19. Secret

**Disclaimer: All Characters Owned By Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 – Secret<strong>

_**September 10****th****, Monday**_

Sora walked into his art class, headed for his table with Roxas. "You look exhausted." Roxas nasal-y said, trying not to sneeze. "You look sick," The brunette put a hand to the blonde's forehead. "And I couldn't get any sleep last night."

"I think I got it from the island we had gone to." Roxas lied, resting his head in his arms on the table. Sora did the same, falling into a half sleep. The sound of a ruler smacking on the table between the boys pierced through the air, the boys jumping up from their relaxing moment. "No falling asleep," Miss Vanille disciplined. "Get to work!"

"But you didn't give us anything to work on!" Sora said, trying to slow down his fast heartbeat.

"Hmph! Since you two boys think that just because I didn't give you anything to do that you could just go to sleep," Miss Vanille grabbed two medium sized canvas boards from a shelf and placed it in from of the two. "Here is your work. You must have a finished drawing by end of class!" She walked back into her office.

"Tough." Zack said taking a seat next to Sora. The brunette looked past him to his normal table. "Riku's not here today?"

"Don't think so," Zack responded. Roxas sneezed. "Hey, Rox! Looks like your face cleared up?"

Roxas felt his face as if just remembering he had a bruise there in the first place. "Yeah…" He nauseatingly spoke, picking up his pencil and beginning to draw out something.

* * *

><p>"Axel," Demyx chimed from behind the red-head who had his head laid down on the desk. "How was the island last night?!" Zexion looked up from above his book curiously.<p>

"Why don't you ask Larxene?" Axel replied in an angry tone.

"She's not here today." Zexion said, ducking half of his face behind his book to only show his eyes when he saw Axel turn around. Axel's eyebrow rose looking at both of the boys. "I'm dipping." He said, grabbing his bag and heading for the door before the teacher would arrive.

"Hey wait," Demyx quickly grabbed his stuff, motioning Zexion to do so too. "Let us come with you!" They chased behind him, fast pacing when they reached the hallways. "Where are we going?" The blonde asked.

"Bathroom." Axel pushed open the door to the boy's bathroom, locking it after Zexion and Demyx came in. He then proceeded to unbutton his school shirt.

"Whoa, Axe," Demyx said, hands up in front of him. "We're not ready for what you're about to offer!" Zexion blushed.

"Tchk! I'm changing into casual clothes," He explained. "If we go out of school like this we'll get caught by the cops." He unzipped his bag and pulled a black shirt out that had the sci-fi image of a green alien's egg-like head on the front. "Do you guys have anything to wear?" Demyx and Zexion innocently shook their heads. Axel groaned, throwing Zexion the shirt he was wearing. "Put that on. Demyx put on this one." He gave Demyx a shirt and changed his own school pants into his jeans, re-buttoning his shirt after realizing he had only two.

Axel looked up at the wall. There was a small opened window near the top of it. "Can you guys climb that?" He asked the boys, pointing up to it. They vigorously nodded their heads. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"C'mon Zex!" Demyx went towards the wall and squatted, handing on his knee for Zexion to step on. Zexion put his foot in the palm of Demyx's hand and was lifted to the window. He pulled himself up and out, Axel helping Demyx do the same. "How are you supposed to get up?" The blonde asked, sitting on the sill of the window.

"Don't worry about it." Axel responded. Demyx shrugged and jumped down next to Demyx. Axel unlocked the bathroom door before running about two and half steps up the wall and grabbing the window sill. He pulled himself up and jumped down to meet Demyx and Zexion.

"This must not be new to you, huh?" Demyx grinned.

"Reason why I failed gym," Axel smirked. "Hold on, we can't leave just yet." The red head walked alongside the building, squatting down with the blonde and blue-haired mute when they reached the windows. After Axel made sure the inside of the room was clear of any teachers he knocked on the window, catching everyone's attention.

"Is that Axel?" Sora questioned, looking up from his drawing and towards the window.

"What is he doing?" Roxas nasally asked. He saw Axel motion his hand towards himself, telling them to come over. The boys followed orders, Zack staying within his chair.

"What are you doing?" Sora asked, nervously checking behind him to see if the teacher would magically appear.

"Going to town with these guys," Axel said pointing downward. Sora and Roxas peered over to see Zexion and Demyx, Roxas sneezing. "Come with us!"

"We'd get you caught." Sora pulled at his shirts collar.

"Doesn't your mom work in the morning," Axel asked. "We could just stop at your house."

"Fine," Sora said. He looked over to see Roxas holding himself up with the window sill. "Take Roxas, I think he's about to die!" Axel grabbed Roxas by the waist and hauled his sluggish body outside while the brunette went and grabbed their bags.

"I'll cover for you guys!" Zack winked. Sora smiled and mouthed the work 'Thank You' before going back over to the window and hopping out, closing the window back.

* * *

><p>"Ahh choo!" Roxas sneezed onto Axel's ear for possibly the tenth time.<p>

"This relationship is beginning to get gross," Axel grimaced in disgust, carrying the blonde on his back. They had been in town for a while now after dropping off their stuff at Sora's house and having the two boys change. "Sora, you carry him!"

Sora pouted, turning his back towards Axel who made Roxas switch off onto Sora. Sora struggled to hold the blonde up for a minute or two, adjusting himself to the extra eight stone* placed upon his back. "You okay, Roxy?" He asked.

"I can see the light." Roxas dryly joked making Sora giggle.

"What are we going to do?!" Demyx whined, his boredom taking a toll on him. The blonde slumped down in one of the town benches, Zexion taking a seat next to him.

"It's eight in the morning," Axel took the empty space next to Zexion. "What _is_ there to do?"

"You skipped class to just sit here?" Zexion said, hiding behind his book once Axel focused his bright green eyes on the bluenette*.

"Better than sitting in class." Axel relaxed, putting his hands behind his head.

Sora shifted from foot to foot, trying to think of something. "Let's go to the bakery!" His face brightened, looking at the sign to the bakery a couple meters away from them.

"Let's go!" Demyx jumped up from the bench, racing towards the shop with Zexion smiling behind him.

The shop smelled of chocolate and sweet tasting breads and croissants, which were all placed inside a long glass fridge near the cashier. There was also a scent of coffee from the coffee machine that was in the corner against the brick walls of the bakery.

The teens took their seats, Sora placing Roxas in one of the chairs before sitting down himself. Sora read one of the papers that were placed on the table. _'Seats are for customers __**only**_. _Order something or you will be escorted out!' _A nervous smile made its appearance on the brunettes face. "Anyone want anything?" He nervously asked the group, who had also read the paper. He pulled out his wallet, Roxas moaning. "Hot chocolateeee." The blonde said.

"It's ninety degrees…" Axel looked at Roxas from across the table as if he were crazy.

"But I'm _freezing_!" Roxas whined.

"I can warm you up!" Axel flirtatiously grinned. Roxas placed his head down on the table. "Don't. Touch. Me." He ordered. Sora laughed, stopping in surprise when he noticed a familiar snowball from outside the window at the art shop across from them.

Demyx held out money towards Sora from the right of the round table. "Get me a brownie!" He said. Sora stood up, handing Demyx some money instead for what Roxas had wanted. "You get it," He said, leaving the table. "I've got to go."

Sora exited the bakery and entered the art shop. _'This place looked much smaller from the outside…' _He thought, looking around at the many aisles that Riku could be in. The brunette decided to walk through every aisle, going through all sorts of different paint aisles, woodshop aisles, and many more aisles that he didn't know existed in an art shop. The boy stopped walking and sighed. _'What am I doing,' _He looked up at the murals that were painted on the ceiling. _'Just to tell him who I am and hope that things work for the better than worse. That's impossible!' _

"Are you just going to stand there dawdling at the ceiling," Riku asked. "Or did you actually have something to say to me?" Sora jumped out of his state of thought, looking down to see Riku kneeling on the floor arranging the items on the shelf from a box that sat beside him.

"You work here?!" Sora asked, trying to keep the blush from his face.

"No, just helping out," Riku explained. "The owner and my mom go way back."

"Well there's something I wanted to tell you," Sora walked up the snow-head. "Riku I-"

"Don't tell anyone." The boy stood up.

"What?"

"Last night," Riku explained. "It never happened, and it doesn't mean anything. Alright?" Sora gave him an angry glare. "Good." Riku grinned, placing his fingers through the brunette's hair. Sora moved the boys patting hand.

"If you don't want anyone to know about it, then why did you even-"

"You know those things you do without even thinking about them first," Riku explained. "When they just seem to fit the moment?"

"A moment of nostalgia…" Sora murmured.

"Google translate much," Riku said, not hearing or understanding what the brunette had murmured. "In other words, the kiss was a mistake. Sorry." He walked away.

'_Jerk.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>June 24<strong>__**th**_

_Sora stood in the park, shifting from foot to foot as he waited excitingly for Riku to come. The gift he had for him was held in his hand, a card he made all on his own. An hour passed. He decided to sit instead. And after a couple more hours passed, he pouted watching outside begin to dim. When it became too late to wait any longer, he walked himself home for the first time in a long time. _

_The same waiting happened the next day too, and two more days as well until the fourth day came. June twenty-eighth. And he began to cry. _

'_Riku,' He tried wiping his tears away, but they refused to cease. 'Where are you?'_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Footnotes<em>**

_extra eight stone* - _According to google, 8 stone is 112lbs. However Roxas does weigh more than that, in between 8 and 9 stone. I just didn't want to be like "extra eight-point-seven stone" or something lmao. Keepin it simple :u

_Bluenette* - _Anyone have any other words to describe Zexion's hair? o.o;

**Reviews are loved ~**


	20. Kids pt I

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by Square Enix.

Not too sure of how much I like this chapter. The next chapter won't be a pt II to this, the 'Kids' chapters will be randomly placed. It just gives a bit of backstory I guess.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 – Kids pt I<strong>

**5****th**** Grade.**

"Good morning class," The teacher stood in front of her fifth grade class, smiling. "Today I have a surprise for you." She motioned over to the door. "Come here, don't be shy!"

The class peered their eyes over to the door, anxious to see who was there. The boy hesitatingly took another step inside the class room, and then stood beside the teacher. Sora looked up at the new student for a minute or so, and then he went back down to his coloring.

A pouty frown fell upon the new boys face, his blue eyes timid. "Introduce yourself kiddo." The teacher urged with a grin.

"I'm Roxas," The blonde revealed. "Roxas Strife!"

"Hello Roxas!" The class chimed, some more so than the others.

"He's weird." The blonde next to Sora whispered to him.

"Beat," Sora laughed. "_You're_ weird too!"

The blonde crossed his arms and blushed, leaning on the back legs of his chair.

The teacher bent down to Roxas' height and pointed over to an empty seat. "You can sit next to Shiki!" She told him. The auburn girl waved to the blonde with a bright smile upon her face. Roxas went over to the chair sitting down, the girl trying to begin a conversation with him.

"Hi Roxas," She said. "Where did you move here from?"

Roxas let out a huff of air, looking over at her with a glare. "I _don't_ want to be your friend. It's better if you leave me alone."

"Rude!" Shiki pursed her lips angrily.

"Yo, Sora," Beat began. "Should we be friends with him? Maybe you could fix his bad attitude!"

The brunette once again looked up from his drawing and over to the new student. He licked his lips. "He looks like the upper classman," Sora looked back at Beat. "Cloud, doesn't he?!"

Beat looked at the blonde intently, trying to take in all his features. He jumped when Roxas had noticed him staring, giving him a glare with his azure orbs. "Yeah, but he gives me the creeps though!"

Sora laughed, going back to his coloring.

For the rest of the school day, the class worked on multiplication and integers as well as reading skills and some history. At the end of the day, Sora put on his backpack and stood by the entrance of the school with Beat.

"I'll see you later, Sora!" Beat waved goodbye, heading down the sidewalk.

"Bye, Beat!" Sora waved back, smiling. He crossed the street, heading on his way home.

The brunettes walk home was always on his own, but this time he heard footsteps trailing behind his path. He turned around to see who it was. _'Roxas lives this way too?' _He thought, looking at the blonde with his mouth partially agape.

Roxas stopped walking, staring back at the brunette boy who was looking at him.

'_Should I say hi or should I…' _Sora gasped, his eyes widening.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, his hands in his pockets. He saw a white flurry of hair walked past him. It belonged to a boy who was taller than he and Sora, with lighter skin and a lost feeling aura. The blonde noticed Sora's eyes following the other boy intently.

Sora looked at the boy's face carefully. Making sure it was who he thought it was. _'Riku…'_ He noticed he had a band aid placed on his lower lip and jaw.

"Sora!" A car pulled up next to the side walk. "Sora!" The woman in it caught the brunette's attention. It was his mother. "Come on! We have to visit your aunt."

Sora swallowed, looking back to Riku who was now a distance away and then back at his mother. He opened the back seat of the car, getting inside.

* * *

><p>"Wrong!" Riku's father crumpled up the piece of math paper that lay on the desk.<p>

"I'm sorry father," Riku sympathized. "I don't understand it still."

"No excuses!" Yaag hit his son across the cheek, the smack echoing through the room. Riku's frowned, his long white hair shading over his eyes.

"Father," Loz, Riku's oldest brother, stood at the doorway to Riku's room. "Dinner is ready."

Yaag pulled the neck of his tie and stood. "When we're done make sure to teach your brother." He walked out the door. Loz grinned.

"Come on, Riku," Riku got down from his chair, rubbing his eyes. Loz knelt down to Riku's level. "You can't let dad hurt you."

"But I don't understand it," Riku pouted. "I'm not as good as you, Kadaj, and Yazoo. And that makes him mad…"

The elder boy sighed. "How do you like your new school?" He put a hand through Riku's snowy hair.

"It's alright," Riku replied uncertainly. "But the kids there make me scared and there's this girl named Selphie who kept trying to talk to me but it's hard to talk since I feel very distant to everyone. When I was walking home, there were these two boys who were walking the same way. One of them looked really grumpy and the other was -"

"Loz, Riku," They heard Yazoo yell. "Come downstairs already!"

Loz stood to full height, towering over Riku. He was already their dad's height at only sixteen, with maybe even pecks and arms bigger than Yaag's.

They made their way down to the dinner table, which was already set with food on all six plates and drinks beside them. Their mother and father sat on the opposite short ends of the table, Kadaj and Yazoo sitting across from each other on the longer side of the table with an empty seat next to them. Riku sat next to Kadaj, Loz took the only other seat left available.

After everyone took a couple bites into the food, Riku noticed his mother put her fork down. "Yaag, can I talk to you in the living room for a second." She stood, and as if choosing the answer 'yes' for him, she walked over to the living room.

"You can't keep hitting him, Yaag!" The boys heard their mother whisper angrily. "He's a little boy!"

"How do you think he'll learn then?!"

"Definitely not through abuse," Yeul retorted. "He's been through enough already! He's lost his memory goddammit." Riku dropped his fork to the table and quickly ran upstairs as he began to feel uncomfortable. Yazoo tried to hold back a maniacal laugh. "He hasn't even adjusted to other people yet other than us, and I'm sure that your abuse is having an impact on him too! He may be ten, but to his memory he's only been here for four years."

"I'm not easing up on him," Yaag said frustratingly. "We're done here." He walked back to the table. "Where is Riku?!"

"He went back up to his room." Kadaj said, stabbing a fork into the meat on his plate.

Yeul came to the table. "Can one of you tell him he can't go to school tomorrow? His face is too bruised."

Loz pushed his seat back from the table, deciding for himself to be the one to talk to Riku. He went into his room. "Riku, are you in here?" Loz called out. He heard the closet door squeak and saw Riku hugging his knees inside of it. "Riku…" Loz shook his head, walking over to his little brother.

"I'm different," Riku said. "Aren't I?"

"Not different. Just young, innocent, and confused."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved ~<strong>


	21. Traverse Town

_****_Sorry for such a late update guys ; 3 ;. I'm having writers block! Hopefully it goes away soon.

Enjoy!~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 21 – Traverse Town<strong>_

_**September 11****th**** , After school**_

Roxas fell to his knees in the sunlit grass. He put his hands to the ground, panting. "Do we have to practice," he sniffled. "I'm so sick."

"You have to if you want to make it!" Olette pressured.

"I can't even _make it_ to the other side of this field right now…" The blonde whined.

"Why isn't Sora with us?" Hayner asked, helping Roxas up.

"Well," Olette began. "Sora's been doing a lot more extra practice than you guys. I would assume he's at a much higher agility level than the both of you." Roxas and Hayner sighed in unison. "At first, Roxas and Sora were matched in agility. Hayner, you're slower than the both of them but you show promise in defense."

"_Greeaatt_." Hayner moaned.

Olette blew her whistle.

* * *

><p>"Hope, you'll never learn that way," The taller brunette nudged the boys shoulder, watching him come off balance. "You're too stiff." He sighed.<p>

"Says the goalie." Hope murmured, standing up straight.

"How are we supposed to defend the fielders anyway," A raven haired girl chimed in. "They're so much bigger than Hope and I!" She said, exaggerating with her arms.

"Xion's right," Hope fell to a seated position in the grass of the schools Blitzball field. "What did Lightning see in us that made us make the team anyway?"

"Potential!" Tifa smiled. They were all in their black and dark-red Blitzball uniforms, the flame crest of their school on the upper left of their chest.

"Where is Terra," Hope frowned frustratingly. "And how come the fielders never come to practice?"

"_They_ think they're too good for it." Tifa put her hands on her hips.

"But they lost to Destiny Islands school last year," Xion put a finger to her lip. "That guy Satoshi had made the golden goal, the tie breaker."

"You mean Riku," Xion nodded. "He's my cousin."

"What!? He's so good looking though…" Xion teased. "And your last name is Estheim!"

"_Thanks_." Hope said dryly, lying on his back. "His dad is my mom's brother." He closed his eyes.

"What are you doing laying around instead of practicing, Hope!" A recognizable voice said to him. He looked up to see blue eyes shaded by long brown hair.

"Terra!" He jumped up, smiling.

"Hope doesn't think a goalie could teach him how to defend." Noel sighed, hand on his hip.

"Noel was actually a defender in freshmen year," Terra chuckled. "He taught me most of my skills when I had joined the team in sophomore year."

Hope blushing frowned, Xion looking at him in amusement.

"I see you guys are having fun?" A taller teen came in behind Hope grinning. His hair was long and white, similar to that of Riku's but with more of a silvery undertone. This was Sephiroth Fujioka, captain of the team. Behind him stood two other boys, one had cinnamon colored short hair, Genesis Rhapsodos, and the other with long layered pink hair, Marluxia Aburane.

"So _now _you guys will be coming to practice," Tifa asked sternly, crossing her arms against her chest. "Or are you just visiting?"

"Well, we are in our uniform," Marluxia said. "Right?" He grinned sinisterly at Tifa as he passed by her, getting the ball from Noel.

"We have to teach Xion and Hope how to defend you guys," Terra told them. "It'll be much easier now that you're here."

"Let's get to it then." Sephiroth puts his hands on Xion's and Hope's shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>September 12<strong>**th**

Sora had his elbow on his desk, his hand holding up his head with his cheek. His eyes were closed, but fluttered open when he heard a chirping sound from beneath his head. He looked down to see the baby chocobo his history teacher usually held within his afro. The brunette smiled down at it.

"Please stay awake, Sora." Mr. Katzroy said.

Sora lifted his head up, the chocobo flying back towards its 'nest' within Mr. Katzroy's coily hair. He felt Kairi tap on his back. "Are you okay, Sora?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah," Sora whispered back. "Just tired." Sora slightly jumped at the ringing bell that pierced his ears. The class began to evacuate the room to head to their next class.

"You have blitzball tryouts today," Olette stood. "You can't afford to be tired!"

"I know," Sora whined, putting his books in his bag. "But I was so worried about this day that I couldn't sleep last night." He pouted. Kairi put a hand on the brunettes shoulder. "I think you'll do okay, Sora." She smiled sincerely.

'_If I don't then Riku would just view me a joke…' _Sora put his hands into fists at his sides.

"Better get going before you're late to you next class," Mr. Katzroy informed the three. They nodded and jogged off. The teacher shook his head. "Kids."

Sora sluggishly made his way to gym's males' locker room. He threw his bag down on the tiled floor below his short locker and collapsed on the wooden bench. "Roxas," He whined. "I don't want to do gym today, I just want to sleep. Don't tell teacher I'm in here."

The brunette heard someone sigh and then felt large arms reach under his chest and pull him up to a sitting position. Flustered, he open blue eyes wide and flailed his arms at whoever it was who lifted him up. "You're not Roxas!"

He felt the large hands shake his shoulders. "Sora, cut it out," The boy grabbed one of the brunettes wrists. "It's Riku!"

Sora stopped and began to rub his tired eyes, looking back up to see Riku looking down at him. The elder let out a breath and frowned after a couple seconds of silence. He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I've been beginning to think there's something severely wrong with you."

Sora's face became impassive at Riku's comment. His eyebrows then furrowed. "Maybe _you're_ the problem." The brunette murmured.

Riku, peeved, put his hands on Sora's waist and lifted his small body up into the air. "What are you doing?!" Sora flailed. He was brought over to his actual area of the locker room. Roxas and Axel gave the two boys a weird look, watching as Riku placed Sora down in front of them and Sora yell 'what about my backpack' to no response other than the back pack that was tossed over the lockers almost hitting Sora square in the face.

"And I thought I was crazy." Axel laughed, continuing to change.

Roxas put the back of his palm to Sora's forehead. "Are you okay?" He asked, blue eyes probing.

Sora sat down on the bench. "I'm just tired," He answered. "I couldn't get any sleep last night since I was too busy worrying about today."

"Stay in here then," Roxas sighed, pulling his gym shirt over his head. "We'll just say you're absent."

"Thanks so much!" Sora lie down on the bench relieved, using his backpack as a pillow.

Axel ruffled his fingers through brunette's spikey hair as they were leaving for gym. "Don't worry about it kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~ <strong>


	22. Drugged

**;-; **I am so sorry this update took so long, and this chapter isn't even that long (not like my other chapters are long but this is only 800 and i usually strive for 1000+ before finishing). But I've been having a bit of a writers block and then I completely forgot about this for a week or two since i was very busy with work and school. Regardless I hope you enjoy this small update.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 – Drugged<strong>

"Sora," The brunette felt someone shake him by his shoulder. "Wake up!" The boy floated back to consciousness, hearing the voices around him but not quite yet revealing he was awake.

"We should just leave him here," He heard Axel chuckle. "He's still tired, right?"

Roxas put his hands on his hips and looked up at Axel. Pouting he said, "That wouldn't be nice."

By this time Sora began to bat his eyelids open. When he realized he was conscious he quickly sat up to a sitting position on the bench.

"How was your nap," Axel asked, buttoning up his uniform shirt. "You lazy bum."

"Good enough." Sora yawned, still feeling a bit dreary.

The bell rang.

Sora stood up, putting on his backpack. "See you in lunch." Roxas said, before going his own way in the hallway.

"Ditto!" Axel chimed.

Sora sighed, combing his fingers through the front of his hair and slowly making his way to his Spanish class.

* * *

><p>The brunette sat down at the rounded outdoor lunch table, dropping his head into his arms on the table.<p>

"Someone's tired." Hayner made an obvious statement, raising his eyebrow at Sora's actions.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night." You could hear his murmured voice.

"Well that's not good," Pence ate some of his chips. "What about practice today? You can't make a good impression if you're acting this way."

"Don't worry guys," Axel interrupted, shuffling through his backpack. He pulled out a brown paper bag and set it on the table. "I've got this covered!"

The table became slack-jawed, but Roxas' expression turned hostile. "Are you kidding me!?" He tried yelling softly. "You can just do that out here! And you're not even-."

Axel covered the blonde's mouth, making Roxas furrow his eyebrows and shush up. When he removed his hand he began to unroll the flap on the bag. "It's not what it looks like guys." He pulled out a circular pill tablet.

"What is that?" Olette asked, squinting her eyes as if it would get her a more detailed look.

"It's what Sora's about to take." Axel grinned. He moved one of Sora's arms from under his head, and held the brunettes head up from under his chin. "Say ahh!" Axel teased. Sora opened his mouth just enough for the redhead to put the tablet in.

"Drink this," Axel gave the brunette a water bottle. Sora gulped the pill down his throat with the water. "It should help in about five minutes."

"But what is _it_?" Kairi gave Axel a questioningly odd look.

"Something an old friend used to synthesize for me."

"Roxas sighed, facepalming. "All your old friends were drug dealers…"

"Um excuse me, did Isa look like a drug dealer," Axel smart-assed, grinning at the blonde with his glowing green eyes. "I don't think so!"

"Sora's gonna die!" Hayner joked, pretending to be dismayed.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked, approaching the group from behind Hayner with Larxene and Zexion at his sides.

The group quieted when they heard Sora begin to groan. He put his hand on his stomach, sitting up with his eyes closed. "I'm…I'm…," His eyes shot open. "I'm going to puke!" He said quickly covering his mouth and running for the nearest trash can. Axel shrugged at his tables dirty looks.

"Is he going to be okay?" Larxene asked, taking a seat along with the two others of her trio.

"Eventually." Axel answered.

"What do you mean _eventually!?_" Roxas yelled.

"You know," The redhead said. "In time…the future..."

Roxas stood. "If he doesn't die, _you_ will!" He went over to aid Sora by the trash can, realizing that a lot of eyes from curious students were on Sora. "Sora, you okay?" He asked the brunette in a low tone of voice.

Sora looked over to Roxas, standing up straight. "Do you have a twin, Roxas?" His voice slurred.

"What," Roxas' face got red. "No!"

"Then why are there two of you," Sora said slowly. He then began to giggle and laugh at Roxas' facial expression. "Why is there two of everyone? Everyone must be twins!" He turned away from the trashcan and dashed back towards his table, flailing his arms around. Roxas quickly followed.

"Olette's a twin, Kairi's a twin, Hayner's a twin," Sora exclaimed. "MAYBE I'M A TWIN!"

Axel's lips began to curl up, trying to hold in a laugh at the insane brunette.

Roxas placed a hand over Sora's mouth. "Calm down!" He urged, frustrated. Sora tried to continue talking but his voice only made a mumble through Roxas' palm. As his talking slowed his eyes rolled as if the room were spinning. Suddenly Roxas felt Sora's weight drop on his, the brunette passing out.

"Sora!" The table echoed off each other. Axel quickly lifted Sora up from Roxas' struggling hold.

"Shit." He said under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Always Loved<strong>


	23. The Beginning

****Finally didn't have work for a day B)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – The Beginning<strong>

"Oh no, is he going to die?!" Sora could hear Demyx faintly whine. He felt the boys feet quickly pace back and forth across the cold tiled floor.

"If he does," Hayner began. "We all know who to blame." All the boys eyes began to focus on Axel.

They had rushed to the bathroom after Sora had fainted, lying the brunette down on the ground.

"Guys, don't give me that look! You take blame too," Axel yelled, fist in the air. "You were watching and you didn't stop me or him!"

"Yeah, as if you told us what it was!" Roxas snapped. Static began to build between the two as they retorted to each other over and over.

Their bickering stopped when they heard the bathroom door creak open. Riku stopped in his footsteps, eyeing the situation without one ounce of expression on his face. The moment was awkward until snow-head sighed and decided to turn around and walk back out.

"GET HIM!" Hayner and the other boys pounced, grabbing the startled Riku and tackling him back into the bathroom.

Pence, Demyx, and Zexion sat on the teens back as he lay on the floor in defeat.

"_What _are you doing…" Riku asked in annoyance.

"You're a witness to a horrible crime!" Demyx cried. He was quickly thumped on the back of the head by Hayner who shushed him. Demyx tightened his lips into a pout.

Riku looked over at the brunette, seeing him from his side. He saw his chest rise and fall. "I don't know what you guys did to him," Riku said. "But he's definitely well alive."

"We know that," Roxas tightened his fists at his sides. "But he's not getting up."

At this moment Riku would've face palmed, if not being held on the ground. "Get off." He said, beginning to try and push himself up.

"Are you going to help?!" Demyx asked, the boys trying to stay on him.

"_Yes._" The snow-head groaned.

The three boys quickly got off of the teen, watching him stand up and dust himself off. They eyed Riku as he went to the sink and turned the faucet on, cupping his palms together and filling them with water. The snow-head kneeled down, holding his cupped hands over the boys tanned face. He separated his palms letting the cold water drop on Sora's face.

His blue eyes shot open as if an alarm went off inside his head. "Where am I?!" He asked before jumping up to a sitting position, knocking his forehead hard onto Riku's. "Ow ow ow!" He yelped, the two grabbed their foreheads while the other boys cringed from the echoing noise of banging skulls.

Sora looked up at Riku. "What are you doing here," He asked. Looking around he realized they were in the boy's bathroom. "What am I doing here?!"

Riku stood up and backed away.

"Are you feeling okay, kiddo?" Axel quickly asked, being hopeful.

"Yeah," Sora furrowed his eyebrows looking at Riku. "Except for the headache that's beginning to come on."

"Don't blame me," Riku responded. "Watch what you're doing next time."

"Says the one who's supposed to have cheetah like reflexes." Sora pouted angrily.

"Hmph!" Riku huffed before walking to the door. "Don't die before try outs. You'll never surpass me if you do."

The brunette sighed as he watched the teen walked out. He stood up to his feet, moving them around a bit as if they had lost some feeling. "Your pill worked, Axel," He smiled brightly. "I don't feel tired anymore!"

"Glad to hear it!..." Axel nervously laughed.

"Do you even remember what happened during lunch?" Pence asked, approaching the boy.

"No," Sora scratched his forehead. "Come to think of it, I don't remember anything after Axel gave me the pill."

The bell rang.

"Well as they say, some things are better off forgotten!" Axel said quickly before grabbing his stuff and walking out the door.

"You were acting really delusional!" Roxas giggled, handing Sora his backpack.

"_Whattt,_" Sora cried. "How delusional?"

"Let's not talk about it!" Roxas smiled, slinging his back pack over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So," Coach Villiers stood out on the Blitzball field, the sun shining down on him and his main team players. "How many kids do you guys think are going to show up?" He was eyeing a list on his clipboard of people who signed up.<p>

"Fifteen?" Selphie guessed, giving her coach a questioning look.

"More like fifty, ya?" Wakka smiled.

"That only happened once," Selphie said. "And that's when we had all tried out!"

"What if you don't find the type of person you're looking for, Coach?" Riku asked.

"There's always diamonds buried where you least expect to find them." Snow responded. He placed his hand as a visor on his forehead, looking out into the field watching the students approach from the distance for try outs.

"It's so hot," Sora whined. "What if I pass out from exhaustion!?"

"I'm sure you'll pass out from being nervous much quicker than passing out over _that_." Roxas responded, combing his fingers through his blonde locks. Though he had to admit, it _was _hot but nothing islanders couldn't cope with.

"Yeah, calm down man." Hayner suggested.

The group of students reached the coach on the field in a big blob. Sora began to shake his limbs, trying to calm down.

"It's good to see you here, Sora!" Selphie smiled delightfully.

Sora smiled back as Roxas gave a look of disapproval to the girl.

"I wouldn't expect to see _you_ three here," Snow said, checking their names off on his list. "After locking me up on the roof!"

"Well, you got out right?" Hayner smiled nervously, the two others doing the same.

"Hmph," Snow gave a grin. "Everyone line up!" He yelled at the group. They all did as they were told, getting in a straight horizontal line facing Coach Villiers. He eyed them carefully. "There are twenty five of you, which is _way_ too many. So we're going to have to cut some of you out." Snow felt superior as he saw the scared looks appear on the students' faces. "We'll have a race!"

"I'm not liking this already." Hayner whispered through his lips.

"Line up on the track," The coach ordered. The students quickly filled up behind the starting line. Snow peered over at his star players sitting on the sidelines. "You guys too now." Riku and Selphie glared at him. "Don't tell me my two fielders don't like running," Snow teased as he watched the four players' line up behind the other students. "The last five, not including the players already on the team, will not be able to tryout. On the blow of my whistle," They all got in a readying position. "Three, two," he blew his whistle loud.

Sora burst off, running his fastest and trying to stay ahead of the pack. Roxas and Hayner were right behind him, Roxas almost reaching Sora's speed.

"Riku," Selphie hissed. "Look at Sora go!" The four star players were jogging slowly behind the students, becoming farther and farther behind them. "Not bad for someone with two left feet huh?!"

"He shows promise!" Tidus grinned.

"It's only a race, that's much different from actually playing." Riku responded, trying to ignore their comments.

The brunette kept up his speed determined not to let anyone, except maybe his two friends, pass him. When he reached back to the starting line he let out his gasping breath, hands on his knees panting. Roxas and Hayner did the same, trying to catch their breaths.

Sora stood up straight, looking at his friends. "Good…job!" He said out of breath still. The two blondes held out a thumbs up, trying to smile through what felt like their dying breaths.

"Huh," Sora saw a girl stop her running next to him as she passed over the line. From what he could see her hair was short and blue and she looked as if she was to be tall, but it was hard to tell since she was crouched over. "Good job to you too!"

The girl looked up questioningly, wondering who was talking to her. Sora saw that her hair matched her eyes and her pink lips gave a lighted smile. She stood up straight. "Thank you, uh-"

"Sora Hibari!" Sora chimed.

The girl giggled. From what Sora could tell she seemed sweet, although very athletic at the same time. "Thank you, Sora," she said. "My name is Aqua Yano."

"Wow," Sora seemed amazed. "Even your name is blue!"

"Yes." She replied, a bit taken back by the boy's response.

Hayner put an arm around Sora's shoulder. "Sorry about him," He said. "I'm Hayner Finnlet!"

"Roxas Strife!" Roxas introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you!" Aqua bubbled.

The conversation was cut short by the Coach blowing his whistle as the last of the twenty people he needed came through. The other five that were left behind on the track stopped, trying to catch their breaths in defeat.

"To the twenty who made it through, congrats," Snow said. "But tomorrow will be another day more challenging than this. So be ready! You can all go home now."

The students were relieved to finally be able to head home, even though the first day of tryouts were short.

"It looks like you're the only girl who made it through, Aqua." Roxas noted.

"That's not _too _surprising." Aqua walked over to the water fountain near the entrance to the boys and girls lockers rooms, getting a sip of water.

"True!" Roxas lightly laughed.


	24. I'm Ventus

Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and don't hate me for the suggestion in the ending ; o; . The reviews made me happy btw, some people think I'm actually humorous! You have no idea how happy that made me feel! But one person told me to cut out the humor :| like no , it's my story and unless a great majority of you guys hate some of the more humorous sides to chapters then I can do whatever I want ^ u ^b .

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the characters in this story. They are all owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24– I'm Ventus<strong>

Ventus sat in the front seat of his mother's car. He had his head leaned against the glass window, eyes peering out at the passing view.

"Are you ready for your doctor's visit, honey?" His mom was cheerful, her ruby lips smiling.

"Yeah." Her son unenthusiastically replied. He sighed.

"C'mon," she put a hand on his arm. "Be happy. Maybe there's good news!"

"But if I get overly excited, it'd just be a big disappointment in the end right?" He looked over to his mother.

"The last time we saw Dr. Valentine he said you were doing well and improving, which is very lucky!"

"If I get any better do you think I could start going to high school?" You could almost see the glint of hope in Ven's eyes.

"Ven, you know we've talked about this before," Ven slumped down the passenger seat knowing exactly what his mom was going to say. "The high school is on a different level than your homeschooling and it'd be hard trying to fit into a new environment."

"I just want to make friends." Ven murmured, putting his head against the window again.

"What about Roxas' friends," His mother asked. "Didn't you go to the beach with them that one day?"

"Yeah, but those are _his_ friends. I want my own."

Mrs. Strife frowned. "I'll think about it," She said as she parked her car in the hospital's parking lot. She saw Ventus' face brighten up a bit. "But don't get your hopes too high on it."

"Okay." Ven sighed, opening the car door and stepping out to the hospital he knew very well. He could tell you all the areas in the pediatrics division as well as most of the nurses there. He's been going here almost all his life. When he was younger he had mostly been admitted, but today he was only here to check up with his doctor.

The mother and son walked into the hospital, taking the elevator up to the fifth floor. Across from the elevator was a medium sized waiting room for patients taking tests. Mrs. Strife went to sign Ventus in. Ven was getting his normal routinely tests, an exercise test and a CT scan of his chest.

"How come Roxas didn't come home today," Ven asked. "He usually comes with us…"

"He's trying out for the Blitzball team with his friends today."

"Ventus Strife?" A young woman called out, catching the boy's and his mom's attention. They stood and walked over to the lady when she urged them with hand movements to follow her. Ventus was brought to a small patient room.

"Hello, Ventus," The woman sat down in a chair facing the desktop computer. "I'm sure you remember me?"

"Yes." Ventus nodded his head with a smile. She was a nurse, Mrs. Estheim. She lived in Traverse Town, about an hour and a half away from Destiny Islands, connected by a single bridge.

"You're looking better than ever," She smiled back at him, looking over to Mrs. Strife to see if she had a comment to that but all she saw was cheerful look on her face. "Let's get some information down in the computer and then we can get to your exercise and CT scanning." Ventus understandingly nodded. "Your birthday is November thirtieth," She saw Ventus nod from the corner of her eye. "And you are fifteen," Another nod. "Have you had any recent breathing problems," He shook his head. She began to record information into the computer. "No shortness of breath or anything similar," another shake. "Any coughing?"

"Sometimes."

"No colds or fevers?"

He shook his head.

"Okay," She stood up, grabbing the sphygmomanometer and velcro-ing it around Ven's upper arm. "Just need to take your blood pressure and then check your temperature." She began to pump air into the cuff. Ventus winced; he always hated this part due to it hurting his soft arm. When she was done, she let out all the air and recorded the information into the computer. She then took out the electric thermometer and moved it across Ven's forehead. She proceeded to record his temperature into the computer.

"The doctor will be here in a couple moments." She smiled before exiting the room, shutting the door behind her. After waiting in silence with his mother the doctor, Dr. Valentine, finally came in.

"Hey, Ven," He seemed very cold, yet intelligent with a willingness to help others. "It's nice to see you again. Are you ready for your exercise?"

"Yeah!"

"Follow me then." He had Ven follow him out the door and to a bigger room where his tests would begin.

* * *

><p>Roxas wiped his forehead as he pushed his key into the front lock of his house. It was night time, he had spent the rest of his day after practice making memories and eating ice cream with Hayner and Sora. He turned the key and pushed open the door with a force so hard it was surprising the door didn't snap off its hinges.<p>

The blonde was angry.

"_I'm surprised you aren't mad at Axel for smoking" _Hayner's words repeated in his head.

The blonde was furious.

"Ventus!" He yelled, pushing his brother's room door open. Roxas looked around the vacant room angrily, realizing his brother wasn't in there.

"Yes?" Ventus responded from behind the other blonde.

"Why didn't you tell me about Axel?!" Roxas got up in Ven's face; it was as if you could see the steam rising from his golden locks.

"What about Axel?" Ventus took a step back, becoming wary.

"He smokes!"

"I don't know," Ventus replied. "He's _your _friend. Why don't you-"

Roxas pulled Ven in closer by his collar. "I _know_ he's my friend but you were the one who was there and didn't tell me anything!"

"You never asked," Ventus retorted. "This isn't even such a big deal!"

Roxas glared his twin's eyes down like daggers and then slowly began to let go of Ven's shirt. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a cripple for a brother." He said in a low tone.

"I'm not crippled." Ventus tensed.

"Then why couldn't you just be normal!" Roxas snapped.

"I am normal," Ven said. "You're the one who tries to hide me and keep away from everyone for God knows why!"

"To keep you safe and to keep everyone from worrying about you," Roxas tightened his fists. "You're this family's burden, and I don't want you to be anyone else's!

Ventus was going to respond, but decided not to. Instead he ran downstairs and quickly put on his shoes, running out the door. Roxas looked down at the white carpeted ground. _'Maybe that was too harsh…'_

* * *

><p>Riku lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking. Selphie had gone home long ago. "<em>Brother<em>," Kadaj hissed from the door. "Father would _love _to see you right now." A smirk slithered onto his face.

"Why?" Riku asked, rolling over.

"I don't know," Kadaj answered. "But you better get to his work room before he gets even angrier!"

Riku let out a breath, sitting up and getting off his bed. _'What could he possibly want…'_

He walked out of his room, watching his elder brother go his own path. The snow-head ran down the steps and turned the corner that lead to his dad's home office. He braced himself before opening the door and walking in.

"Hi," He hesitated. "…Dad."

"Sit down, Riku," His father sighed, putting on his reading glasses and bringing up something on his computer. Riku brought a rolling chair over to the front of his father desk, plopping himself down in it. "So, when were you going to tell me you're _failing _your Algebra class?"

Riku looked down at his lap, avoiding eye contact.

His father knocked his fist on his desk, creating a loud noise. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to have my son's teacher email that he is failing," He yelled infuriated. "Especially when our family is full of intellectuals and your father is the owner of a prestigious science academy?!"

Riku kept quiet, knowing not to say anything when his father went off on him like this. He wasn't as small as he was back then when he would get the full blunt of it, but even though he was bigger and could fend for himself his father was still a scary force not to reckon with.

"If you don't bring that grade up, you're out of this house." He said, trying to compose himself.

"You can't do that," Riku retorted, finally giving his father some eye contact. "I'm only sixteen."

"Well, I'm sure my sister Nora would love to take you in."

"Mom wouldn't let you…"

"We'll see." Yaag smirked.

Riku got up and walked out the room, trying not to think of just how much he despised his dad. He's never treated him right ever since the accident.

"Whoaa," His brother Loz noticed the choleric look on Riku's face. "You okay?"

"I'm going for a walk." He despondently responded.

"What's wrong?"

Riku put on his shoes about to leave the house. "Dad." He said before closing the front door behind him. He would've stayed and talked it out with Loz, for Loz was the only person other than his mother who actually treated him like a human being. But this night he just couldn't take it.

He began to walk. The air was warm and somewhat unbearable without any winds, which was weird for an island considering it was surrounded by the ocean. He hated this weather, but he'd rather be out here then back in his home where his father was.

After aimlessly walking for about ten minutes, he decided to go to the park. He felt as if it were his safe haven.

'_What's that noise?' _He wondered as he neared the park. When he got closer he realized it was the sound of someone sobbing. He scanned the park looking to see if he spotted anyone, which he didn't. "Is anyone here?!" He called out. He heard the sobbing quiet down a bit and began to feel as if he should go someplace else until he saw a boy crawl out from behind one of the walls of the jungle gym.

Riku couldn't fully see who it was, but as he got closer the face looked more and more familiar. He was a bit shocked, never thinking of ever seeing this person cry. The boy looked at him with puffy, watery blue eyes and his cheeks rosy. "Roxas?"

"Yes," The boy responded, calming himself down. "I-I…mean no." He stuttered through what was left of his waterworks.

"No?" Riku questioned, confused. But this boy did seem different than Roxas, more fragile and sweet. The snow-head unknowingly blushed.

"H-He's my b-brother." The blonde boy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and then batted his eyelashes.

"Then who are you?" He put his hand through the boy's blonde hair, his infatuation seemingly taking over his actions. It was soft against his fingers, like baby hair. The boy didn't take any defense to this, nor did he move away.

"I'm Ventus."


	25. His Secret

To A Nobody's review, About the slap: please do.

**Disclaimer: All Characters Owned By Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 – His Secret<strong>

"_Then who are you?" He put his hand through the boy's blonde hair, his infatuation seemingly taking over his actions. It was soft against his fingers, like baby hair. The boy didn't take any defense to this, nor did he move away._

"_I'm Ventus." _

"How come you said 'yes' when I called you Roxas?" Riku raised an eyebrow, becoming skeptical on if this boy was actually Roxas. _'It can't be.'_

"Because," The blonde began. "Usually when I'm out like this he tells me to be him, so no one will know about me…" Ven began to softly sob again. "But I c-can't keep being R-Roxas, because I'm…I'm-" He felt Riku wrap his arms around him in an embrace.

"Calm down, it's okay." It wasn't in Riku's agenda to be this nice and caring to someone he just met at a park. But he couldn't help but be reminded of himself when he was younger when he saw this boy crying, and how he had felt about his identity.

Ven moved back, looking at Riku with a runny nose and tears coming down his cheeks. "W-what's your n-n-name?" He asked.

"Riku," The snow-head answered. "Satoshi."

"Riku," Ven said surprised as he began to wipe his eyes with the back of his hands. "You…you're the one who hit my brother!" He backed away inside the jungle gym.

"I didn't mean to," Riku tried to explain himself, trying to make Ven less afraid of him. "I mean I meant to but…," He looked down at his feet. "Roxas just pushes my buttons all the time."

The snow head looked up after a couple seconds, hearing the blonde giggle. His smile confused him.

"Roxas is a handful," Ven said as he stood up. He was a bit wobbly at first but caught his own balance. He began to walk over the bridge. "He does that to me sometimes too."

"What's so…_different_ about you that no one can know that you exist?" Riku wondered.

Ventus slid down on of the baby slides and sat still at the end of it. "I'm sick, and I have been since I was three," Riku went over to him sitting on the other small slide that was connected to it. "I had developed heart problems and when I was ten it began to affect my lungs. I wasn't expected to live past thirteen. I've been doing alright lately though. The doctor told me that my sickness seems to be disappearing since the last time I was hospitalized."

Riku kept quiet, he wasn't sure of what to say but even so he guessed that the silence made the situation seem awkward. "Roxas is so lucky," Ventus continued. "He gets to go to public school and make friends and hang out. One time he let me go with his friends to the island that can be seen from the beach, posing as him though. It was an…interesting experience but I want friends of my own…or at least to be recognized as someone who is not my brother but myself."

"Do you trust me?" Riku asked.

"What?"

Riku smirked. He stood up in front of the blonde and held out a hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Um," The blonde began to hesitantly reach his hand out to Riku's. "Yes?" He put his hand in the others.

* * *

><p>"No freaking way!" Selphie tried to hold in her excitement. She loved secrets, especially the ones she knew about. The brunette began to poke around the blonde's body, as if this moment was surreal. She then giggled and quickly hurried over to a Polaroid camera that was set on her desk, taking a candid shot of the boy. "Perfect!" She said, quickly beginning to glue down the picture. Ventus batted his eyelashes, trying to get the light specks of the flash out of his eyes.<p>

"What is that?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and then eying the red notebook she girl had taken out.

"Something you should never hope to be written in." Riku dryly commented.

Selphie gave the silverette an angry look, sticking her tongue out. "It's a book I keep with _everyone's_ information!" She said as she composed herself, looking at Ventus. She then began to eye him down. "You and Roxas look so much alike it kind of gives me the creeps." She crossed her arms and fakely shivered.

Ventus seemingly ignored her, his hand reaching for her notebook. He began flipping through the pages as focused as a hawk, as if searching for something.

"Are you looking for someone?" Selphie asked. She gave Riku a questionable look, the snow-head just shrugging as a response.

"Him," Ven stopped on a page and put his finger on the picture. "Sora…Hibari."

"Now that's interesting…" Selphie murmured to herself.

"I want to meet him," The blonde said. "As me."

The three sat there in silence for a moment. Selphie and Riku were pondering what to say to this. They could agree and let Ven befriend the, as Riku thought of him, 'idiotic' brunette or they could follow Roxas' wishes and not have him do as he wants.

"Well, we could-"

"Why?" Riku blatantly asked, cutting off Selphie.

"He's beautiful…" Ventus answered, his eyes brightening.

A grin came to Selphie face. She bit her lip trying to hold back her laughter. "You think so?" She asked Ven as she repeatedly nudged her elbow into Riku's arm. Riku rolled his eyes letting out an exasperated breath.

Ventus nodded.

"You can't meet him," Riku brought the blondes attention to him. The silverette crossed his arms. "Roxas doesn't want it."

"True." Ventus pouted. He was so used to following the wishes of his brother that it was just a mundane thing to him.

"Because Riku wants him all to himself!" Selphie fibbed sourly.

At this point all Riku felt like hitting Selphie over the head with a chair.

"You like Sora?!" Ventus asked a smile appearing on his face. "You two would look perfect with each other!"

Selphie slid over behind Ventus, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. "I'm liking this kid more and more!"

Riku blushed, trying to hide it by looking the other way. This kid was definitely something and he held the innocence of a five year old.

'_I shouldn't have let him meet Selphie.' _

The silverette firmly stood. "I'm going home." He grumbled.

"What," Selphie jumped to her feet and threw her hands on her hips. "You said you were staying here!" She puffed.

"That was before things got annoying." Riku began to head for the exit.

"Wait," Ventus grabbed Riku's hand. "You can't go. I don't want to go home, and you're the one who brought me here!"

Riku held silent for a moment. "You can come over my house." Selphie's mouth went wide. "Just keep quiet, and hidden from my dad."

"Okay," Ventus leaned up against the snow-heads arm. "Bye Selphie!"

"B…bye!" Selphie waved, feelings of fallaciousness flowing through her thoughts.

'_He brings out the side to Riku I haven't seen in the longest time.'_

* * *

><p>"So," Axel leaned against the door frame eyeing the other boy who was standing on his front porch. "You're here because…?"<p>

"Axel, just let me in!" Roxas tensed.

"Let me get this straight," The redhead began to count out on his fingers. "You yell at me for possibly over an hour on the phone, call me a ton of names I don't even want to remember, and then take a bus in the middle of the night over to my house for a reason I don't know about."

The blonde gave his signature angry pout, looking down at the ground. "I just want some comfort." He said in a low tone, hoping for Axel not to hear. Hell, he didn't even want to hear himself saying that.

Axel let down his defense. "You're lucky you're cute or I would've made you go back home."

"Jerk." Roxas huffed as he walked into the house. He took off his shoes near the door and began to walk up the white carpeted spiral stairwell. Not many of Axel's friends have been to his house; actually Roxas was the only one. It is to be known that Axel comes from a wealthy family, just like Riku but a more 'in-your-face' kind of rich considering the size of his mansion-like house. He did feel as if all the room was unneeded, especially since he was the only person who inhabited the house considering his parents were always away.

"Yeah it's fine Roxy," Axel jokingly whispered to himself as he followed behind the impulsive teen. "Just walk upstairs as if you own the place."

Roxas flopped himself down on Axel's bed. _'Forgive me.' _He sighed.

"PJ's or the porch." Axel said sitting down on the edge of his bed, peering behind him at the blonde.

"Silence or death." The blonde mocked.

"I'm sorry but," Axel stood and leaned over his beg, picking up the blonde who then began to kick and fuss as if fighting for his dear life. "My way or the highway." He teased, trying to keep hold of Roxas from falling out of his arms.

After a minute of struggling the tempered teen gave in. "Fine, I'll listen," He said. "Just put me down!"

"Good Roxy." Axel whispered, nuzzling his nose against the blondes. He grinned as he saw Roxas' cheeks turn red.

"Don't do that!" Roxas yelled feeling his lips brush against Axel's making him kind of regret ever saying anything in the first place. The red-head took this opportunity to plant a kiss on the younger boy's lips. Roxas froze, his cheeks rosy. Not knowing what to do, he threw himself back onto the red head bed. Putting his face into one of the pillows he screamed.

Axel put his palm to his forehead.

'_Talk about over reaction.' _

* * *

><p><em>* Yes the scene is similar to the scene in Aladdin except Riku doesn't break out into a song.<br>_

**Reviews are always loved~**


	26. Kids pt II

****Here's the next chapter! If you were hoping for a continuation from the last chapter then sorry it's the next part of the Kids chapter. In this Kid's chapter they're in seventh and eighth grade though. For the person asking for more romance, _chill_. It's still too early for that, even though I am on chapter 26. This story is progressing slowly and that's most likely how it will always progress. You'll get some romance, just be patient. Besides, in the description it says light romance. So I didn't promise anything juicy.

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 – Kids pt II <strong>

"A _date_?" The brunette repeated, eying the blonde questioningly.

"Yeah," Beat said as he began to blush. "You know, the thing two people go on to -"

Sora covered Beat's mouth with his hands. "I know what it is," he began to blush as well. The brunette removed his hands. "But why me?"

"Do you have to ask," Beat sighed, leaning his head back on the schools outside wall. The two were sitting in the grass outside of the school, where they always went to each lunch by themselves. "You're everything a more, Sora. Don't you see it?"

Sora looked down at the grass.

"I know you like Riku," Beat said a bit frustratingly, catching Sora's attention. "And I know we're real young but I can treat you much better than he probably ever could! I mean c'mon yo, wouldn't you like to say you've dated Daisukenojo Bito?!"

The brunette began to giggle. It was surprising hearing Beat say his full name like that, he hated it when Sora had found out a long while ago in their elementary days. "I'll go on a date with you, Beat," He gave in, seeing a big smile appear on the blondes face. "But don't make it anything too crazy."

"Yes!" Beat jumped up cheering. "Rhyme is going to be so happy!"

Rhyme was Beat's younger sister. Sora has only met her a couple of times, and in those couple of times he was able to tell that she had a very close relationship with Beat as her brother.

"_He must talk about me a lot for him to mention Rhyme being happy."_ Sora did have a crush on Riku, since forever. But one date couldn't hurt. Although, he never knew Beat had a crush on him…_ "Mom did say I was oblivious to everything…" _And he's known Beat since he was in third grade, he was his second best friend.

"You won't regret this Sora, I promise." Beat told him.

* * *

><p>Roxas walked through the halls of his middle school. It was lunch period, which he usually liked to skip due to a lack of friends. He didn't want friends here. He still missed his old friends back in Twilight Town. Everyone here thought he was weird.<p>

"_Stupid Ven." _He sighed. It was his brother's sickness that made his parent's decide to move to Destiny Islands. Somehow such a s_mall _island had a better medical treatment hospital for his twin.

The blonde quickly became alert from the noise of rowdy boys in the hallway. Hearing them he hid behind the wall.

"This will be sick!" He heard one of them say in excitement. He heard something drop on the floor, it sounded like it had wheels by the slight rolling sound it made.

"Imagine the detention we'd get if we're caught!" One of them snickered.

Roxas' blue eyes rolled. He decided to peer out from the wall to see exactly what these 'ignorant' boys were doing. Vibrant red spikey hair caught his eyes, which nearly began to gleam from the blonde's sudden infatuation.

Roxas hid back behind the wall, his cheeks blushing and heart beating fast. He placed a hand on his chest.

"_Who is he?" _He thought, imagining the image of the handsome red-head he just saw. He began to compromise taking another peek, but shook his head deciding not to. He couldn't risk being seen, they'd think he was weird. Not that everyone else didn't.

From his earlier peek it seemed that the group of boys, four of them precisely, were playing with a skateboard.

"Axel, you've gotta do this!"

From what it seemed, they wanted whoever this 'Axel' guy was to ride the ramp in the hallway for the handicapped. _"Whoever Axel is, he must be really dumb," _He definitely couldn't be the red head. _"The slippery floor and angle is definitely easy to kill yourself on." _Thinking that, Roxas considered doing it himself. "_Nah", _Destiny Islands definitely wasn't something great enough to kill yourself over.

"Go, Ax!" One of the boys urged.

"Alright!" The Axel guy yelled.

Roxas heard the movement of wheels on the floor beginning to move faster and faster. And that's when he saw who the '_idiot_' Axel was. He saw a flurry of flame like red hair rush by him and heard the excitement and laughter echo in the hall from the red head…_ "Axel!? __**That's**__ Axel!?" _

"Hey," He heard the red head yell at an innocent teacher and student coming out of her classroom. "Watch out!"

The teacher in shock just stood there like a deer in headlights, Axel panicking and falling off his board avoiding hitting the teacher. Roxas cringed, hearing the impact of the idiot teen hitting the floor and his board tumbling over.

"AXEL!" The teacher began to furiously yell. Roxas watched as the red-head began to hopelessly try and explain himself. However his attention was grabbed by the white haired teen next to the teacher who gave him a blank stare. He recognized him as the boy he had walked home near a couple of times in elementary school.

Roxas decided to run down his part of the hallway where he was hiding, not wanting to get anywhere involved in Axel's mess.

The voices began to fade the farther he got down the hallway, but he could tell that Axel was in deep trouble. _"Axel…" _He heard the bell ring and removed all traces of the red-head from his mind, or at least tried to, as he headed to his next class.

* * *

><p>Selphie rolled her pen through her fingers. She was sitting in study hall next to Riku. "You've been improving a lot in Blitzball Riku." She mentioned.<p>

Riku pulled his long snow-like hair behind his ear and smiled. "Yeah, my dad's happy about that."

She eyed Riku's math paper as he began to work on a problem. Watching him constantly write and then erase on the first problem. "But it looks like you still need to improve in math!" She said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey," Riku laughed. "Quit it!"

Selphie giggled, she loved it when Riku was in this type of mood. She remembered when she had first met him in sixth grade; he was quiet and never spoke much. He's still that way towards people he doesn't know, but that didn't bother her as long as he spoke to her.

"I just don't understand this." He leaned on his desk.

"What's not to understand," Selphie questioned. "Every problem has an answer. It's just going through step by step to find the answer!"

"And that's what I can't do."

"Think of it as a game of clue?"

"Right, because that has everything to do with a math equation. I'll keep that in mind on my next test."

"Just trying to help," Selphie pursed her lips. "Y'know Riku, do you like anyone?" She asked slyly.

"No, that's gross." Riku tried to refocus on his homework.

"Are you being serious?!" Selphie asked, flabbergasted.

"Of course not!" Riku laughed.

Selphie grinned. "Well I'll figure it out someday Riku! And that's the day you should beware!~"

* * *

><p>Roxas sat at his desk, the white haired boy's empty stare haunting his mind. <em>"And people call me weird," <em>He thought. _"Riku is even weirder." _But Riku had something holding his reputation up, and that was his plays on the Blitzball field. To Roxas it seemed that on this island Blitzball was all the mattered. If there was anything he could decide for his future, one thing is that he would definitely never e_ver _play Blitzball. "_Ever."_

The blonde raised his hand. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked the teacher after being called on.

"I don't know," The teacher teased. "_Can _you?"

Roxas sighed, he hated when teacher pulled this bull on him. "_May _I?" He put much emphasis on the 'may'. He rolled his eyes as the teacher shook his head no.

"_Really, after making me go through that you say no?!"_

"Class ends in a couple of minutes, you can go then."

Roxas began to play with his pencil until the end of class, grabbing his backpack and heading to the bathroom he always went to. The one that no one ever went to. There had been a rumor that someone saw 'bloody Mary' in that bathroom and ever since no one went in.

"_People are so gullible."_

Roxas hung his backpack on one of the stall door hooks, although he didn't go in the stall. Instead he eyed himself in the mirror. _"I hate this uniform." _He began to fix his tie under his sweater vest. Yes, sweater vest. He didn't understand why a school on an island would have such a thing. To him, sweaters should be foreign items to islanders even if they were in the dreadful form of vests. Luckily the school was very well air conditioned.

He stopped, hearing the door begin to creek. Not wanting to be seen he ran into the stall, and stood up on the rim of the toilet, holding his backpack in front of him. He heard the footsteps of someone walking in. Being able to see under the stall door, he saw that the person was wearing a student uniform.

"That teacher is such a nark."

The voice was familiar. _"Could it really be…" _Roxas began to try and get on his tip toes, trying to peer over the stall to see who it was. But he gasped when he heard the toilet automatically flush. _"Curse automatic toilets." _He hid his face behind his backpack. Before that incident happened he did get a peek, and he was left thinking why couldn't it just be someone else who walked into the bathroom and not Axel.

"Who's there?" He heard him ask.

Roxas kept silent, but began to panic in his head when he heard Axel begin to open every stall door. He would've been somewhat safe if he had locked his stall door before hiding in it, which he regrettingly didn't do.

"_What happened to no one ever coming in here?!"_

He heard his stall door open and his heart began to pound.

The red-head began to laugh.

"_Even his laugh his perfect." _Roxas kept his face hidden behind his backpack.

"Who are you?!" Axel giggled.

"No one, go away!" Roxas definitely didn't want to be seen by this guy in this situation.

Axel licked his lips and tilted his head before sighing. "Freak." He said as he walked off and out of the bathroom.

Roxas closed his eyes, trying not to take that blow as hard as it was. He let out a breath. _"At least he doesn't know who I am," _He jumped off the toilet seat and got out of the stall, looking in the mirror. _"The freak."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are always loved ~<strong>  
><em>

_****_Notice the differences in character when they were younger? xD Riku was a bit more playful and Roxas was more introverted yet self conscious of himself. Sora is still somewhat the same though : ) . Hope you guys liked the update.


	27. Obstacle Course

I'm leaving all my authors notes at the end due to the longevity of it :)

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 – Obstacle Course<strong>

Roxas wiped his sweat covered forehead, his bangs distorting across his sticky forehead. "This is ridiculous!" He whined as Aqua handed him her water bottle.

"'Warm up', my ass!" Hayner panted, referring to the one mile warm they had just completed around the track that outlined the Blitzball field.

"Toughen up guys," Aqua placed her hands on her hips. "Look at the actually blitz players, they don't even look like they broke a sweat."

Sora glanced over at the Blitzball players who were acting very nonchalant about this practice. "Aqua's right," He looked back at his friends. "Pull it together guys!"

"I can't even get my breath together." Hayner negatively added.

Aqua giggled but quickly composed herself when she saw Sora pouting. "It's okay Sora," She patted his shoulder watching his head look down towards the ground. "As long as you do well, I'm sure you'll make it."

"But I'd like you guys to be able to make it as well," Sora replied. "Friends support their friends. We should all make the team together!" There was a small moment of silence before Sora saw Roxas hold out his fist to him, he looked up to see a smile.

"I'll try harder," The blonde said. "All for one and one for all, I guess."

Sora smiled back, him and Aqua putting their fists to touch Roxas'. The trio looked over at Hayner, who rolled his eyes. "Okay." He agreed, putting his fist in.

"_Thank you." _

They removed their fists when they heard the coach blow his whistle. He instructed them to build up a double obstacle course with the supplies inside the outdoor shed beside the bleachers. After finishing building it, the students went into two unequal lines behind the two starting points.

"You guys have to race each other through the course however who wins doesn't matter, there are no eliminations. That doesn't mean you can slack off. You will be observed for your effort and agility," The coach explained. "The next person in line will start after the person in front of them finishes. Any questions?"

A hand stuck out from behind Wakka's shoulder. "Tidus?" Snow said, guessing it was him behind the taller teen.

"Yeah," Tidus' head peered out from the side of Wakka. "Why are we the only ones in this line?" He was referring to him and other three star players.

"Everyone raced against each other on the track yesterday," Snow explained. "Now they will be racing against actual team players."

"But there's only four of us…" Selphie bit her lip.

"Your line will repeat until the last person finishes on the other side."

"Wait," The first person on the other line yelled. "So I have to go against Riku, that's no fair!"

"If you're on this team then there will be many people who you will have to face that have much more strengths than you," Snow began to walk to the end of the obstacle course. "Riku is a good opponent for teaching that."

The said snow-head grinned.

"On my whistle!" Snow yelled from the end of the course. He waited three seconds and then blew the whistle as loud as he could, the first two people in the line beginning the course.

"Remember to do as good as you can guys." Aqua reminded the three boys, but mostly referring to Roxas and Hayner.

The boys echoed off of each other with a "yeah" and a "yep".

Sora watched as Riku finished first in the course about five-to-ten seconds before the other boy.

"_Please let me race against anyone but him!" _

The second person in line caught up with Selphie, who had gotten a head start due to Riku, finishing the same time as her. But Wakka was faster than the third person, making Tidus start while the other boy was only half way through the course. Both of them finishing at the same time.

Sora sighed in relief, happy that the person in front of him raced Riku and he only had to race Selphie. He heard her laugh before starting, and she congratulated him at the end of the course.

The brunette caught his breath, watching as Aqua raced against Wakka, which she finished a couple seconds after Wakka. Hayner went against Tidus and surprisingly they finished together.

"Really?!" Roxas began the course, giving his all.

"_I can't lose to him!" _

The blonde sped up when he saw Riku beginning to pass him, catching up with the other in a split second.

"Go, Roxas!" Hayner cheered.

Roxas found himself tying with Riku in the end. He began to pant and cough, trying to catch his breath while in contrast Riku had just wiped some of the sweat from his forehead and went back into his line.

"Good job kiddo." The coached grinned as he wrote something down in his notebook.

Sora, Hayner, and Aqua ran over to Roxas.

"That was great, Rox!" Sora said, putting a hand on the blondes shoulder.

* * *

><p>Axel sat in his assigned seat for orchestra. <em>"Why make me play violin if you never come to see me…" <em>He thought of his parents as he began to tune his instrument. Axel even though a trouble maker for most of his years has been playing violin since he could hold one in his hands and understand the notes. The red head was seen as the most prodigious by the schools Orchestra teacher, and even got the most solos.

"Axel!" He heard a shriek of his name. Looking up in surprise he saw Demyx standing in front of him.

Axel let out a sigh, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a part in the orchestra," Demyx said excitingly. "As cello!"

"You play the cello?"

"As of a week ago, yes!" Demyx quickly responded. His excitement fell as he watched Axel remain silent. "Are you okay?"

"I'm skipping." Axel quickly began to gather together his things, putting his violin back in its case and his music sheets into his backpack."

"Th-then I'm coming too!" Demyx said following behind Axel.

"_Does he always have to come?" _Axel rolled his eyes before exiting the room, and shortly the school.

"Do you always have sudden mood swings like this?" Demyx asked as he tried to keep up with Axel's fast pace. Axel stopped walking, Demyx bumping into him. The redhead however didn't take notice to it and just stood in his place, his fists tightening.

"Um…Axe-"

"I kissed him and he screamed…" Axel said softly.

"What?" Demyx didn't quite hear him.

Axel turned around to face the other. "I kissed him and he screamed," He said in a loud enough tone for Demyx to hear. "Shit." He felt a tear roll down his cheek and quickly wiped it away. Axel fell to his knees in the grass, sitting down in a kneeling position.

"_What do I do, what do I do!?" _Demyx panicked.

"My life is a wreck," Axel admitted. Demyx sat down in front of the redhead, not knowing what else to do. "My parents were barely there for me when I was little; it was nanny after nanny until they finally left for good on a 'business trip'. When I was fifteen I decided I didn't need the nanny's anymore and began to take care of myself. I've never had a parent's love, or anyone's real love for that matter nor have I ever loved anything or anyone. My whole life I've been constantly saddened and disappointed by my parent's broken promises." Axel began to pull on some grass. "But then I saw him and I thought he was the most…most precious thing."

"You mean Roxas?" Demyx asked.

Axel nodded. "I've had such cold feelings for people that Roxas actually made me feel like I had a heart."

"Maybe he does feel the same way," Demyx said, still completely unsure if what he was saying was actually what Axel needed him to say. "But isn't ready to show what he feels? If that makes sense at least." He gave a nervous smile.

"Ugh." Axel frustratingly sprawled himself out in the grass, soaking up the sun.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes:<strong>

I hope you guys liked the chapter c: I'm not sure how good it is myself but it's all I could conjure up! So if it's bad I'm sorry ; o; don't throw bricks at me!

I wanted to take the time to respond to the Guests who comment since I can't respond via PM! (Make an account guys, it'll be easier and then we can be friends! ) Overall for this story I've been getting pretty good reviews, and little critique (actually I'm not sure I've gotten any critiques) which is actually pretty good because due to my easily angered Aries nature I'm not sure of how well I'd respond to a critique xD ! Basically if you read and review I love you. For those of you who only read, I love you too but drop a review! c: Everyone's welcome to, that's why I let guests be able to review okay. As I said in a response to a review (via PM) , I **_never_** (very high emphasis on the never) expected this story to get this far which I'm definitely happy about! When I thought of this story it was really just about Sora trying out for the blitzball team to get closer to his crush, Riku who never had any memory loss what-so-ever and was never friends with Sora to begin with. But as I kept writing (typing if you want to get all technical...) the idea just came to me, as what happens with many of these chapters. So if the story seems a bit unstructured to you (as much as it does to me) then that's definitely why!

A Nobody: Thank you! I'm glad it puts you in a good mood! I remember when I would get that feeling from reading other peoples fics and waiting for the next chapter. I haven't read any in a while though :( Trying to get back into it! And sorry for going off topic and saying something that didn't even apply to your review, I do that a ton;;;

X-blade025: I enjoyed writing that chapter a lot! I love writing about them in their younger ages, idk why I just feel i'm better at portraying them that way which is pretty weird. And there is no reason for me not making a chapter in a while except for my laziness. But just know that I wouldn't abandon this story. It may take a while for chapters, but I try to update every weekend :) If I don't get it up one weekend then just wait for the next weekend! Or if you're lucky I would post it on a week day.

Guest: _"It so awesome please please update soon I love ya!" "this book is awsome" - _I'm guessing those two reviews are from the same people? If I'm wrong then sorry! But ty, I love you too xoxoxo ^^

Guest: _"I love I love it I love it your are a genius I love this story but can you please put more romance instead of humor thank you you are loved!" _- Ty and I'm guessing you're the same person who was cursing and saying to add more romance? haha, don't get me wrong if you're not but your reviews came one after the other so... ^^; .

That's all for the responses :) !

**Reviews are loved!~**


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Trapped

****Here's the next chapter! I wish I could've gotten it up sooner but I had a writers block ! Usually while I write I listen to my itunes on shuffle, and Don't Forget by Demi came on and I found it was so relevant xD!

**Disclaimer: All copyrights to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – Trapped<strong>

When the sun began to set the Coach blew his whistle. "Time to go home kids," he flipped through his sheets of papers on his clipboard. "No one leaves until all this equipment is put away!"

You could hear all the boys whine, Sora hearing Snow whisper something that sounded like 'lazy kids' under his breath. He walked over to the tires that were in the obstacle course and lifted it up on its side, beginning to roll it over to the shed.

"Let me help you." Roxas said to the brunette, teaming up and getting the tire to the shed quicker.

"Isn't it weird just looking at him now?" Selphie asked Riku as she took a sip from her water bottle. Her naturally flipped hair was sticking to her face from her sweat.

"Makes me feel like I'm in the twilight zone." Riku knew she was referring to Roxas.

"Wouldn't it be fun to see his reaction if we told him we knew?" A snakey grin slithered upon Selphie's face. She followed Riku as he began to help clean up.

"Don't." Riku told her, trying to erase all her evil thoughts from her head.

Selphie crossed her arms and pouted. "You're never any fun!" She said. She placed her water bottle down in the shed, helping Riku put his item away.

"I'm not set on ruining people's lives like you are, Selph." Riku responded as he exited the shed, Selphie following him out.

"Is everything good now?" Aqua asked her friends, looking around at the field to see if there was still any equipment left out.

Sora peered around the field, spotting a piece of equipment that was left on the ground. "Over there," He pointed, getting ready to move. "I'll go get it."

"Okay," Hayner said. "We'll meet you in the locker room!"

"And I'll see you guys tomorrow at practice!" Aqua told them as they all departed.

Sora picked up the item and opened the shed, getting inside the door shutting behind him. _"It's so dark in here." _He tried to use the setting sunlight that filtered through the windows to see his way around.

"Oh, Riku," Selphie jumped as they were walking towards the locker rooms. "I forgot my water bottle in the shed! Could you get it for me?"

"What are friends for?" Riku rolled his eyes, seeing Selphie put her hands on her hips.

"_Not amused!" _She went into the girl's locker room.

Sora made his way to the back of the shed, reaching up to put the item on one of the higher shelves. _"What's that?!" _He gasped hearing the shed door open, accidentally knocking down some of the objects in his way. He heard the person jump a bit when the door slammed close on him.

"Shit," He cursed under his breath. "Who's in here?" Riku's eyes wavered, trying to see their way through the dark.

"Riku?!" Sora called out. _"What is he doing in here?!"_

"Oh," Riku rolled his eyes, going over to the place where he had seen Selphie place her water bottle. "It's just you. Of course." He murmured the last part as he picked up the bottle.

"Why are you in here?" Sora asked, beginning to pick up the stuff he knocked over.

"It doesn't matter," answered Riku. "I'm leaving anyway." He pulled down on the handle of the door. Fiddling with it when he realized it wasn't opening. "Or not…"

"After Sora finished cleaning up his mess he made his way to the door, placing his hand on the handle. "What do you mean or no-" He realized it wasn't opening. "Oh…"

"Yeah," Riku looked down at the brunette. "'Oh'."

"_Great." _Sora frowned. He turned to look at Riku about to panic. "How is anyone going to know we're in here?!"

"They'll notice when they realize we're gone," Said the nonchalant Riku as he walked towards the back of the room. "And there's always this window."

"It's up too high though." Sora told him as he eyed it, watching the sun light slowly dim.

"You can climb up on my shoulders," Riku reassured the brunette. Through the darkness, Sora saw Riku wave his hand towards him signaling for Sora to come over. "Take off your shoes."

Sora nodded and removed his shoes to just his socks. Riku held out his cupped hands for Sora to hop up onto. The brunette maneuvered to Riku's shoulders, Riku holding the boys ankles tightly. Sora reached up to reach the window, his fingertip barely touching the sill. "I can't reach it." He pouted.

"You're a jinx," Riku sighed as he carefully helped Sora down. "Aren't you?"

"_You're _the jinx!" Sora accused him.

Riku sat against the wall. "This is like the beach all over again," He said. "Except it wasn't Selphie's doing."

"You shouldn't have let the door close on you!" Sora sat down on a crate and began to put his shoes back on.

The silverette grinned. "Then you would've just been stuck in here by yourself."

"Better than being with you!"

"Oh come on," Riku laughed. "You want nothing more than to be with yours truly!" He told Sora, referring to himself. Luckily it was dark enough for Riku not to see the blush that crept onto Sora's face.

"_He laughed." _

"That's not true." Sora said pursing his lips.

"_I want nothing more than for you to remember me," _Sora sighed. _"To remember us."_

"Why kiss me at the park just to say it was a mistake," He asked. "What was so enticing about me at that moment, which only lasted for a while?"

"I don't know," Riku answered, his attitude returning. "Like I said it was a mistake."

"Am I not as good as the friend you can't remember?" Sora asked. He was trying to keep his emotions calm, especially knowing he is that boy that Riku so dearly wants.

"What about the friend you don't hang out with anymore," said Riku, skipping over Sora's question. "Where is he?"

"Beat…," Sora looked down at his feet, closing his eyes and biting his lips. "Just like you he lost someone he really cared about, but couldn't deal with the pain."

"…" Riku finger combed his hair behind his ear.

"I was there for him until one day his mom told me he was sent away to Radiant Garden's psychiatric hospital," Sora looked at Riku. "You remember that day don't you? You passed me while I was in the park. You were really desolate back then."

"Because I wasn't sure of who I was."

"Riku Satoshi," Sora smiled. "Who else?"

"It had felt like I was continuing on the life of Riku," The snow-head explained. "But I wasn't really him."

"I guess the pieces lye where they fell." Sora responded.

"I'm not too sure about that." Riku bit his lip.

* * *

><p>Selphie stood outside the boy's locker room, waiting for Riku to appear.<p>

"_It's been about an hour, where are you…?"_

"Tidus, Wakka," She jumped at the boys as they appeared at the door. "Is Riku in there?"

"Nah, I didn't see him." Wakka told her.

"_Did he never come back from getting my water bottle?" _

"Okay, thanks!"

"Yeah, no problem Selph." Tidus grinned, walking away with Wakka.

Selphie's eyebrows furrowed. _"Does no one understand how much I hate that nickname?!" _

She headed towards the Blitzball field. "Riku!?" She called, hoping to hear some type of response.

"Shhh," Riku hushed Sora, getting up and walking over to the door. "Did you hear that?"

Sora followed him. "N-" Riku quickly covered the brunette's mouth, hearing Selphie call out his name again.

"Selphie," He yelled back and began hitting the door with his fists. "We're in here!"

Selphie made her way over to the shed, pulling open the door to see Riku and Sora eyeing her.

"De ja vu!" She nervously laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~<strong>


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Kids pt III

Hi everyone :) Before you read this chapter I would just like to know, Is there anything you would like to see more of regarding like character pasts and stuff? Or just anything in general? Please leave your thoughts!

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 – Kids III<strong>

"You're going to go on a date with my brother?!" Rhyme asked with a huge smile on her youthful face. She was dressed in the elementary school uniform, considering she was in fourth grade. Sora and Beat had picked her up after school and went into the town. She and Sora were sitting in front of the ice cream shop waiting for Beat to come out with their ice creams.

"Yeah!" Sora smiled.

"He talks about you all the time," She informed him. "I can see why! Maybe Beat isn't that good in school but he sure can pick em'!"

Sora began to giggle. _"She's so cute." _

"Rhyme," Beat blushed, holding their ice creams in his hands. "Don't embarrass me, yo!"

"Sorry," Rhyme laughed, retrieving her ice cream cone from her brother. "I can't help it!"

"It's okay Beat," Sora said as he was handed his ice cream. "It's cute!" He commented, making Beat's turn about the color of a tomato by now. He quickly turned the other way, trying to hide it.

"I'm going to go to the pet store," Rhyme stood up from her plastic chair, beginning to head off across the street. "You two have fun!" She giggled, unaware that she was cross the street while the signal was still on 'do not walk'.

"Rhyme!" Sora yelled, Beat's voice echoing his in shock. The brunette stepped forward about to run and get her, but he was held back by Beat's extended arm. He quickly went after her instead, lunging at her to get away from the skidding car.

"_No!" _Sora shut his eyes before he heard the impact and the screams from the bystanders. He opened his eyes, blinking away the fuzziness. His pupils dilated when the image came clear.

"_Rhyme…," _He saw her limp body lying beneath the car, men and the driver of the car trying to get her harmlessly out of the accident. He heard screams for 'help!' and 'call the ambulance!'. _"Where's…?" _He looked father to his right. _"Beat!" _

"Beat!" He ran over to him, moving through some of the men and women who were crowding him. It seemed the car had a greater impact on him, considering he had rolled about six feet away from it. His body was limp as well. "Beat…" Sora's eyes began to fill with tears as he put his hand on the others cheek.

"_Could he be…?" _He jumped in surprise when he felt Beat grab him by his wrist, hearing a gasp from the crowd.

"Help…her." He said with what was left of the voice he had.

"There are men trying to get her," He heard the ambulance alarms begin to come into the scenery. "I'm too small, I'd get in the way." Beat began to cough, blood coming up from his mouth.

"I'm glad…I didn't let you run out for her." He tried to smile. Beat began to blink his eyes in and out of focus.

"Don't close your eyes." The tears began to fall heavy from Sora's cheeks now, falling onto Beat's bloody school uniform.

"Move out of the way!" He heard the paramedics yell, parting their way through the crowd and to the other side of Beat. There was a stretcher for him, which they put him on after checking his pulse and pupils with a flash light.

Sora looked back and saw the Rhyme had gotten removed from under the vehicle and was also placed on a stretcher in a different ambulance. He reached out and touched one of the paramedic's shoulders, his eyes staring wildly into the others. "Let me come with you," said Sora. "I know him and his sister."

"Okay!" The man nodded, letting Sora enter the back of the vehicle. He watched as they began to hook Beat up to a machine and place an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. Inside the ambulance they began to ask the brunette questions such as Beat's name, "D-Daisukenojo Bito", his age, "thirteen", date of birth and so on.

"Any information on the girl?"

"Yeah," Sora looked down at his hands. "Raimu Bito, she's nine." The man didn't say anything afterwards and just began attending to Beat.

"_His heart's still beating," _Sora tried to relax as he eyed the heart rate monitor. His fists closed tightly. _"I hope Rhyme is doing okay." _

He felt the ambulance stop at the back entrance of the emergency room in the hospital, the door being pushed open by the men inside. They quickly got out, other men who were waiting outside for them getting Beat's stretcher down as fast as they could. He saw the second ambulance pull up almost half a minute later, and watched Rhyme get pulled out on her stretcher.

"Is she okay?" She asked one of the medics.

"We can't say for sure," She answered. "Hey, get this kid out of out here!"

Sora felt someone grab his arm. He turned to see a male medic. "Sorry kid, but you're going to have to stay in the waiting room."

Sora was lead to the waiting area of the hospital, seeing many people who were waiting to be given a room and be checked by the doctors. "We'll come and get you when the times all right." The medic left him to sit.

* * *

><p>Beat opened his eyes, slowly trying to focus on what was happening. <em>"My chest…it's in so much pain."<em>

"Her heart," He heard a man yell and feet beginning to rush around. "It's stopped! Get the defibrillator, now!" He urged.

"Rhyme." Beat said in a low raspy tone, painfully stretching out his arm towards her. He heard the shocks as they pulsed into her chest. The medics were yelling frantically, repeating the same process over and over. "Rhyme."

"It's no use." He heard one of the doctors give up.

"Rhyme!" He began to cry, unsure if the pain in his chest was from the impact or losing his sister. "Rhyme…please!"

"Get him into a different room!" The doctor ordered to the nurses. They quickly put up the bars on his stretcher and began to wheel him out of the room.

"No," Beat cried with the voice he had left. "I can't lose her! I can't -"

"It's too late." The nurse told him, her tone unsympathetic.

* * *

><p>Sora sat in the lobby for what seemed like hours. He had watched the available television and even napped, seeing new people come in and old ones leave. The brunette closed his eyes, about to try and sleep again.<p>

"Excuse me," Someone tapped it shoulder. It was the same man as before that brought him there. "Daisukenojo is ready to see you."

Sora wiped his dreary eyes.

"He's on floor three, room 319 C," He was told. "The elevators are down that way."

Sora nodded. "Thank you." He said as he came to a standing and made his way over to elevator which brought him up to the third floor.

"_Beat." _Sora stood outside the room, eventually opening the door to see Beat laying back on the incline of the bed. His left arm was in a cast and being held by a sling, the right arm simply in a cast. He could see some road burn marks peeking out through the gauze and bandages on Beats face.

Sora smiled, tears beginning to run down his cheeks when Beat looked over to him. "You're okay!" He said happily, rushing over to his bed side. Beat put his right hand in Sora's, holding tightly and then loosening.

"She's dead," He informed the brunette. "They couldn't save her. _I _couldn't save her."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~<strong>


	30. Chapter Thirty: Accepted

****Here's the next chapter! (woot) I'm happy I made it to chapter thirty, so I tried to make this chapter more enjoyable so I hope you guys enjoy it ;u; ! Also, make sure you know that the 'Kids' chapters are showing things from the characters pasts! Someone was confused on this (though I think it's because they didn't read my authors notes or maybe just plain didn't realize;;; ) so I just wanted to make sure it's said.

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 – Accepted<strong>

(Friday, Sept 13th)

Sora ran through the Blitzball field following behind Aqua, who currently held the blitz ball, to make sure that it got over to the goalie side.

Selphie eventually caught up with Aqua, eager to get the ball and bring it back towards the other team's goalie. _"Oh right," _She slowed her pace. _"Stupid coach mixed up our spots!" _She saw Zack, who was playing a fielder unlike his usual defender position, rush past her. Although the actual Blitzball team players were given certain positions for this game, the other unofficial players were able to play however they wanted and switch from offense to defense when needed. She looked towards the goal Aqua was heading for, seeing Riku literally uncaringly wait at it for the ball to come near him.

"Aqua," Hayner held up his arm as he ran closer to the goal. "Pass it!"

Although hesitant at first, Aqua swiftly threw the ball towards Hayner. "I got it, ya!" Wakka said after intercepting the pass.

"_Crap!"_ Aqua furrowed her brows in frustration as she saw Wakka begin to run in the opposite direction. Sora began to run after the redhead.

"_Don't pass the ball, don't pass the ball," _Riku eyed the redheads actions, watching Sora gain up on him. _"Don't pass t-shit."_

Sora jumped and reached to grab the ball that was supposed to be passed to Zack, embracing it into his chest and barrel rolling into the grass. He froze, watching Zack and Wakka awkwardly stare at him.

"_I caught it?!"_

"Run!" Roxas hollered, taking Sora out of his trance.

Sora began to run. It was his first time receiving the ball in their twenty minutes of play. Zack and Wakka trailed in behind him, Tidus joining in with them.

"_Go Sora, go!" _Selphie cheered inside her head, watching the brunette intensely.

Sora saw Tidus gaining on his side. He saw the brunette get ready to tackle him and so he, scared out of his wits, threw the ball with all his might and closed his eyes waiting for Tidus' impact tackle.

"Whoa," Tidus tried to stop himself, seeing that Sora let go of the ball, and ended up knocking into the other and falling with him to the ground. "Sorry, man!"

"Way to go, Sora!" Aqua cheered.

"Hmm?" Sora looked up and over to the goal.

"You got a goal, ya!" Wakka told the confused brunette.

"I did?!" A bright smile began to appear on Sora's face.

"Yeah, good job kiddo!" Zack grinned.

"_Wow, he got it passed Riku," _Selphie then changed her thoughts. _"Riku's not that good at goalie anyway."_

"_Potential." _ Snow thought as he wrote it down next to Sora's name in his notes. He blew his whistle. "Team two off and team three on!" He ordered, making Sora's team, which was team number two, switch out for team three to play with the official players.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so dark already…" <em>Sora had changed into his school uniform, his backpack strapped to his back and his hair still a bit damp from try-outs, which he was walking home from.

He furrowed his brows and turned around quickly. "How come you're following me!?" He yelled at Riku.

"Did you not care to think that just maybe I live this way too?" Said Riku as he walked past the brunette, his hands in his pockets.

"B-but you never walk home." Sora eyed the snow-head from behind.

"Well I am today."

"How come?" Sora caught up to Riku's pace.

"Zack couldn't drive me."

"Why not?"

"He had something to do."

"What-"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Riku looked down at the brunette from the corner of his eyes. Seeing Sora's blue eyes looking up at him he decided to roll his eyes and look the other way.

"Maybe," Sora smiled. He placed his hands behind his head. "Do you think I did a good job today? I mean, I _did _get the ball past the goalie which happened to be," he cleared his throat for emphasis. "Riku Satoshi, DWHS' star Blitzball player."

"Hmph," Riku grinned at hearing his name thrown out like that. "Did it really look like I was trying?"

Sora put his finger to his chin, trying to remember. "I don't know, I wasn't looking."

Riku stopped walking and looked down at the brunette who looked up at him questionably. "You mean you made that shot with your eyes closed?" He asked.

Sora's eyes brightened along with his smiled. "Yeah," he responded. "Wasn't it awesome!?"

"_Yeah," _Riku thought. _"Awesome enough to get past me." _But he ended up responding audibly with a "No" and continued walking.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Sora hopefully asked the snow-head.

"Just as much of a chance as everyone else," Riku stopped walking again, looking towards the house they were standing in front of. "Isn't this your house?"

Sora looked at the house and then back at Riku surprisingly, his blue eyes wide. "Yeah," He said. "But how do you know that's my house?"

Riku's eyes shot open. _"How did I…?"_ He saw Sora looking up at him questionably with a cocked head. Riku brought back his composure and closed his eyes with a sigh. "Lucky guess."

Sora smiled at the other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow," He waved before running up to the front door of his house. "Bye!~"

"Yeah, see ya." Riku carelessly waved back and then began to rub his forehead.

Sora put his key in the door. _"He's remembering." _

* * *

><p>(Saturday, Sept 14th)<p>

It was an early Saturday morning, the boys (and Aqua) tiredly sitting in a line on the fake grass of the Blitzball field. The official players stood in a line parallel to them in the order of; Riku, Selphie, Zack, Rai, Seipher, Tidus, and loudly yawned, his hand covering his mouth. Coach Villiers looked at the brunette displeased. "As you all know yesterday was the last day of tryouts. For some of you it showed your calling for being a member of the team," Snow explained. "And for others it was your absolute downfall and failure."

"_Such honesty." _Roxas thought, listening carefully to the Coach.

"All in all, your interest is what brought you here but your skills and perseverance is what will keep you here," He looked down at his clip board. "Therefore I'd like to announce our alternative players who will be Aqua Yano," Aqua smiled brightly, listening to the others clap for her as she cheered for herself in thoughts. "Come, stand up next to the players." The bluenette did as she was told and stood beside Wakka. He gave her a harmless punch to the upper arm and whispered "good job, ya" before the coach began to talk again. "She will be the alternative for defender. Our next alternative who gets the role of defender and goalie is, Hayner Finnlet."

"Are you serious?!" Hayner jumped up in surprised, the other students clapping for him.

"Surprisingly I am." The coach responded, watching Hayner excitingly stand up beside Aqua who gave a congratulating nod.

"_That leaves the other alternative and the official spot left." _Sora's heart began to race, anxious to hear his name be said by the coach.

"Our next alternative is Roxas Strife," Roxas put a hand encouragingly on Sora's shoulder, noticing how he was worried, before he walked up next to Hayner who gave his a fist pound. "He is the alternative for fielder and defender."

"What if Sora doesn't make the team?" Selphie whispered to Riku, still facing front and trying not to move her lips too much.

"Wouldn't be as surprising as Hayner making the team." Riku grinned to which Selphie frowned.

"Finally, taking our official spot as DWHS' new fielder is someone who showed much diligence and perseverance throughout the tryouts," Snow said. "And that person is…"

Sora closed his eyes, his palms together and eyebrows furrowed in thought. _"Please, please, please!" _He repeated over and over in his head.

"Sora Hibari!"

The brunette opened his eyes in astonishment, his cheeks lifting as his exuberant smile began to form. He looked around as he saw everyone clapping for him.

"He made it!" Selphie whispered. She got no response from Riku.

"Good job kid!" Snow held out his hand to help the brunette up. The team members crowded around him, congratulating Sora on his new spot. That is, all except Riku who stood alone.

"Satoshi," Snow hit Riku on the back. "Go congratulate him with you team!"

"You're kidding right?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him stealing your limelight?" The Coach grinned.

"Not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!~<strong>

****Also, here is the list of team players just in case you guys were confused on Zack, Rai, and Seifer being there. They aren't star players so they aren't fully recognized for their talents : ) They also weren't there for some of the try-outs because Snow didn't feel he needed all of them.

**8 PLAYERS PER TEAM**

3 Fielders – _Riku, Selphie, Sora_

4 Defenders – _Tidus, Zack Fair, Seifer Almasy, Rai_

1 Goalie – _Wakka_

Alternatives –_ Roxas (Fielder/Defender), Hayner (Defender/Goalie), Aqua (Defender)_


	31. The Mansion pt I

Yes, I'm alive. Yes, this is a new chapter. Yes, it is short.

No, I did not discontinue this.

; u ;

I was just busy at some points guys, I'm sorry. And I had a huge writers block but I really just forced myself to write this small chapter. There were many times I would open the document and just not know what to write . I hope you like it, I can't guarantee when the next one will be up but I know it'll be a continuation of the ending of this chapter and also have a SoRiku part in it.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: The Mansion pt 1<strong>

Sora tilted his head over the trash bin, sweat droplets dripping into it from his forehead. _"So nauseous…" _

"SORA," He heard the coach yell from afar, obnoxiously beginning to blow his whistle. "Get back on the field!"

"I can't." The brunette weakly murmured to himself, his voice shaky.

It's been like this for days. Intense afterschool practices, especially on him since he was going into the season untrained and there were only a couple days until their first game.

Roxas stopped running with the ball, hearing the coach blow his whistle at the rest of them. He wiped the perspiration off his forehead with the back of his hand and dropped the ball to the ground, closing his eyes. _"I'm exhausted."_

"Someone get Sora back on this field, now!" The coach ordered them.

The players all looked at each other, waiting to see who would be the first to move towards the brunette. But before they came to a decision they saw Sora struggling his way over to the field.

"You okay?" Aqua asked him.

"As okay as I can be."

"I know it's tough, but you've gotta keep going." She tried to smile to ease up his tension, but she realized it didn't work considering the way he waved her off. _"Sora…" _She frowned.

Sora covered his ears, hearing the coach begin to obnoxiously blow his whistle at the team. It was something he did at most practices when irritated.

"Restart the game!" He ordered. Exhausting sighs emitted from the field as the team got back into their positions.

"Sora," someone put their hand on the brunettes shoulder. He turned around to see Riku holding up a bottle of some liquid substance to his face. "Drink this."

"I'm not sure if I should trust you on what's in that."

Riku gave the brunette a glare before Sora decided he would drink it. "It'll give you more energy and help your exhaustion."

After taking a large gulp he handed the bottle back over to Riku. "If this is some type of sabotage I'll have to kill you."

"Good luck with that." The snow-head grinned before drinking some of the energy drink.

"_Well if he drank it too then it must be okay." _Sora put his hand on his stomach before taking a breath and going on to his side of the field.

Coach Villiers had split the team up into two smaller units. Sora was on a team with Selphie, Roxas, Hayner, Aqua, and Zack. Riku was on the opposing team which consisted of Seifer, Rai, Wakka, and Tidus. The teams were uneven, but considering one was full of most of the newbies and the other had more experienced players Coach Villiers thought it would be helpful.

"Sora," Selphie called over the brunette. Her bangs were clipped away from her face, her hair in a small ponytail. She held the blitzball in between both of her hands. "Are you feeling well enough to start the game this time?"

"Actually," A smile crept up on his face. "Never better!"

Selphie handed over the ball and walked to a different spot on the field.

"_Whatever he gave me really worked."_

Sora grinned to himself and his dropped the ball onto the artificial grass. He moved it onto the middle line with his feet.

"_I wonder why he would help me. He's never seemed to care…"_

"Are you done smiling," Sora was snapped out of his thoughts by Riku. "We kind of have to practice here."

The brunette didn't respond. He took his foot off the top of the ball and put a hand up for the coach to know that the teams were ready to start playing.

The whistle blew.

Sora had kept his eye on the ball, but Riku's reflexes were much faster than his and so he dribbled past the brunette with the ball, bumping his shoulder.

"_Damnit!"_

Selphie and Roxas, playing fielders, ran after the snow-head. The defenders of the other team, Seifer and Rai, kept close to Riku but gave him enough distance to maneuver the way he wanted to.

Sora began to run.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on that day<strong>_

"So why are we doing this again?" Terra looked over at Xion.

"Because it's mega cool, okay?" Her eyebrows furrowed as she answered in a defensive tone.

"Who says 'mega' anymore?" Hope asked, making Xion give him a look that said _'I do so shut the fuck up'_.

"If something even remotely close to creepy happens I'm definitely leaving." Noel commented.

"Let's just head for the door now," Tifa finger combed her hair behind her ear. "If we wait too long someone might see us."

The other four nodded in agreement, and then they all looked towards the door. They had taken a four hour long bus ride to Twilight Town just to visit this 'haunted' mansion Xion had read about online.

"So…," Hope looked at the others. "Who's going to go first?"

"I vote Xion." Tifa nervously smiled. _"Not like I want to do it."_

"You guys are such babies!" Xion put her hands on her hips as she stood from crouching down behind the bush. It was dark. She took a look at her watch and checked the time. _9:34. _She ran towards the front door, her friends following in line behind her. The raven-head pulled on the handle, the door beginning to creak open. "Yes!" She whispered in excitement.

Not wanting to open the door too wide they all slid inside. Hope closed back the door and Terra turned on their LED flash light.

"This already doesn't look like it was a good idea." He said as he moved the flashlight along the tattered walls. The place was dusty with many cobwebs. Every item that filled the house was either broken or old and dirty.

Hope instinctively grabbed Noel's hand.

"_You don't want me to train you during practice yet you hold my hand?!" _

"Is it just me, or does this look like s_o _much fun!?" Xion squealed, a bright smile on her face as she turned to face the group.

"It's just you." They responded in unison, their voices full of irritation.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~*~<strong>


	32. The Mansion pt II

Enjoy ~*~

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: <strong>The Mansion pt II**  
><strong>

"_Is it just me, or does this look like so much fun!?" Xion squealed, a bright smile on her face as she turned to face the group._

"_It's just you." They responded in unison, their voices full of irritation. _

"This place is pretty big," Tifa looked around in awe. She's never seen anything like this before, her interest in its vintage look was what kept her here otherwise she would've never agreed to go with Xion in the first place. "Should we split up?"

"Splitting up is what gets you killed," Hope said without a thought. Realizing the others were giving him crazy looks he nervously changed what he said. "I-I mean it's not the best thing to do…ha ha."

"Do we have another flashlight?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Noel pulled one out of his hoodie pocket. "Right here."

"Noel you go with Hope. Xion, Terra, and I will go together." Tifa instructed.

"Um, did you not just hear what he just said?!" Noel argued, referring to Hope's creepy sentence.

"Are you scared?" Xion slyly grinned at the brunette.

"Of course," Noel retorted. "We're in an abandoned mansion in the middle of the night, _alone_!"

"Why are we splitting up anyway?" Terra asked Tifa.

The ravenette raised her eyebrows. "Oh, you didn't tell them Xion?"

"If I did these sissies might have never come," Xion crossed her arms against her chest. "There is said to be a girl who still lingers here, a lingering sentiment. She's blonde and wears a white dress. Apparently some people see her looking out the window when they walk past the mansion."

"So we're here to see if we see her?" Hope let go of Noel's hand. _"It's not like this story can be true, right?"_

"Mhm!" Xion happily nodded, her arms falling to her sides.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Roxas yelled running back downstairs after noticing Ventus wasn't home.<p>

"Yes, Roxas?" His mother answered from the living room. The blonde stood behind the couch his mother was sitting on. She was watching television.

"_Really, The Goonies mom?" _

He shook his head away from the thought. "Where's Ven?"

"He said he'd go out to get some things for me, from the town."

"You sent him out there by himself?!"

"He'll be fine sweetie," His mom turned to face him. "He's a big boy…strong too. Just like you!"

"Are you joking," Roxas' eyebrows furrowed as he clenched his fists. "There's a difference between him and I. I'm not impaired! You can't treat us the same."

"Why not honey, the doctor said he's been recovering," She stood up and walked over to her boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. With a sigh she said, "If you're so worried go and find him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your company."

Roxas brushed her hand from off his shoulder before giving her a deathly look and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's been becoming hard to tell whether I like my past with Riku better than this present," <em>Sora played in the park's grass with his blitzball. He moved it around slowly with his feet, trying to train himself into learning new maneuvers. _"He notices me! Back then, after he had forgotten, I would've never imagined talking to him again."_

"You look happy." Riku's familiar voice stung Sora's ears making him jump. He knew the snow-head was coming but it still startled him. Sora heard the teen sigh.

"You don't have to sneak up on me," The brunette quickly turned to face the latter. "I'm sure you're perfectly capable of grabbing my attention with 'hello' or 'Sora' like a normal person would do."

"It's not like I was trying to scare you," Riku combed his fingers back through his hair. "And you're the one who's far from normal." Sora frowned, slouching his shoulders. "You wanted me to help you right? I mean that _is_ why I'm here."

"Yeah," Sora responded. "I can't get the ball during the game ever when we practice."

"Well for starters," Riku kicked the ball from under the brunette's foot, making Sora grunt as he fell into Riku who was supporting him with his arm. "Keep a stronger stance." He began to adjust Sora's shoulders, pushing them to straighten up the brunettes back. "You also lack aggressiveness."

"How will being aggressive help me if I can't even get the ball?"

"I'll demonstrate," Riku rolled the blitzball in between them as if they were starting a real game. "Try and get to the ball first."

"We already know that I can't, Riku." Sora sighed, slouching over once again.

"Just keep your stance strong and try, I'll go easy," Riku grinned. "I promise."

"_I should listen to him." _Sora stared at the snow-head intently, waiting to see if he would try and make the move first. He saw Riku roll his eyes and decided to take the ball in that second. "Unf!"

"_What the…?"_

The next thing he knew the brunette hit the ground. "Why did you just do that?!" Sora whined, rubbing his lower back as he sat on the grass.

"Simple, because you got to the ball before I did." The snow-head smirked, hoping Sora got the point of what he was teaching him.

"Oh yeah," Sora got up, dusting himself off and walking over to Riku. "I can be aggressive too!" He playfully shoved Riku, pushing the elder a couple steps back.

"You're _so_ lucky I'm allowing you to do that."

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to get into this?!" Tifa shivered, seeing another abnormally large spider crawl across its web.<p>

"Because it's cool, that's why!" Xion smiled as she looked around all of the furniture in the room.

They decided to split up with Tifa, Xion, and Terra taking one half of the mansion while Noel and Hope took the other half. So far the trio had made it through four rooms, finding nothing that had any interesting value to it what so ever.

"I feel like this is a waste of time," Terra sighed as he stood near the door holding the flashlight. "We've been through four rooms already, and nothing's happened. If this place was really haunted, I think at least a window opening or a door closing would've happened to us by-."

The door made a slamming nose behind him as it shut so fast that it blew some wind past him. Suddenly Terra's heart stopped, his face distorting into a look of being absolutely terrified as the girls stared at him in shock.

He gulped. "Shit, shit, shit!" The brunette ran to the other side of the room, holding the flashlight at the door.

Xion put her hand to her mouth, trying to suppress her laugh. "If that was a ghost I think it likes to have fun!"

"That's the only door out of this room." Tifa looked at Terra and Xion.

"Well _I'm _not going to try and open it if that's what you're suggesting!" Terra yelled. He was still shivering.

"Hey," Xion placed her hands on her hips. "I opened the door last time. It's your turn Tifa!"

Tifa looked at the door and then back to Xion. Taking a gulp she looked at the door again. "If I die tonight I want you all to know that Noel confessed to me about liking Hope during one of our practices." Xion and Terra raised their eyebrows.

"_Is that really all she would have to say before her death…?" _Terra thought.

Tifa slowly went towards the door, her heart beat increasing with each step she took. She reached the door, taking a deep breath before placing her hand on the door knob. _"It's freezing!" _She turned it. _"YES!" _She turned around to look at the others, excited. "Guys it's-!?" Her excitement soon passed as she saw the doorknob in the hand she had raised. "BROKEN!?"

Xion face palmed. _"We're __**doomed**__!"_

* * *

><p>"You would never really hurt me," Sora smiled. "Would you, Riku?"<p>

Riku looked away from the young boy, rubbing the back of his head saying, "If you would like to think that, then sure."

Sora reached his fingers towards Riku's face. Feeling the tips of Sora's fingers touch his skin, Riku looked down at the brunette from the corner of his eye. _"He's just so…," _Sora moved Riku's face to face his. He went on his tip toes and gave the snow-head a kiss. _"Perfect." _It was soft and sweet, similar to the last kiss the shared. Yet it seemed to have more feeling.

"_Fuck." _*

Sora moved about an inch away, separating their lips, before opening his eyes and seeing the blush on Riku's face. "Ack!" He became flustered, beginning to flail his arms in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…I just…s-sorry! I'll go home now!"

Sora turned around about to run from the scene, but Riku held him back by grabbing his wrist. "No," He was looking down at the grass. "Stay." He pulled the brunette in close to him, embracing him.

"Riku…" Sora said softly.

Riku held Sora's head against his chest, his fingers laced through his soft spikes.

"I've denied it for so long now."

Sora's eyes went wide.

"_Does he remember?" _

"I had liked you since middle school," The two sat down in the grass, Sora still being held by Riku. "You were in my music class, but Beat was too and so I thought you would never like me because you were always so happy around him." Sora began to feel a pain within his heart. "I had decided to wait for the boy I can't remember but it gets harder and harder to suppress my feelings for you each day. As long as you're here, I don't think I can wait for him."

"Riku," Sora looked and into the snow-head;s eyes. Grinning he said, "I've liked you since middle school too!"

"_Why can't I tell him the truth?" _

"I know," He gave the boy another kiss. "Idiot!"

* * *

><p>"Noel, this is boring!" Hope's expression fell flat as he looked around yet another unappealing room. "This place isn't haunted by anything except dust!"<p>

"Maybe we should go back and look for the others then." Noel tried to refrain from staring at Hope too long, looking at the corner of the room.

"I guess so," The boy sighed. "What a pointless adventure. And I'm so sleepy."

Noel took his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. "This can't be right."

"What?" Hope went up close beside Noel, looking at his phone.

_5 pm._

"It was five before we had gotten on the train," Noel flipped his phone back closed and placed it in his pocket. "This place must be messing with it."

Just then Noel and Hope jumped, hearing a loud crash and feeling the floor rumble beneath their feet. Hope wrapped his arms around Noel's waist, holding him tight in fear.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Noel thought, moving his flashlight shakily around the room. Nothing was out of place. _"Whatever happened must've been in a different room."_

"Noel, I don't want to be here anymore!" Noel could feel Hope's heart beat fast against his stomach.

"Let's go then." Noel maneuvered to grab Hope's hand as he turned around and began to run for the main entrance, but he felt Hope drop to the floor as if he was a dead weight. He looked back to see Hope lying on the ground.

"I'm so scared I can't move my legs."

"If this was a life or death situation you'd definitely be the first the die." Noel complained as he helped Hope get on his back.

"No, because I have you with me!"

Noel began to blush, but quickly shook it off trying to regain composure. "Take the flash light."

Hope grabbed the flashlight and held it over Noel's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you came looking for me," Ventus and his brother were holding bags in their hands, on their way back home. "Considering you don't want people to know about both of us."<p>

"I have no idea what Mom was thinking, letting you out here by yourself," Roxas kicked at the rocks on the ground. "I'm still pissed about it!"

Ventus leaned over and gave Roxas a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, I'm fine. Mom realizes that, I wish you'd realize it too." The blond smiled.

Roxas struggled to find words to say, biting his lips as they began to quiver. In this silence, he heard voices. "Stop." He whispered to Ven, putting an arm in front of him to stop walking.

Looking over at the park, they both saw two familiar figures. Roxas raised a brow.

"Is that Sora?" Ventus' mouth opened wide.

"I think so." Roxas squinted his eyes, trying to get a clearer view. _"Why is he with-" _His thought process stopped when he saw the two kiss. Furrowing his brows he looked towards Ven. "Let's take a back road." He moved quickly with Ventus following him.

"Is something wrong, Roxas?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Tifa yelled banging on the door along with her other two friends. They were all screaming and more and more things in the room began to crash around them, a shrieking laughter piercing their ears.<p>

"Let us out, let us out!" Xion cried.

To their surprised the door opened, and they all tumbled through trying run as fast as they could. Tifa looked back at the door, seeing a pale blonde haired girl in a white dress standing beside it. _"Oh no!" _She quickly looked away.

Upon reaching the main entrance they ran into Hope and Noel.

"We're leaving, ASAP." Terra told them.

"What happened to you guys?" Hope saw the wild expressions on their faces.

"Tifa, you look like you saw a ghost!" Noel commented.

"Leave now, questions later!" Xion said before Terra opened the door and they all ran out.

Watching the door shut behind them, the blonde girl pouted. The ruckus calmed down around her. "Why do you guys always have to chase people away?" She asked what seemed like no one.

But you could hear the slight hush of a voice that responded to her.

"It's fun."

"Well, not fun for me," The girl crossed her arms against her chest, an angry look on her face. "I have to go home now guys. I'll come back tomorrow night!"

She went towards the large back door, sliding it open.

"Bye bye, Namine."

* * *

><p>Sora moved the blitzball along with his feet as he slowly walked home.<p>

"_In the end he told me we can't be together, because if we are it might affect the team."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are loved!~<br>_**

_"Fuck" * - _I just wanted you guys to know that the 'fuck' was Riku's thoughts, just in case that was confusing.


	33. It Stings

A nobody: the longer the review, the more I love you ; u ;' is that creepy? *bricked*

**Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33:<strong> It Stings

"I totally saw you and _him _in the park last night!" Roxas whispered to Sora across the art table. "So don't think for a second you're getting away from this conversation because-"

"Hey guys!" Zack, to Roxas' annoyance, chimed as he took a seat next to the blonde.

Sora could practically see the steam arising from Roxas' head, as if he were a freshly brewed cup of noodles, when Riku sat next to the brunette. He noticed Riku catch a glare with the blonde.

"What's going on between those two?" Zack asked.

"Haha," Sora nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "No idea?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright class," Vanille clapped her hands together as she stood in the front of the classroom. "We will be working on a partner project, so first I will give you all five minutes to choose your partner!"

"_Just my luck."_

"Sora, be my partner." Riku said, not even looking at the brunette.

"No, Sora is my partner by default," Roxas sassily told the snow-head. "Considering I've never treated him like shit!"

"Whoaa," Zack's eyes went wide in shock, knowing where this would end up. "Calm down kitty." He put a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

The blonde took a look at Sora who mouthed for him to stop. He considered calming down, but when he looked back at Riku he saw a cocky grin slither on his face. Roxas lunged; leaning over the table with his face close to Riku's holding him by the collar of his uniform. "You make me _so_ angry!"

Sora watched as Riku's grin left his face, the snow-head tilting his head to the side and moving in close to Roxas' ear. He whispered something, but Sora couldn't hear what. The brunette saw all the color leave Roxas' face, his angry expression turning into a more shocked one. Riku moved away from the blonde's ear, looking at his face. Roxas regained some of his color as he looked Riku in the eye for a second, before letting over of his shirt and sitting back in his seat.

"Zack," He said. "We're partners." He smiled quickly at the ravenette before looking down at his hands in his lap. You could hear his wrist bands begin to snap at his skin.

Sora looked at Riku concerned.

"_What did he say," _He heard the teacher say the instructions before passing out large pieces of paper to each pair. _"I wish they were able to get along. Roxas may have a bark, but Riku has a bite which always stings."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before 3<strong>__**rd**__** Period**_

"Axel, please," Roxas begged the red head as they stood at his locker. "I don't want to be here anymore. I can't think straight."

"I'll leave with you if you promise to tell me what's wrong once we get out of here." Axel said, putting his stuff in his locker.

"I can't…" The blonde bit his lip.

Axel closed his locker, letting out a deep sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think. "Okay, I'll do it. Just make sure this doesn't become a habit. I kind of want to graduate," Axel smirked seeing the blonde look relieved. "To the bathroom."

Once they got to the bathroom Axel lifted Roxas up high enough to the window that he could crawl out. Doing the same maneuver he does all the time to get himself up, he caught the ledge and pulled himself up and out. They sat in the grass, Axel leaning against the school wall.

"Where do you want to go," He asked the blonde. "We can't go anywhere too public, or we'll get caught for treason."

"You mean truancy?" Roxas grinned.

"Oh, yeah that too." Axel became embarrassed, his cheeks flushing.

"We can go to my house," Roxas stood, dusting himself off. "It's not that far and-"

"_You're _house," The red head became excited. "Are you being serious?!"

"Of course!" Roxas chimed.

"W-wait, whoever you are," Axel stood, now towering over the blonde he was before looking up to. "You're not Roxas."

"You just realized that," Roxas raised a brow, a grin on his face. "I was wondering how long I could go, tricking you." Sarcasm laced its way through his voice.

"It's scary that I almost believe you," Axel combed his fingers through the blonde's spikes. "But I can tell my Roxy apart from anyone."

"_Yeah, just like how you were able to realize that wasn't me on the island," _Roxas thought to himself. _"And like how you won't be able to tell me apart from Ventus when we get to my house."_

"Let's hurry before someone notices us." Roxas walked beside the school wall, looking out for anyone that might notice them. Once they crossed the street they ran for it, reaching Roxas' door step panting.

The blonde opened the door. He wasn't scared. He knew that at this time his brother would still be in his room.

Axel put his hand to his chin. "You're house seems normal from what we used to speculate about it."

"I don't know why you guys would go into such deep thought on my house." Roxas began to take off his shoes.

"Possibly because you never let us inside." Axel mimicked Roxas, pulling his shoes off and setting them near the door.

"No one should be home at this time," Roxas started going up the steps. "You can come to my room with me." He brought him to his room, watching as the flame-head looked around his room. "Take a seat somewhere okay? I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Roxas shut the door and walked over to Ventus' room, seeing him sleeping on his bed. He went to the bedside and placed a hand on his waist, shaking him awake. "Ven, can you do something for me?"

Ventus rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking at Roxas with sleepy eyes. "Why are you home so early?"

"I couldn't deal with being in school any longer," Roxas responded. "But my friend Axel is here. You remember him, don't you?"

"The guy that likes you," Ventus thought of the teen in his head. "Red spikey hair, really tall, green eyes."

"Correct," Roxas chimed. "I want you to pretend to be around him, please. I'll stay in here."

"Okay, I liked him from last time," Ventus got up and began to take off his shirt. Roxas realized he was getting ready to change clothes with him and started unbuttoning his shirt. "He was really fun."

"Just don't let him have too much fun," Roxas gave his shirt to Ven, and proceeded to unzipping his pants and pulling them off. "If you know what I mean."

"I won't."

When Ventus got done getting dressed, he quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He fixed his hair by combing through it a couple times with his fingers.

"_I hope Roxas is okay." _

Ven opened the door to Roxas' room, seeing Axel sitting on his brother's bed. "I was beginning to think you had ditched me." He said.

"I thought about it," Ventus responded, he said next to the redhead on the bed. "But then I decided that maybe that'd be just a little bit _too _mean of me."

"Well aren't _you_ considerate," Axel laid back on the bed, his feet dangling over the edge. Ven decided to sit Indian style beside him. "Sometimes I wonder how I've come to love you, y'know."

Ventus felt Axel place his hand on his knee and slowly move up to the side of his abdomen. "Because I'm cute," Ventus tried to move Axel's hand away. "And off limits." The blonde squealed as he felt Axel sudden get up, grabbing the other side of his waist with his other hand and eventually ending up on top of him.

"A-Axel," Ventus blushed, his heart beat increasing as he became more and more flustered with this situation. "I don't want to!"

Axel kissed the blondes forehead. "Calm down Roxas," he looked into Ventus' frightened blue eyes. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Ventus began to feel like a fish out of water. As if something heavy was pressing down on his chest, he began to breathe heavy realizing he wasn't getting enough air.

"Roxas?" Axel worriedly looked down at Ven.

The blonde quickly moved Axel from off of him, running for the door and then over to his room. He opened the door, his eyes opening wide as he covered his mouth looking at his twin.

"Ro…xas," He shuffled through his bed side desk drawer taking out his inhaler and puffing the medicine into his mouth. "What…have you done?!" He began to feel the pain ease a bit, air flowing through his lungs like normally.

"Ven," Roxas cried, blood dripping from wrist onto his brother's clothes. "I'm so sorry, I-"

Hearing the door begin to open, Ventus slid under the bed.

Roxas looked at Axel, watching the redhead get angry, muttering curses. Watching him try to find words to say but stopping himself every time he thought he had something.

Axel put his hand to his forehead, trying to take in this scene for what it is. When he knew what to say, he moved his hand back down to his side and walked up to Roxas. "Give me the knife." He said it calm and stern, his hand reaching out towards it slowly.

But Roxas jerked back. "No!" He cried.

The blonde remember what Riku said to him. It had been repeating over and over in his head since he had whispered it. _'And you make Ventus so sad'._

Axel, being just as impulsive as Roxas can be, fought for the knife. Trying to get it from Roxas who didn't seem to feel like giving it up, until he felt friction against it and foreign drops of blood drip onto his face.

"God dammit, Roxas," The red head snatched the knife before feeling the wound on his face. "What happened to you!?" Yelling made his cut sting.

"I don't make him happy." The boy cried.

"Who is 'him'?"

Roxas didn't answer.

"Roxas, you make me happy. So I'm sure you make him happy too," Axel placed the knife down on top one of the dressers. He grabbed the blonde by his arm, pulling him up. "Come on, we need to stop you from bleeding. Show me where the bathroom is."

"But you're hurt too, Axel."

"I'll fix myself up as well."

Roxas led Axel to the bathroom. The red head finally saw the cut that was given to him when trying to get the knife. It started from half way up the bridge of his nose and out a bit past the end of his eye. He gave the blonde a wash cloth to press against his wound as he sat on the toilet seat. Axel leaned against the sink, compressing his own wound.

"_This is so weird. In the time that he got out the room and went into the other one, he changed clothes and cut his wrist. I feel like I'm dealing with some satanic shit," _Axel slid his phone out of his pocket, beginning to text. _"Roxas will be fine, but the cut he gave me is too long and deep. Yuffie will have to stitch it up for me."_

"Axel," Roxas looked up at then teen, staring into his evergreen eyes. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah," Axel didn't know why he would bring this up in a moment such as this one. "During your freshman year."

"C'mon, I'm sure you remember," Roxas tried to smile. "The boy who was hiding in the bathroom stall. The freak."

Axel made a fist at his side, clenching it tight. "You're not a freak, Roxas. I was just an idiot back then." He felt his phone vibrate, seeing a text back from Yuffie. _'I'll be there as soon as I can. What's the address?'. _He quickly responded back.

"You still are now." The blonde laughed.

"My friend Yuffie will be here soon," Axel grinned. "She's a doctor. She'll give you medication for your cut. But I'm warning you Roxas, if this becomes a regular thing for you I'm making you get help."

"I-"

"And don't think you can hide it from me. I'm checking you, every day."

"That's called sexual harassment," Roxas frowned. "But, I won't do this again."

They cleaned up Ventus' room before Yuffie arrived, getting in her car and going to her house where she had better medical supplies. She had them sit in the kitchen; dealing with Axel's wound first. "I'll have to give you stitches. The cut's too deep to depend on it healing correctly," She turned to face Roxas. "And for you, wash off your wound at the sink with soapy water and but some of this ointment on it. Once you get that done I'll help you bandage it."

Roxas watched the way she smiled at him before she took out the tools she needed to stitch together Axel's cut. He did as she told him, sitting with open cut as he waited and watched Axel wince at the stitch work.

"Roxas was it," Yuffie asked. She saw the blonde nod his head from the corner of her eye as she continued stitching. "You look similar to a boy I used to babysit."

"I look similar to a lot of people."

Yuffie finished up the suture, beginning to focus on Roxas. "Self-harm isn't the answer to whatever your problem may be," She told him as she began to tightly bandage the wound. "I've dealt with a lot of kids in the hospital who've purposely hurt themselves."

"It was just a one-time thing."

"I hope so," Yuffie finished her work. "You're beautiful, keep smiling!"

"_She's so sweet." _Roxas looked down at his wrist. His words were true, he couldn't think of himself to do this again. It was really ugly, just looking at the bandage and knowing what he did.

"And Axel," The ravenette put her hands on her hips. "Never fight with someone who has a knife. You should know this!"

"Yeah, I know I know." Axel waved her off.

"Hey," She pursed her lips. "Treat your elders with some respect!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Loved! ~*~<strong>


	34. Broken

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: <strong>Broken

Roxas entered his room. It was night time and he had spent the rest of the day with Axel at Yuffie's house. Upon entering he noticed Ventus sleeping under the blankets on his bed.

"_What a rough day."_

The blonde sighed, changing his clothes into pajamas and getting in bed next to Ven. He was shocked to feel the other wrap his arms around him. "You do make me happy Roxas." He said in a lowered voice. Roxas turned his head on the pillow to face Ventus, their noses touching.

"You should've told me, that you met Riku."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Ventus looked down from his twin's eyes disdainfully. "Is he the one who told you that you don't make me happy?"

"Yeah."

"That's cruel of him."

Roxas reached a hand up to Ven's cheek. "I saw you breathing heavily. Did you have another attack?"

"Wishing that I didn't."

"It's okay," Roxas told him. "I shouldn't have left you here by yourself after that. But you proved you can take care of yourself."

Ventus looked back up into Roxas' eyes, smiling. "Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be left alone," Roxas didn't respond, closing his eyelids. "Axel really likes you…he's really forceful though. What's it like, having someone out of your family love you?"

Roxas opened his eyes. "Weird."

"Have you guys ever kissed," Ventus became curious. "What is it like?"

"Like wanting to burn your lips off afterwards." The blonde sighed.

"I'll never have a first kiss," Ventus pouted. "No one my age knows that I even exist, unless you count the ones I befriended at the hospital."

"You're worrying about such a silly thing," Roxas moved his face closer to his twins, pressing their lips together. "There, now your first kiss was with me."

Ventus blushed. "B-but, that's incest!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day: <strong>__Afterschool practice _

Sora stood, getting changed in the locker room for their practice. "So," he spoke to Roxas. "Did Axel really almost slit half of his face open in a skateboard accident?"

"Yeah." Roxas responded. He looked down at his wrist. _"I'm glad I found this sweatband, otherwise he would be questioning me about my cut as well."_

"It's just weird, because the last time I can think of Axel ever skateboarding was last year," The brunette pulled his shirt over his head. "And you said you weren't with him, yet you both weren't in gym or any of the other classes after that. And you didn't seem surprised when you saw him."

"Well maybe if you still hung out with us in the morning instead of going with Selphie and Riku, you would know that I saw him this morning."

"Whatever Riku said to you yesterday I'm sorry," Sora crossed his arms against his chest. "But you don't have to act this way!"

Tidus whispered to Riku and Wakka. "Are you guys hearing this?!"

"Then get Riku's dick out of your mouth!"

"What did you say?"

"Don't play dumb," Roxas responded. "You heard what I said."

Hayner ran inside the locker room, panting. "Sorry I'm late guys," He panted. "Olette made me-" His jaw practically fell of his face when he saw Sora deliver a blow of his fist to Roxas. The blonde had pounced back, tackling the brunette to the ground, delivering punch after punch until he felt someone begin to pull him off. Riku held him back, Roxas flailing to get loose.

Zack was on Sora's side along with Tidus and Wakka, trying to help the boy up. His nose was bleeding profusely.

"You motherfucking piece of shit," Roxas was turning hostile. "I was there for you! I've always been there for you and cared for you and now you do this!"

"Roxas," Hayner stood in front of the blonde, blocking his sight of Sora. "You can stop. It's done with."

* * *

><p>Sora sat in the nurse's office, holding an icepack and tissue to his nose. This was an all too familiar scene for him.<p>

"_Roxas has become out of control. I want to believe him about what happened to Axel, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was his doing," _Sora closed his eyes. _"Whatever Riku said must've been really unacceptable, but I can't do anything about it since I have no idea what it could've been. Why is everything falling apart?"_

Sora walked over to the sink, looking at his self in the mirror before washing around his nose. He heard the curtain pull behind him as someone entered. "Are you alright," Riku asked. "The coach wanted me to go check on you. He's making Roxas do twenty laps around the track, so you should make sure you're fine before you go out there since you'll have to do the same."

"My face hurts," Sora whined. "I'm never punching anyone again!"

He heard the snow-head chuckle. "You'll be alright."

"By the way," Sora turned around to face Riku. "What did you say to Roxas? He doesn't seem like himself anymore."

"I can't tell you," Riku replied. "But I didn't mean for it to hurt him."

"If you say so…"

* * *

><p>Axel sat in his assigned chair for orchestra, his violin held up to his chin. They were rehearsing their music. <em>"Passion," <em>Axel thought. _"Does this really need a violin part to it? Our part is drowned out by all the other main instruments." _The red-head sighed and heard Mr. Eraqus cut the song.

"Is there a problem, Axel?" He asked the teen, everyone's eyes looked at him.

"I'm not one to disrespect the teacher," Axel responded. "But if you're going to make me play, at least give me a part people can hear."

"I'll consider it when you start showing up more often."

Axel frowned as the class began to giggle.

"_Was that really even funny?"_

"From the beginning everyone." Mr. Eraqus ordered. Everyone got into position to play, including Axel. After a long hour of fixing up some parts being played, and re-practicing from the beginning each time they made a mistake, the class was over.

"Do you think we could hang out today?" Demyx asked the fire-head, watching him pack up his things.

"I'm not sure," The teen responded. "I think I'm going to spend some time with Roxas."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he's probably the only one who can bear seeing me with a face like this anyway." Axel grinned.

"Well now that you mention it, I don't feel bad telling you that it does look pretty gross." Demyx gave a nervous smile.

"_Thanks_ Demyx." The red-head was sarcastic as he stood up, ready to leave.

"Wait, Axel," Mr. Eraqus called him over from behind his desk. Axel went to see what he wanted. "You and I both know that you're the most skilled violinist in the orchestra. So I want you to practice this piece and see if you can get it down."

Axel took the music score from Eraqus, reading it over. _"Blinded by Light." _

"Finally a challenge." He grinned.

"If you're able to do it, we can practice it with the orchestra and maybe use it at one our concerts if it all goes well."

"I'll practice it!" Axel left the room, heading out with Demyx.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~*~!<strong>


	35. Kids IV

Since the last update of a Kid's chapter was a really long time ago I'll just remind you of a couple things. Right now, Sora and all the other people that are his age are in 7th grade. Riku and his friends are in 8th (Same with Axel). Riku's personality is happy right now because his middle school years were when his father was the most proud of him considering this is when Riku started playing Blitzball and was somewhat of a prodigy. Therefore, since he father was treating him better he was happier.

**Disclaimer: All characters onwed by Square Enix : )**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: <strong>Kids IV

"Selphie," Riku came up behind the girl, grabbing her by the shoulders. He turned her around to face him, placing their foreheads together as they stood in the hallway. "I took an algebra test today and I did so badly on it. I couldn't even get the first question right. The _first_ one!" Selphie began to smile nervously at Riku's breakdown. "I remember it exactly too! It was 'Julio and Marcus can paint a wall in 10 hours when working at the same time. Marcus works twice as fast as Julio. How many hours would it take Julio to paint it if he worked alone', and do you _know _what I got?!" He began to shake her. "0.4 Selphie! That's what I got. Point four hours! Is that even possible!?"

"Riku," Selphie place her hands on the boys shoulder, pushing him away from her. "Calm down!" She watched as Riku took a deep breath. "Did you try re-doing the question?"

"I redid it again and I got point four."

Selphie face palmed. "The answer was thirty hours! Not even the Gods can figure out how you got point four!"

Riku frowned with the look of 'oh thanks' in sarcasm planted on his face.

* * *

><p>Axel skateboarded his way home after getting off his fairly long bus ride. Why Destiny Islands only had one school Middle School that was inconveniently far from his house, he would never know. And it would be the same for his high school years as well. "What a drag." He sighed, placing his hands in his pockets as he let the momentum his earlier push move the board along.<p>

The red head stopped and inserted the pin number in the gate that lead to his driveway. Looking through the black bars he saw a car. _"Reno's here." _He pulled the gate open after it unlocked, pulling it back behind him.

Dropping his skateboard in the grass, he ran to the front door and pushed it open. "Reno?" He said as he stood at the entry way. The red-head kicked off his shoes, deciding to look upstairs for his older brother. As he turned the corner he saw his older brother in his room sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here, Reno?" Axel stood in the door frame.

His brother Reno had the same vibrant red hair that Axel had inherited, but his eyes were different. They were a sort of blue-ish green color, and not as smoldering.

"Mom and Dad said you weren't talking to them." The elder boy crossed his arms, looking at his younger brother disapproved.

Axel leaned on the door frame and looked down at his feet. "I'm tired."

"Tired of what, Ax?"

"I'm tired of seeing them through a computer screen," Axel frowned before looking back up at his brother. "If they want to see me, then they should come here and see me. Like _**real**_ parents."

Axel had grown up alone for most of the life he can remember. With nanny after nanny and sitter after sitter. Reno was chosen to live with their grandparents when their parents had decided to leave on a business trip, which it seems they'll never come back from.

Reno stood up with a sigh. He walked over to his little brother and placed a head on his head. "Mom and Dad have important things to do overseas."

"_I guess I'm not as important…"_

* * *

><p>Roxas sat in town, playing his guitar. It was part of his mundane routine: sleep, school, town, home, homework, and repeat. He would always save the money he made from the passerby's who enjoyed his singing. He saved it for his brother and his medical bills.<p>

"_Maybe I should visit him at the hospital after this." _

When he finished his song he heard someone clapping. Looking up he saw an older man, with black hair that was all brushed back and his eyes were a golden brown. "Bravo," His voice had a taunting feature to it. "What a talent!"

Roxas bit his lip, his eyes furrowed as he focused on the man.

"_I should leave." _He thought as he began to quickly pack up his things.

"Leaving so soon blondie?" The man began to approach him.

"Yeah," Roxas gave the man a fake smile, wanting him to leave. "I'll be here another time, I have things to do." He quickly walked off, increasing his speed as he got farther and farther away.

"_What a creep!"_

* * *

><p>"Beat," Sora looked at the blonde, worry in his eyes. "You've changed."<p>

"People change, Sora," Beat looked Sora in the eyes and then quickly averted them. "I'm sorry."

"_First Riku, and now you too?"_

"I know that. I know Rhyme meant a lot to you. I understand how you -"

Beat gripped the brunette's wrist. "You _don't _understand how I feel," Sora tried to loosen the grip. "You're always so happy. Everyone is so happy. It's as if, no one acknowledges her death!"

"I've lost people too," Sora explained. They had been in Beat's room since they'd gotten home from school. The sunlight filtering through the blinds, giving a slight dim to the room. "My dad died when I was three. He was in the marines and-"

"There's a difference, I grew up with Rhyme. You barely knew your father, you were three!"

"I remember my mom's sadness. I couldn't understand at the time since I was young, I couldn't understand what it meant to die. To never come back," Beat finally let of Sora's wrist. "My mom, she didn't even want to stay in the house anymore. Work was like her safe haven. As long as she could go to work and keep herself occupied there, it hurt less. It was hard for me, not knowing why my mom started to constantly spend her time there instead of with me. So I would go to the park constantly, and play there on my own when Yuffie wasn't able to babysit me."

Beat was silent, looking at his hands in his lap.

"_When I think I'll be okay, I'm always wrong." _Sora felt his breath quickening, his lips beginning to quiver. "After playing alone there for a long time, I finally met someone who wanted to be my friend. I always thought he would be there with me forever, but he disappeared. I finally understood how my mom must have felt, to lose someone you expected to be with you your _entire _life."

Sora looked at Beat, seeing tears role down his cheeks. He hugged the other tightly.

"Rhyme." He heard him murmur in his chest.

"_Riku."_

* * *

><p>"Riku," Selphie yelled at the boy. "Stay still before I accidentally cut a chunk of your hair off!"<p>

They were standing in the bathroom of his house, Selphie on a stool behind him to be closer to his height.

"Why are you making me do this," Riku whined. "I like my hair the way it is!"

"Your hair is getting too long, and your ends are split so bad," She told him. "Trust me, I'm a girl. I know what looks good on you!"

Riku sighed, giving in. Selphie took a piece, ready to cut it.

"Riku." Riku turned to see who had opened the bathroom door, hearing a snip from the scissors as he did. He saw his brother Loz's eyes go wide before letting out a laugh that he tried to hide by covering his mouth.

"_RIKU IS GOING TO MURDER ME!" _Selphie thought looking at the large chunk of hair missing from Riku's hair.

The boy was confused. He looked down at the ground, seeing a pile of long strands of white hair on the floor.

"Selphie, I -"

"Before you finish, just remember," The girl nervously smiled. "I told you to keep your head still!"

Riku turned around to look at her. "I'm so done!" He yelled before chasing after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~!<strong>


	36. You're back

Since I didn't upload a chapter last week, here's another one for the day :) ! I hope you guys like it.

I've been watching Naruto Shippuden a lot lately. Do any of you guys watch it? I'm currently in season 5, trying to catch up (I watch close to 10 episode a day _ ). I had seen all of the original Naruto when it was playing on tv. So glad that I don't have to watch that one too or I'd be so**so_so_** behind. I think watching it is helping me write more chapters though ^^.

I'm excited to write another Kid's chapter, maybe another one will come up after this? Oooo, or do you guys want me to continue the present part of the story in the next chapter? Tell me what you'd like in a review!

A Nobody: I like the Kids chapters too! They're enjoyable to write since I can honestly write about anything considering they don't continue you an exact timeline x) (like day after day). And yes that guy was creepy ; u ;. I wonder if anyone could recognize who he was by the bleak description I gave haha!~ His "bravo" should of been a clue (If I'm correct, I'm sure the character used that word within the video games). And no, your last review wasn't weird at all :) *lifts up box* No worries

**Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Square Enix :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36:<strong> You're back

It was after practice and Sora began to change his clothes in the locker room. _"I feel like I took a bath in my own sweat." _His fringe was clinging to his face out of place. He snuck a glance at Roxas, it was awkward still being next to him after what had happened. Whatever sweat bath Sora had taken it seemed that Roxas was in it too, after all they did have to run twenty laps. The brunette actually doing an extra five as punishment for throwing the first punch.

"Sooo," Axel was sitting in between the two on the bench, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Why aren't you guys friends again?"

Sora could basically feel Roxas light on fire with rage.

"Axel, I told you this twice already!" The blonde yelled.

The redhead was unfazed.

Sora tried to hold back a giggle.

"You guys are such big babies." Hayner commented after closing his locker, finished with changing his clothes.

"I agree." Axel nodded his head, knowing that Hayner was referring to Sora and Roxas.

"Yeah, me too." Tidus came in beside Axel.

"Same, ya." Wakka appeared on the other side.

Sora turned around looking at them in disbelief. _"When did they come in?!"_

Roxas shut his locker. "Let's go, Axel." He sighed, trying to ignore the eavesdroppers. The blonde took Axel's hand, leading him out of the room.

"_I can't help but feel bad." _Sora put his hand over his heart.

"I'll see ya later, Sora." Hayner waved.

The brunette gave him a smile before closing his own locker.

"Are we still going to the park today?" Riku asked, standing behind the boy as he slipped on his shoes.

Sora turned around, biting his lip. "Do we have to?" He frowned.

"Our game is in two days and that's your response to extra practice," Riku responded. "Which you desperately need, if you ask me."

Sora's eyebrows furrowed at the insult. "Fine, but we stop at my house first? I want to get a different set of clothes to practice in."

"Alright." Riku pulled some of his hair behind ear, attracting Sora's attention to it.

"Your hair is getting really long, Riku!" He told him as they walked out of the locker room, headed to Sora's house. The sun was almost done setting.

"Hmph," The snow-head smirked. "The last time I heard that was when I let Selphie cut my hair." He gritted his teeth, remembering the awful sight of seeing what she had done to his hair and how his mom had to cut most of it off afterwards.

"Oh, I remember," Sora put his hand to his chin. A picture of Riku with short hair in middle school began to surface the brunettes mind. "She did a good job!"

"My mom was the one who did a good job considering Selphie had cut a huge piece of my hair out!"

Sora began to giggle. He guessed Riku still held a grudge over Selphie about that incident, considering he seemed angry while talking about it.

Riku frowned, looking down at boy from the corner of his eyes.

* * *

><p>It was beginning to get dark outside, street lights beginning to turn on as well as shop lights. Namine was in the Tram Commons of Twilight Town, about to visit the mansion she was so fond of. She was in a pair of light denim overalls, the legs rolled up into cuffed shorts. Beneath it was a simple white tee and grey hoodie was worn atop everything. Her shoes were her favorite sandals that she could never imagine not wearing. They paired so well with almost anything.<p>

Namine walked by herself toward the back side of the area, looking around to make sure no one saw her as she went through a crack in the bricked wall. _"I wonder when they'll ever fix this." _

She ran through the small woods area, always scared of what could be there, until she reached the front gates of the mansion. Reaching in her pocket she took out a key and unlocked the gate, having it creak open. _"I should probably close it this time," _She pulled the two parts of the gate together, locking it in place. _"Don't want them to scare off anymore intruders."_

Stepping inside she went up the stairs and into the white room.

"Lumina," She said. "Are you in here?"

No response.

"_I can't sense her presence." _Namine walked out the room.

She ran through the mansion, looking inside every room to see if anyone was in there. _"Is Vanitas not here either?"_

Namine was a special case. She had a strong sixth sense. Back when she was young, the students would make fun of her for having 'imaginary' friends. She wasn't able to tell the real world apart of the world of the dead. Even though she had moved away from the island, after being caught going to the mansion each night and talking to 'no one' the teasing began again. She had no friends, except for the ones she met here.

"There you guys are," Namine smiled, watching the white and blue floating orbs roam around the room. "I was worried you might have moved on."

The blue orb materialized itself for her, showing that of a boy with black hair spikey hair and golden eyes. He was floating in midair. "Don't be silly, Nami," He grinned. "We're bound here for good."

Namine smiled, placing her fingertips together in front of her. She remembered when she had first met Vanitas. He was very scary and full of gloom and suffering. Namine had thought that he was the boy she had met long ago, she wondered if Sora had grown up to look like how Vanitas does. Vanitas didn't age considering he was only a soul.

"More people should come visit us!" Lumina materialized, her hands on her hips as she pursed her lips.

"Not trying to burst your bubble, but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who can see you."

Lumina pouted. "Hmph," She moved her body to look as if she was lying on her stomach, supporting her head up with hand. "If only there was someone else."

Namine crossed her arms against her chest.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, hey dad." Axel sat as his computer, eating a bag of chips. He had his lights off, Roxas resting on the red-heads bed out of view. The computer light made his face glow.<p>

"For god's sake son," His father began. Axel's mother was sitting beside him, and expression of shock and worry on his face. "What happened to your face!?"

Axel obnoxiously ate another chip. "I fell of my skateboard," he said while chewing. "Yuffie gave me stitches. So I don't have a hospital bill."

"Does it hurt," His mother asked. She had gotten closer to the camera, as if she wanted to reach out and touch his face. "It looks painful."

"Only a little," Axel explained. "More so when I talk."

"_Like now, so please end the video chat." _

"We should speak to you another time then." He father put his hands on his knees. Axel internally sighed, relieved. He hated talking with his parents.

"We'll send you something honey," His mom smiled. "We're in Agrabah right now."

"Looking forward to it," Axel gave as much of a fake smile as he could. "Bye."

"Bye, son." His father responded.

"We love-"

Axel exited the video chat before his mother could finish and maneuvered his wheeling chair over to the bed. He waited a couple seconds before lifting up his foot and nudging Roxas' back. "Wake up!" He said with his mouth full of chips.

Roxas awoke, rubbing his eyes with his hand.

"Get up, get up, get up!" Axel ordered, nudging the boy harder.

"Would you stop," Roxas yelled, throwing a pillow at the red-head. "I'm up!"

* * *

><p>It began to rain, starting with a drizzle and then beginning to pour. Sora ran up to his door step, Riku close behind him as the brunette shuffled through the smaller pockets of his backpack for his keys.<p>

Once he found them he put the key in the knob, opening the door. The boys ran in, closing the door behind them as they stood in the front of it dripping wet.

"Of course it starts raining while I'm walking with you," Riku whined. "Jinx."

"Hey," Sora put his fist in the air, an angry pout on his face. "I'm not a-"

"Sora," He heard his mom. "Come in to the kitchen!"

Sora began to walk towards the kitchen area with Riku. He turned the corner, seeing his mom smiling at him. Sora's eyes went wide as he noticed the person sitting across the table from her. He dropped his backpack onto the floor in disbelief, watching as the familiar face gave him a grin.

"Beat."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always loved~! hurr hurr<br>**


	37. TLC

****TLC means Tender Love and Care.

**Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: TLC<strong>

"Kairi," Isa leaned his elbows on his windowsill, speaking to the auburn haired girl who was over on the other side in her own bedroom. "Let's do something today, hmm?"

"I can't," The girl replied. A frown appeared upon her face. "My dad's downstairs. I can't sneak out."

She would speak to Isa everyday this way. She would do her homework with him, play games with him, and tell jokes with him all with the gap that separated the two.

Letting out a sigh, Isa stood. He held his hand out the window and said, "Jump. I'll catch you."

Cue his cute smile.

"What! No way!" Kairi backed away from her window.

"It's not that big of a jump," Isa responded. "I'm sure you'll make it! Besides, wouldn't you rather have some fun with me than stay in your room all day? I'll take you somewhere."

Kairi crawled back up to her window. "It's raining though."

Isa pulled his hand back in, crossing his arms against his chest. "Y'know, you give too many excuses! There is such a thing as an umbrella."

The auburn looked away from the bluenette, contemplating her options. _"Here…or there?" _When she made her decision she got up and ran to her closet, pulling on a clear rain jacket. She went back to the window, watching Isa give her a weird look.

"You'd better catch me!"

Isa's confused look turned into a grin. "I'll always be here to catch you when you fall, Kai."

Kairi blushed. "D-don't say things like that!"

* * *

><p>"What did you wake me up for?" Roxas asked as he sat up on the bed, eyeing the redhead.<p>

A snake-like grin appeared on Axel's face suddenly as he reached towards the boy. "Body check!"

Roxas quickly moved out of the way, the fire-head falling on the bed. "How about no?"

"It was worth a try." Axel murmured into the bed sheets. He rolled himself over on his back, lying beside the blonde. "Roxas," He relaxed himself. "What would it take to get you to like me?"

"I already like you."

The red head looked up at the blonde.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Not that," Axel shook his head. "Fall in love with me."

Roxas put his head in between his knees, hiding his face. "You make me uncomfortable." The blonde put his hand out in the air towards that fire-head. Axel grabbed it, intertwining their fingers.

The older boy closed his eyes.

"_You'll love me someday Roxas."_

"The second star to the right," Axel's eyes shot open hearing Roxas begin to sing. It was in a low voice and started out slowly, as if the blonde was shy. "Shines in the night for you.~" The blonde lifted his head from between his knees, and looked over at the redhead. He could see the look of shock on his face through darkness that was slightly lit by the computer screen on the other side of the room. "Did I sound bad?"

Axel grinned, it was the first time he ever heard the blonde sing. "That was amazing," He finally said. "Breathtaking. How come you never let me hear you before?"

"_Because I'd be too embarrassed."_

"I'm not sure." Roxas rested his head on his knees.

"You should get a label."

"I've thought about it," The blonde responded. "But those chances are really small."

"Maybe small enough for you to make it!" Axel was encouraging.

"Hmph," Roxas lightly smiled. "You're too optimistic."

"Then I guess we balance each other out," The redhead stated. "By the way, that day in the bathroom in middle school, what were you hiding for?"

"I just didn't want to be seen by anyone. No special reason, really."

"Hm, if only I was persistent on figuring out who you were back then," Axel whined. "I would've met the love of my life a couple years earlier."

"Well aren't you so flattering today?" The blonde grinned.

The redhead closed his eyes once again.

"Blondes usually aren't my type. But you just pull my heart strings," He said. "I think I deserve some TLC* for all I've been through with-" He stopped, feeling a pair of small soft lips press themselves against his forehead. His heart felt like it had skipped a beat. He opened his eyes to see if he was dreaming.

"Thank you, Axel."

* * *

><p>"Beat!" Sora yelled happily as he rushed towards the blonde he so dearly remembered back then. His mother got up and walked into the other room, deciding to leave the boys alone.<p>

"Sora," Beat stood up and gave the brunette a hug. He let go after a couple seconds, looking at Sora. He envisioned what he remembered of the Sora he had left back then. "You…you haven't changed!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow before laughing. "I'm definitely taller, and my voice has deepened! Don't you hear it, Beat?"

"You still look like the same old little Sora to me." Beat responded. It must've been because the blonde himself has grown as well, that Sora was still the same to him.

Riku stood awkwardly in the room, as if he were the third wheel. His face stayed expressionless with eyes half shut as he looked towards the ground, white eyelashes batting every couple seconds.

Sora looked back at Riku, noticing the unwelcomed aura about him. He gave a genuine smile, walking over to the snow-head and grabbing his hand. Riku looked at the brunette, waiting for what he was going to say. "Beat, this is-"

"Oh, I recognize 'im," Beat crossed his arms against his chest as he walked up to face the snow-head. "Satoshi, right? From the Blitzball team…well at least he was on the middle school one."

Riku looked the blonde dead in the eye and said, "It's Riku. Satoshi is my surname."

They were around the same height, and almost close in physique.

Feeling the tension that caused, Sora began to pinch the snow-heads cheek. "Isn't he cute?!" He said nervously, watching Riku give him an angry look. Sora let go of the teen's cheek, realizing it didn't help. "Beat, I'm glad you're here and that you cared to come and see me. I want to talk to you about everything, but I don't think right now is the time."

Beat dropped his hands to his sides. "I understand Sora," He grinned. "Y'know, it's been a long time since anyone has called me Beat! Everyone at the hospital would call me Daisukenojo."

"Hmph," Riku put his hands in pockets. "I'll just go home. It's raining anyway, so it'd be hard to give you extra practice."

"Extra practice?" Beat repeated.

"You can't go, it's raining," Sora told Riku, holding onto the boy's arm tight as he was being dragged to the front door. "You might get sick!"

"I'll be fine!" Riku said sternly as he tried to get Sora off of him.

"No you won't," The brunette retorted. "If you get sick before our first game, it'll be awful and coach will be mad!"

"I don't care." The snow-head finally got loose, rushing out the door and closing it behind him before Sora could grab hold of him again.

The boy sighed. He felt Beat place a hand on his shoulder. "How did you become friends with _him _?"

Sora looked back at the blonde and smiled. "I stood in the wrong line for my schedule this year. That's how we met," He answered. "We can talk now."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~*~!<strong>


	38. Light

**Disclaimer: All Characters Owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38:<strong> Light

"Beat," Sora closed his bedroom door behind him and leaned against it. "What made you come back?"

"I finished my treatment at the hospital," Beat responded before sitting down on the brunette's bed. "I'm a lot better now. I can even mention her name without feeling regret."

"Rhyme…" The brunette said her name.

"The death of Rhyme made me feel like there was nothing to live for," Beat said. "But after being at the hospital, they taught me that I need to enjoy life!"

Sora smiled. "That's good, Beat. I'm glad!"

"Y'know, once I started getting better…I couldn't help but think of you," A blush crept onto the blonde cheeks. "You're still quite a catch, you know that?"

"I'm not sure of that."

"You're so humble," Beat placed his hands on his knees. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I had no choice. I was becoming a harm to myself and pulling you down with me, I-"

Sora walked over to the bedside and hugged him. "It's okay," He said. "I made new friends once I got into high school, and now I think I've made some more since I've gotten on the blitzball team."

"Oh, so that's what you and Riku were talking about practicing for," Sora nodded. "_You_ playing blitzball? I can't imagine that at all!"

"I'll let you know I'm actually a fielder!" Sora placed his hands on his hips as he defended himself.

Beat tried to suppress his laughter. "I was the one who always had to stick up for you when we were together!"

Sora gave a fake pout.

That was how he and blonde first met though. Beat saving him from a group of bullies.

"_You were my hero."_

* * *

><p><strong>After School – Blitzball Field <strong>

Sora held up his jersey in front of him, eyeing the color and pristine look of it. It was white with blue edges, the left of the chest area having a wave crest. The back had his number, twenty-five, and his surname above it.

"Hikari," Sora read the back of the shirt aloud, scratching the side of his forehead. "Coach, my last name is Hibari not Hikari."

Everyone else began to check theirs, making sure it was the right spelling.

"Give me that," Snow snatched the shirt from Sora's hands, examining it. "I guess that'll be your new surname."

"Hey, that's not fair," The brunette frowned. "I want to be recognized as myself, not Sora Hikari."

"You'll thank me later." The coach replied.

Aqua placed her hand on the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry Sora," She tried to comfort him. "Hikari has a better meaning than Hibari. It means 'light', while Hibari means 'skylark' or 'haughtiness'," The bluenette explained. "You'll be the light of the team!"

"Oh really," Sora furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Riku. "I'm sure the _captain's _surname isn't something cool." He murmured.

Riku heard the brunette and looked down at him saying, "It means 'wise'."

Sora hunched over. "Of course it does."

He felt Zack pat his back, Aqua moving aside. "Hey, hey. Last names don't mean much!"

"Says someone with a cool last name too!"

"_This kid…" _Zack gave a nervous smile.

Hearing the coach's whistle blow, they began to start practice.

"_The light of the team huh," _Sora thought, remembering Aqua's words. He looked over at Roxas. _"Strife…that's his surname. It fits him perfectly, I wonder if it's a curse to have that last name. To live with strife forever."_

"Quit staring." He heard Roxas say as he brushed past him to get to his side of the field.

Selphie appeared in front of him. "C'mon Sora," She smiled brightly. "You're on our team!"

Sora looked past her to see who 'our' team was. There was Zack, Rai, and Hayner, the other team consisting of Roxas, Riku, Aqua, Seifer, Tidus, and Wakka. The brunette's team went into a huddle.

"Okay," Selphie began. "Hayner, you be goalie. Zack and Rai will be defense and Sora and I will be fielders."

They all nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the field, the other team stood in a circle.

"What should we do?" Tidus asked.

"Call whatever spot you want." Riku told them.

"This coming from the captain?" Roxas murmured. He then quickly bit his lip, deciding it'd be best for him to not voice his comments when he saw the snow-head look down at him.

"Wakka you're goalie," It seemed the captain changed his mind. "Aqua, Seifer, and Tidus are defense."

The team began to split up to their positions.

"Hey, what about me?" Roxas asked, following behind Riku.

"You're a fielder," Riku looked at the other teams set up, noticing the brunette was standing on the middle line for the kick off. "You're going to start the game with Sora."

"Huh," Roxas looked at Riku surprised. "But I've never started one and-"

"Watch Sora's shoulders," The snow-head cut him off. "Sora isn't good at this, his moves are easily read. As long as you watch his shoulders, you'll see which way he's heading. You both have an equal agility level but you have something more ominous about you, which helps."

"_Why is he helping me?"_

"And I'm sorry about what I said." Riku said as he walked over to a spot in the field.

Roxas eyed the boy before going to the middle of the field for the faceoff with Sora. The brunette opened his mouth to say something to the blonde, but remembered their friendship was over.

"Get ready!" The coach yelled from the side of the field.

Sora and Roxas got into their stances, awaiting the whistle.

"_I'm not sure if Riku made Roxas do the kick off with Sora just to be evil," _Selphie thought as she waited. _"Or because he didn't want to do it himself…"_

"_Watch his shoulders." _The blonde concentrated.

The whistle sounded off, Roxas and Sora both jolting. Roxas watched Sora's right shoulder move and so he took for the left, getting the ball and rushing towards the goal.

"_He got the ball!?" _Selphie ran after Roxas, trying to keep up with him. She saw Riku from the corner of her eye running along the side of the field. _"Where is Sora?"_

"_Even he…?!" _Sora fell to his knees in the grass, hearing the whistle blow at him.

"Sora, get up right now!" Snow ordered.

The brunette slowly got up; watching as Roxas successfully passed the ball to Riku and the snow-head throwing the ball for a goal. Hayner missing the block.

Roxas put his hands on his knees, panting.

"Good job, Roxas!" Aqua said.

"Thanks." The blonde stood up, smiling lightly.

Riku walked over to Sora with a grin on his lips. "Maybe you should've practiced with me yesterday," He taunted. "That wouldn't have happened if you did."

Sora's face went from confused to angry in mere seconds. "If you're jealous of Beat you don't have to be," The brunette said sternly. "And it was raining anyway!"

"Hmph," The snow-heads grin fell. "In rain or shine you practice, or you won't get better."

Sora frowned, watching Riku walk away.

"_No wonder he said we couldn't be in a relationship while on the team."_

"Hey Roxy!" Sora heard Axel holler. He watched the blondes face light up as he ran over to the red-head and they began some small talk before Coach Villiers began to blow his whistle at Roxas and murmur something close to 'these kids get on my nerves'. The coach had brought them all in, having them stand in a line parallel to him.

"After watching you guys play that round I have a lot to say about your skills," He said as he paced back and forth, looking at every one of them in the eyes. "Especially you three," Snow held out three fingers pointing to Sora, Riku, and Roxas. "I know we split the team into two teams to practice with but don't work against each other!" He noticed Riku look down at the grass and quickly grabbed the boys chin with his hand. "Don't think I didn't notice you talking to Roxas before the game started, Satoshi! We've talked about this!" Riku shook his face out of the coach's hand. "Your skills may be great, but you've been acting ridiculously childish! Speaking of childish, you two," He eyed Sora and Roxas. "No fighting on this team. Like I said, a team is supposed to work together not against. I don't care if your friends, but on this team you sure as hell have to act like it. And Sora, your spot is in danger of being given to Roxas by the way I've seen you play. I see something in you, but you're not showing it. Train harder, and when the other team gets the ball that doesn't mean you give up!" Sora clenched his fists at his sides. "Selphie, where did your spunk go? You used to be one of the most intimidating players on the team," The girl smiled. "But you've become too nice. Get back to your old conniving self. Hayner, even though you're a sub player you still need to be able to do a good job in whichever position you get subbed for. Block or guard with all your effort, not halfheartedly. Aqua…I wish I could say there's something wrong with the way you play, but you're doing a fairly good job! Same with the rest of you!" He saw them all grin. "Now, get back on the field and do another practice round. _Don't _forget what I told you."

"_If I'm going to be the light of the team, I have to work harder," _Sora thought as he walked into the field with the rest of his team mates. _"I can't stand in anyone's shadow, especially not Riku's!"_

The brunette remembered the night of the meteor shower when he was stuck with Riku in the shed.

"_At least I don't forget about my friends!" Sora yelled angrily. Riku stopped laughing._

"_What do you mean?" He asked, his tone of voice softening._

"_Ever since you joined the Blitzball team you've treated everyone else like they're nothing," Sora explained. "I bet if I were to become a 'star' like you, I wouldn't treat anyone any less!"_

"_Not like you could become anything close to me anyway." Riku responded._

"_You know what," Sora stood up. "I will! I'll try out for that spot on the blitzball team like Selphie had wanted me to and I'll become just as good as you or even better!"_

"_Do you really think you, a boy with two left feet, could make it onto a blitzball team?!" Riku laughed at the thought._

"_Yes!" Sora was confident._

"_Good luck with that." Riku grinned._

Sora stood at the middle line with Roxas once again as his opponent.

"_Kairi, Axel, Hayner, Pence, Olette…Roxas," _He heard the coach tell them to get ready. _"I haven't forgotten about you!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved~<br>**

And just in case anyone is wondering

Uniform #s

Riku – 3 Satoshi

Selphie – 12 Tilmitt

Sora – 25 Hikari

Tidus – 32 Wakes

Zack – 23 Fair

Seifer – 18 Almasy

Rai – 9 Okomono

Wakka – 16 Besaid

Roxas – 13 Strife

Hayner – 5 Finnlet

Aqua – 8 Yano

UNIFORMS

The uniforms look similar to Soccer uniforms. Destiny Waves High School's uniform is White with light Blue edges (Their school colors are White and light Blue). On the left chest is their high schools Wave Crest, on the back is their number (Numbers are insignificant, only allow people to identify the players) as well as the players Surname.


	39. Game Day

This took me almost all day to write! So you'd better like it ; ^ ; AND REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Square**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39:<strong> _Game Day_

Sora knocked on the front door of Pence's house, waiting for someone to answer. It was early morning, just before school. He saw the door open, Pence just coming out. "Sora," He said surprised. "What are you doing here?!"

"I thought we could walk to school together, like old times." The brunette rubbed the back of his head, nervously hoping Pence would accept this.

Pence looked Sora up and down before focusing on his shirt. "Oh! Today is game day, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Sora pinched his jersey. "Are you going to come and watch me, Hayner, and Roxas play after school?"

"No." Pence began walking, leaving Sora behind him frowning.

"Oh, well-"

"I'm just kidding silly," Pence turned to look at the boy and smiled. "Of course I'm going! I mean, I know things have been different with you but I'm glad you're here again!"

"_I'm glad too."_

"Let's get going," Sora ran up to Pence's side. "Does Kairi still walk with you?"

"Sora?!" He heard a girl's voice yelled from behind. Looking back he saw the auburn girl rushing towards them, a smile on her face. "You're here! I thought you'd never walk with Pence and I again!"

"I realized that I missed it," Sora told her. "I missed having you guys. Even if I like Riku, he's too much of a headache right now for me to deal with…"

"_Yet a couple days ago I had thought I liked it better with him now than with him in the past."_

"He did seem really rotten." Pence commented.

"Hey," The brunette pouted. "Don't say that. He's still a friend of mine, as long as we're a part of the same team."

"That makes me think," Kairi tucked some hair behind her ear. "What about you and Roxas? You guys are a part of the same team, yet you're torn apart right now."

"I want to fix that, but I'm not sure if he'll-"

"He will, Sora!" Kairi chimed. She didn't want the happy-go-lucky brunette she knew to feel discouraged.

"Roxas and you have shared a good connection ever since you've become friends," Pence noted. "You know how they say there's always another side to someone? Well Roxas seems like your other side."

"I don't know about that," Kairi put her finger to her glossy lips. "Roxas has been seemingly…'sweeter' since he's been hanging around Axel more lately."

"What?! He would always dislike being around Axel." Sora exclaimed.

"I guess people change when things go bad," Pence commented. "By the way, how come the back of your shirt says Hikari?"

Sora sighed before giving an explanation. He wasn't too happy at first, wanting to be recognized as his self on the field and not something similar to an alias, but he somewhat felt like Hikari was a new beginning for him. The boy had reached an epiphany, and the epiphany was realizing his true friends. Even though Riku was his first best friend, his first small kiss, his first crush, his first loss…he couldn't hold onto him. _"I'll wait until you remember."_

* * *

><p>"Selphie, you can't pig out on ice cream the day of our first game!" Riku snatched the stick of sea salt ice cream out of the girls hands, tossing it into the nearest trash can in the school hallway.<p>

"Riku," Selphie retorted, her hands on her hips. "I can do whatever I want, okay? Besides, our first game is against Radiant Garden right? Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy.~"

"Actually," Tidus frowned. "I heard they have a new team player this year who might be a formidable opponent."

Riku looked down at Tidus, crossing his arms against his chest, waiting to see if the boy had more information.

"Ahh, I heard about that ya," Wakka put his hand to his chin. "I think his name was Xehanort junior."

"Xehanort junior," Selphie seemed anything but intimidated. "You mean he's related to the coach of the team, Xehanort?" An image of the old geezer popped into her head as she saw Wakka nod.

"What did you hear about him that makes you think he's a threat?" Riku asked as he put his arms down at his sides.

"My friend from Radiant Garden said he saw the team practicing and noticed something weird about the guy," Tidus began to explain. "He would be running with the ball on one end of the field, but then appear on a different side of the field in the blink of an eye!"

"That's definitely weird…" Selphie placed a hand on her hip, trying to think of how someone could do that.

"There has to be a trick to it," Riku said, catching all of their attention. "Once we figure it out, his team will be easily defeated."

"With you on our team Riku, we've certainly had an advantage from you being a good strategist," Tidus commented. "As well as an amazing player."

"Being a good strategist doesn't mean I'll figure it out easily," the snow-head responded. "If you notice something, no matter how little, report it."

The three nodded.

"Wakka and I should start heading to class now!"

"We'll see ya later, ya!"

The two boys walked off.

"Make sure you tell Sora, Roxas, and Zack what's up." Selphie looked at Riku with deep concern in her eyes.

"I'll make sure to."

"Don't be childish!" Selphie teased, sticking out her tongue only to irritate the boy.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Roxas!" Sora quickly got up from the table and apologized when he saw the blonde walk into the courtyard with Axel. "Please forgive me for hitting you."<p>

Axel smiled and put his arms around the boys' shoulders, pulling them in close. "Look," He said. "We're a family again!"

"An abnormal one." Olette commented.

Kairi giggled from her seat at the table.

"So, do you forgi-"

"Yeah," Roxas cut the brunette off. "I do!"

The two smiled at each other, feeling Axel remove his arms.

"Huh? Hey," Axel moved Sora around by the shoulders, looking at his back. "Has your last name always been Hikari?"

Sora frowned. _"How many times am I going to get asked this?"_

"It's always been Hikari, Ax." Roxas responded as he walked over to the table, taking a seat.

Axel raised a brow, watching the others at the table try not to laugh.

* * *

><p>"A guy who can go from one spot to another?!" Zack exclaimed as he worked on his project with Roxas.<p>

Sora was sitting next to Riku, listening as he drew on their paper. It was first period, art class with Miss Vanille.

"That's what they say, but there's definitely a logical explanation to it." Riku replied as he punched in some digits on his calculator. He was trying to complete his Algebra homework. Luckily Miss Vanille always stayed in her small office, or she probably wouldn't have let him do it.

"If we don't figure it out, that team is definitely going to be having a field day." Zack dropped his pencil on the table.

"That's why I need you to keep an eye on him," The snow-head explained. "You're the only one who has the vision of a hawk on the team, therefore I think you're the only one that can do it."

"Vision of a hawk?" Roxas looked up at Zack confused.

"Yeah," the ravenette grinned. "Some of us on this team have things up our sleeves. A special ability I guess you can say." Roxas' lips parted a bit as he got more interested in what Zack had to say. "I've trained myself to be able to see everything on the field. There's nothing I can't miss."

"Do you have something like that, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I'm a strategist," The snow-head grinned. "How do you think I knew your weak points?"

"I just thought they were obvious…," Sora murmured, going back to the project. "But, for a strategist it doesn't seem you know how to do a simple algebraic equation."

"What do you mean?" Riku furrowed his brows, getting angry when he heard Zack and Roxas try to muffle their laughs.

Sora looked up from the project. "You're doing it wrong," He began to direct the boy, placing a finger in the text book. "You have to move the equation around by subtracting this number on both sides, and once you find the value of the 'x' you have to substitute it into this equation."

Riku combed his fingers through his snowy mane, frowning displeasingly at the fact that Sora knew how to do this and he didn't.

"What are the other talents on the team?" Roxas asked Zack and Riku.

"You'll have to wait till the game starts to find out." Zack winked.

* * *

><p>Axel slumped down in the seat of his first class, a sloppy grin on his face.<p>

"What's up with you, dopey?" Larxene asked from behind him. The red-head tilted his head all the way back, his hair sprawling out on the girl's desk.

"Roxas," Axel let out a deep relieving sigh. "He gave me a hug before I left."

"Oh so you guys are finally dating?!" Demyx yelled, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"No." Axel moved his eyes to look at Demyx, frowning. Zexion was sitting behind the dirty-blonde, partially hiding his face behind his book as usual.

"Anyway," Larxene gave a look of disgust as she brushed Axel's long red mane of hair off her desk, to which the boy sat up and turned to look at her. "Tonight's his first game, right?"

"Yeah, but he might be benched the whole time," The red-head responded. "He's only a substitute."

"Are you going to go see him play?" Zexion's shy voice came out from behind his book.

"_I feel like that's the most I've heard him say all year…"_

"Of course he is, Zexion!" Demyx told the bluenette.

"You'll probably be the most obnoxious person there." Larxene stated, crossing her arms against her chest.

"You're wrong," Axel corrected. "I'll _definitely_ be the most obnoxious person there!"

* * *

><p>"This is going to be so cool!" Kairi squealed in the beginning of History class. She was sitting near Olette and Sora.<p>

"Yeah," Olette chimed. "Watching you, Rox, and Hayner play will be interesting!"

"Well, Hayner and Roxas are only substitutes," Sora explained. "They only go in if something happens to a player."

"Awe, that sucks." The auburn's excitement died down.

"Right now I'm so nervous I'd rather be a sit out," The boy put his hand to his heart, feeling it's fast pace. "I remember the days that we would see a couple games. It had looked so brutal…"

"I remember that," Olette bit her lip. "I swear, guys are so over competitive."

"But don't forget Selphie. She was really aggressive as well when playing," Kairi commented. "Probably the scariest player on the team!"

"Riku is pretty intimidating too. Especially since he has trouble controlling his actions when he's angry." Olette remembered the incident that happened with him and that one kid last year and when he had hit Roxas. _"So much in school drama." _She thought.

"I think Riku's changed from being that way," Sora caught the girls' attention. "He's been acting kind of lazy…or uncaring. I've made him mad so many times and he-"

"You're just his weakness, Sor!" Kairi gave a soft grin, calling Sora by a nickname. Olette nodded in agreement, giggling when she saw the brunette blush.

"I think he just has a lot on his mind. And Coach has been threatening to kick us off the team if we do anything stupid." Sora explained to them. He lay his head in his arms on his desk, beginning to think about the moment Riku had met Beat. _"I wonder how he would feel if he knew Beat said he'd come and see me every day now. And that he's going to started attending school again soon."_

A chirp began to sound in his ear, and looking up he saw the baby chocobo had flown over to his desk. Holding his finger out, he watched as it hopped and perched itself on his finger.

"Time to start your favorite class of the day everyone," Mr. Katzroy said. "Get out your textbooks now."

Sora sat in class patiently until the bell had rung and he waved Kairi and Olette goodbye, heading to the locker room for gym. When he got inside the locker room he began to open his locker to get his clothes and change.

"Sora." The brunette looked to the side to see Riku approaching him.

The brunette quickly pulled on his gym shirt. "Yeah, Riku?"

"The answers you helped me get for my homework," The snow-head said. "They were right."

"Oh, see I told you that you were doing it wrong!" Sora grinned.

"Tutor me." Riku quickly told the boy, as if ordering him.

"What," Sora exclaimed. "I can't! I don't have a lot of time on my hands anymore since I got on the team, and-"

Roxas and Axel came into the locker room.

"We can do it after practice then," Riku told him. "I'll go over your house, or you can come over mine. Please? I need this, badly."

"I never thought I would ever reach the day where I hear the Star Player Riku Satoshi beg," A grin slipped on Axel's face. "Especially for sex."

Sora blushed, Riku furrowing his brows in frustration at the red-head. Roxas began to giggle, covering his mouth with his palm as he went on over to his locker.

"It's not like that," Riku said sternly, his cheeks a bit red as well. "I need Sora to tutor me in Algebra."

"And here I thought you were good at everything." Roxas sarcastically commented as he slipped on his gym shorts, finishing getting changed.

Sora got done changing. "Guys, don't tease him," He looked up at Riku. "I'll see if I'll have time to help you…with your algebra that is." He grinned, deciding it'd be best to give a less vague sentence.

Sora heard the whistle blow from the gym, his teacher yelling afterwards.

"C'mon Sora, we're late." Roxas tried to hurry him up.

"See you soon, Riku."

Sora left the locker room, participating in his gym class which played volleyball. The junior gym class had gone outside for a run with the Coach. After gym, Sora had continued his schedules school routine until the end of the day when he met up with the rest of the team on the Blitzball field in uniform.

"Take a seat, Hibari," The coach ordered, pointing towards the grass where the rest of the players were sitting. Sora sat between Hayner, Roxas, and Aqua. "Today is our first game. The game that will determine our team's future standing. Radiant Garden has never won against us, and that shouldn't be changed." The coach continued to finish his talk before telling the team to practice one on one with each other so that they could build a teamwork connection which each person. Wakka was teaching Hayner how to be a better goalie if he ever needed to sub for him, Tidus then helping Hayner with defensive maneuvers. Seifer and Rai helped Aqua, her first feeling intimidated by the two but then growing to learn they were as sweet as cake. Zack, Riku, and Selphie decided to help Sora and Roxas, Zack training Roxas in defense.

"Riku," Selphie watched Riku help Sora with a kick off. "I gathered more information on Xehanort Junior."

Riku helped Sora up after knocking him to the ground once again. The brunette dusted himself off. "What did you find out?"

Selphie took a tiny note pad that she had sitting tight against her hip, held there by the elastic waist band of her shorts. It seemed to be a mini version of her original one. "He's a freshman, interesting right? He grew up being trained in martial arts since he was five, but after a misdemeanor he had quit," She flipped a page. "Afterwards, I'm guessing his Grandpa, which also happened to be his coach Xehanort, trained him in blitzball."

Riku put his hand to his chin. "I'm hypothesizing that it's not magic that makes him move from one side of the field to another in mere seconds, but his training. It must've increased his speed and-"

"Ahh!" Sora yelled with a huge smile on his face. "I figured it out!"

"What?!" Riku and Selphie exclaimed in unison.

Sora pointed at Selphie. "Your talent! It's gathering information, and then Riku makes deductions from it and is able to strategize! Like detectives!"

"Heh heh…" Selphie gave a nervous grin while Riku rolled his eyes at the brunette. "You're right, that is my talent!"

"_So Riku is a strategist, Selphie is an information gatherist, and Zack has a hawk eye."_

"Do you think you'll acquire a special talent, Sora?" The girl asked him.

"No," Sora pouted. "I'm sure I'll just be average."

"Wouldn't it be funny if you turned out to be a strategist!?" Selphie teased, sticking out her tongue at Riku when she saw the evil glare he gave her.

"Ha ha, very funny Selph." Riku said irritated.

"Don't call me that!"

"So…hawk eye huh?" Roxas said as Zack moved the blondes body into a better stance.

"Yep," Zack ruffled his hand through the blonde hair when he was done. "You look so similar to Cloud when he was younger!" In annoyance, Roxas frowned. He looked over the ravenette shoulder, watching Sora fall to the ground in another attempt to get the blitzball. "It doesn't seem like Sora will be getting the hang of that, hmm?"

Roxas quickly batted his lashes, looking at Zack surprised. _"He saw that, even without looking? I guess they weren't just trying to fool around with us."_

"If you have the vision of a hawk, then how come you have the spot of defender," Roxas asked. "A goalie would have been a better place for you, since you can see where the ball is at all times and when it's coming."

"You're quite clever," Zack grinned. "I took the spot of defender to help out Riku. He's a very highly skilled prodigious player when on his own, don't get me wrong. But with me, as well as Selphie and the other defenders, his skills are increased and are able to be put to a greater use than before."

"But why help Riku?" Roxas asked, getting out of his stance.

"You're supposed to support the captain," Zack responded. "Am I wrong?"

"With ability like yours, how come you're not one of the star players?"

"Just not my type of scene."

Aqua blocked another attempt of Seifer trying to get the ball out of Rai's hands.

"You're pretty good at this already!" Seifer grinned.

"Y'know!" Rai chimed.

"Awe, thank you guys," Aqua held her arms out, giving the boys a group hug. She let go after a couple seconds. "But I feel like you were going easy on me."

"It's hard when there's just the three of us to actually try," Seifer told her. "But you are really good. If you can keep a steady defense now, just imagine how good you'll be on the field with your adrenaline pumping."

"I guess you're right."

"C'mon Hayner, you're missing almost every ball I throw!" Tidus yelled as he threw another ball, Hayner missing it and letting it get into the goal box.

"Wakka," Hayner whined. "How do you do this!?"

Wakka held back the ball Tidus was about to throw. "I have an eagle eye, ya."

"An eagle eye," Hayner frowned. He hunched over with a sigh. "There's no time to joke. What if something happens and I end up having to sub for you!?"

"Hmph, Wakka isn't joking!" Tidus grinned, holding the ball against his stomach in both of his hands.

"Anything within my field of vision," Wakka explained. "A penny hidden in the grass, a pebble mixed in with the dirt, I can easily see much quicker than the average person."

"Well I guess this team just has a bunch of hidden secrets, huh." Hayner murmured.

This small talk and easy training went on until an hour before the actual game, when they went inside the gym seeing the food stands being set up on the outskirts of the blitzball field. They had sat down in the bleachers.

"The Radiant Garden blitzball team's bus should arrive soon. For the new members, don't look at them when they come into the gym. They'll be getting ready in the girls locker room. Your chance to meet them will be on the field before the start of the game."

As if by jinx, the opposing team began to walk in. The team quickly moved their heads to look at their laps, the coach putting his hands together behind his back. When they heard the door close to the locker room, the tension that was in the air seemed to blow over and after thirty minutes they began to hear the crowds of people chattering outside on bleachers.

Sora felt his heart beat quicken when the coach told them to get into the boys locker room. There was a door from there that lead to the outskirts field, which they would walk out onto the field from. They had lined up, waiting for the moment to leave.

"_I don't think I can do this…" _

He began to let out heavy breaths.

"Riku." Selphie tapped the boy on the shoulder from the front of the line, concerned at Sora whom was at the back of the line. He peered over his shoulder to see Selphie point her thumb towards the back, where he saw Sora hyperventilating. Riku bit his lip before heading to the back of the line.

"Sora, calm down." He said in a low voice. A beep went off near the door, which meant it was time to get onto the field for the other team was already there awaiting them. Selphie lead them out instead of the captain, hearing the announcers of the game begin to talk in confusion on the subject.

"Where is Satoshi?" One of them asked. The confusion was also seen within the crowd, who were looking around the field trying to find mister star player himself.

Kairi, Axel, Pence, Olette, Larxene, Zexion, and Demyx sat in the bleachers together.

"Where is Sora?" Kairi asked, watching as their schools team lined up on the field in front of the Radiant Garden players, the two teams facing each other.

"I don't know, but look it's my Roxy," Axel stood up and began to cheer. "GO ROXY! MAKE ME PROUD! WOOOO!"

Roxas' eyebrow began to twitch as he glared at Axel in the bleachers. _"I swear…"_

"_So this is Xehanort Junior." _Selphie thought as she stared at him. His skin was tanned and his hair was of a silvery color.

"Where is Satoshi?" Xehanort asked, his voice stern and emotionless.

His golden eyes sure were intimidating, but Selphie brushed past it and gave him a snakey grin.

The door shut.

"Riku I can't do this! Let Roxas take my spot for this game," Sora began to cry. "I can't-"

Riku stopped the brunettes whining by giving him a soft kiss to his lips.

"You're fine," The snow-head said. "Just be strong and…ugh!" He quickly grabbed his forehead, hunching over in pain.

"Riku?!" Sora quickly went to hold the teen up.

"_My head feels like it's splitting," _Riku thought. _"Not now…" _The boy forced himself to stand on his own, his head still hurting. Headache's like these were the norm for him ever since his memory loss. "I'm okay. Like I was saying, don't let your guard down. You might get hurt, but you have to get back up. Now get ready."

The brunette wiped the tears from his face.

"Where the hell are those two!" Coach Villier's murmured to himself.

Riku opened the door, watching as the crowds confusion died down and instead began to cheer for him.

"There he is, the MVP of Destiny Island's Blitzball team," The announcer said through the speaker. "But who is the one behind him?!" The announcer focused the field camera onto Sora's back as he and Riku got into the line, facing their opponents. "Hikari!"

Riku looked down the line towards Xehanort, the boy looking back at him.

Not realizing, Sora had grabbed onto Riku's hand and squeezed it tight. When Riku squeezed back, Sora quickly removed his hand. They turned in the line to face their side of the field, holding out their arms to give the other team high fives showing their respect for each other and the expectance of a good game.

But Xehanort grabbed onto Sora's hand for a moment, and in the moment he looked into the eyes of the other boy. Leaving Sora startled.

When the team got to their side of the field, they huddled together with their arms over each other's shoulders.

"Any ideas, Riku?" Zack asked, looking at Riku from the other side of the circle.

The snow-head looked to his left. "Sora, I want you to start the game."

"But-"

"You can do it. You know your weak point so take advantage of that," Riku told him. "You're the only fielder who can do it. Selphie and I need to keep watch on Xehanort. That being said, Zack, make sure you keep a good eye on him as well as the other players. Ready?"

The players nodded before dispersing to different parts of the field.

The brunette bit his lip as he walked to the center. Selphie and Riku were standing far on either sides of him, the defenders forming a square on either side of him as well.

"Do you think Sora can do this?" Aqua asked Hayner and Roxas from the bench.

"Even if he doesn't get it, it still gives Selphie and Riku the opportunity to observe the players." Roxas explained to her.

"Hmm." Aqua held onto her thighs.

Sora watched as a person from the opposing team made his way into the center. Radiant Garden's team had a different field formation. The defenders stood in a rhombus shape behind the middle line, and the two other fielders stood in the center of the rhombus close together.

"Ready to lose?!" The boy who was starting the kick off for the other team asked.

"That's my line." Sora responded calmly, before getting into stance.

"Hmph," The other boy got into stance as well. "Hikari is it?"

Sora nodded.

"I'm Nobue."

The whistle blew and Sora noticed Nobue was already watching his shoulders.

"_Take advantage of your weakness." _

The brunette was moving right, so he quickly stretched his left arm out as he tried for the ball. Nobue ran into the arm and flipped onto his back, Sora rushing with the ball at his feet.

"That brat!" Nobue got up from the grass enraged, running after the brunette.

The defenders ran beside Sora, trying to keep the fielders of the other team a good distance away. But something changed in a second.

Zack's face became shocked.

A blur of silver rushed passed the brunette, the ball disappearing and Sora was confused.

"Over there!" The ravenette yelled, pointing back to their team's side of the field.

"_He got the ball from Sora in the blink of an eye." _Riku thought, he then grabbed his forehead as he felt another sharp pain.

"What is this," The announcer exclaimed enthusiastically. "The new player of the Radiant Garden team seems to have gotten the ball within a mere second from Hikari!

The team began to run towards Xehanort.

"_I can't let him get the goal!" _Sora thought as he watched the silverette. His speed began to increase, getting farther and farther away from the other players and closer to Xehanort. He saw Xehanort skillfully kick the ball up into the air, and as it came back down he deliver a fast punch shooting it towards the goal.

"No!" Sora reached for the ball, it just grazing his finger tip before being missed by Wakka.

"Eagle eyes my butt!" Hayner yelled, his fist in the air.

"Hayner," Aqua said. "Did you not see how incredibly fast that ball went? No one could block that! I'm surprised Sora even got close to it!"

"And that's one point for the Radiant Garden Tiger Lilies!" The announcer said, watching as the score board changed from 0 to 1. The Radiant Garden side of the bleachers began to cheer over the 'boos' and encouragements of the Destiny Island side.

Xehanort looked at Sora once again.

"What's your name?" He asked the brunette.

"Sora Hibari."

"Well _Sora_, I've never seen anyone with a speed almost as close as mine," Xehanort's face remained expressionless. "I thought Satoshi here would've been the one to give me trouble, but I guess it was you I should've watched out for." He began to walk over to his team's side of the field. "And by the way, I think you need to get the name on the back of your shirt fixed."

"_I never even knew I could run that fast." _The brunette watched Xehanort walk off. He rubbed the sweat from his forehead.

"Riku," Zack approached the snow-head. "I can't watch this guy and play at the same time. He's too fast for me to see what he's doing as well as concentrate."

"We'll switch Roxas and Aqua in for us," Riku responded. "We'll be able to build up a strategy from the bench. Even if they continue to get goal points, we have a lot of time to change that later on."

Zack nodded in agreement. They went over to the bench, Snow yelling at them to get back on the field instead of sending two newer players old. But they informed him of their reasons, making him agree.

"I can't believe this! Riku Satoshi is getting off the field!" The announcer yelled.

"Hm, that girl and Roxas are getting put into the game." Pence said, trying to figure out why.

"GO ROXY WOOO!" Axel stood up a screamed once again.

"Aargh," Roxas balled his hands into fists at his sides, getting angry at the boy who was embarrassing him. "AXEL SHUT UP!" He screamed back, watching some of the people in the crowd try to hold back their laughter.

"I LOVE YOU TOO RO-" Larxene quickly pulled the red-head down into his seat, being just as annoyed as Roxas was.

Zack and Riku watched as the game went on, Xehanort scoring another point just as he did before.

"At least now we know it's not magic, it's his agility." Riku said watching as Xehanort scored yet another goal, Wakka just missing the ball by a fraction of an inch.

"That diamond formation of theirs makes it easy for Xehanort and the other boy in the middle to get through openings," Zack saw the ball get stolen from Roxas' hands. "Hmm, hold on! Have you noticed Sora?"

Riku looked at the brunette to see him panting in front of the goal before returning near the middle line, where Roxas decided to start the game for this time. "What about Sora?"

"He keeps getting closer and closer to Xehanort each time he tries to run after him!"

Riku kept his eyes on the brunette, watching as he was even closer in speed to Xehanort this time around than how he was when the game had initially started. His eyes became wide when he saw something he didn't think would happen. "No way…"

"This kid." Zack grinned, impressed.

The crowd in the bleachers quieted down, watching Sora. Even the announcer was speechless.

The brunette had gotten to the ball before it reached the goal, and began to run it back the other way. He stormed past his team mates as well as the opposing team, the defense unable to keep up with him. But Xehanort ran beside him.

"_Sora," _Selphie stopped running, observing the brunette as he threw the ball at the goal post. _"I expected a lot from you when you made the team, but this…"_

The ball went through the goal, the crowd instantaneously beginning to cheer.

"What a play! Hikari seemed to be running as fast as…as fast as Light," The announcer cheered. "Just like the player from twenty years ago, Lightning Farron!"

"_Hmph, her name even gets announced when she's not here." _Coach Villier's thought as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Sora put his hands on his knees, panting with a smile. His face dripped sweat. Bringing himself up, he took a look at the score board. One to three, and only a minute left in the game. They decided to end it a minute short, not wanting the game to be stopped midway through. Right now was their five minute rest time before another fifteen minute round.

"I've got a plan," Riku stood up from the bench, gathering the team into a group after they had gotten some water. "Roxas, Aqua, Zack and I are going back in. I don't know how you did it Sora, but you speed is now faster than Xehanort. Because of that, I want you go after him like you have been. We're also changing our field formation. Defenders, form a rectangle. And whichever one of us gets the ball, form a tight diamond. Selphie and Sora will stand in the middle, unless they make Xehanort be the starter of the kickoff, then Sora will be at the middle line."

"If Sora has the ball, I don't think we can get up with him." Seifer commented.

"It's okay. The only person that can keep up with him is Xehanort," Riku heard the timer buzzer finish. "Alright, let's go!"

"_As long as none of the other Tiger Lillie's has something up their sleeves, we'll be okay."_

Riku went to the middle line, Nobue starting the game as usual.

"So finally I get to go head to head with Riku Satoshi," He grinned. "But tell me how you're the MVP here and not Hikari?"

The whistle blew and Riku put his foot on the ball, maneuvering it to the side and then kicking it back towards Sora before kneeing Nobue between the legs. He saw Sora rush past him from the corner of his eye as Nobue fell to the grass, hands on his crotch.

"That's why."

He heard the crowd cheer as Sora made another goal.

"_I'm useless in a game with an opponent like this," _Riku watched Sora make goal after goal throughout the game. The Destiny Island's side of the crowd cheering his name, even some of the people who had been cheering for the opposing team began to cheer for the brunette. _"If giving up some of my limelight is what it'll take to win this game, then it must be sacrificed." _

The game continued until the fifteen minutes of the second round ended, the score 18 to 10. They were put on their five minute break before the third and final round.

Sora went up to the snow-head smiling. "Thank you for helping me earlier, Riku!"

"N-no problem." Riku blushed, his hand on his forehead.

"Does your head still hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," The snow-head responded. "Just make sure you drink a lot of water. You'll begin to over exhaust yourself if you don't."

"Who would've thought there'd be a day where Riku was completely stagnant in a game?" Olette said.

"Well it's only because Sora is the only person able to match Xehanort's speed," Pence was eating the popcorn he had bought. "Selphie, nor Tidus and the other defenders, can do anything either."

The buzzer rung and the teams went back onto the field, Riku's team continuing their formation. Riku waited for Nobue to come up to the center line, but instead he saw Xehanort approach him.

"I was looking forward to playing you in this game, but it seems Sora is much more worth my time."

"Sora, go up there." Selphie ordered the brunette. He listened, jogging up to the middle line.

"Riku." He said.

The snow-head understood, making his way over to Selphie.

The boys at the middle line said nothing to each other. All they did was stare and wait for the whistle. And when the whistle blew and Sora tried to rush off, he felt a large pain in his abdominal area. He felt to his hands and knees on the ground when Xehanort removed his fist, coughing up blood.

"As long as I'm a part of this team, you will not win," He kicked up the ball to his hands, throwing it to Nobue. "Because while you, Sora 'Hikari', are the light of your team, I Xehanort Yami, am the darkness of mine. And the closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow becomes."

"Stop the game, stop the game!" Coach Villier's yelled out as he got onto the field, rushing to aid Sora. The timer on the clock stopped.

Riku clenched his fists, his eyes closed tight as he tried to calm his anger.

"Riku, don't attack him," Selphie grabbed onto the boys shirt, making sure he wouldn't run off. "He took martial arts; you'll end up getting hurt."

Snow helped Sora up, bringing him over to the bench.

"Roxas, go in." He said as he tried to clean Sora up.

"Right." Roxas let out a breath, before standing up and entering the field.

"It looks like they're switching Hikari out. Not a good idea." The announcer said.

"How are we going to win," Tidus worriedly asked Riku. "Sora was our only chance."

"While I was at the middle line, I was trying to think of a strategy if something like this happened," Riku said. "But I realized it was impossible."

"Riku, where do you want me to go?" Roxas asked the snow-head.

"Stay here with me, Selphie you're at center," Selphie nodded and went to the centerline where Nobue stood. "Everyone disperse."

Roxas looked at all the defenders get into random spots on the field. "It's over, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Riku looked at Xehanort at the other side of the field, the team still in their diamond formation.

"I don't know if this will help, but while I was sitting on the bench I was observing Xehanort and Sora play," Roxas explained. "And I noticed that Xehanort had longer leg strides than Sora," the whistle blew, Nobue getting the ball and running towards their side of the field. "And so I thought what if he was only able to do shorter leg strides than he usually does?" A goal was scored when Xehanort had rushed past Nobue, stealing the ball and hitting it into the goal. "Would his speed be hindered?"

"So you're saying, Xehanort is only able run as fast as he does with long leg strides?"

"It's a hypothesis."

Riku grinned. "During try outs you came in second, right after Sora in the race. So I'm going to take a guess and say that your speed is ¾ of his," The snow-head said. "So I want you to try and get close to Xehanort and force him to make shorter strides."

"Gotcha!" Roxas went stood as close to the other fields side as he could, the rules of the game not allowing a player to be on the opposite side of the field until the whistle blew.

Selphie gave a snake-like-grin when she noticed Roxas. "I'm assuming Riku came up with a plan?!"

"I guess you can say that!"

The whistle blew, Nobue once again retrieving the ball. Seeing Riku finally run after the boy, the defenders followed.

Roxas had after Xehanort, catching him mid stride. He began to mimic his movements, making sure he couldn't move far past him.

"Get out of my way!" Xehanort yelled, throwing a punch towards the blonde. Roxas however caught his fist, as well as the other fist from the second punch the silverette tried to throw.

"As if!"

Riku got the ball from Nobue, kicking it up in the air and over to Selphie. The brunette caught it and rushed towards the goal, the defense of her team catching up with her to stop the invasion of the fielders from the other team. She made the throw, getting it through the goal.

"And yet again the tides seemed to have turned!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Heh," Roxas let his grip Xehanort's fists go. He saw his face become angry. "I guess _that_ broke your careless exterior."

"Are you feeling any better, Sora?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah," Sora responded. "I'm glad, Roxas and Riku worked together."

The game continued on with each team making their goals fairly, Riku not having to worry about Xehanort. When the buzzer rang, the scores had been tied.

"Shit." The snow-head cursed under his breath, looking at the score board.

"Well it looks like the Tiger Lilies and Waves have tied the game at twenty one points," The announcer reported. "Now we'll have to go into a golden goal! This means that whichever team makes the next goal will be determined as the winner!"

"This is so iffy, it's making me tremble!" Demyx shivered.

"But look." Zexion pointed toward the field.

Sora had gotten up from the bench and walked onto the blitzball field. "Roxas, I can come back in and-"

"Take me out instead," Selphie told him as she approached the two. "Roxas is your failsafe Sora."

"Alright." Sora agreed, watching Selphie walk off the field. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Riku.

"You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I think I can make this last goal for the team."

"Okay, I'll be at middle line," Riku said. "Roxas, I want you to get behind me and Sora will be a couple yards behind you," He turned to the rest of the team. "Star formation!"

The defenders got into the ordered position, getting into the other four points of the star with Roxas as the top point. Sora was in the middle pentagon.

Riku saw Xehanort approach the middle line.

"Don't think I'll fall for this," Riku told him. "We've figured out your weak point. You continually had Nobue at middle line because you knew you wouldn't be fast enough yourself, only being able to make a short stride for the ball."

"I underestimated you."

"I would've done the same if I were in your shoes." The snow-head grinned before hearing the whistle. He shifted the ball to the right, Rai and Seifer quickly blocking his path from Xehanort. Zack, Tidus, and Sora followed after Riku who moved aside for Sora to get the ball.

The three eventually fell behind, watching Sora kick the ball up in the diamond shaped goal.

"AND DESTINY WAVES BLITZBALL TEAM HAS WON THE GAME!" The announcer yelled, getting up out of his seat in pure excitement.

The bleachers began to roar, Sora's team mate's running into a group huddle with him.

"Well it seems we have something good to look forward to, huh Sephi?" Genesis licked his lips.

"Something good indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are Loved<strong>_~


	40. The Days After

Yatta, new chapter! The end of the chapter features a time skip (it's only from September 22nd to November 16th [November 16th being the day at the end of the chapter]). I didn't feel like writing many filler chapters or blitzball games to fill in that time span. Nothing moving the story forward happens in the time span anyway.

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>: The days after

Roxas opened the door to his brother's room, beginning to play music from his phone and obnoxiously sing it as loud as possible while parading around. "And we're standing side by side," He sang. "What it take to come aliiiiiiiiiiiivee!" He then grabbed the end of the bed sheet, seeing Ventus begin to move around, and he moved it up and down quickly making waves. "I just can't denyyyyyyyyy!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Ventus laughed, grabbing onto the bed sheets. It was interesting to see his brother doing this, for he hasn't in a couple of years.

"Good, because I made breakfast!"

"_You _made breakfast?" Ventus repeated.

"Yeah."

"But you suck at cooking, Roxas!" Ven laid himself back down in his bed. _"If only he could cook as good as he could sing."_

"Nuh uh," Roxas jumped on top of Ventus' bed. "Still you have to get up! Mom needs to take you to the doctor."

"Are you coming?" Ven looked up at Roxas.

"I kind of promised Axel I would see him today," Roxas frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Ven got out of the bed. "Mom is always good company."

* * *

><p>Sora rolled over in his bed, half conscious. "Sora honey," His mom bubbled, opening his door and peeking her head inside. "I'm going to work this morning. Make sure you eat a good breakfast and brush your teeth!"<p>

"Okay mom." He moved into fetal position after hearing the door shut.

The doorbell rang as Rinoa made her way downstairs. _"I wonder who that could be," _She thought as she slipped into her shoes before grabbing her purse. She looked at her watch, _'9:58'_. _"If it's one of Sora's friends, they should know he usually doesn't get up until noon."_

She opened the door.

"Um…hello Mrs. Hibari," The person on the other side of the door said. "Is Sora here?"

"Oh," Rinoa smiled. "You're the boy who came in with Sora the other day!"

"Yeah," The boy nervously put a hand behind his head, his other hand occupied with holding a couple notebooks. "Riku."

"Well, Riku, Sora usually isn't awake at this time," Rinoa moved aside. "But I'll give you the pleasure of trying to get him up! I have to head on to work, please make sure he eats something!" After letting the snow-head in, she headed out the door.

"_She's so trusting of others," _Riku thought. He looked around the room he was standing in. _"I don't even know where his room is." _He took off his shoes before walking up the stairs and reached a hallway of closed doors. _"I guess I'll have to check every room."_

And that was what he did until he found the room that belonged to a sleeping Sora. _"It's hard to believe that without someone as dopey as him on the team, we would've lost yesterday." _

Riku approached the brunette, poking his cheek with his pointer finger. "Sora, wake up."

"_Is that…Riku?" _Sora's eyes slowly batted open, seeing a blurry image of the snow-head above him. "Am I dreaming?" He murmured.

"No, you aren't," The other responded, looking the brunette in the eyes. "And you're going to tutor me."

The brunettes eyes went wide before he quickly pulled his sheets over him yelling, "No!"

Riku gave an irritated frown, gritting his teeth together. "You have to!" He growled proceeding to grab the blankets, trying to pull them off of Sora.

"It's too early!" The brunette held on to the sheet, created a tug of war between the two. Riku dropped his books to floor to grab onto the blanket with both hands. Pulling it as hard as he could in one tug, he managed to send the boy flying towards him.

The boys yelled before colliding, falling to the ground and against the wall. Riku felt his head hit and bounce off the wall. He clutched his forehead tight, eyes shut in pain.

"Oh no," Sora panicked, sitting up straight on top the snow-head. "Are you alright, Riku?"

"_My head," _Riku opened his eyes slightly. _"…Sora?" _ What Riku saw was a hazy image of a younger version of Sora, panicking and pouting at him. He reached out to him, trying to put a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Riku…" Sora felt the boy put a hand on his chest, right over his heart. He wrapped his hand around the snow-head's wrist.

The haze began to lift, Riku's hallucination disappearing as his head calmed down. "Sora," He removed his hand from his head and his other hand from the boy's chest. Sora looked at him questioningly, waiting to see if the snow-head was alright. "Tutor me."

"_I was worried there for a sec." _The brunette smiled. "Fine, Riku. But let me get changed and brush my teeth." He got up, walking over his dresser. He began to sift through the drawers for something to put on. The brunette pulled his shirt over his head and next began to put deodorant under his arms. _"I hope Riku doesn't find this weird. I change in the locker room with him every day, so it shouldn't be any different."_

As Riku got up he picked up the blanket from off the floor and placed it neatly on the bed, beginning to fix the pillows.

"You don't have to make my bed!" Sora yelled after getting his new shirt on.

"It's a habit that my Father got me accustomed to," Riku replied before fixing the last pillow. "It would bother me if I didn't."

"Hmm," Sora was fully dressed. "I'll be back in a minute or two."

The brunette left the room.

"_Did I know Sora, when he was that young?"_

Sora ran back into his bedroom. "Okay Riku, let's-" He was cut off by the large growl of his stomach. "Uhh…" He blushed, embarrassed, putting a hand over his stomach.

* * *

><p>"Mom, what are you doing?" Ventus asked. A spontaneous decision from his mother to drive to Traverse Town had come after his doctor appointment.<p>

"All of these clothes are so lovely!" She ran into another store, hearts practically emanating off her body every time she touched a piece of clothing.

The blonde took a deep breath. _"She'll probably be in there forever," _He looked at the stores surrounding him. _"Might as well look around." _It was his, as well as his mother's, first time going anywhere in Traverse Town. He sent his mom a text saying he was going to view the other stores. _"Everything looks so foreign from the Island. The weather is even a bit chillier too." _

He walked and walked until he found a store of interest. _"Traverse Book Store…" _Ventus entered the store, amazed at how huge the inside was compared to the small book store in Destiny Island's town. _"I wonder how big their fantasy fiction section is!" _He walked at a fast pace, looking around for the section that held his favorite genre. When he found it, he moved his finger along the binds of the books, reading all the titles until he reached one of interest. He pulled it out of the shelf, admiring the art on the cover.

"Birth By Sleep," He heard a voice from over his shoulder. The blonde moved aside and looked at the speaker. "That's a good book." The culprit of the voice smiled. Ven took a good look at him. He was tall and muscular, his brown hair framing his slightly tanned skin, and had eyes that were pools of blue.

"You're so hot…" Ventus murmured. He noticed the brunette gave him skeptic look and then he began to feel his cheeks get really hot, putting his hands against them. _"Oh no, did I just say that out loud?!" _

"I-I mean-"

"It's alright, a lot of girls tell me that," The boy grinned. "Are you from around here? What school do you go to?"

"_But I'm not a girl…," _The blonde placed the book back on the shelf. _"I guess I have a liking for brunettes." _He thought, remembering Sora.

Ventus shook his head. "No, I'm from Destiny Islands. It's my first time being here," He held his hands down in front of him. "And I'm home schooled." He smiled.

"I'm guessing you've heard of Blitzball then," The brunette came in closer to the blonde. "I'm Terra by the way. Terra Okumura."

"_I guess I could tell him my real identity."_

"My name's Ventus Strife," Ven responded. "And yeah, the high school and middle schools in Destiny Island's play it."

"Ever heard of their ultimate rivals, the Traverse Town Flames," Ventus nodded. "Well, you're looking at a member!"

"_Really_," The blondes lips practically went into the shape of an 'o' by how interested he seemed to have become. "You guys are the Flames, no wonder Destiny High always wins; water cools flames. Does it really make you a rival if you can't win?" Ventus began to ramble, Terra frowning. The blonde snapped, realizing what he was saying. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"It's cute. Besides, not like I can argue with you there," Terra leaned against the book case. "Ever since Riku Satoshi joined the High School team, we haven't been able to win a single game against them. I think Sephiroth is taking it really hard too. He's our captain."

"There's a new player on their team though, who seems to be outshining Riku," Ventus told him. "At least that's what I've heard. In the papers that were published on the game, they referred to him as Light."

"Hmm," Terra moved away from the bookshelf and took a hold of Ventus' hand. "Well, enough talking. Let me take you somewhere!" He headed for the exit of the store.

"Like where?"

"To meet my friends!"

"_Friends…!" _A huge smile appeared on the blondes face.

* * *

><p>"It's weird that you don't understand this Riku," Sora was looking through one of the homework's Riku had given him. They were sitting on top of the brunette's bed across from each other. "I always thought you were good at everything!"<p>

"Why would you think that?"

"Because _you're _Riku Satoshi." The brunette answered. _"And you always seemed ten levels ahead of me back then."_

Riku sighed. "I'm only good at blitzball," He said. "In academics I'm just average, except for algebra where I'm below average. Now will you help me or what?"

Sora smiled at the latter before he started to go through an equation with him. After about two hours they got through the homework, Riku in the end being able to do the last three problems correctly.

"I finally get this!" He said happily, looking at the paper with a big smile.

"Yeah, it should be easier now for you," Sora told him. "If you need any help with any other things you learn just-" Sora stopped talking, feeling the sudden tight embrace from Riku. He had froze.

"Thank you so much, Sora." The snow-head expressed his gratitude.

The brunette's arms hesitated before wrapping around the gracious teen. Riku moved his head to face the brunette, looking him in the eyes. He finger combed his hair out of his face before he began to kiss the blue eyed boy who had looked at him so innocently.

Sora felt his heart begin to beat faster as he realized Riku wasn't stopping. Soon their tongues were able to meet and he felt a warm hand move its way up his shirt. "Riku!" The brunette gasped, feeling Riku's thumb move over his nipple.

The snow-head opened his eyes, seeing Sora's blushed cheeks. He gave a self-satisfied grin before lying on his back, pulling the brunette with him. Sora sat straddled on the boy's hips.

Riku covered the upper half of his face with his forearm. "I wish you knew how hard it is to keep away from someone like you." He whined.

Sora's cheeks became redder. _"I have to admit…being in this position with Riku makes me want to do 'bad' things as well," _The brunette leaned over and reached out his hand, his fingers touching Riku's cheek. _"I told myself I would wait for you to remember, so please remember soon." _

Riku removed his arm after feeling Sora touch his cheek, watching as the brunette came in to kiss him. But he once again felt the familiar pain shoot through his head and put a hand to the boy's lips. Sora opened his eyes.

"I'm getting a migraine."

"I think you should go to the doctor's, for you migraines Riku," Sora said concerned. "You've been getting them a lot lately."

Riku sat up, his hand to his head. "It's funny, because they only happen when I'm around you."

Sora looked away, moving off of the older boy. "When you find the boy from your past, what will happen with you and me?"

"I wish I could tell you if only I knew," Riku answered. He placed his feet on the floor and stood up. "Our relationship is already hindered. Relationships are another thing I'm not good at."

"Why do you think that?" The brunette's eyes began to tear up, although he didn't understand why.

"Because I refrain to get into one with you," The snow-heads lips curved downward. "I do like you, and ever since I was little I felt that love should be accepted no matter who from or in what form and-," His sea green eyes went wide. "When I was little…" He whispered.

Sora's lips quivered into a soft grin. _"Riku…"_

"_A new fragment of my memory." _He looked over at Sora and grabbed the boy's chin, moving his face to look at him. "Don't cry, Sora," He let go. "I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Through the rest of September to mid-November, the Destiny Island Waves had faced many Blitzball teams. They had won against Noctis Lucis Caelum of Bodhum Boulders, Angeal Hewley of the Twilight Town Tempests, Luxord Renaldi of the Nautilus Gamblers, and so on. Some teams were average and easy, others were as formidable as the Tiger Lilies. But they had made it through, Sora giving much effort as well as receiving the most praise.<p>

Sora stood on the Blitzball field of his high school; ball in hand and in his uniform. It was the day of their last game, the one against their biggest rivals. The Traverse Town Flames. The team was about to start their practice.

"Are you game for this, Sora?!" Riku asked with a lopsided grin.

Riku's memories had changed from coming back slowly to more rapidly since the day Sora had tutored him. The snow-head still didn't know the face nor the name of the boy he would play with, but his mood and overall personality had become less aggravated.

"Only if you admit that I've become better than you!" Sora said cockily.

"Are you treating me less, because that means that you've lost your bet!"

"_Ever since you joined the Blitzball team you've treated everyone else like they're nothing," Sora explained. "I bet if I were to become a 'star' like you, I wouldn't treat anyone any less!"_

"_Not like you could become anything close to me anyway." Riku responded._

"_You know what," Sora stood up. "I will! I'll try out for that spot on the blitzball team like Selphie had wanted me to and I'll become just as good as you or even better!"_

"I totally won that bet a long time ago!" Sora retorted, placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe," Riku half-ly admitted. "But don't underestimate our opponents today. Sephiroth is really smart. It took a lot last year for me to outwit him."

"Alright." The brunette brought his hands back down to his sides.

"Let's make a deal," Riku said. "If we win this game today, I'll take you on a date!"

"Awe, is that a date I heard!" Selphie cooed, looking over Riku's shoulder from her tip toes.

"How cute!" Roxas chimed from behind Sora. Roxas had been exceptionally happier as well. In the past month he was able to confess his feelings to Axel, who had almost died from over enjoyment. But he had told the red-head to take things really slow, considering he wasn't able to fathom sexual desires yet.

"Seifer," They heard Hayner yelling from a different part of the field as he ran after the blonde. "Give back the ball! I need to practice!"

"Come and get it then, bencher!" Seifer retorted. It was what he had called Hayner since the boy sat on the bench for about 99.9 percent of their games.

"We'll see who the bencher is when I get called in to take your spot!"

"I think it'd be good for you two to finally go on an actual date," Aqua squeezed her way into the conversation. "It's been becoming more obvious, the love between the two of you!"

"L-LOVE?!" Sora and Riku exclaimed in unison.

Aqua nodded with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always loved!~<strong>


	41. The TT Flames pt I

**Chapter 41:** The Traverse Town Flames Part I

"Sephiroth, I want you to lead this team to victory." A woman with pink rose colored hair said to the teen. She was the team's coach.

Sephiroth began to pull his hair up into a ponytail, not wanting it to get in the way as he played against his 'favorite' opponents. "Coach Farron, or should I call you Lightning while near the field you once earned such a name," He said. Lightning crossed her arms against her hips, not giving an answer. "This team will be victorious this time, I can promise you that."

"Don't promise something that can easily be broken," Lightning scolded. "The brunette boy-"

"You mean Sora," Sephiroth gave a sly grin. "The one they exaggeratingly claim runs as fast as light. I've read his speed is faster than that of yours, the one who ran as fast as lightning struck."

"Your cockiness will not lead you anywhere close to victory Seph," Lightning headed towards the exit door of the girls locker room. Opening the door she saw the rest of the team waiting. "Go line up inside. The game starts in about ten minutes." She watched them get inside before leaving to the field.

* * *

><p>"Hands in everyone!" Selphie yelled excitingly. The girl was pumped up for her match against their schools rival. The team put their hands in the middle of the circle, courageous grins on their faces.<p>

"To all the opponents we've defeated!" Roxas started.

"To the new friends we've made!" Aqua said. They were going around in a circle. This was something they had started doing after the third game they won. The bond they had made as a team had grown stronger, relying on each other in their games, helping and cheering each other on.

"To the conflicts we've all persevered through!" Selphie contributed.

"To the coach who set us all straight, y'know!" Rai said. Snow grinned from beside them.

"To the courage we've all built!" Hayner said.

"To the benchers who know how to play a kick-ass game!" Seifer looked down at Hayner with a grin.

"To the fans in the bleachers who've cheered us on since the beginning!" Zack smiled.

"To the early morning practices that we've all hated!" Tidus yelled, the coach now glaring at the boy.

"To the fun we've all had ya!" Wakka said.

"To the Traverse Town Flames, who will forever be crushed by our mighty waves!" Riku said.

"To the captain," Sora looked at up Riku before looking back at his team mates. "And to **us**!"

"**TO US!" **The cheered in unison, throwing their hands up in the air.

"Alright, alright everyone," Snow calmed down his team. "Get lined up!"

The team followed their coach's orders, lining up in front of the exit door. The line had went; Riku, Selphie, Sora, Zack, Tidus, Seifer, Rai, Wakka, Hayner, Aqua, and Roxas. They stood silently awaiting the beep.

"So, are the games _always_ this crowded?" Isa asked Kairi, the girl leaning on his shoulder.

"They've always been crowded, but never this much!" Kairi responded. She wiped a bit of sweat from her forehead, the larger crowd making the area hotter than it actually was.

"I can't wait to see this game," Pence said. "I wonder how much the Flames have improved. I mean if our schools team got even stronger, theirs would have most likely gone the same route!"

"Maybe," Olette commented. "With Sora on the team though, I believe that they'll be able to win this game easy."

"But in the last game, Riku and Selphie were the ones who triumphed." Zexion said.

Olette batted her eyelashes. "Did you just say more than five words?!"

Zexion smiled, his cheeks turning pink. "I do talk, other than what most of you seem to believe."

"What I want to know is where's Larxene and Axel?!" Demyx looked around the bleachers and the ground area near some of the stands for the redhead and blonde.

Axel and Larxene were taking a walk away from the school, the sun just setting. "Where are you bringing me to?" The redhead asked, following behind Larxene with his hands in his pockets. The girl didn't answer. "Roxas might get mad at me if I miss this game."

"Who gives a _fuck_ about Roxas!?" The blonde snapped. She turned to face Axel, looking at him angrily.

"Um, let's see…," Axel put his finger to his temple, as if thinking. "Oh yeah! Me."

Larxene growled, her fingers turning into fists at her sides. "I'm better for you, Axel! You know it!"

"What are you talking about?" Axel furrowed his brows, looking at the girl who seemed as if she was about to combust.

"All this time, I thought that you and Roxas would never be anything! I _hoped _that you and he would never be anything! I even told you to rape him, just so I'd be satisfied to know that he would never want to see your face again after that!"

"_What a twisted girl."_

"So you brought me out here to confess?"

"Of course," Larxene retorted. "I can't stand to see you with someone like him at your side anymore! You wanting him disgusts me! I can offer you so much more. I can hook you up with the drugs and cigarettes that you like. I don't even care if you smoke like he does! And I can give you as much sex as you want! And-"

Axel put his hands out in front of him. "You're crazy, end of story," He told her. "You and I both know that I don't take any drugs anymore. Whether or not it's because of Roxas doesn't matter. Yeah, they're fun but I need to focus on things more permanent than that. I'm turning seventeen in a couple of months; I can't continue to play games. And as for sex from _you_: No thank you."

The red head turned around, ready to leave and go to the game.

"If you don't break up with Roxas and date me," Larxene began to threaten. "I'll kill myself!"

Axel bit his lip.

"Good riddance," he said. "Just stay away from Roxas and I, dead or alive."

Larxene shook her head in disbelief, falling to her knees. She cried hysterically.

The sound went off and Riku pushed the door open, his team following behind him. The Flames had come out as well, walking to the field with them simultaneously.

"And here it is everyone," The announcer said. "The players you've been waiting to see are heading to the field!"

Snow stood on the sidelines with his hands held in front of him. Lightning stood beside him.

"So, Claire," He said, keeping his eyes on the field as he watched his team players line up parallel to their opponents. "How's Traverse Town?"

"You haven't seen me in a year and that's all you have to ask me," Lightning crossed her arms against her chest, ginning. "It's still hard for me to see how Serah likes you."

"Don't you remember the old days, when we would play on this field," Snow reminisced. "Huh, Lightning?!"

"Of course I do," The woman responded. "Snow the Valiant."

"Well, I advise you get ready for your team to lose," Snow began to rub his hands together. "Just like last year!"

"Oh quit it!"

Riku stood facing Sephiroth, his grin intimidating. "Riku," He said. "My, how much you've grown in a year." He licked his lips. "And I see Selphie's blossomed a lot as well."

"Creep." Selphie retorted, not taking her eyes off Genesis, who stood before her.

"So you're Light." Marluxia stared down the brunette. "You're so tiny. A kid like you won't last two minutes on a field against us."

"Your cousin is so hot, I could melt!" Xion whispered next to Hope, whose eyebrow began to twitch.

"Quite a good looking man," Tidus jokingly responded. "I agree!"

Terra looked at Roxas from the corners of his eyes. _"So that's him…Ven's twin." _He remembered when Ven had told about his said twin, Terra at first not believing him until he had showed him many photographs of the two together.

'_But you can't tell anyone about him, okay? Not until after Blitzball season.' _Ventus' words rung in his head.

From what Ventus had told Terra about Roxas, Terra couldn't help but feel a twinge of hatred towards the boy. Ventus was no Rapunzel. He was too sweet to be kept away and hidden.

He quickly averted his eyes when he saw Roxas' eyes look back at him.

"Watch out," Zack caught Terra's attention. "That blondie's taken!"

Terra's eyes went wide as he blushed. "It's not like that!"

"I'm just messing around!" Zack winked.

The players all turned to face their sides of the field, their heads held in the air. They began to walk, giving high fives. Roxas noticed the goalie and the defense players giving him surprising looks. _"They probably think I'm Ventus." _He sighed, putting his hand down when the line ended.

The Waves huddled together.

"Is there anything about this team we should know?" Aqua asked.

"Fujioka, number 0," Riku answered, referring to Sephiroth Fuijoka. "He possesses a special talent."

Sora looked up at Riku, interested in what it was Sephiroth was able to do. His eyes darted to the side of him when he heard Selphie begin to talk.

"He's able to predict movements," She said. "It's always as if he's three steps ahead of you."

"How did you guys win last year then?" Hayner asked.

"I was able to produce a strategy that confused his ability," Riku said. "However, it was used towards the end of the game to score the last point. If it had been used before, Sephiroth would have been able to figure it out after doing it two times."

The buzzer rang, alerting the team mates to get into place. "Just play like normal for now guys," Riku told them. "And pay close attention."

"And it's time to start this game!" The announcer exclaimed.

The team stood in their normal formation; Rai and Seifer in front of the goal on opposite sides with Sora and Selphie standing a couple yards ahead of them. Zack and Tidus were close to the middle line, ready to get onto defense if Riku got the ball.

"I'm not surprised." Riku grinned, seeing Sephiroth approach the middle line.

"Hmm, why don't you send the little one up here," Sephiroth said, referring to Sora. "I would love to see how well he plays."

"You'll be introduced to him later." Riku got into position, Sephiroth following suit. The whistle blew, the boys struggling for the ball from each other.

"_I've never seen that happen…" _Sora thought, watching the two's feet maneuver the ball back and forth, fighting to get away with it.

"And the two struggle for the ball!" The announcer yelled.

He saw Selphie quickly run in, stealing the ball from what ended up being Riku and running it to the other side of the field. Tidus and Zack had caught up with her, blocking the entrance of the two other fielders of the Flames.

Selphie kicked the ball in through the goal post.

"And the first point of the game has been made by the Waves!" The announcer said.

"_That was a little too easy," _Selphie thought, jogging back on over to her side of the field. _"They must be planning something." _She looked over at Sora, who noticed her watching and gave her a smile. She smiled back.

The whistle blew again, Sephiroth taking the ball this time without the struggle he and Riku had earlier. Sora, as well as everyone else, began to run after him for multiple purposes. The brunette's purpose was to steal the ball and bring it back towards the other side of the field with the help of his other team mates, but someone from the Flames made their way in front of him. He was about the same height as him, and his defense was superb.

"_He has the same eyes as Riku," _Sora thought, he and the boy glaring at each other while Sora was trying to get past. _"If only I was allowed to use my speed during the beginning of the game, I would be able to get past this guy with no problem!"_

Sora, by the captain's demand, wasn't allowed to use his full agility until towards the middle or end of the game. Unless they were in dire need of it, that is. The reasoning behind this was that Sora's stamina would tire out if he used it for a full game, just like what had happened in the second team they had played against after the Tiger Lilies.

Sephiroth had passed the ball over to Genesis, who dribbled it over to the goal. Wakka caught the ball, stopping it from going through their goal post. Sephiroth looked behind him. _"Riku is the farthest back," _He thought. _"From watching their other games, Wakka is most likely to toss it to the person closest to the other team's side of the field."_

"Guys, sorry I'm here," Axel joined his friends in the bleachers. "Anything interesting happen so far?"

"Nope," Pence answered. "The Flames haven't even scored anything yet, and they're not putting up a good game."

"I thought Larxene was with you?" Demyx said.

"I don't think she's coming. She wasn't feeling too well."

Sephiroth licked his lips seeing Wakka throw the ball. _"Exactly as I predicted." _He intercepted the toss, throwing it back toward the Waves goal post where Genesis caught it. From there he tossed it to Marluxia was able to successfully hit it in.

"Stop getting in my way!" Sora pouted, talking to the boy who had blocked him from going anywhere the entire time.

"I can't," The boy said in a serious tone. "It's kind of my job."

"Then get in someone else's way!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Sora," Riku said. It seemed that in the time the two were arguing Riku had made his way over to them. "I want you to take the center. I'm switching with you."

"Okay," Sora agreed. "But just watch out for this guy. He wasn't letting me get anywhere."

Riku looked over to the person Sora was referring to. "Hope?"

"Hi," Hope smiled. "Cousin!"

"You two are related?!"

"Yeah," Riku said before giving Sora a small nudge. "Now go. You too Hope, get on your side of the field."

The boys gave each other a glare before getting to where they were supposed to be.

"So I see he finally sent you!" Sephiroth looked like an animal who had finally found its prey.

"I heard that you're able to predict movements," Sora said. "So this must be where you analyze mine."

"Hmph," the whistle blew and the two boys kicked it with equal force at the same time, making it shoot up into the air. Sephiroth grabbed Sora by the wrist, tight enough to make the boy feel a slight pain. "I've already done that from watching your previous games. I know of your ability, so I'm going to tell you this now. Don't use it, or you'll definitely regret it." He threw the brunette to the ground behind him.

Sora bit his lip, getting up quick enough to snatch the ball before Sephiroth. Running towards his side with the ball huddled in his chest. Riku ran towards the other team's side, while Sora passed the ball to Selphie who began running.

Marluxia ran towards Selphie, ramming into her before the defense could catch up to her. She felt, the ball coming out of her grip as she rolled in the grass.

Zack went to the ball. "Riku!" He yelled before kicking it as hard as he could towards the other side of the field.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Isa asked, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"There's nothing about it in the rules." Pence responded.

Riku caught the ball, the defense for the Flames rushing after him. He made the throw, getting it through the goal.

Selphie cursed under her breath, getting up. She felt a hand grab her arm.

"You okay?" Zack asked.

"Not until I hit that pink haired flower boy back!" Selphie huffed. She looked at the clock. _"Five minutes left until the end of this first round."_

"Seph," Marluxia went up to his captain. "Get Hikari out of the game before the end of this round. We can't risk-"

"Don't worry Marly," Sephiroth waved him off. "If he uses his ability, I'll handle him easy."

Marluxia scoffed and walked into his position.

The first round of the game played on for the last five minutes, the buzzer signaling their break time. The scores were five to four. "I thought you said these guys were difficult, Riku." Sora took a sip of his water.

"They are," The snow-head replied. "They're not playing like usual."

"They're definitely holding back ya?" Wakka said.

"Holding back," Hayner grinned. "Did you not see Selphie's face just eat fake grass five minutes ago?!"

Selphie grabbed Hayner by the ear. "Shut up bencher!" Hayner winced in pain, beginning to whine an apology for her to let go.

"They must be waiting for something." Roxas said.

"Exactly," Riku crossed his arms. "But the question is what." The buzzer rang, signaling for them to get back on the field. "Change the formation to the star one. You'll be behind me as the point of the star, Sora. Selphie's in the middle."

Sora and Selphie nodded, getting to the positions on the field.

"_I guess Sephiroth has had enough of being center." _Riku saw Genesis make his way to the center line.

"Long time no see, Satoshi." Genesis grinned.

"What are you guys planning?" The snow-head was blunt.

"Now now, Satoshi," Genesis snickered. "We're just playing a normal game of blitzball here."

Riku squinted his eyes at the ginger. He got into position, waiting for the whistle. Once it blew he was successful in getting the ball, running with Sora beside him. Selphie appeared behind the two with Zack and Tidus.

"_C'mon Riku," _Sephiroth watched. _"Pass the ball to Sora."_

Riku did just so, passing the ball to the brunette and falling behind the pack. Sora sped up, seeing Marluxia and Genesis get near him and his defense.

"Look, Sora's finally putting his agility into play!" Olette said excitingly.

"_I guess he just doesn't listen," _Sephiroth began to run. _"If Genesis and Marly keep chasing him in that pattern, the little cherub should end up about…here!" _The silverette stopped his pace and put his foot out.

Sora tripped. He felt himself fly through the air and moments later tumble into the grass. He tried to get up, but felt a sharp stinging pain at his ankle and soon he felt warm liquid seep into the fabric of his calf high socks.

Sephiroth walked up to him, a sly grin on his face, he bent down and put his lips near Sora's ear. "How's your limelight now?" He asked tauntingly.

"It seems something is going on with the players, folks." The announcer stopped the clock, realizing the ball was being ignored at this moment and he didn't want to waste game time.

"Get away from him!" Riku grabbed hold of the back of Sephiroth's uniform, pulling him away. Sephiroth, scrambling, stood.

"_Part one of plan A, complete." _Tifa thought. She honestly felt sorry for the boy, but their plan had been to get Sora out of the game _permanently_ before making any good plays.

"You okay, brudda?" Wakka knelt down beside Sora, the rest of his team circling around him.

"Are we allowed to go onto the field," Aqua asked. "The clock's stopped."

"I'm going to beat the _shit_ out of the Sephiroth guy!" Roxas said infuriated, ready to move.

"I second that!" Hayner put his fist in his hand.

"You three are going nowhere," The Coach told them. "Stay here." He went over to the paramedics who began to prepare themselves to get Sora off the field.

"It hurts," The brunette brought himself up to his knees, reaching for his ankle. "And I can't move it." His breathing hitched.

A growl emitted from Riku, he shoved Sephiroth by his shoulders. "Fuck you!"

"Oh, did I make you mad Riku baby?" Sephiroth joked, his grin never disappearing.

Riku balled his hand into a fist, ready to go.

"Riku, stop," Snow ordered, the paramedics holding a stretcher to put Sora on. "Now is not the time. When the timer starts again, that is the time."

The snow-head bit his lip, giving Sephiroth one last glare before looking at the brunette who was lifted onto the stretcher. "We're going to have to take him to the hospital," One of the men said. "His ankle is broken pretty badly."

"Alright." Snow nodded, his lips pushed together tightly. He was just as angry as Riku. _"How could Claire have such a dirty player on her team?"_

After seconds of watching the brunette being taken off, he made a decision. "Selphie," He called the girls name. She looked over to him. "For the rest of this game, you're captain. I'm going with Sora to the hospital."

"What!?" Selphie's brows rose.

"Riku, you can't be serious." Snow said concerned.

"I am," Riku sighed. "Put Roxas on the field in place of me, Aqua in place of Sora. Roxas is pretty keen; he'll give good help in determining a strategy. Aqua is a well-balanced player."

"But what if we need you Riku?" Tidus frowned.

"You're the one who helped us win this match every year." Seifer said.

"I'm not leaving him," Riku told them. "You guys will be fine. I believe in you." He grinned before running over to the medics, them letting him into the ambulance.

"Shouldn't you be on the field," One of the medics asked him. "You're a star player, as well as the captain!"

"I belong here," The snow head responded. "With this clumsy idiot."

"I can hear you, y'know!" Sora jumped, he then flinched in pain.

"Try not to move so much." A female medic told him.

"I can't believe it," The announcer exclaimed, many whispers were emitting from the bleachers. "Riku Satoshi, the captain of the Waves, has left the field!"

"Looks like we killed to birds with one stone huh?" Marluxia said.

"Aqua, Roxas," Snow pointed his thumb back towards the field. "Get onto the field."

"How come I'm always left on the bench?" Hayner whined, watching the two substitute fielders make their way onto the field.

"WOOO GO ROXY!" Axel yelled, flailing his arms from side to side. Roxas spotted the redhead and stuck out his tongue, putting his hand in an 'L' shape on his forehead.

"So we're finally able to attend one of his games and he doesn't even give a good one." Yazoo sighed, hunching over in the stands.

"Who is that little kid anyway," Kadaj asked. "His boyfriend?"

"Hmph, you really think our baby brother could get a boyfriend?" Yazoo snickered.

"Considering he doesn't have the personality of you two," Loz commented. "It wouldn't be that surprising."

"Roxas you can be center," Selphie quickly said. "A-and Aqua…u-um…you can…y-you-"

"When the whistle blows get halfway near their goal." Roxas told her, realizing Selphie was too nervous to think of something. She gave a smile that said 'thank you'.

Roxas went to the middle line, the ball set up.

* * *

><p>Sora and Riku arrived at the hospital, the paramedics getting Sora into a room. They helped him onto the bed before leaving the room. "Riku, you should've stayed." The brunette looked at the cloth that was bandaged to his ankle to suppress the bleeding.<p>

Riku sat down in a chair beside the bed. "It would've killed me if I did. This is one of the reasons why you shouldn't fall for your team mates."

"I'm sorry for getting hurt…" Sora scrunched the white hospital bed sheets in between his fingers. Riku leaned in and gave the brunette a kiss on the cheek. "It's not your fault," He grabbed on to Sora's hand. "Seph is able to predict your future movements. It was something he forced himself to develop in order to win against me. He wasn't successful last year though."

"Mm, Riku," Sora said. "Can you tell me more of your memories of the boy you knew?"

Riku batted his eyelashes because grinning playfully. "Sure you won't get jealous?"

"I promise!" It's not like he could get jealous of himself.

"There was this one night that I was looking up at the stars with him at the park," Riku explained. "It was something we would do often, but this night was a bit different. He had been acting weird all day, and although I was wondering why I decided it was okay not to ask. That night was when he first told me he liked me, but he was really confused about why. So I had explained to him that he could like anyone he wants to, and gave him a kiss like this," Riku leaned in and kissed the brunette. "And sai-mm."

"'_I like you too.' " _Sora had gone in again, continuing to kiss the snow-head. Riku was usually the one to initiate kissing like this during their tutoring sessions. The boys had found it increasingly hard to keep away from each other for long periods of time.

"Eh hm," They heard a man clear his throat and quickly stopped, their cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "I'm Dr. Valentine, and I'll be taking a look at your ankle."

"O-okay!" The brunette smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always loved~!<strong>


	42. The TT Flames pt II

Heyyy, long time no update! Why? Because, I've had major writers block for the game part of this chapter. But here it is and I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon. I'm not sure whether to make it a flashback of Riku's life as a kid or just continuing on the story line. Oh and just a warning, a couple chapters after this; everything will turn to sh!t . :} (For some of the characters, not the actual story writing lol)

**Disclaimer: **All characters owned by Square Enix

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 42: The Traverse Town Flames pt II<strong>_

"Well this should be really interesting," Isa said. "I mean I've never really been interested in Blitzball, but the captain is usually the most skilled and the one who keeps everyone together, right?"

"Technically," Pence answered. "But I'm sure Riku wouldn't have left if he didn't think they could do it."

"Maybe the guy just doesn't care anymore," Axel sighed. "I mean, if Roxas got hurt I know he'd be the first thing on my mind."

"_Why are all the fielders on this team so huge?" _Roxas thought, looking up at the tall giant that stood before him. Marluxia gave a smug smirk, noticing the blonde staring up at him with eyes as intense as a lion about to catch his prey.

The whistle blew and Marluxia knocked Roxas down into the grass with brute force, rushing the ball towards the goal.

"Fuck you!" Selphie yelled enraged as she ran after him. Using all her strength she was able to tackle him to the ground, Roxas stealing the ball.

"_I forgot just how scary Selphie can be," _Zack ran near Roxas, watching Aqua come into closer view. He slowed his pace when Roxas passed the ball to Aqua. The ravenette noticed Sephiroth staying still in his spot on the field. _"Sephiroth…what could you planning?"_

Aqua passed the ball back to Roxas, who once again passed it back, the two zigzagging through the field before the blonde made the final kick. He angrily frowned when he saw Noel catch it.

"Ventus?" Xion asked, slowly approaching the blonde. Her eyes were wide in curiosity.

"No," Roxas smirked. "Roxas!"

Noel threw the ball into the field. It was caught by Sephiroth who held it at his side, running towards the Wave's side of the field.

"_C'mon Roxas," _Ven sat in the bleachers, his hood over his head. It was hot, but he knew he couldn't show up to this game unless hiding some of his features. Not even Roxas knew he was there, silently cheering him on. His hands were in fists at his knees. _"Keep running…!"_

Roxas neared Sephiroth, racing to get the ball from him. He reached out his foot, attempting to steal the ball but the Flames defense finally caught up with him.

"Don't even think about it." Terra stopped the blonde in his tracks.

"_Nooo," _Ventus pouted. _"Terra don't block him!" _He whined in his head.

Roxas frowned before trying to push aside the brunette to no avail. "C'mon, cut your boyfriend's brother some slack!" He growled in a low, frustrated voice.

"I kind of need to win this game," Terra said continuing to block the blonde. "And frankly, _I don't like you_."

The blondes efforts paused as his lips tightened, his blue eyes forming a glare. "Hmph!" He grunted, rushing past Terra with all his strength.

"I think I like this Ventus better!" Xion said to Terra as she ran past him.

"Should we go over there?" Hope asked Tifa. The two were standing a couple yards in front of their goal post, as well as a couple yards away from each other.

"We have to listen to Seph and stay here." The ravenette responded.

"_But it's so boring when the ball is all the way on the other side of the field…!" _Hope crossed his arms against his chest.

Selphie jumped from off of Marluxia, aware that Sephiroth was in control of blitzball. She ran after him. _"I have to be careful," _She thought. _"He's able to predict my every move."_

"_She's running at my left, but will most likely swivel to my right to steal the ball." _The silverette thought. Selphie did just that, switching over to his right side in her attempt to get the ball. But Sephiroth turned his back to her and kicked the ball towards the goal.

"And now the score is tied at 5-5 between the Flames and the Waves," The announcer said. "With only seven minutes left in this round!"

Sephiroth quickly took a look around the field. _"The kid will pass it to the blue haired girl." _He sneakily pointed towards her with his finger against his chest. Genesis nodded.

Wakka threw the ball back out into the field towards the bluenette, but Genesis intercepted and hit the ball back towards Marluxia who successfully caught it and threw it towards the goal.

"_I got this one ya!" _Wakka confidently awaited to block the ball, but was caught in confusion when he saw Sephiroth get near him. The silverette quickly hit the ball in a different direction at the goal, scoring another point.

"And the Flames quickly score another point! Breaking the tie!"

"_Whata trick!" _Wakka went to get the ball from behind the goal.

"God dammit." Selphie swore under her breath.

"_They scored that goal so quickly," _Roxas thought as he slowly jogged to a halt. _"It's as if Marluxia knew where to be at the right time…"_ He remembered the talk the team had earlier. _"Is Marluxia able to predict movements too?"_

"Aqua," Selphie ran over to the bluenette. "Do you think you can be at center?"

"Of course!" The girl happily nodded before going to the center line to see her opponent, Genesis.

The whistle blew and Aqua fought for the ball. She struggled, Genesis being the taker of the ball and running it over to his opponent's side of the field. With the same tactic as before, they scored another goal. And another. And another. _And another_.

The buzzer for the end of the round rang.

Zack looked at the scoreboard, sweat trickling down his forehead and hair matted against his face. _"This is bad…" _He thought.

'_Home: 5, Visitors: 10'_

The players got off the field for their last break before the final round.

"Maybe you should go cheer up your team." Lightning suggested to Snow, her hands crossed over chest with her hip cocked out to the side a bit.

"No," Snow replied. "They'll figure things out on their own."

"Wasn't Riku the strategist," Lightning said. "He pretty much left his team knowing he's the one they needed most. All for his 'Light'. Don't get me wrong, I believe in caring about your teammates but there's a fine line between caring and selfishness."

"It's hard for me to admit this," Snow sighed. "But I think the kid has a crush on Sora."

"Well I couldn't doubt that." Lightning grinned, moving her hands to her hips.

The Waves stood together in a group with their faces full of doubt as they watched Selphie, waiting for just a little glimmer of hope to wash up.

"Um," Their eyes jumped towards Roxas excitingly. "We're doomed, aren't we?"

Selphie hit the boy over the head, having him grunt in pain. "Selphie what was…" The blonde's anger calmed down when he saw the brunette biting her lip, tears balling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"Riku shouldn't have left," She cried. "Or he shouldn't have left me in charge! If we lose, it's all my fault…"

"No, Selphie," Aqua gave a lighthearted smile. "If we lose, at least we tried our best."

"Trying is only good if you win!" Tidus' eyebrows furrowed at Aqua.

"That's not true, Tidus." Zack agreed with the bluenette.

"It totally is," The sandy-blonde retorted. "I'd only be wasting my time here if we lose! We have to win. We _always _win."

"Winning ain't everything, y'know!" Rai told him.

"But it's the only thing that matters." Roxas murmured. He thought he had said it low enough for the others not to hear, but it seemed they did from the silence that fell upon the group once again.

"Way to bring us down again bruddah." Wakka sighed.

"He's right though," Seifer said. "On this field, losing means nothing. No one will remember your effort, they'll just remember your loss."

"Well I'm glad I'm not on that field then." Hayner grinned.

"You're still on the team, idiot!" Seifer said irritated.

Selphie wiped her tears from her face with the back of her hands. "Hayner," She said, a pouty frown on her face. "I want you to switch in for Wakka."

"What!?" The rest of the team yelled in unison.

"Why should we do that?!" Roxas asked the brunette.

"We're losing anyway," Selphie replied. "We might as well let him play for once!" She smiled.

The buzzer rang again, signaling the end of the break.

"Hmph!" Roxas grinned, the team walking back onto the field.

* * *

><p>"That was terrifying!" Sora whined to his mom, tears from earlier sobs still in his eyes. Rinoa had come there from work about thirty minutes after Sora and Riku had arrived at the hospital.<p>

The brunette was referring the way they numbed his leg and put in his ankle in place, as well as stitched closed the wound, all while he was awake. The numbing was the worst. He was absolutely terrified of needles.

"You're such a big baby, Sora!" She teased her son who was sitting in his hospital bed. They had decided to admit him for the night, not wanting to him to go out with his ankle so badly injured just yet.

Riku entered the room. "Oh! I didn't know Riku had come with you."

"Riku you should have been there with me," The brunette continued whining. "I was kept awake the entire time!"

The snow-head giggled. "Calm down, Sora," He said. "They fixed up your ankle, that's what matters."

"Sora's going to have to be on crutches for about eight weeks," Rinoa informed. "That's what Dr. Valentine said at least."

"What," The brunette exclaimed. "I'm going to be a cripple for two months?!"

"Don't use that word!" Rinoa pinched her son's cheek, him responding with a 'But it's true mom!'.

Riku sat down on the edge of Sora's bed before looking around. He hated hospitals. His first memory of them was the day he woke up after losing his memory. Sora jumped at the snow-head, wrapping his arm around the older teen's shoulders with a wide grin.

"Mom, I don't think you and Riku have formally met," The brunette said. "This is Riku Satoshi and he's my friend. Don't be fooled by his good looking appearance," Riku's expression became confused, wondering why Sora would say that, and then changed to a more irritated look. "He's actually mean and-"

"You can shut up now…!" The snow-head gritted through his teeth.

"See!"

"Thank you for coming here with Sora, Riku." Rinoa said smiling.

"Rinoa Heartilly," Dr. Valentine stuck his head through the room door. "Will you come out here for a while? There are some things we need to have you fill out and check over with us about your son."

"Alright." Rinoa left the room with the doctor.

"_Heartilly, his parents must be divorced," _Riku thought. _"I wish I could say the same for mine. Father is going to have a fit that I left the field once he hears about it, especially if the team loses because of it. And if he finds out about Sora and I…" _He scrunched his uniform into his fists on his lap.

"What'cha thinking 'bout Riku?" Sora casually asked, leaning back on his hospital bed.

"The team," He lied. "I hope they're doing okay."

"Who was the one who said he had faith in them," Sora sarcastically asked. "Oh yeah, that was you!"

"Who's the one who always has to get hurt," The irritated Riku teased. "Oh yeah, it's you."

"Heyyy," Sora whined defensively, a frown on his face. "This is only the second time! It's not my fault people are out to get me!"

The snow-head turned to face Sora, before looking back down at his lap. "Now that blitzball season is over," He said. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

The brunette's eyes went wide as he blushed. "Don't say things like that," He snapped, earning a surprised look from the snow-head. "Things like that…a _promise _like that is impossible."

"Maybe you're right," Riku looked back down at his lap. "You do have two left feet after all."

The brunette open his mouth ready to retort, but stopped when he heard the door burst open with their team-mates pushing through, smiles on their faces.

"You guys," Riku got off the bed. "Did you win?!"

Selphie gave her signature grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!~<strong>


	43. The Outcome

These chapters are taking forever to come up I'm sorry. School just has me busy, but I've found time during school (during one of my study halls since I basically now have two because I have no one to sit with at lunch so I just go to the library -horrendous sobbing in background-) to write chapters, or even just start out one so I have an idea of how I'm going to finish it later. The chapters are still pretty short though (I'm sorry). I've already started working on the next one and I'm going to try and make it long (hopefully 5k to 6k word count?!).

I'm not sure if I liked how this chapter came out too much, but I really like the one I'm working on now ^^

As always, please enjoy. Hopefully I'll get the next one out before or on Valentines Day. (But don't hold me to this -shot-)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourty-Three: The Outcome<strong>

_The brunette opened his mouth ready to retort, but stopped when he heard the door burst open with their team-mates pushing through, smiles on their faces._

"_You guys," Riku got off the bed. "Did you win?!"_

_Selphie gave her signature grin. _

"Actually," She said. "We…lost." Her voice had a slight hint of sadness, watching Riku and Sora's faces become disappointed. "But," She quickly perked up. "We had fun and tried our best! So we're happy."

"And for you guys, there's always next year!" Zack grinned, mouth wide.

"Ughh." Riku let out a deep sigh, placing his elbows to his knees as he leaned over. His face was held in his hands. _"If only my Dad could think that way…"_

Sora put a hand to Riku's shoulder, meaning to comfort him.

"Don't worry," Roxas said sympathetically. "You and Sora still get to go on that date."

"Yeah, doesn't matter if we didn't win!" Tidus chimed.

Selphie giggled. Riku looked up, opening his mouth to respond but before he could Rinoa walked back into the room with a familiar person behind her.

The snow-head's eyebrows furrowed as he eyed Sephiroth. "Why are _you_ here?"

The ends of Seph's lips slightly curved up before looking at Sora. "Sorry about the…incident."

Hearing the false tone in Sephiroth's voice, Roxas became angered. "Yeah right you're sorry!"

The silverette looked at Roxas before going back to his main target. "I'm here to talk to Riku," He said. "_Not_ a pissy blonde."

"Hey now," Their coach spoke. "No starting anything."

* * *

><p>"So," Xion held her hands on her hips. "Who was that?!" She was standing in front of Ventus outside of their team's coach bus as the others were loading their equipment.<p>

Ventus' cheeks became rosy as he nervously gave a smile. "That was my brother…my twin, Roxas."

"More like exact clone!" The raven exclaimed.

Tifa rested her hand on the girls shoulder. "They're just identical, Xi."

"Same difference." Xion let her hands off her hips, rolling her eyes.

Ventus quickly decided to change the subject. "Where's Terra," He asked. "I kind of came over here to see him."

"He inside the bus with Genesis." Hope said.

"Thanks." Ventus made his way on the bus to see Terra and Genesis loading bags into the upper compartments. "Terra!" The blonde grinned, catching the brunette's attention.

"Ven," Terra went over to the boy. "What are you doing here? You should be on your way home. It's late and you're all by your-"

"I'll be alright, Terra," Ven laughed. "I just wanted to see you. Congrats for winning!" He gave Terra a tight, unexpected hug. "Although I'm not too sure how Roxas is taking this…" He said as he let go.

Terra sighed. He turned to look at Genesis. "Gen, I'm going outside for a bit." He said.

"Hmph," Genesis rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Terra grabbed Ven's hand, pulling him outside the bus. He walked over to a more quiet area where it was less crowded and no one would be able to hear them.

Ventus' looked up at the brunette, his blue orbs full of question. Noticing that Terra wasn't saying anything the blonde decided to ask, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Roxas."

"Roxas?" Ven became worried. "Why? Did he do something?"

"Do you _really_ have to ask what he's done," Terra's eyebrows furrowed. Ven parted his lips to respond but the brunette quickly cut him off. "Who are you Ven?"

"I'm me."

"Or are you Roxas today?"

Ven shook his head. "You're not making any sense," He said. "I'm me, not Roxas."

"And that's who you should be all the time, Ven," Terra explained, his voice still stern. "How many people even know you exist outside of your family? Roxas makes you seem as if you're nobody, you don't even have your own identity."

"You're wrong…," Ventus looked away from Terra. "I'm going home."

* * *

><p>They stood in an empty hospital hallway. It had beige walls and green cushioned chairs randomly placed along the wall. Riku could pretend to not know why Sephiroth wanted to talk to him, but the truth was that he had an idea.<p>

Seph looked at Riku, their identical sea-green orbs eyeing one another.

"Dad is going to be furious with you," Seph grinned. "Have fun being disowned once you get home."

Riku decided to ignore what his half-brother said. He responded with "Are you visiting tonight? Because I don't really think Dad missed you until the end results of that game."

Sephiroth gritted his teeth. "I might."

"Look, I know that when we were younger you liked to try and make my life harder than it is," Riku glared. "But don't hurt my team mates."

"Your team mates, or just Sora," The silverette snickered. "He's adorable by the way. Has Dad met him? Do you think he'll like him?" His questions had more of a taunting tone to them more than a sympathetic one. But Riku kept quiet, not wanting to continue talking about the subject. He already knew the answers. His dad never liked anyone. The quietness made Sephiroth dig deeper, wanting to get more of a reaction from his younger brother. "It must be so hard," he said. "Being born out of pity."

"It must be so hard being a mistake." Riku quickly retorted, catching Sephiroth off guard. Sephiroth's annoying grin turned into much more of an angry expression. His brows becoming furrowed and his lips straightening out from the curved smile.

Sephiroth would always treat the snow-head this way ever since they were young. Taking advantage of him, pushing him around in ways to purposely hurt him. As if Riku hadn't gotten enough from their Dad and two of his other older brothers. But Sephiroth _was_ a mistake, from an affair his Dad was having. Riku possibly was conceived out of pity, his Dad feeling guilt when his mother, Yeul, had found out about the affair.

Sephiroth turned around, ready to leave. "I guess that may be something else we have in common." He made his way to the elevators.

Riku decided to head back to Sora's room. Upon entering, he saw that it had a couple extra faces from when he had left. It was Sora's other friends, as well as a blue haired boy he'd seen with Kairi lately. Rinoa, Sora's mother, was gone however as well as Coach Villiers. They probably couldn't handle all these teens in a tiny room.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi waved. She was standing beside Sora who was still sitting up in his hospital bed.

"Hey," Riku tried his best to smile as he waved back to her but realized it must not have worked by the dulling expression on the red-head's face. He combed his fingers back through his hair. "Where did your mom go?"

"She went down to the lobby to read while everyone's in here." Sora said.

"How long do you think you'll have that cast on, Sora?" Olette asked.

"A while," The brunette replied. "I think the doctor said eight weeks."

"_That's_ brutal." Axel commented.

Sora pouted. He was already getting irritated of the cast.

"At least the blitzball season is over with." Pence tried to be positive.

"Yeah, no need to stress yourself over this." Hayner went over and patted the brunette on the back who looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah," the brunette said before looking over to Riku. "I'm guessing Sephiroth left?"

"Yeah he did."

"I was hoping I'd be able to answer his apology."

"What would your answer have been?"

" 'I forgive you' ."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always loved. Criticism I don't mind either :*<strong>


	44. November Sun

This chapter isn't as long as I would've liked it to be but that's just because I'm anxious to put it up and I didn't feel like writing for this same chapter anymore

; o ; !

Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the lyrics in this chapter. All credit to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fourty-Four: November Sun<strong>

Sora made his way hopping down the stairs of his home with one leg. His right arm held onto the railing as his other arm clung to his crutches. He was dressed in khakis and a light weight t-shirt. On his shoulder was a small pull-tie gym bag which held some beach necessities in it.

"Sora," his mom, Rinoa, called from the living room, hearing his heavy jumpy steps on the staircase. "Are you sure you don't need any help?!"

"I'm sure Mom!" He yelled back confidently before losing his step and dropping his crutches as he swung his other arm around to hold onto the railing as well for more balance.

He saw his mom emerge from the bottom of the stairwell with her arms crossed over her chest, giving him a look as if ready to scold.

Sora's cheeks became red, and smiling nervously he said "Can you help…?"

Rinoa laughed as she picked up the fallen crutches.

"Where are you and Riku going again?"

"To the beach."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She look at his still casted ankle.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Rinoa didn't respond. Instead, she stood the crutches against the bottom of the railing and went back to watching one her morning shows in the living room.

Sora made his way to the bottom, sitting on the last step. He felt a sudden relief that he was able to give his uninjured leg a rest since it had been doing all the work on the stairwell lately. That resting moment didn't last too long though because the doorbell began to ring.

The brunette already knew who it was.

"Riku's here!" Sora called out to his mom before opening the door to see Riku, his white hair nearly glimmering from the bright sunlight cascading down his locks.

"Okay, be sage!"

"Okay!"

Sora shut the door behind him.

"So, as a first date my '_crippled_' boyfriend wants to go to the beach."

They were walking down the block towards the beach. Today was hot. Sora hadn't checked but if he were to guess it may have been close to 100 degrees outside.

"In my defense, I didn't think about this problem until this morning," Sora explained. "Selphie made me rush last night!"

The night before when Sora had been in the hospital Selphie had forced him to pick a place for their date before she left, just so she could make sure they would go on one.

Riku laughed. "I bet she's watching us right now."

Sora laughed, imagining it.

At this point, Riku would've held the brunettes hand if it wasn't occupied by his crutch. But overall Riku was happy being with Sora, he couldn't deny that.

"This is so cute!" Selphie whispered in a hushed tone as she watched the two from a hidden area. Her grey binoculars were kept up to her face as she awed and oo'd watching.

"I feel bad doing this, Selphie." Aqua was kneeling beside her. Her short blue hair was pulled back into a tiny ponytail with some parts of her fringe left out.

"Aqua don't feel bad," Selphie let down her binoculars. "If they don't tell us about this date then who will? As long as they don't find us, we'll be alright."

Aqua sighed. The only reason why she came out here with Selphie was because she told her they could get icecream from the parlor in town. Her air conditioning at home was currently being fixed so it seemed like a good idea.

"Come on, they're getting too far away for me to listen." Selphie started moving beside bushes and trashcans, trying to catch up with the couple. Aqua followed.

* * *

><p>"Mom," Namine walked into the living room to see her mom already packing up items into boxes. "It's still November, why are you packing so early?"<p>

Her mother brushed a few stray strands behind her ear before piling more memorabilia into a cardboard box. Against the wall was a pile of already packed and taped boxes. "Nothing wrong with getting ahead of packing for a long move," She stood up from her kneeling position and turned towards her daughter. "Besides, aren't you excited to be moving back to Destiny Islands? It's warmer there, and I remember the people being so friendly!"

Namine didn't respond, instead she frowned.

Her mother sighed and picked up an empty box. She took a sharpie and wrote "Namine" on it. "Here," She held out the box to her daughter. "Start packing up some things in your room."

Namine took the box and huffed her way up to her room. She put the box beside her bed and flopped her body onto the cushiony mattress. "I don't want to move." She said to herself, her voice muffled between the baby blue blankets.

She got up off her bed and began packing her stuffed animals and pictures, things she wouldn't need to keep out for the time being.

Namine had friends here, whether people believed her or not. She had two friends that were very real, but only she (and every other person with a rare sixth sense) could see them. Vanitas and Lumina. She knew everything about them just as they knew everything about her.

Lumina had lived before Vanitas. She lived in that mansion with her family. Enjoying a wealthy life with her family until the night of her fourteenth birthday when a killer found his way to her home. He killed her and her family out of greed, wanting part of their wealth. They never found the killer and because of the murders, the place was left abandoned, torn down, and old. Twenty years later came Vanitas, a fifteen year old boy who killed himself in the white room. He never told Namine or Lumina why. His body was found by the police. And now, over fifty years later, Namine has found two friends who understand her.

Namine sighed, closing the filled box. She went downstairs for the masking tape, her mother surprised that she did as she was told.

"Maybe you'll see those two boys again that you told me about," Her mother said. "You remember? That day of the meteor shower."

"Yes mom, I remember. But that's one in a million."

'_And what if they don't even like me.'_

"Destiny Islands is pretty small," her mom placed another box into the pile. "And there's only one high school. They're popular for their Blitzball team. I was looking up their school website yesterday. They had pictures, and let me tell you; I bet you'll take a liking to their captain, Riku Satoshi." Her mom winked.

"M_ooo_m!" Namine whined, snatching the tape from off one of the lamp tables and running back upstairs. She threw the tape on top of her box and opened up her laptop. She wouldn't admit it but she was curious about her new school. At first she searched for the name of the high school and once she found it she navigated her way to the Blitzball part of the website, wondering if Riku was actually as good looking as her mom said. Eventually she found the picture. It was of the team, all of them fit into three rows. In the back the named below the picture read; "Zack Fair, Wakka Besaid, Aqua Yano, Seipher Almasy, and Rai Okomono." The middle row; "Hayner Finnlet, Tidus Wakes, and Roxas Strife." And in the front row was; "Sora Hibari, Riku Satoshi, and Selphie Tilmitt."

"No. Way." Namine eyed down the two boys in the front row. She recognized them. Those were the boys she met at the meteor shower.

"Of course they're still friends," She exited the website. "They probably don't even remember me."

* * *

><p>"Where are you going" Ventus asked, watching Roxas quickly get dressed.<p>

"To the town." Roxas answered, pulling a white shirt over his head.

"…Can I come?"

"Of course not."

"Why not?"

Roxas grabbed his guitar. "Because you're sick. What if something bad happens?"

"You can't give me that answer anymore," Ventus walked up to Roxas. "I'm a lot better now and I go out more."

"Why are you even asking me this?" Roxas' eyebrows furrowed, which intimidated his brother a bit. Ven took a step back.

"Because, I don't get it anymore," Ventus crossed his arms against his chest. "Why can't anyone know about me now? I'm better…I won't be a burden."

"Ven, I'm sorry but it's better this way." Roxas slid past the blonde and out of the room. Ven heard him head out the door.

He sighed, walking back to his own room. But on his way there he heard his mom calling.

"Roxas! Ventus!"

Ven turned around, running down the stairs and into the living room where his Mom was. He did have to catch his breath for a moment, but only the slightest moment. He can't remember the last time he went down the stairs that fast, if ever at all.

"Yah Mom?" Ven said. She turned to look at him.

"So it was Roxas that left," She put her hands on her hips. "That boy. He never tells me when he's going anywhere. I've got to put my foot down sometime."

Ventus smiled, listening to her talk to herself. "Was there something you wanted, Mom?"

His mother grinned. "I was trying to clean the basement before I left for work at the salon." His mom was a nail artist. "And I found this!" She held up a videotape.

"A tape?"

"It's an old home video!" Ventus could basically see the enthusiasm bouncing off of his Mom. "I believe it's of you and Roxas as little kids. I wanted you to both see it, but since he's gone right now I'll let you watch it on your own."

"You're leaving now?"

"Yeah, I can' t be late. I'll be back home around eight tonight," it was 10:30 AM right now. She grabbed her purse and car keys. "Have fun, make sure to eat and take your medication. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She handed Ven the tap e and headed out the door.

The blonde sighed and went towards the VCR/DVD player. He was surprised they even still had a VCR.

'_Which way do you even insert this…' _He guessed and inserted the DVD. Ven turned on the tv and changed it to the right channel to see the tape had already began to play.

The tape had a bit of a blur to it considering it's age. It showed two small blonde toddlers, which he knew was him and Roxas, playing in the backyard of their old home in Twilight Town. Ven wasn't able to tell him and his brother apart, but one of them was dressed in a blue outfit while the other was in yellow.

They were chasing after was looking like a butterfly, giggling and laughing. Until the one in yellow tripped and started crying.

You could hear the woman, who he assumed to be their Mom, gasp. "Ventus!" She said worried, reaching for the one in yellow. However the boy in blue, which Ven could now tell was Roxas, hugged the young Ven.

"It's okay." Roxas, patting Ven's back like a mother would her own Child. Ven saw himself look up at Roxas, who gave him a big kiss on the forehead.

"Awe." Their mother cooed in the background.

Ven swept his fingers across his forehead, as if trying to remember what he was too young to remember. But then he heard the doorbell ring.

He turned off the VCR/DVD player along with the TV before going to the door. He doubted it would be one of Roxas' friends because usually they would always plan something with him before coming here.

He opened the door to see a flurry of red hair.

"Axel?!"

"Hey Roxy!" Axel had a deviant smile on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ventus tried not to act nervous.

"I thought I'd surprise you." Axel put a hand on the door.

"Well you've _definitely_ surprised me," The blonde rubbed the back of his head. "Um…do you want to come inside?"

"No," Axel grinned. "I want to take you out!"

"In this weather?!" Ven asked.

"We can go see a movie," Axel took a step inside the house, making Ven step back. "It's cool in there."

"All…right." Ven looked down at his feet.

'_I should tell him. Of all people he should know, right?'_

Axel put two fingers below Ventus' chin, lifting his head up to look eye to eye.

"You okay, Roxas?"

'_Roxas…'_

Ventus shook his head, shaking away his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let me just change my clothes," Ven answered. "And next time, don't surprise me." He smiled before going upstairs and changing his clothes. He debated whether to text Roxas and tell him what's going on so they could switch later but decided against it. _'I might as well have fun being someone I'm not.'_

* * *

><p>"Riku," Sora sat down beside Riku who lay out on the beach blanket. The large umbrella overhead of them gave a nice circle of shade to keep most of the hot sun away. "How do you stay so pale?"<p>

"Genetics."

The beach was crowded with kids and families wanting to try and enjoy the unruly weather.

"Are you albino?"

"I'm not albino!" Riku snapped defensively.

Sora laughed. "I'm just kidding, Riku!" The brunette moved in closer toward the snow-head. "Do you remember the last time we were here together?"

"When you started crying in that shed," Riku teased. "Yes, I definitely remember." He smirked.

"Hey," Sora grinned, leaning his face over Riku's. "You had really hurt my feelings that day," He pinched Riku's cheek, pulling on it. "You were pretty mean back then."

"It's because—"

"I remember," Sora removed his hand. "Because of your memories."

"And because of my dad." Riku rolled his eyes by just the thought of him.

The brunette frowned. "D-did anything happen last night?"

"He didn't say anything to me," Riku informed him. "Probably because Sephiroth was there." Riku hit his tongue, realizing he said too much.

"Why was Sephiroth there?" Sora's eyes filled with curiosity.

Riku sighed, realizing he just might as well tell Sora everything.

"We're sort of related. He's my half-brother," Riku explained. "From my Dad."

"Mmm," Sora took in the information like a sponge. He didn't ask for more like Riku expected him to. "You have four brothers. I wish I had a sibling."

"Trust me, you don't want any."

"It was lonely back then," Sora explained. "I mostly had myself to play with."

"It's the same for me too. Post memory loss at least," Riku sat up. "My brothers weren't the best playmates."

"If you were to see that boy again, the one you can't remember, what would you say to him?" Sora asked. He bit his lip, feeling kind of guilty.

"I would just want to, like, know what he remembers and how he remembers it," Riku explained. "I want it detailed. Not the fuzzy way I remember it."

Sora leaned in and gave Riku a kiss on the lips, catching the snow-head off guard. When he pulled away he blushed nervously, seeing the surprised look on Riku's face.

"Are you worried…that I might leave you if I ever find him?" Riku asked.

"No, I'm not," Sora gave a coy smile. "Does this mean we're official?"

"Are we?" Riku asked, raising his brow.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know."

"We are."

"How cute can this get!?" Selphie exclaimed.

"Not much cuter than this." Aqua tried to play along, but rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in the water!" Sora chimed. He maneuvered himself upward, standing on his good leg.

"You're crazy," Riku laughed. "You can't get your cast wet."

"We can go in the shallow area."

"Alright, but if you get it wet your mom will probably be upset." Riku got up and held Sora's hand, helping the brunette stay upright.

"She worries about me too much."

They began walking, Sora hopping. He couldn't exactly use his crutches in the sand. It's be too difficult.

"Probably because you're clumsy and accident prone."

"I can't help it!"

They got to the seashore, the cold water rising up over Sora's toes.

"I wish I could just jump in." He pouted.

"Don't even think about it."

"But-"

"Riku?"

The couple turned around to see Hope, a boy from their rival team. The one they lost against just the day before.

"Hope? What are you doing here?"

The boy came up closer to the two. Sora could see that he was actually quite friendly.

"Since we won yesterday our coach let us stay another day here to enjoy ourselves," The white haired boy explained. "Traverse Town weather isn't as nice as this you know," He looked over to Sora. "You're Sora, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" The brunette nodded.

"You were really good yesterday," Hope complimented him. "My name is Hope. I'm Riku's cousin, if you don't remember from the field."

'_Is everyone with white hair related to Riku?' _Sora thought of Xehanort Junior and realized that was not likely.

"Yeah I remember! It's nice to meet you!"

"I should go back to my friends now," Hope took a step back. "It was nice seeing you somewhere other than the Blitzball field, Riku."

"Likewise."

Hope ran off.

"He seems really nice."

"Yeah, I don't often see him though."

Sora suddenly felt his leg feeling uncomfortable. He looked down at it, eyes opening wide. "I got my cast wet!"

Riku looked down, seeing a part of the saturated cast begin to morph.

"Sora!" Riku got upset. The brunette smiled nervously.

"Let me take you home."

"Do you think my mom will be mad?"

"Beyond mad."

* * *

><p>Ven got into Axel's car. He felt out of place but couldn't tell Axel the truth. He also kept thinking about Terra. <em>'Is this necessarily cheating?' <em>Ven was thinking so much that he got to a point where he didn't know what to think.

"What movie are we watching?"

"We're not." Axel grinned, looking over at Ven with his bright emerald eyes

"Axel—"

"I said we 'can'," The red head explained as he shifted his car into drive. "It wasn't a definite thing."

"Axel," The blonde whined. "I want to know."

"You'll enjoy it Roxas, I promise." Axel began to drive.

Ven hoped that wherever they went wouldn't involve any strenuous activity…or water. Roxas wasn't afraid of large bodies of water but Ven was and that would cause conflict in his disguise. He was lucky it didn't before when he was on the island.

Ven pressed the power button for the radio and began to shuffle through stations. He stopped on one. "Oh my god," Ventus' face lit up. "This song is so old!" It was a song by an old pop boy band.

"You remember this song?" Axel laughed.

"Remember it," Ven repeated a big haughtily. He turned up the volume beginning to unshamefully sing loudly and dance. "You may hate me but it ain't no lie baby, _bye bye bye_!"

Axel began laughing, singing along because somewhow he knew the lyrics as well. Ven began to laugh along with Axel once the song was over.

He turned the volume down as it was on commercial.

Axel bit his lip. "Stop being so adorable, Roxy." He joked.

Ven blushed. He then felt his phone bivrate in his pocket. It was a text message from Terra.

'I'm in destiny Islands for another day today. I'm sorry about last night. Can you meet me somewhere so we could talk?'

He responded.

'I can't…I'm out right now.'

'As who? You or Roxas?'

'I'll talk to you later.'

The blonde shoved his phone back in his pocket. He felt his heart begin to sink. _'I'm not cheating. I'm not cheating.'_ He thought to himself over and over. Ventus couldn't deny he liked being with Axel right now though. The red head wasn't as serious as his boyfriend. The blonde was able to let go and not care about how Axel saw him. But maybe he acted more reserved around Terra because he was shy around him, because he was attracted to him.

"Who was that?" Axel asked curiously, noticing that whoever it was made the blonde uncomfortable.

"It was my Mom," Ven lied. "She wanted to know where I was."

"Out with the most gentleman of gentlemens." The red head smirked.

Ventus laughed. "Right, my humble knight," his tone was sarcastic. "How long until we arrive to my castle?"

"About an hour, my prince."

The blonde laughed once more. He looked out the window at his surroundings, realizing he had absolutely no idea where the car was going. When he heard a song come on he quickly turned the volume up, he and Axel singing along in the same way they did earlier.

* * *

><p>" I didn't mean to , Mom!" Sora said, his mom giving him a concerned look.<p>

"Riku?!"

Riku shrugged and shook his head, as if to say he had no idea how Sora got his foot wet. Sora pouted at the snowhead.

Rinoa grabbed her bag and keys. "I'll have to take you to the doctor. I'll call them on the way. Riku are you coming with us?"

"Nah, I'll go over Selphie's house," Riku said. "Text me when you get back, Sora."

"Okay, Riku." Sora sighed. Riku kissed him on the cheek when his mom wasn't looking.

Sora went outside and got in the car with Rinoa, driving away.

Selphie hopped out behind the bushes once the car was out of sight, startling Riku. "That was an interesting date!"

"_Of course_ you were stalking."

Selphie stuck her tongue out. "I was with Aqua, but she left a while ago since her air conditioning in her house got fixed."

Riku looked at the time on his phone. It was 12:12.

"So when are are you guys gonna do the deed?"

"SELHPIE!"

The girls laughed. "I would say I'm just kidding, but I'm not."

"if anything like that even happens between us you'd be the last person I tell."

"I can keep secrets that matter, Riku."

Riku has told Selphie important secrets before. "Let's go somewhere." He said.

"My house?"

"Anywhere."

* * *

><p>It was about an hour and a half later and Axel pulled to the side of a trail.<p>

"Is this the part where you murder me and bury my body in the woods?"

Axel laughed. "C'mon, get out."

Ventus got out of the car, seeing the area from a better perspective. It was beautiful. There were many tree's that sloped up a hill. Their leaves were of golds and burgundy, some which lay on the ground. You could see the sun trying to climb away over the top of the hill, peeking some of it's light through.

"Axel," Ven exclaimed. "This is…this is gorgeous!"

Axel came up beside him. "We're on the verge of where Traverse Town meets Destiny Islands."

"How did you find this?"

"Being alone most of the time gives you a lot of free time."

Ven smiled as he looked up through the trees.

"Let's get to the top!"

"What!?" Ventus felt out of breath by just looking at it. There was no way he could make it to the top. "I can't climb that!"

"You run around the Blitzball field all the time," Azel said. "You're telling me you can't climb this?"

Ventus dropped his head.

Axel looked at the blonde for a second before kneeling down in front of him. "Get on," He said over his shoulder. "I'll carry you."

"I'm not too heavy?"

"I'll make that decision on our way up." Axel grinned.

Ven smiled, getting on to Axel's back. The red head began to climb up the hill. Ven was making this ascend harder than it should be, but Axel didn't care.

Axel reached the top in maybe fifteen minutes. Letting out a hug of air when Ventus got off his back, relieved.

Ven's jaw dropped looking at the scenery. "Axel this is amazing! It's breathtaking. You can see all of Destiny Islands from here!"

"Yep." Axel sat in the grass. When Ven looked down at him he patted the area beside him.

Ven sat beside the red head. "It seems so much smaller from up here." The blonde said.

"A lot less troublesome too," Axel lay back, the grass tickling at his limbs. "I'd stay up here forever if I could. No one would look for me, I won't have to deal with my problems anymore, and-"

"I'd look for you." Ven said.

'_Roxas too.'_

"Hm," Axel smirked. "That'd make me happy."

"You're not happy?"

"Happier."

"Axel, you're not the only one with problems you know," Ven looked out towards the sun. _'I have plenty of them.'_ "Behind every closed door, there's a secret."

"Roxas, do you know why the sun sets red?"

Ventus looked out towards the sun. It wasn't red and it wasn't setting. "Why?"

"That's the question."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved (and make my day) !<strong>


	45. Decisions

Wassup.

**Disclaimer: All characters owned by Square Enix**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourty-Five:<strong> Decisions

_"__Roxas, do you know why the sun sets red?"_

_Ventus looked out towards the sun. It wasn't red and it wasn't setting. "Why?"_

_"__That's the question."_

Ventus hugged his knees to his chest thinking about the question. He then reached into his pocket for his phone. "I'll ask Shiri*!" He put his thumb on the home button.

"No," Axel quickly snatched the phone from Ven's hands. "That's cheating!" He laughed.

"I didn't know this was a game!?" The blonde explained, pursing his lips.

Axel hugged his stomach, hunched over laughing.

"What's so funny?!"

"You're face," the redhead pointed at the boy. "Only Sora does that!"

Ventus laughed, beginning to move his lips like a fish towards Axel.

"Ahh, no get away!" The other joked, pushing his arms out at the blonde playfully.

* * *

><p>"Ven, I'm home!" Roxas yelled as he entered the house, throwing off his shoes by the door. The blonde look around noticing there was no response. "Are you here?"<p>

The doorbell rang behind him. _'Who could that be?' _He stood on his toes, looking through the peep hole. He frowned upon seeing who it was. "Why are you here?" The blonde said unwelcomingly, opening the door to Terra.

Terra sighed, his hands deep in his pockets. "Where is Ven?"

"I don't know," Roxas replied. "I came home and he wasn't here. I'm about to call my Mom-"

Terra chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't believe this."

"What?"

"You don't know?!"

The blonde's brows furrowed. "No?" Roxas began to think of all the possibilities of where Ven could be. "Is he okay? He's not at the hospital or anything, right? I didn't get a call or-"

"Your brother is full of surprises," Terra cut Roxas off from his worried ramble. "He's with Axel."

"You're lying."

"Where else would he be," Terra leaned down face to face with Roxas. "And y'know I thought this was one of your ideas. But it was his."

"Ugh!" Roxas scowled, his previously worried feeling leaving his system. He pushed the brunette away from him and quickly began to dial Ventus' number.

Axel felt Ven's phone begin to vibrate. "Someone's calling you." He quickly tossed it over.

"Huh?" The blonde held the phone in two hands, looking at the caller ID. _'Thank god he didn't look…' _Ven thought, reading the caller ID to be Roxas. He ignored the call.

"He ignored my call!" Roxas steamed.

"Probably trying not to out you."

"Why are you even here," The blonde asked. "You knew where he was."

"Because I thought this was all _your_ doing," Terra explained. "I came here because I was pissed at you."

"You can leave now then." Roxas began to push the brunette towards the door.

Terra sighed. "You play guitar?" He asked, not being moved at all by the blonde's efforts.

Roxas stopped. "Yeah, why?"

"Who taught you?"

"I taught myself."

"How come you played Blitzball?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just don't seem like the type."

"What is this some questionnaire?" Roxas asked. Terra didn't answer. "I played Blitzball because of Sora."

"Do you ever think about what would Ven be like if he was never sick," To Roxas' annoyance Terra walked over to the living room area, sitting himself on the couch. "Would he be like you? Would he have liked Blitzball? Would he have been a complete geek?" The brunette laughed on the last one.

"Stop trying to play games," Roxas said. "And who invited you to sit on the couch?! The door is right over there."

"I'm going to wait for him."

The blonde walked over to Terra. "Who said that was okay?"

"You should calm down," the brunette smirked. "After all, this was your game anyway."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he closed the front door. He leaned against it while sending a text to Ven: 'Idiot.'

"You can stay down here, but I'm going to my room." He told Terra before running upstairs, bringing his belongings with him. Terra responded by flipping through the channels on the television. When the blonde got to his room he sat on the edge of his bed.

He had this uncomfortable feeling in his head, beginning to make his heart race. He tried to calm his thoughts by playing with his fingers. There was no ceasing it. He lay back on his bed, rubbing his eyes in frustration. The blonde felt like he was in a silent war, one that was only in his head. _'Don't think so depressing…' _He told himself as he closed his eyes. He remembered that day he cut himself, how…_relieving_ it felt. He opened his eyes, looking at his scarred wrists. _'I promised Axel I wouldn't…he'll hate me.' _

After a couple minutes of contemplative thoughts he went into the bathroom. He found one of his mother's new razors and broke off a blade from it. He placed his hands on the counter, taking a breath before lifting his shirt. The blonde put the blade to his hip and looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned. _'I can't do it.' _

He took the blade to his room, putting it in a drawer before going downstairs.

"Terra," He walked over to the couch to see the brunette sleeping. He shook him by the shoulder. "Hey, this isn't a hotel you know!"

"Is Ven here yet?" Terra asked groggily.

"No, he's not. He's probably having way too much fun with Axel than he does with you." Roxas grinned.

"Ouch," Terra put his hand over his heart. "That almost hurt."

"Maybe we should do something." Roxas suggested.

"Are you trying to get me to take you out on a date?"

"I actually don't know what my brother see's in you."

"I'm better than your pot smoker of a boyfriend."

"How do you know he used to do that?" Roxas sat on his knees, leaning on the back of the couch looking at Terra whom was still laying down.

"He's been to some parties I've went to before," Terra answered. "He's done way more than weed I can tell you that. Always the life of the party too. I haven't seen him at any for a long time now though."

"He stopped because of me," Roxas said. "If you don't want to do anything then that's fine. But I'm gonna go to the town. I'll be back in like an hour or two."

"What would we do?"

"I don't know, but we could try and get along better."

* * *

><p>Riku stood by Selphie's bedroom door, waiting for her to change her clothes. He was texting Sora, checking up on how he and his cast were going.<p>

'They're putting a new one on rn,' He read Sora's text. 'My ankle looks so gross L! Do you want a picture?'

'No.' The snowhead quickly responded. 'I'll probably puke.'

Selphie opened her room door. "Come on in Riku!" She bubbled.

Riku followed her into her room, throwing himself on her bed. "We have to talk about the ceremony." He groaned.

Selphie sat on her rolling chair at her desk. "This is the first year we aren't doing the winners speech." She pulled one leg up, hugging it to her chest.

"We still have to have one for placing second though right?" Riku sat up on the bed.

The ceremony was held every year after the Blitzball tournament ended. It was where all the teams got together to congratulate the winning team.

"We're getting a silver trophy you know."

"It'll feel so weird up there," Riku said. "When you write the speech you should-"

"Oh noooo," Selphie waved her finger. "You weren't there for about half of the game. You're writing it!" She hissed.

"If I wasn't the one who lost then why am I the one who should write it?" The snowhead retorted.

"Because if you stayed maybe we _wouldn't_ have lost."

"…My dad reminds me of that almost every day."

Selphie sighed, lifting her other leg up to her chest to hug her knees. "You shouldn't let him dictate you."

"That's really hard considering I have nowhere else to go and three brothers who are always against me," Riku explained. "He's probably going to love Seph even more now."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Selphie said. "He'll probably forget you exist and stop treating you like poo."

The snowhead let out a fake laugh. "I wish."

* * *

><p>"Isa," Kairi flipped through a pages of a book the bluenette owned. She lay next to his bed on the rug between the bedframe and the television. "How come you believe in these things?" She asked with a smile on her face.<p>

She had been looking through Isa's werewolf books lately. There were many of them. Some old and some quite new she was surprised people could still write about them.

"I _promise_ you," Isa began, walking over to the girl. "They're real!"

"They can't be. It wouldn't make any sense."

"And why not."

"Isa," Kairi looked up at him sitting down in front of her. "Are unicorns real?"

"They could be." The bluenette answered stubbornly.

"Isa!" Kairi laughed.

"Okay okay, no they aren't," Her boyfriend agreed. "_Butttt…_"

"_Buttttt_?"

"I've seen one."

"Oh really?"

"Mhm," Isa nodded his head, a confident grin on his face. "There's this mansion in Twilight Town. I've been to it before with Axel actually and these other guys. And I swear to you I saw one."

"Did Axel see it too?"

"No, just me."

"Then it can't be true!"

"Awe c'mon you don't believe me, Kai?" Isa pouted.

Kairi sat up on her knees. "We should go see it then." She was a little interested. Why would Isa lie about something like that after all?

"You really want to?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"We should bring your friends again. They were fun last time." Isa smirked.

"Alright, I'll ask them about it!"

"Get Sora and Riku to come this time. Last time they weren't able to."

"Hmm, well Sora's ankle is broken from the game," Kairi started texting some of them. "He might not be able to since he's on crutches."

"All the more fun though."

* * *

><p>It was around six in the afternoon when Axel decided to bring Ventus back home. They had stayed up at the cliff for the whole day, talking and joking. The blonde had reached home at around seven and after saying good bye to Axel, who had insisted on a kiss but Ventus nervously refused, he entered the house to hear Roxas and Terra yelling at each other.<p>

"Ha! I beat you!" He heard Roxas exclaim.

"You're still behind on our score board though!" Terra retorted

"One more win and we'll be tied!"

_"__Terra's here?" _Ventus thought, he felt his heart palpitate. They hadn't heard him enter but once he closed the door the two ignored the video game they were playing to see who it was.

Ventus instantly became scared when he saw their expressions go from happy to angry in mere seconds. "I see you two are getting along well…" He said, breaking the silence.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Roxas fumed, about to jump over the couch. However, Terra grabbed the blonde by the back of his shirt stopping him. "Let go of me!"

Terra ignored him. "Ven we need to talk."

"Right now?" Ven knew that even though Terra was acting calm that was definitely not the case. Especially considering what had happened the night before between them.

"Yes right now," Terra let go of Roxas and went over to Ven. "I have to get the bus with my team in an hour."

"But I'm tired and-"

Terra grabbed the blonde by the arm firmly, intending to bring him outside. "Roxas you can kill him later," He said opening the door. "And I'm definitely better at Tekken than you will ever be." He was referring to the game they had played for the past couple hours after they had had no luck in finding anything to do in the town.

Roxas sighed.

Terra and Ven began to walk outside in the night. Ven kept quiet, looking down at his feet as Terra held onto his wrist. They had gotten a couple blocks down from his house by now.

"Are you going to give me any reason as to why I shouldn't break up with you right now?"

"…I'm sorry…I-"

Terra turned to face the blonde, becoming agitated. "You think an apology can fix this?!" He yelled.

"I just-"

"Do you even know what you've been doing?!"

The blonde began to feel cornered. "I do!" He finally got out a couple words. "And I'm sorry, just please let go of me."

"You're not worth it." Terra let go of the blonde's wrist, turning away from him.

"You know, you always tell me what to do," Ven said. "You _and_ Roxas! I can make my own decisions!"

"You can make your own decisions but you're not making the _right_ ones!"

At this time Riku was finally walking to Sora's house from Selphie's. He began to hear the yelling from afar. _'Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time?' _He thought. The snowhead began to see the figures of the two arguers from afar and decided it would just be fine if he went on the other side of the sidewalk. As he got closer and closer he began to recognize one of the voices. _'Is that Roxas?'_ As the couple came into view he realized the other man was Terra. _'Ven..?'_ Just then, he saw it. He saw Terra raise his fist and punch Roxas, Ven, whoever it was in the face as hard as he could.

Riku ran over to the scene, going by the blonde's side. He heard Terra say something, but he wasn't paying attention. He just focused on the sobbing blonde who sat on his knees on the pavement. "Ven? Are you okay?"

He realized the blonde was bleeding profusely through his nose, drips coming through the cracks between his fingers.

Riku stood. "What the hell, Terra?!" He shoved the brunette by the chest.

"I have to go." Terra said. He turned and walked away.

Riku sighed, he really had no intention of fighting Terra anyway. "Riku." Ven's voice cracked through his crying.

"I'll take you home." Riku knelt down, helping the blonde up.

"No, I don't want to go h-Ow!" Ven screeched in pain, accidentally touching his nose with the hand he used to cup his face.

"Let me see your nose."

Ven removed his hand.

"It's not broken," Riku said in relief. "It must just be swelling."

The blonde covered it again. "It won't stop hurting. I feel like I'm getting a headache."

"You'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!~<strong>

*Shiri - Basically Siri lol


	46. Violated

Hey guys, sorry this took way longer than it should've. I didn't know what to write for this chapter so I did a filler but lost it since my computer went poop on me. So now I wrote the chapter I wanted to (this isn't filler). Thank you to all the reviews that I can't respond to personally since some don't have accounts and are just guests. Also, there's a trigger warning in this chapter. If you get triggered easily please skip it! I don't want to end up unintentionally harming someone's mental status. Thank you. What you missed in the trigger warning if you skip it will be addressed in less detail in the next chapter.

Also if there are any mistakes in this please feel free to tell me so I can fix it! Reading through some old chapters I've found a lot and I've fixed some of them. I wrote this on my tablet so my autocorrect may have annoyingly messed up a name or a word.

Thank you and enjoy.

Disclaimer: All Characters owned by Square-Enix (YAY FOR KH3 BTW)

* * *

><p><strong>46. <em>Violated<em>**

"Sora, honey." Rinoa chimed before walking into Sora's room. She was surprised to notice the brunette was sleeping and decided to gently shake him awake. "Wake up sleepyhead." She said in a light tone.

"Hngg, what is it Mom?" Sora groaned, turning over into his pillow.

"I'm heading out with a few of my girlfriends," Rinoa reached into her purse, searching for something. "So I'm going to give you some money for food. Also, did you forget Riku was coming over?"

"Riku?!" The brunette jumped up. "Is he here yet?!"

"No no, Sora," Rinoa laughed as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Here's some money for you to get food. Make sure you lock the door when Riku arrives alright? Don't forget."

Sora took the money and pushed it in the pocket of jus shorts. "I won't forget."

"I'm not sure when I'll be back," his mother said as she exited the room. "Just be safe!"

"Okay, okay!" Sora sat in the end of his bed and decided to check his phone. How could he possibly fall asleep within about an hour of texting Riku to come over? The latest message he had gotten from Riku read 'sorry…but I'm gonna be a little late' – 20 minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Riku found it surprisingly hard to get Ventus home. After struggling with him for the first ten minutes he almost considered leaving him there. How could Terra even do this? 'Don't worry about it.' The snow-head told himself.<p>

"I don't want to go," Ventus yelled, pulling against Riku who was dragging him behind. One hand was still covered over part of his face. "Roxas is going to murder me!"

"You're being childish."

"I'm getting…ugh-tired of of people telling me about myself…argh-and how I should be!" Ventus said amidst the struggle.

"You're not the only one with problems," the snow-head found himself beginning to get aggravated. "Everyone has problems! And if you think Roxas is the worst brother, why don't you trade with me and take three of mine? Heck, I wish we could trade just as easy as you and Roxas do all the time. But that's impossible. And right now you're keeping me from seeing one of the only people that really matter to me. I don't know why Terra hit you, but I'm beginning to understand."

Suddenly Ventus stopped struggling against Riku and instead began to lead him. He didn't say anything more.

* * *

><p>Sora paced around the living room of his house, hoping with one leg and crutches.<em> "Riku is coming over,"<em> he smiled to himself._ "And we're going to be alone…"_ From the blush on his cheeks you could almost imagine the hearts coming out of his hair.

He stopped his pacing once he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was a phone call. "Beat?"

"Hello?" He answered as he sat down on the couch.

"Hey, Sora! What are you up to," Beat asked. "You busy?"

"I'm sorry but I am. Whats up though?"

"I thought we could possibly hang out tonight."

"I can't. Riku's coming over and I-"

"Sora, I can't believe you're really with that guy to be honest. He's bad news for you."

The brunette sighed, slouching down further into the couch. "What do you mean Beat? You don't even know him."

"Yeah but I know you, Sora. You should come hang out with me tonight, like before."

What was that even supposed to mean? "You mean like before when you-"

"No no," Beat quickly jumped in. "Better than before…"

Sora laughed. "Either way I can't. I'm on crutches. I broke my ankle during my last game."

"Well you can still hop on over," Beat joked, making Sora giggle. He missed this kid. "Hey…is Axel still around? You remember, the tall skinny guy. Red hair."

"He can't give you any, Beat…"

"Look, just come over at three."

"What?"

"Three A.M., be at my house."

"I have school tomorrow."

"I'll see you at threeeee." Sora could almost hear the smile on Beat's face from the other end.

"Alright," Sora gave in. "Just meet me half way. And I don't know how I'll be able to sneak out with one leg."

"You'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>"You don't have to walk me in…" Ventus told Riku. They were standing at the beginning of the pathway leading to the door to his house.<p>

"I'll wait here," the snow-head put his hands in his pockets. "Just to make sure you don't do something stupid."

Although Riku couldn't see it, Ven smiled just a bit before giving him a quick hug and jogging off to the door. After pushing the doorbell about three times, Roxas finally unlocked the door to which Ven rushed past him, knocking into his shoulder. He noticed Riku at the end of the pathway and watched as the snow-head waved to him with one hand in his pocket.

Roxas rolled his eyes before turning back inside and shutting the door. He heard his mom freaking out about something from the bathroom and decided to go check. As he approached the open door he saw Ventus trying to wash off his face with their Mom frantically trying to get a look.

"Roxas," She yelled. "Do you know what happened?!"

"Mom please stop." Ven said. By now he was done washing his face and was just leaning over the sink.

"No, I'm not going to stop until you tell me what happened," She reached for his shoulder. "And I want the truth! You and Roxas have a habit of lying to me! That being said, Roxas do you know what happened or not? If you don't tell me right now, you're grounded!"

"What," the blonde retorted. "But I didn't do anything! I don't even know what's wrong with him. He came rushing through the door!"

"I got into an argument with Terra and he got really upset and hit me…"

"Terra, the sweet one?"

"He's obviously not that sweet."

"Let me see your face again," their mom said. Ventus looked up at her and Roxas, to whom he noticed cringed. "It's swelling even more C'mon,. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No I'm not going to the hospital."

"You need to!"

"Please, Mom! I don't want to go! All they're going to do is keep me there for hours!"

Roxas stood there and watched his mom and brother argue back and forth before chiming in. "Mom, he doesn't need to go to the hospital," he said. "You're babying him."

"He's my baby, of course I'm babying him!"

"When I was hurt you didn't think twice about it." Roxas stated.

"You're tougher than him."

"Mom please, I'm tired. I just want to sleep." Ventus said.

"You're tired? What if you have a concussion?!"

"He _doesn't_ have a concussion." Roxas crossed his arms, beginning to get annoyed.

Their mom was quiet for a bit. "Fine. Go change your clothes and lye down," she decided. "Roxas, go and get him some ice."

The blonde groaned, rolling his eyes before making his way downstairs into the kitchen. He didn't see why he had to help. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Help the person who had aggravated him all day. But he got the ice and went into Ven's room. The room was dark, just a little light from the window coming in. Ven was already in his bed and pulled under his covers. Roxas closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did Terra really hit you?" He asked.

Ventus pulled the blankets from his face, looking over at Roxas. He handed him the ice. "Yeah."

Roxas laughed. "You _de-fucking-served_ it." He said sourly.

Ven turned over, back under his covers. "Go away." He could feel the tears dwelling up in his eyes. How could he think for a second Roxas was going to be genuinely nice to him?

"You know Ven," he continued. "If you act like a slut, doesn't that make you one?"

* * *

><p>"Riku," Sora just got done throwing something in the wash. "How come you won't tell me why you had blood on your shirt?" The snow-head had arrived at his house about ten minutes ago. It was hard to find him a new shirt at first, considering the size difference of the two. But luckily, Sora had a shirt that was way to big for him.<p>

"You won't believe me unless you see it for yourself." Riku was sited at the kitchen counter.

"That sounds suspicious," the brunette suddenly frowned. "Did you get into a fight?!"

Riku laughed. "No sora." He laughed.

Sora pursed his lips, "Tellll meee." He whined walking up to Riku's chair.

"How about we continue this date, that you know um," Riku cleared his throat. "_Someone_ ruined!" He teased.

Sora made a sad face before letting the topic go. "Oh yeah, I got a text from Kairi," he said. "She wants us to go to this abandoned mansion in Twilight Town with everyone next weekend."

"Alright," Riku agreed to it. "On Friday evening though, we have a ceremony to attend for blitzball."

"Wow, I get to attend one of those?"

"Yeah of course."

"You gonna admit how much of a better player I am than you?" Sora grinned.

"Well if I were to, that would be a bold faced lie."

"It's okay I know you're just jealous!"

Riku got up from his chair, now looking down at the brunette. "Oh really?" He smiled as Sora tried to back away. Riku grabbed a hold of the brunette and him a kiss. And oh, it felt it too good that Sora was urged to kiss back. So he did. Soon he found himself backed up against a wall. The sensations were different. With each kiss Sora could feel the soft brushes of Riku's hair against his cheeks, and when Riku put his hands up his shirt he almost shivered to the touch. He wanted this with Riku badly. But something crept up on his mind.

"Riku…" He said, his eyes now opened as he tried to stop the snow-head from kissing him any further. But Riku just began to kiss at his neck, making Sora blush. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Just tell me later." Riku said.

"N-no, I need to tell you now," Sora explained. "It's -"

Riku's phone began to ring. Sora heard the snow-head murmur a curse before looking at the caller ID. "It's my Dad," he moved away from Sora, answering the phone. "Yeah?"

Sora began to panic in his head. How should he say what he has to? What if Riku gets mad. "What if he hates me..?" He thought.

Riku hung up the phone. "I have to go." He said.

"How come?"

"He wants me home and if I don't listen I won't have a home."

"What about your shirt?"

"Just give it to me tomorrow," he gave Sora one last kiss. "I want you to know that you mean a lot to me…okay?"

"You mean a lot to me too, Riku." The brunette smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>******TRIGGER WARNING*********<strong>_

Roxas stood in the shower, letting the hot water run over him. His hair laid limp and matted around his face. _"Maybe I should tell Axel."_ He thought. These lies were becoming too big for him to handle. But if they were too big for him, wouldn't they be too big for Axel too? And what if Axel actually liked Ventus better? He was much more fun…much more laid back…oh no. Roxas knelt down in the shower, head held within his hands. He was crying. He was having those same thoughts as earlier. But he was alone this time.

He took one of the razors in the shower and broke off a blade. He held it against the side of his stomach, by his hips. Slowly he cut at it. It stung, but it felt relieving. He did a couple more gashes.

_"Axel is going to hate me…"_ he cried to himself.

_*********END WARNING********_

* * *

><p>Riku unlocked the door to his house. He really didn't want to be here in this moment, but had no choice.<p>

"Riku," his mother greeted him with a hug. "You're here!" She smiled.

"Yeah, dad called me to come home."

"That's right, we're having a family dinner," Yeul said. "Let's go sit down, everything is already set up."

She ushered him into the dining room where he saw his dad and his brothers sitting, waiting for him. As well as someone else.

"Riku's finally here." Sephiroth said.

Riku wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Suddenly not having a home felt much better than sitting at a table with most of the people who made his life a living nightmare.

"Hurry up and sit down," his father said. "We've been waiting for almost half an hour now."

"Yeah sorry." Riku murmured, raking his fingers through the side of his hair. He took the only empty seat which was _thankfully_ next to Loz. Their mother made them say a prayer before eating the food she made.

Riku felt bad that he wasn't really hungry. Any appetite he had left as soon as he saw Seph at the table. Why was he here anyway.

"Is there a reason why we're doing this?" Riku asked. His father gave him a look before answering.

"Actually, there is," he said as he stuck a fork into some of his food. "Seph, do you want to inform everyone?" He smiled at him. Riku wanted to puke.

"Well, since my mom is going to be away on business most of the beginning of next year," Seph said. "I'm going to be staying here and attending DWHS for the rest of my senior year after winter break."

"You're joking!" Riku faked an excited tone into his voice. He really wanted to puke.

"Oh he isn't." Yazoo smiled.

"We're going to be an even bigger happy family now!" Kadaj teased.

"Also this is a small celebration for Seph winning the game." Their father said.

"Yeah cause that's all you care about." Riku got up frustrated.

"Riku," their dad was annoyed, but he faked a smile anyway. "Please sit down."

"No! You're only doing this because you hate me! And now that he won the tournament you finally have a much better son you would rather look after!"

Their dad stood up. "Well maybe if you got your act together It wouldn't look that way, would it," he yelled. "Now sit down!" Everyone at the table sat quietly. Save for the few giggles let out by Kadaj and Yazoo.

Riku felt Loz put a hand on his wrist, as if to comfort him. But he also pulled on it gently, trying to tell Riku to sit. Which he did.

* * *

><p>It was two-thirty in the morning. Sora couldn't remember the last time he actually stayed up this late. He made sure to text Kairi and Pence to not come and get him in the morning. He had decided to just bring his school uniform in his backpack with him. He looked out the window at the large tree so conveniently placed there. He's used it to sneak out a couple times before, but with a broken leg this looked ten times more difficult.<p>

He threw his back pack down and then placed his crutches on to some of the branches of the tree. After praying that his clumsy tendencies wouldn't ruin this, he reach out to grab a strong branch and used his good leg to step up on the window sill and push him out. Once he got outside, he closed the window and slowly brought himself and his crutches down. Thank god he made it in one piece.

He put on his back pack and began to head to Beat's, who hopefully remember to meet him half way.

And he did.

"You alright?" The blonde asked, looking down at Sora's leg.

"Yeah," Sora said tiringly. All he wanted to do was sleep. They were on their way to Beat's house. "This is pretty nostalgic."

"Never thought I'd get to hang out with you like this ever again," Beat admitted. "And it was only a couple years ago, nostalgic my butt!"

Sora laughed. When they got to Beat's house they snuck in through the window. Thankfully, Beat's room was on the first floor.

"So," Sora sat down on the mattress that was in the floor. Beat didn't have a bed frame, he never has from as long as Sora knew him. "What did you want to do?"

"Catch up I guess." Beat sat beside him, hugging one of his knees.

Sora was quiet for a bit, but then began to explain the story of his life ever since Beat was taken out of it. "I was alone for a while. The whole summer I really did nothing because I had no one to hang out with. But after that…when I got into high school I became friends with Roxas and Kairi, Hayner…Pence, Olette, and even Axel! They were all so nice."

"You're friends with Roxas," Beat laughed. "I remember that guy. He always had an attitude."

"Yeah but he's really different from how he portrays himself," Sora explained. "We became really good friends, more with each other than with the others."

"Ohhh _really good friends?_" Beat jokingly raised a brow.

The brunette nudged him. "Nooo, not like that," he giggled. "Anyway, we were really good friends until this year. He spends a lot more time with Axel now and I guess I spend more time with Riku."

"Axel does have a thing for crazy blondes," Beat laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Sora followed suit. "So what about you and Riku?"

"Riku's my boyfriend."

"Does he know you're here right now?"

"No…I don't know how he'd feel about this."

Beat sat up and pulled something out of his pocket along with a lighter. Sora's could see the flame from his peripheral. "You want one?"

The brunette quickly came up. "Beat," he said in a hushed yell, not wanting to wake up anyone of Beat's family members. "You said this was different from before!"

"It's just weed Sora," Beat took a hit before handing the roll to Sora. "C'mon, I know you've changed but you know it's harmless."

Sora sighed with hesitation before taking a hit. He really didn't know how Riku would feel about this. "Do me a favor and don't tell anyone." He said to Beat as he was lighting one for himself.

"I won't." Beat got up and stuff the crack underneath his door with a towel.

Before they knew it, it was was five am and they were saying the silliest things to each other and laughing about absolute nonsense. But Beat was way more intoxicated * than Sora, having spoken way more than he should've.

"Y'know Sora," he laughed. "All while I was in my psycho-home I couldn't help but think about you." He giggled even more, finding some humor in what he was saying.

"Really?" Sora smirked.

"Yeaaa, all the time I would think about how I didn't kiss you." He looked at the surprised look on Sora's face and laughed. "You know," he began to get closer to the brunette. "I always thought I would get to bang you before Riku."

"What?" Sora laughed just a bit before being caught off guard by Beat forcing lips upon his. The brunette didn't know what to do and he began to panic, pushing Beat away from him. "Beat, cut it out…" he said.

"C'mon Sora, that idiots going to break your heart," Beat said. "I wouldn't ever."

"You're doing a pretty good job at breaking it right now." Sora got up and reached for his crutches.

He felt completely violated. Did Beat plan this? Did he really think Sora was that vulnerable. No…Sora was thinking too much about it. He knew Beat, and Beat wouldn't hurt him. He was just high.

"Sora," Beat began to cry. "Don't leave…I'm sorry." He laughed a little in between. It was hard to tell what Beat was feeling.

The brunette realized he couldn't go home anyway. Climbing up the tree was impossible for him. Sora sat back down on the opposite side of the bed and quickly set an alarm on his phone. "Let's just go to sleep okay?"

Beat laughed. "You always come back, Sora."

The brunette ignored it and just laid down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are always loved!<strong>_


End file.
